


All My Days

by cheryltonis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, domestic Choni, lots of fluff, nana rose is the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryltonis/pseuds/cheryltonis
Summary: A series of snippets of a "behind the scenes" look of Cheryl and Toni's relationship. All headcanons, of course. Each chapter holds a different theme with multiple little stories.





	1. Cheryl and Toni at Thistlehouse

**xxx**

"Welcome home," Cheryl smirked a bit as she stood in the doorway of Thistlehouse. The house belonged to her and her beloved Nana Rose now that she'd been emancipated. And one of the first things on her to-do list was to give her girlfriend a proper home. No more couch surfing for Toni Topaz, no matter how much the pink-haired girl insisted that she was used to it and didn't want to impose.

Speaking of Toni, she gave Cheryl the most grateful smile as she hiked her duffel bag higher on her shoulder, moving across the threshold and into the gothic style house. She sent a slight wave to Nana Rose, who was sitting in her chair at the end of the hall. "Thanks again, Cher," she said quietly. She wasn't used to the silence. Back at Sunnyside, it was constantly noisy at all times of the day. But Thistlehouse was nestled along the edge of Riverdale, the only house around for at least a mile. 

"No need to thank me, TT," Cheryl shook her head, "I've got to put Nana to bed. The guest suite is up the stairs, first door on the left. I'll be right up." She pecked Toni's cheek quickly before turning on her heel to wheel her Nana to her bedroom down the hall. 

"Goodnight, Antoinette. Glad to have you, dear," the elderly woman smiled at Toni as Cheryl wheeled her away. Toni hated being called by her full first name, but she made an exception for Cheryl's nana. Truthfully, she was just happy that the woman was so accepting of her. 

"Goodnight, Nana Rose," she smiled back and waved before making her way upstairs. She knew her way around most of the house already, since she'd been multiple times to visit. The house was huge. Cheryl insisted that it wasn't a mansion, but anything bigger than her trailer was a mansion to Toni. The guest room itself was as big as her former living space, if not bigger. "Damn," she muttered to herself, setting her duffel bag down on the bed, starting to sift through it to find some pajamas for the night. 

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," a voice startled her out of her thoughts, but years of serpent training taught her to never show any fear. She turned around to see Cheryl stood in the doorway, wringing her hands together with...nerves?

"Cher, you know I don't want to impose on you, but I already said I would st-"

"No, I mean...here...in this room. It's yours if you want it, of course, but...you're more than welcome to stay with me...in my room," Cheryl wrung her hands together a bit more. A nervous habit she had picked up within the past year after so many tragic events. 

"Don't look so nervous, Bombshell. What, did you think I would say no?"

Cheryl just smirked and flounced across to the bed, picking up the duffel bag with one hand and dragging her girlfriend out of the room and down the hall with the other.  


Toni was no stranger to sleeping in new places. She'd slept on couches, in strangers' beds, she'd even found solace for a few nights in the back room of the Whyte Wyrm. But of all the places she'd lived and slept, Thistlehouse was by far the biggest adventure.

**xxx**

"Come on, Bombshell, what's the point of having a pool if you never swim in it?" Toni rested her chin on her arms at the edge of the pool, looking up at Cheryl who was lounging in a chair with a book a few feet away.

"For the aesthetic of it all," Cheryl deadpanned, not taking her eyes off her book. It was just getting to the good part.

"So you have a whole collection of designer swimsuits in your closet for the aesthetic of it all?" Toni quirked an eyebrow at her, noting her current 1940s style red one-piece. Paired with the white cat eye sunglasses and large sunhat, the redhead looked like she stepped right out of a Lana Del Rey music video.

"Of course," Cheryl shrugged, finally putting the book down to look at her, "You don't actually wear a designer suit in the water, Toni, that would be ludicrous." 

Toni scoffed and rolled her eyes. She still wasn't used to the whole "life of luxury" thing that Cheryl was born into. "You won't even come dunk your feet in?"

Cheryl's nose scrunched up a bit in response, getting her answer across clearly. 

"What? Afraid you're gonna mess up your pedicure, Blossom?" she smirked, moving her arms so she floated back a bit from the edge. "Come on, the water's fine, you're missing out."

Cheryl stared at her for a few moments before sighing and placing her bookmark between the pages of her book. "Fine."

The shorter girl smiled victoriously, watching her girlfriend warily make her way to the edge of the in-ground pool. She sat down and kicked her legs slowly through the clear blue water, Toni's contagious smile making her giggle. "Happy?"

"I guess. I'd be a lot happier if you got in here with me," Toni shrugged, wading backwards with a sly grin.

"Be grateful I've got my feet in, TT," Cheryl shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Toni rolled her eyes again and swam around. She'd always loved swimming. Her parents used to take her to the community pool on the south side, and after they died she would go with Sweet Pea and his parents until they were old enough to go on their own. Though, they hadn't been to a pool in years, since it got shut down a few years ago.

While Toni swam, Cheryl was staring at her phone, secretly taking a few pictures of her girlfriend before scrolling through her twitter feed, getting wrapped up in both the lives of celebrities and the locals. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she noticed that it was unusually quiet. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves in the trees that surrounded Thistlehouse. "Toni?" she glanced around, not seeing the pink haired girl anywhere. She would have heard her if she got out of the pool. 

Picking her legs up from the water, she stood up, looking around the pool, seeing a dark blob at the bottom of the deep end. Cheryl crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her red lips. She wasn't worried. Toni wasn't stupid. This was a ploy to get her in the water and Cheryl knew it. 

"You're gonna have to come up sometime, Topaz," Cheryl called, even though she knew that Toni couldn't hear her. She watched as the blob that was Toni remained unmoving at the bottom of the pool. "Your plan isn't going to work," Cheryl sing-songed, tapping her bare foot against the brick that surrounded the edge of the pool. A few bubbled came up to the surface as her only response and she sighed, glancing around before removing her sunglasses and hat. "Fine," she muttered before diving in with perfect form, swimming to the bottom to retrieve her mischievous girl. And Toni called _her_ dramatic.

Cheryl took in a deep breath when she resurfaced, wiping water from her eyes as Toni laughed in front of her, kicking her legs to stay afloat. 

"You're insufferable, Toni Topaz," Cheryl pushed her shoulder, unable to help her own giggles. That girl's laugh was infectious. 

"Hey, it got you into the pool, didn't it?" Toni splashed her, watching Cheryl smooth down her hair that had been slicked back by the water.

"Well, now that I'm in here, what do you want?" Cheryl pouted, biting her lip gently as Toni moved in on her slowly, answering her question with a chlorine flavored kiss.

**xxx**

"Toni, really, I don't mind cooking," Cheryl stood in the entryway to the kitchen, watching Toni move around the room, "Or even ordering something..."

"Have a little faith in me, Cher," Toni turned back to her with a slight laugh, going back to stirring the pot on the stove. 

Cheryl normally did the cooking, and it was always something that Toni considered extravagant. Food groups all properly represented somehow, garnished with the table set with silverware they didn't even need. If Cheryl didn't cook, they would order something in, which the redhead had no problem with either. But Toni had never cooked her dinner before. Sure, she'd made them sandwiches for lunch and she made a hell of a smoothie in the morning, but dinner was something that the Blossoms never took lightly. 

Before Toni moved in with her, Cheryl had spent a few nights at her trailer. It was such a culture shock. Cheryl was prepared to help set the small table in the corner of the small kitchen when Toni stopped her. 

_"Babe, we're just ordering pizza," Toni chuckled._

_"Surely we'll need plates for that, at least?" the redhead furrowed her brow._

_Cheryl couldn't believe her eyes when the pizza arrived. Toni just sat down on the worn-in sofa, placing the pizza box on the coffee table and just...picked up a slice. No plate, no silverware, no nothing! What if she spilled sauce? What if grease dripped? What if-_

_"You gonna come and eat, Blossom, or am I taking down this pie by myself?" the pink haired girl's voice broke her from her thoughts. Apparently she'd been frozen in place._

_She approached the sofa carefully and placed herself down beside her, stiff as a board. This was so unusual. She'd never known any different. Even going over to other people's houses in her youth, they never ate anywhere but the table._

_"Something on your mind?" Toni asked, turning on the TV before holding a slice out for the redhead to take._

_"Are you allowed to do this?" Cheryl whispered. Toni's uncle wasn't home, but she didn't want her to get in trouble._

_"Do what?"_

_"Eat in here? On the sofa?" she took the slice from her hesitantly._

_"Of course," Toni nodded before chuckling, "Can't see the TV as well from the table."_

_Cheryl learned something new that day. Not only did Toni eat meals in front of the TV on the couch, but she was even allowed to eat in her bedroom! She couldn't believe it! But the trailer wasn't a pigsty. If Toni made a mess, she cleaned it up. Cheryl had never even considered eating while watching TV. It was just like going to the movies, but much more comfortable. And what amazed her even more was how much she actually enjoyed it._

"All right, dinner is served," Toni smiled proudly, setting two plates down at the dinner table, which Cheryl had only set with forks and spoons under Toni's instruction. 

Cheryl looked down at the plate in front of her. Boxed macaroni and cheese and frozen chicken nuggets. Two things she'd never had before. Maybe she would have if she dared touch the cafeteria food at Riverdale High. 

She watched as Toni set down an array of condiments in front of her, giving her a choice. It surprised Cheryl that they were in the plastic bottles and not laid out in a variety of small bowls with serving spoons. 

"Don't tell me you've never had mac and cheese," Toni sipped at her glass of juice. 

"Can't say I have," Cheryl moved the bright orange noodles around with her spoon delicately. She wasn't meaning to be rude, but it was just so...different. 

"I guarantee if you try it, you'll like it. This was a special request from most of the serpents when they would come over for dinner," Toni insisted, already eating her own. Sure, it wasn't gourmet or even the slightest bit fancy, but it was delicious. And that's all she cared about when it came to food. 

Cheryl looked at her briefly before putting a bit of the cheesy mess on her spoon, lifting it to her mouth tentatively. She chewed slowly and Toni couldn't help but giggle at the way her eyes lit up. 

"Wow," the redhead muttered, taking another spoonful. 

"Good, huh?" Toni nodded.

"Better than it looks." 

Cheryl didn't want to use the words her mother and father would use to describe food like this. When she and Jason were kids, they would see ads on the television for foods and snacks just like this and would beg their parents for them. But Penelope and Clifford would wave them off, claiming it was "poor people's food". Anything prepackaged wasn't permitted in the Blossom household.

Cheryl finished her food surprisingly fast, much to Toni's amusement. She never thought that boxed macaroni and cheese with dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets would become one of her favorite meals.

**xxx**

It had been a few months and Toni still wasn't comfortable with the idea of having "help". Nana Rose's nurse was an exception. And she could make do with the groundskeeper because fuck mowing this huge lawn. But a maid? A personal shopper? She was surprised that Cheryl didn't have a chef on top of everything else.

"TT, you can leave that. Mildred is perfectly capable of changing the bed sheets on her own," Cheryl said with a rather chipper tone, trying to stop Toni from stripping the sheets off their bed.

"I can at least get them stripped for her," Toni shrugged, "It's not a big deal, Cher."

Cheryl watched Toni curiously. She knew that the pink haired girl hadn't grown up in the lap of luxury like she had. Cheryl never had to lift a finger, and Toni was used to doing everything on her own. You could imagine Cheryl's surprise the day that she found Toni doing her own laundry. But Mildred came by every other day to clean the house. Cheryl had grown up with the woman and even saw her as family. She and Jason used to make Christmas gifts for the people that worked at Thornhill and give them to them in secret so their parents wouldn't get mad.

But despite her love for Mildred, she never even thought to give her a hand. It had never crossed her mind. And when she saw how appreciative the older woman was of Toni's help, Cheryl started helping out more. She separated her laundry so Mildred didn't have to take the extra step in the laundry room, she helped Toni strip the sheets, and she made sure that the dishes were properly rinsed before they had to be washed. It made her feel good to help. Mildred smiled more when she came around, which made her feel even better. Mildred was always so good to her, it was time for her to start giving back.

"Miss Cheryl, this really isn't necessary," Mildred smiled, looking at the card in her hand that contained a gift certificate to the nicest spa in Riverdale, as well as Mildred's check for the next two weeks.

"Nonsense, Mildred, you've done so much for us over the years. And you can't miss your son's wedding," Cheryl placed a hand on the woman's shoulder with a warm smile.

"But two paid weeks off? What about-"

"Toni and I will take care of everything. It's summer, we have more free time than during the school year," Cheryl explained, "I insist, Mildred, have a good time."

"Thank you so much, Miss Cheryl," the short woman hugged the redhead tightly before moving over to Toni, who had been watching the interaction with a full heart and small smile. "You too, Miss Toni."

"Thank you, Mildred. We'll see you when you get back. Have a great trip," Toni hugged her back, waving the woman off as she left through the front door.

"That was really nice of you, babe," she looked at Cheryl with a smile playing at her lips.

"I probably never would have thought about it if it weren't for you," the redhead smiled a bit back, wiping a stray tear from under her eye. It was partially happy tears. She didn't think it was possible to feel so good about something that you cried about it. But it was also from a bit of guilt in her chest. She was never cruel to the people that worked for them like her parents, but she definitely could have been much nicer to them, helped them out more. And it wasn't until Toni came along that she came to that realization. She hoped that it wasn't too late to make things better for the Thistlehouse staff.

"I didn't do anything, you came up with the idea to do that for her on your own," Toni shook her head and took her hand, noticing that something was up.

"But if it weren't for you helping her with the sheets that one day, I probably would have never even considered it. I never took her life or her feelings into consideration. Not her, not Henry, not Florence..." she trailed off a bit as she listed off the staff members. They all had lives outside of this house. Over the past few months, she had learned so much more about them. Mildred's son was marrying his high school sweetheart next week, Henry the groundskeeper was working to pay off his wife's hospital bills, and Florence their personal shopper had three kids that she wanted to go to college. She'd known these people almost her whole life and was just now learning these things.

"They probably all think I'm a self-absorbed, spoiled little brat," Cheryl sighed.

"Well, I don't know how they feel. But even they do, you're working on changing their minds, right?" Toni squeezed her hand, leading her to the couch.

"Yes, but I have over ten years of opinions to change," Cheryl sat with her, lifting her slim legs onto her girlfriend's lap.

"It's never too late to get started," Toni reached over to play with the ends of Cheryl's ponytail, smiling at the redhead when she locked eyes with her.

The house staff were all pleased to find a significant raise on their pay stubs that week. And Cheryl personally thanked them for all their years of hard work, promising that things were going to be better.

And Toni was pretty damn proud of her girl for that.

**xxx**

"Cheryyyyyl!" Toni calls out weakly. It was a Saturday afternoon in June and Toni had somehow caught a cold. Who catches a cold in June?

"I'll be right there!" Cheryl called back from the bathroom.

"I need more tissues," Toni whimpered pathetically, coughing a bit right after.

"You went through that whole box already? I just opened it yesterday."

"I'm sick," the shorter girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm very aware," Cheryl brought her a new box with a light chuckle, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed. Her girlfriend somehow looked so much smaller than normal. Feeling her forehead and around her face, Cheryl sighed and reached for the medicine that was sitting on her nightstand. "Time for another dose."

"Noo," Toni whined and rolled over to face away from her, "That shit sucks."

"Do you want to get better or not?" another chuckle came from Cheryl at Toni's defiance. Especially when she huffed in response to her question. "You're cute, you big baby."

"I'm not cute," Toni pouted, sniffling.

"But you are," Cheryl smiled as she poured out a bit of the liquid medicine into the small measuring cup, holding it out for her to take. "The sooner you take it, the sooner I'll cuddle with you." She tried to reason with her, holding back a laugh when Toni turned over with another whine. She threw back the medicine like a shot and her face scrunched up in disgust, which Cheryl just thought was adorable. 

"There, now come cuddle me," Toni pouted, laying back down.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and went to rinse out the measuring cup before coming back to bed, crawling under the covers with her sickly girlfriend. Toni hummed contently when Cheryl wrapped herself around her from behind and rubbed her arms to keep her warm. 

"My big baby," Cheryl cooed playfully.

"I'm in a gang, I will literally fight you right here, right now," Toni grumbled, melting into Cheryl's embrace, despite her threats. 

"If you say so, cutie," the redhead giggled, kissing the back of her shoulder.

**xxx**

_Contentment._

Something Cheryl had rarely felt in her lifetime. The last time she remembered feeling content was when she was fourteen. For the briefest of moments, for once, she didn't feel a care in the world. It was her and Jason in the grand foyer of Thornhill, sitting at the piano. Jason had been taking lessons for as long as Cheryl could remember, and he had picked it up quickly as he did with everything. 

"Moon River", one of Cheryl's favorite songs, played through the halls of the mansion. The corners of the younger twin's lips turned upwards as her brother played, watching his fingers dance effortlessly over the vintage ivory keys. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed, wanting to live in this moment with her beloved brother forever. 

After Jason's death, Cheryl never thought that she would feel content again. Even after Toni pushed her way past her barriers that she held up so firmly, Cheryl still had too much on her mind to ever feel truly at peace. Even if she ever expected to feel that same peaceful bliss again, she never would have guessed that it would come at such a simple time like now. 

She had her head on Toni's chest, the slightly shorter girl pinned beneath her on the couch as they watched a rerun of some 90s sitcom that Toni introduced her to. Cheryl was learning that she loved sitcoms. 

Toni ran her slim fingers up and down Cheryl's back over her grey crew neck sweatshirt, feeling Cheryl's heartbeat thump against her own. The redhead cuddled up closer to her with a sigh, and Toni swore she could feel a change in her demeanor.

"You okay?" she mumbled, trying to glance down at her girlfriend. 

Cheryl's chest fluttered a bit. She hadn't felt this peaceful since that moment with Jason at the piano. That moment before Polly Cooper, before that fateful Independence Day boat ride on the river, before her mother's year long tirade on how she could never do anything right. Cheryl never thought she would feel that way again. But she found that feeling again in the most normal of settings, on the couch with her girlfriend, watching TV in their pajamas.

"Perfect."

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully if you liked it, you'll be happy to hear that there's more to come! Leave Kudos and review if you want!


	2. Fluffy Moments with Cheryl and Toni

**xxx**

Toni preferred her bike over anything. Something about being completely unconfined puts her at ease. Even when she was a kid, she loved her tricycle and the freedom of riding as fast as she could with the wind in her hair, being able to feel how fast she was going just from the air in her face.

But riding in Cheryl's car had its perks, too. 

For starters, she got to witness the (previously) always serious redhead goof off, singing along to her favorite songs on the radio. Toni always made sure to get plenty of evidence on her phone without Cheryl's knowledge. The videos of her girlfriend dramatically belting out power ballads were her favorite. Cheryl really knew how to work an imaginary audience. 

Another perk of the car Toni had so confidently named 'Big Red' was that on cold winter nights, it provided a nice warm space for the girls to sit, parked in any random spot they could think of, huddled together in the back seat with hot cocoa in their laps and a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. 

Sometimes the gloom of Thistlehouse got to be too much for Toni, especially. 

_"Can we go for a drive?"_ was all Toni ever had to say, and Cheryl would drop everything to take her girl out. She would much rather drive her around than have her drive around on her motorcycle. Especially in the winter. And she completely understood the need to escape sometimes. 

But Toni's favorite perk of all would probably be the fact that she got to hold Cheryl's hand while she drove around. Call her a sap, but she loved holding hands with her girlfriend. It was the simplest thing, but something about holding hands with Cheryl made it so different. 

Cheryl definitely wasn't one to complain about it. In fact, she had gotten into the habit of reaching for Toni's hand immediately after the car was in gear, sometimes only letting go to park or make a sharp turn. She loved feeling Toni's soft skin under her thumb as she caressed her knuckles, and the way Toni would raise their joined their hands to kiss hers. 

Even if the car ride was silent, with just the noise of the radio filling the space between them, it was like they were having their own little conversation just between their fingers. Toni could make Cheryl laugh just by squeezing her hand a certain way, as if she had made a hilarious joke out loud. No one understood it, but Toni always said no one else needed to.

**xxx**

"Cher, have you seen my black hoodie?" Toni searched through her closet and laundry basket, wondering what she had done with it. 

"No idea, _ma cherie_. Perhaps you left it at work?" Cheryl piped up from her position, sitting with her legs folded in the middle of their bed.

"Maybe...Damn, I was gonna wear it to the meeting tonight," the shorter girl stood with her arms crossed over her chest, lips quirked curiously to the side as she padded over to stand beside the foot of the canopy bed.

"Maybe this is a sign that you should just stay home with me instead," Cheryl crawled to the edge of the bed in front of Toni, sitting up on her knees so they were level in height. Her slender fingers tugged at the fabric of her girlfriend's t-shirt, pulling her closer until their foreheads touched. "I miss you when you go to your meetings."

"I know, baby, but you know I have to go," Toni kissed her pouting lips gently, her lips brushing Cheryl's so delicately that it made the redhead's heart flutter. Toni was always so soft with her. 

"What time are you gonna be back?" Cheryl pouted harder when she pulled away, attempting to pull her close again, which Toni was having the hardest time resisting. 

"Midnight, probably. You don't have to wait up for me, it's just a meeting. I'll be safe," the pink-haired girl kissed her one more time before going back to the closet to grab a different hoodie to wear under her leather serpent jacket. 

"You promise?" she glanced up at her with doe eyes. Those eyes paired with the pout would be the death of her. 

"Baby, I promise. I'll text you when I'm out, okay? Don't be sad," Toni stole one last kiss and stroked Cheryl's warm porcelain cheek. She knew that her girlfriend worried endlessly about her. Especially when the Ghoulies were always on the prowl looking for a fight. And Cheryl's worries had only heightened since the events of one of the last serpent meetings. "I love you," Toni offered with what she swore was one final kiss.

"Cher?" she asked when Cheryl didn't respond. The redhead was just pouting up at her with defiance, "I love you."

"If I don't say it back, will that get you to stay?"

"No, but it'll make me awfully sad when I walk out the door," Toni let out a bit of a chuckle. How was it possible for someone to be so cute and hot at the same time?

Cheryl sighed and leaned up to kiss her, pouring all the love she had in her into it. Just in case. "I love you too, TT."

Toni left for her meeting, much to Cheryl's disappointment. But like she promised, around midnight, she texted her girl to let her know that she was safe and on her way home. 

_"Okay good, hurry up and come home to me"_ was the text she received in return, making her smile. She told Cheryl not to wait up, but that girl never listened. 

She arrived back at the Thistlehouse gates about twenty minutes later, parking her bike in the garage and making her way inside and up to their room. She tip-toed around, knowing Nana Rose was asleep downstairs, but she almost couldn't stop the loud "awww!" that threatened to come out when she saw what awaited her in the bedroom. 

Cheryl was passed out against the array of pillows, wrapped up in the hoodie that Toni had been searching for all night. With a sigh, she shook her head and snapped a picture, not even able to bring herself to be mad about her girlfriend stealing her hoodie and lying about it.

**xxx**

Cheryl was never one to be open about her artistic ability. She used to be, but quickly stopped after her mother told her that art would never get her anywhere. It wasn't a useful skill, and she should be focusing more on her studies. At the age of _eight_. She still loved to draw, but never showed anybody in fear of having them react the same way as her hideous mother. Not even Toni knew about her love for art.

Or so she thought. 

She wasn't aware that Penelope had shown her, Veronica, and Josie a few of her drawings from her dark phase with the Pussycat. Toni had never mentioned it, and Cheryl wasn't sure she wanted her to know. Especially now that her sketchbook was full of portraits of the her.

But Toni was her muse. The waves of pink hair and smile lines on her face inspired Cheryl. She needed to put such beauty down on paper and commit it to memory. 

She could never really figure out a good time to draw her, which is why her sketchbook consisted of so many pictures of Toni sleeping. Yet, another reason Cheryl didn't want Toni to find out. What if she thought she was some kind of creep? But there were others. There were ones that she copied from photos where her girl was smiling right at her. And Cheryl knew just how to recreate the glimmer in her eyes that wordlessly told her how much she loved her every day. 

Her favorite one she'd done, however, was one that was currently in the works. She had her iPad propped up on her desk with the photo displayed on the screen. It was a selfie that the two had taken just a few days before, sitting on their bed, eyes closed and lips locked in a smiling kiss. Cheryl couldn't help but sigh longingly at the picture, craving some of Toni's kisses right now. But she was at work, no doubt pouring drinks for a bunch of drunk bikers right now. 

"Wow," a familiar voice sounded from behind her, making her nearly jump a foot off her stool with a yelp. 

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!" the redhead scrambled to close her sketchbook and lock her iPad, wishing her had enough hands to do all that plus cover her pounding heart.

"It's not my fault you didn't hear the door open," Toni laughed, rubbing her back to calm her down, "But Cher, that was amazing, that drawing? Holy shit, if I hadn't seen you working on it, I would have thought it was a black and white copy."

Cheryl looked up at her, still a bit startled from when Toni had made her presence known. Thankfully she had that to fall back on to excuse the blush that covered her face. 

"Can I see it again?"

Cheryl looked between Toni and the sketchbook that was filled with pictures of her. What if she didn't like them? What if she thought it was creepy?

"I'm not sure..."

"Please?"

Cheryl glanced back up at her. Damn, the pout was her own signature move, Toni couldn't steal that from her! Especially when she was so weak against it. 

"Promise me you won't..."

"Won't what?"

"I-I don't know, just...don't think I'm a freak," Cheryl handed her the sketchbook like she was handing over her soul to the devil, hesitant and unsure, but anxious for the outcome. Getting up from her stool she stalked over to the bed and sat on the edge, almost afraid to look at her girlfriend as she flipped through the worn and tattered pages. 

"Cher...babe..." Toni muttered, her jaw a bit slack as she turned each page.

Cheryl thought the worst, she just wished she had prepared herself for the worst. "I can explain," she started, her eyes pleading as Toni shut the book and put it back down on the desk. "I...I just wanted to-" she was cut off by Toni's lips on hers, the shorter girl settling herself in a straddle on Cheryl's lap. 

"Anyone ever told you how talented you are, Bombshell?" Toni murmured against her lips with a smirk. 

Cheryl just smiled a bit into the kiss. Honestly, she could only think of one other person who ever called her talented at anything, and that was Jason. 

"You really think so?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you managed to make me look ten times prettier than I actually am, so yeah. I really think so," Toni giggled, kissing her again. 

"Impossible, TT," the redhead kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist, suddenly unsure of why she was so worried. Toni was always supportive of her. 

After that, Cheryl sketched around Toni, and eventually wherever she wanted, without fear. Toni figured it was only fair that if she got to take candid shots of her all the time, then Cheryl could stare at her to draw a picture as long as she wanted. Not that she minded one bit. It actually brought her great pleasure to know that she was her muse's own muse.

**xxx**

"Come on, just let me see!" Cheryl laughed, reaching across the couch for Toni's phone, but the serpent was holding it out of her reach.

"No, literally it's so embarrassing," Toni said through her own laughter, trying to keep the phone out of her girlfriend's reach. 

"TT, I pretty much bared my soul to you by letting you see my sketchbook, why won't you let me see your camera roll?" Cheryl pouted, pulling her hand down only to reach up again to attempt to sneakily grab the iPhone. 

"Cause it's not just pictures of you and us that I have on here," Toni blushed, which she almost never did, piquing Cheryl's interest. 

"Unless you have nudes of some girl you're shacking up with on the side, I don't care," Cheryl pouted, knowing that Toni could barely resist it, "Pretty please, TT?"

"Ughhh, not the pout," Toni covered her eyes with her free hand, her voice still peppered with laughter. 

Cheryl held the face firmly, unrelenting as she stared at her girlfriend, giggling victoriously when she managed to get Toni to cave even with her eyes covered. 

"If you laugh at me, we're breaking up," Toni threatened playfully, curling into herself away from Cheryl as the redhead started to excitedly scroll through her pictures.

There were a lot of her. **A lot**. Candid ones of her smiling, focusing, sleeping, some of her actually smiling at the camera. Lots of the serpents, other friends from school, even some of Nana Rose. But scattered throughout the album were random photos, mostly poor quality of random strangers making various, out of context faces. 

"Why do you have all these?" she chuckled, looking through them. Some of them were actually pretty funny. A lot of them were covered in little emoji hearts.

"They're reaction pictures for my group chat with the boys," Toni covered her face and shook her head. It really wasn't a big deal, but she probably looked like a huge dork with a camera roll full of memes. 

"You certainly have a lot of the ones with the emoji hearts on them."

"Those are exclusively for when I'm talking to them about you," she admitted, snatching her phone back. 

"Wow..." Cheryl nodded before smirking, "That's pretty gay of you."

Her stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much, but she just laughed even more when Toni punched her playfully on the arm.

**xxx**

"Why are you being so clingy, baby girl?" Toni ran her fingers through Cheryl's hair. They were curled up together in one of the few armchairs in the student lounge before their lunch hour was over. "Not that I mind, but is everything okay?"

"I just miss you," Cheryl shrugged, snuggling in closer. Her legs were across her lap as they squeezed together onto the cushioned chair. 

"Baby, we live together," Toni snorted out a bit of a laugh, "I figured you'd be sick of me more than anything."

"Why, are you sick of _me_ , TT?" Cheryl looked up at her curiously.

"I could never be sick of you, cutie," Toni kissed her forehead, making her smile before she laid her head back down on her shoulder, "But I just want to make sure that everything is okay."

"I'm okay," Cheryl nodded, though the slightest change in her tone told Toni otherwise. 

But the serpent just sighed and rubbed her back, keeping her close. "You know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?" She sighed again internally when she felt Cheryl nod against her shoulder. Something was up. Cheryl was usually pretty clingy, but never this bad. 

"Come on," Toni eased her off her lap carefully and held her hand, leading the confused girl out of the lounge.

"Where are we going?" Cheryl asked, holding tightly to her hand as if she'd never get it back if she let go. 

Toni just lead her out to the parking lot. Lunch period wasn't over for another twenty minutes, so hopefully that gave them enough time to talk. She got out her spare key and lead Cheryl over to Big Red, unlocking the shiny red car and ushering her into the back seat before joining her. She pulled the confused redhead into her lap again and held her close. Maybe now that they had some privacy, Cheryl would let her guard down a bit. 

"I know something's wrong, baby, please tell me. I'm worried about you," she rocked her girlfriend in her lap gently, going back to rubbing her back. She felt her begin to tremble a bit in her arms and she pulled back to look at her, her heart breaking at the sight of her nearly in tears. 

"I just don't want to lose you," Cheryl whimpered, clinging to the leather of Toni's jacket.

"You can't lose me, baby, what makes you think you could?" Toni shook her head, searching Cheryl's doe eyes for an answer, "Did you have another nightmare last night?" 

She didn't get an answer, but the look on the vixen's face said it all. Cheryl suffered through nightmares every now and then. Sometimes they would be so bad that she would wake up crying, or even screaming. Sometimes Toni could just feel her shaking and would attempt to wake her up, usually showering her with kisses and protective cuddles to get her back to sleep. 

"Whatever it was, you know that it's not real, right? And I'm always gonna be here for you even when you don't want me to. You're not getting rid of me that easy, Bombshell," she smirked a little and brushed red hair from Cheryl's teary eyes. 

"What if someone tries to take you away from me?" she whispered, her voice shaking as she looked desperately at her girlfriend.

"If someone tries it, I'll fight'em with everything I've got in me. And I'll always come back to you," Toni pressed her forehead gently to hers, kissing her slowly but with as much passion as she could muster. 

"I love you so much, Toni Topaz," Cheryl couldn't help but smile a little as she mumbled into the soft kisses.

"Good," Toni giggled a bit, "Cause I love you too."

**xxx**

Cheryl always imagined her first time saying those three magic words to someone to be extravagant. Like how she imagined being proposed to as a little girl. She always pictured something wild and over the top, like a fireworks display that spelled out the words in the sky. And with her confession of love to a special someone, she had always imagined what that moment would be like, but could never picture it. Her mother had gotten so deep into her head that she had honestly forgotten all about that dream of confessing her love to someone. Especially in such a lavish fashion. She was convinced that no one would return her feelings anyways.

_"You've never known love, Cheryl. Except to rip it apart."_

Cheryl Blossom was always what Veronica would call "extra". She rarely did anything without flair, even if it was something as simple as walking into a party or giving a presentation. Cheryl knew this. She had always had a thing for the dramatics. It was just how she was. Which is why it came as such a shock that something so important as confessing her love for Toni was done in such a simple way.

They were laying together in their bed just a few weeks after Toni had first moved into Thistlehouse. Cheryl was twirling pink strands of hair between her slender fingers, loving how the pink looked against the pale ivory of her skin. It was quiet and dark, but too early to sleep. But Cheryl had found that she enjoyed just having Toni's company. They didn't need words or noise, just each other. And the silence made it much easier for the redhead to think clearly, something she hadn't done in so long. 

She thought about how warm Toni's eyes were. The chocolatey brown orbs always shined more brightly whenever she was around. Cheryl always felt warmer when she looked into Toni's eyes. Same with her skin. The tan complexion of Toni's skin reminded her of a warm summer day. How the sun would kiss her skin and engulf her in warmth as soon as she stepped outside the cool gloom of Thistlehouse. 

And her smile. The redhead didn't think she would ever get tired of seeing Toni smile. And her laugh? She could let out a slight giggle and Cheryl would feel like she could burst into a million cartoon hearts and float away. There wasn't a single thing she didn't adore about Toni Topaz. The pink-haired girl could make a root canal fun and exciting. Cheryl was sure that she would follow her to the end of the earth.

"I love you," she sighed rather dreamily, without thinking, still twirling pink hair around her index finger.

"I love you too," Toni responded as if it were nothing. But it was something. 

It was **everything**. 

And it came so naturally.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you rather read 'mornings with cheryl and toni' or 'nights with cheryl and toni' next?


	3. Mornings with Cheryl and Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few votes on whether to do morning or night next, and I think I got one vote each and then two votes for both lol So I ended up flipping a coin on whether to do morning or night next and morning ended up being the winner. But night will definitely come soon, I promise!

**xxx**

Toni wasn't sure of the last time she saw such a spread of breakfast food. Especially on a Monday morning before school.

"Uh...Cher?" Toni called into the kitchen, trying her hardest not to rub her eyes and ruin her eyeliner. She wasn't a morning person, but her girlfriend certainly was.

"Good morning," Cheryl came out from inside the pantry, holding a bottle of her family's prized maple syrup and practically skipping over to kiss her cheek, "Eat up, or we're gonna be late for school."

Toni watched her prance off to the breakfast nook that looked out into the garden, following her slowly. "Did you make all this?"

"Of course," Cheryl looked up at her from her cell phone, doing her morning Twitter scroll. 

"How long have you been up?" her jaw was slacked a bit as she looked at the two plates on the small table. If Cheryl had the time to make waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast while still looking perfect for school, she had to have been up for hours. 

"Since four thirty," the redhead shrugged as Toni sat down across from her. During the school year, she always got up anywhere between four thirty and five. Sometimes she would treat herself to a late start of five thirty. But she had an everyday routine of getting up, going for a jog, taking a shower, getting ready for school, and eating breakfast. Though, her breakfast wasn't always so hearty. But she wanted to treat Toni to something special. It was officially her first morning living at Thistlehouse.

"You're hot, but you're crazy," Toni laughed a little, sitting down, "Does your Nana get up that early too?"

"Not as early as myself, but Nana Rose does have her own routine. I already gave her breakfast and her nurse came to pick her up to take her to physical therapy."

Toni nodded and hummed a bit as she ate, trying to savor it. Normally for breakfast, if she even bothered to eat anything, she just grabbed a pop tart on her way out and tried to scarf it down before homeroom. But she had a feeling that living with Cheryl was going to change all that. She would never be a morning person, that was just out of the question. But she had a definite feeling that Cheryl wasn't going to let her get away with things like skipping breakfast or grabbing a quick bite for breakfast ever again.

**xxx**

"Toniii," Cheryl sang in her sleeping girlfriend's ear, trying to wake her. She looked so peaceful and didn't want to disturb her, but it was the first day of summer vacation, she could go back to sleep later.

"Mmmph," the serpent grunted in response.

"Get up, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Toni mumbled into her pillow, still half asleep.

"Just come on, you can go back to bed later," Cheryl giggled a little, trying to pull her up, "Come on, please? We don't have much time."

"Ugh, fine," Toni mumbled with a whine. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretching her limbs out before throwing on the satin robe Cheryl handed her. Getting out of bed, she let her girlfriend drag her out of the room to a door she'd never been through, despite her living in the house for a few weeks now. 

"Is there a reason you're taking me to the attic?" Toni mumbled, her voice still sleepy as she tried to keep up with Cheryl. 

"You'll see!"

As if the rest of the house wasn't creepy enough already, the attic was like something out of a period piece horror movie that Jughead would love. Antiques covered in dusty white sheets, old mirrors, and the _dolls_. If she wasn't so sure that Cheryl liked her so much, she would have assumed that she brought her up here to kill her. But the tall redhead wrapped her fingers around the knob of a door across the room and lead her up one more flight of steps and out to the rooftop. 

"Perfect timing," Cheryl smiled rather victoriously as Toni glanced around. The sky was a shade of powder blue with hints of orange peeking out from the horizon. "When's the last time you were up early enough to see the sunrise?"

"Uhh...the last time I stayed out til sunrise," Toni snorted at her own joke.

"We desperately need to fix your sleep schedule, TT," Cheryl shook her head disapprovingly, but with a warm smile plastered on her face before he turned back to the scene in front of them.

It was quiet, with the exception of the sound of early morning birds chirping in the distance. Eventually the sun peaked out from over the trees, lighting the sky up in a gradient of orange and yellow hues. Cheryl smiled as the sun hit her face, watching the sky change colors with each passing minute. "I used to go to the roof of Thornhill with Jay Jay all the time. He loved watching the sunrise," she sighed.

Toni glanced over at her, watching the way her eyes lit up as she watched the sky. She knew that Cheryl and her brother were very close. But it warmed her heart to see that she could talk about him with a smile on her face. She'd lost her parents six years ago and she still wasn't able to mention them without the threat of tears. But Cheryl was strong. She'd always known that. 

"I just thought that...maybe you'd like to come up here and watch it with me every now and then?" Cheryl looked back at the shorter girl, amazed at how the sun lit up her bronze skin. 

"Of course, Cher," she reached for her hand with a loving smile on her face.

It became a bit of a tradition for the girls, going up to the roof once a week to watch the sunrise. It actually became therapeutic for them. The symbolism of a new day beginning, telling them that yesterday was in the past made it easier for them to open up to each other and bare their souls. Little did they know now at the age of seventeen that they would be in this exact spot a few years down the road, sitting in the presence of the freshly risen morning sun when Toni would ask Cheryl to marry her.

**xxx**

There's plenty of things that Toni is good at. She's good at riding her motorcycle. She's an excellent swimmer. And she can pretty kick anyone's ass at air hockey. But of the many things that Toni is good at, cooking is seldom one of them. If it comes with quick and easy instructions, then she's a pro. She can whip up some ready to bake cookies real easy as long as she has the instructions. But give her a bunch of ingredients and no recipe? She's lost.

And it's even worse if she's under pressure. 

Today was Cheryl's birthday and she wanted to do something nice. She didn't have a lot of money to treat her to a bunch of fancy things. Besides, what kind of thing do you get for someone who can have whatever they want? But she wanted to surprise her somehow. Sweet Pea gave her the idea to do breakfast in bed for her. Thankfully Cheryl's birthday is in August when they don't have school, so Toni had no need to rush. She got up that morning and turned off the redhead's alarms, hoping she would sleep long enough for Toni to come back up to surprise her. 

But things weren't going as planned. The waffles she was attempting to make were sticking to the waffle iron, the bacon was under-cooked, the toast was burnt, and the eggs...well, the eggs made a bigger mess than Toni had expected. She had batter on her cheek, egg on her pajama pants, and flour was pretty much all over the counter. This was a disaster.

"Toni?" Cheryl furrowed her brow as she came into the kitchen, a bit taken back by the mess. 

"Shit," Toni stepped back from the stove, trying to turn down the heat without the bacon grease slashing up on her arm. "No, you weren't supposed to be up yet," she whined, growing increasingly frustrated at the uncooperative food around her. 

"Are you trying to burn the house down?" Cheryl giggled, stepping carefully over the mess of egg and flour on the floor, "Cause I can tell you, this isn't the most efficient way."

Toni just sighed, not finding her joke very funny right now. "Trust me, if I wanted to burn the house down, I wouldn't do it by embarrassing myself like this." She looked around at the mess and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cher, I was trying to make you breakfast for your birthday."

Cheryl's heartbeat picked up a bit at just the idea of Toni nearly risking burning her house down just to do something nice for her birthday. "TT..." she cooed, moving over to hug her tightly, not caring that she got flour or egg on her own pajamas. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't do anything," Toni scoffed. 

"Well, I appreciate the thought," Cheryl smiled a little and kissed her lips gently, trying to remove the adorable pout from her girlfriend's face. "As...appetizing as this looks," she started through a small fit of giggles, "How about we go have breakfast at Pop's?"

As much as Toni wanted to protest and tell her that she was determined to give her the breakfast in bed that she was working so hard for, one more glance at the mess around the kitchen told her that Pop's was probably the better plan. "Only if it's my treat," she smirked a bit, glancing up at the taller girl.

Cheryl just giggled more and kissed her again in agreement. "You may be a lousy cook, but you're still the best girlfriend I could ever ask for," she hummed contently against her lips before going to the pantry for some cleaning supplies.

**xxx**

Toni loved Cheryl. _Adored_ her, even. Which is why it was so hard for her to be mad at her for the smallest inconveniences, even if they didn't seem so small at the time. Like now, for instance. The pink-haired serpent had never had to pee so bad in her life. But a certain redhead was literally laying on top of her, nuzzled into her neck as she slept soundly with her arms wrapped around her, leaving her trapped and pinned beneath her with no way out.

"Cher...baby," she mumbled, rubbing her girlfriend's back gently as she attempted to wake her up. 

"Mmm," was all she got from the sleeping girl. The only movement she made was to cuddle more against the body beneath her. 

Toni tried to move out from underneath her, but Cheryl was surprisingly strong even in her deep sleep. She really didn't mind how cuddly Cheryl was. But at times like this when her bladder was on the verge of bursting, she wished that Cheryl didn't have the reflex to cuddle in her sleep. 

"Baby, I have to get up," Toni said a little louder, starting to shake her instead. 

"Nooo," Cheryl pouted, whining in her sleep as she pressed herself harder against Toni, holding her tighter. 

Toni sighed inwardly, wondering what she should do. She was starting to get desperate. And with it being summer, Cheryl didn't usually get up until eight, which was a good two hours from now. She wasn't going to be able to hold it that long. There was only one thing left that she could think of. 

Turning her head, she managed to press her forehead to Cheryl's, kissing her slack lips gently until she started to respond. She felt her body liven up a bit as she started to wake up. Cheryl moaned a bit into the kiss, one of her hands moving to cup Toni's cheek affectionately as the serpent rolled them over so she was on top and in control.

"Toni," the redhead moaned sleepily against her lips, getting ready to pull her closer again just before Toni unwrapped herself from Cheryl's embrace and took off running to the en suite, leaving Cheryl alone, confused, and a little turned on.

"Sorry, it was my last resort to wake you up," Toni sighed in relief as she came back into the room, crawling back into bed with a rather offended Cheryl.

"You could have just shaken me or told me to wake up, I'm not a heavy sleeper."

"You think you're _not_ a heavy sleeper?" Toni's eyebrows raised to her hairline as she laughed quietly, "Babe, I was trying to wake you up for like, ten whole minutes. I was starting to think I'd just have to pick you up and take you to the bathroom with me."

Cheryl pouted up at her and reached out to push her shoulder. "Don't tease me, I'm usually a very light sleeper. You must have just made a really comfortable pillow."

"More like a whole bed, you were on top of me," Toni chuckled.

The redhead's pout intensified as she rolled over, facing away from her girlfriend. 

"Oh, come on, I'm not complaining," Toni smiled, leaning over Cheryl's side to kiss her cheek a few times, trying to get her to smile. When that didn't work, she sighed and laid back down on her back, pulling Cheryl gently to resume her previous position, cuddled up on her chest with her face in her neck. "Happy now, Princess?" she smiled. 

"Mmhm," Cheryl nodded and cuddled up with her after leaning up for one more kiss.

**xxx**

"Toniii," Cheryl smiled, trying to coax her girlfriend awake.

Toni just rolled over and covered her face with a pillow. She knew that tone. If Cheryl sang her name in her ear in the morning, it meant she had some crazy scheme or idea to try to get her out of bed earlier than necessary. Last time it was so that they could get an early jump on spring cleaning. 

"Get up, sleepy head, you're gonna keep me company on my jog today," Cheryl's voice was entirely too perky for so early in the morning.

"Hard pass," Toni mumbled, her voice muffled by the satin pillowcase. 

"Come on, please? Just this one time?" 

Toni could hear the pout in her voice. And she could tell just how intense the pout was without even looking at her. The most pathetic part was that it was already working. 

"You say 'just this one time' like you're not gonna ask again in a few weeks," Toni pulled the pillow off her face to look at her skeptically.

"I might, but it's only because I want to spend time with you," the pout intensified on Cheryl's face.

"Can't we go later? We have all day," Toni whined desperately.

"It will be too hot outside later and then you definitely won't wanna go," Cheryl bounced a bit on the bed to get her girlfriend up. "We can share the shower when we get back and then go back to bed," she offered with a smirk, running her dainty fingers up and down Toni's tanned arm. 

The shorter girl groaned in defeat and sat up after a minute, "Fine, but you better follow through on that."

She was so fucking whipped.

xxx

Cheryl and Toni were both overachievers. They both maintained perfect GPAs, participated in extracurricular activities, and kept their attendance no lower than 98%. Not to mention they usually got their homework done on time, if not early so they had more time to spend together. It was nearing the end of Junior year and they were both already prepared for their exams. Cheryl made sure that they studied for them for at least an hour every day. Safe to say, they were way ahead of the game. Which is why Cheryl felt no remorse about turning off her alarm one Friday morning before school. Toni didn't usually get up until about an hour after she did, but she reached over and turned Toni's multiple alarms off on her phone, returning to the embrace of her sleeping girlfriend, falling back asleep.

Toni woke up a few hours later, surprised to see the sun shining so brightly. It wasn't usually this bright when she got up. And Cheryl wasn't normally in her arms when she got up on a school day either. As much as she wanted to stay and savor the moment, she was in too much of a panic after glancing at her phone. 

"Shit, Cher, get up! We overslept, we're like an hour late for school!" Toni sat up, trying to wake Cheryl up as well.

"No, I turned our alarms off. I thought we could stay home today. We're already ahead in all our classes," the redhead explained sleepily, glancing up at Toni with a hopeful smile. "And I already sent an email to Principal Weatherbee."

Toni stared down at her with a bit of disbelief. This was so unlike Cheryl, but she wouldn't mind a day off. She'd been working so much at the Wyrm on nights and weekends, she hadn't seen much of her girl lately. Maybe they could use a day to just relax. 

"You can go if you want, I just was hoping to spend the day with you. I've missed you," Cheryl mumbled reaching over to grab her hand, playing with her fingers. A small grin pulled at her lips when Toni laid back down beside her, resting her head on the pillow, "Does you laying back down mean you're mine for the day?"

"All day, Bombshell. You're lucky you're cute and persuasive," Toni giggled, leaning over to kiss her playfully before wrapping her arms around her tightly.

This was just what they needed.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice reviews! I'll try to keep this updated as much as I can!


	4. Cheryl and Toni at School

**xxx**

Toni was never not amazed by Cheryl Blossom. The redheaded HBIC was always just that. A head bitch in charge who never let anyone dull her sparkle. Or at least she didn't let anyone know if they did. But Toni had seen the side of Cheryl that no one else in the school had ever seen, except maybe Veronica. Toni got to see Cheryl at her most vulnerable, in a state where her walls were down just enough to let someone in to help her through her pain. She knew it couldn't have been easy to maintain her normal 'mean girl' act around Toni after she had found her in the state she was in at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

It was just a few days after her rescue and Cheryl was...different. She'd spent the past two days rather depressed, trying to get back on her feet after such a horrid week and a half in that awful place. But Toni was more than accommodating, making her as comfortable as possible in her trailer, telling her that she could go back to school when she was ready, and that there was no need to rush back into it. Or rush anything between the two of them either, for that matter. 

But today was the day that Cheryl woke up at her usual five am, showered, dressed in some of Toni's clothes, did her hair and makeup, and forced herself through the doors of Riverdale High with her girlfriend on her arm for the world to see. No one knew about them except for Veronica and Kevin. Of course, there was speculation, and lots of it. 

But Cheryl was sick of the rumors and lies. 

She was sick of hiding and putting her own happiness aside to avoid the judgment of others. Life's too short to not get what you want. And Cheryl wanted to be herself.

"Babe, you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it," Toni said as they dismounted her motorcycle in the school parking lot with the rest of the serpents. Sweetpea, Fangs, and the rest of Toni's closer friends knew about the two of them, and they were ready to punch the lights out of anyone who dared even look at the two girls the wrong way. 

"Sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zone to get what you want out of life," Cheryl sighed inwardly with an admittedly nervous grin.

"Well, you've got me regardless of if the whole school knows or not," Toni reached up to stroke her cheek gently, glancing her up and down, "You look good in my clothes, by the way."

"I look good in everything," the redhead winked and leaned in to kiss her cheek before grabbing her hand, "Come now, or we'll be late for homeroom."

Toni followed eagerly, letting Cheryl link their fingers together tightly. Looking at her, Cheryl looked like the bad bitch she presented herself as. Head held high with confidence and no fear. But Toni could feel her fingers trembling between her own as they walked up the front steps of the school building. She held Cheryl's hand a bit tighter as people's heads turned and the halls filled with whispers. Some people even holding their phones up for pictures or videos, as if they were celebrities on the red carpet. Surely, the twitter-verse would be blowing up with the news within the next few minutes. But Toni just cared about the girl beside her whose face was glued in the same expression of confidence despite her trembling hands giving her true feelings away. 

If Cheryl was fine with this, then so was she.

**xxx**

_Sweets said that we should name our first kid Rocket. I punched him in the gut for you._  
xx

Cheryl threw her head back with a laugh as she read the note Toni had left in her locker. This was becoming one of her favorite parts of the day, dropping books off in her locker after third period. Toni had gotten into the habit of dropping little notes through the slits of her locker door on her way to her second period AP English class, since she passed it on the way. The two girls still texted throughout the day when they could, but Toni had been dropping notes off every day for the past few months now and it had just become a thing of theirs. 

The redhead thought it was incredibly sweet. Even if Toni had nothing important to say, she'd write something down for Cheryl to read after third period was over. Whether it was something random she'd thought up or a stupid joke with a dumb punch line. She loved each and every one and looked forward to going to her locker to see what her girlfriend had written down to make her heart beat faster that day. 

What Toni didn't know, however, was that Cheryl had been collecting all the little notes from the past couple months, writing the day's dates on them so she could keep them in order. She kept them in a book back at home, hoping to compile them into a scrapbook to give to Toni for their anniversary. 

**09/10/18**  
_I miss your gorgeous face, I can't wait to kiss it when I see you at lunch!  
xx_

**10/31/18**  
_I should have dressed up as a ghost so I could get you under my sheets ;)  
xx_

**12/19/18**  
_All I want for Christmas is you <3  
xx_

**02/04/19**  
_I know you're still mad, baby, but please come talk to me at lunch. I'll be in the lounge in our chair waiting for you._  
_I love you._  
_xx_

**03/20/19**  
_What did the cat say when the mouse got away?_  
_You gotta be kitten me!_  
_xx_

**04/30/19**  
_You're a little bit broken_  
_And I'm a little bit broken._  
_When we put ourselves together, my, oh my._  
_And you may not understand it_  
_But something here is working._  
_So I don't mind._  
_I don't mind._  
_Cause you're mine._  
_xx_

**xxx**

"Where is Cheryl, our next routine is in five minutes?" Betty glanced around. The stands were going crazy for the football team while all the Vixens gathered around the edge of the field, prepping for their next set, which Cheryl had made sure was perfect during practice all week.

"Probably off somewhere with Toni, since she's missing too," Josie rolled her eyes, filing her nails while she had the time.

Veronica placed her hands firmly on her hips and looked at the group of girls around her, "Oh, come on, I know Cheryl's changed a little since she started dating Toni, but she's been on our asses all week over this routine. She wouldn't risk ruining all our hard work just to skip off with her girlfriend, right?" 

**Wrong.**

Cheryl was pressed against one of the metal beams deep under the bleachers, her legs wrapped around Toni's waist as the shorter girl held her up. Her signature red lipstick was probably ruined by now with how hard Toni was kissing her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she cared about was the feeling of her girlfriend's soft lips against her own. 

"We should get back out there, the next set is up soon," Toni pulled back breathlessly, still pinning the redhead's back to the support beam, but Cheryl just cupped her cheeks and pulled her back into a steamy kiss. Vixens be damned, they could do the routine without them. "Cher, you've been busting our balls over this routine for a week," Toni pulled back again, keeping her forehead pressed against hers, "They're gonna be pissed if we're not out there."

Cheryl just pouted her lips and bat her eyelashes at Toni, knowing it always got her what she wanted. But apparently today was an exception. 

"Not gonna work this time, princess. I worked too hard every day after school to not do this routine," Toni giggled and eased her down to her feet, giving her a light peck, just to remove the pout from her face. 

"But babyyy," Cheryl whined, still pouting, holding onto her hand to keep her from walking away. 

Toni smirked and ran her thumb over the edges of Cheryl's lips to rub away the bits of smudged lipstick, "Come on, I'll make it up to you after the game."

"You better."

Cheryl fixed her hair and walked with Toni back out to the field, only to be met with accusing glares from her fellow Vixens.

"I'm sorry ladies, is there a sideshow attraction around here somewhere? What's everyone staring at?" Cheryl snapped.

"You two are such a cliché," Josie shook her head, putting her phone back on the bench.

"I don't know, Josie," Veronica chimed in with a smirk, "Head cheerleader and the quarterback is a cliché, but head cheerleader and the gang member slash fellow cheerleader? Not as cliché as one might think."

**xxx**

Cheryl never looked forward to lunch period as much as when she started dating Toni. Their lunch was always spent in the student lounge, in the armchair that had just become known as theirs. Other students started to know better than to sit in that armchair during lunch period or before homeroom. It was like there was a big, imaginary RESERVED sign slapped on it. But it was definitely an unwritten rule of Riverdale High, no one sits in that armchair before homeroom or during lunch.

It was their place when they were at school. Somehow that armchair created a bubble around them that made it so they were in their own little world if they wanted to be. Sometimes they would chat with their peers, but most of the time, it was just the two of them in their little bubble until the bell told them to separate. 

"Those two are seriously the cutest, I've never seen Cheryl like this," Veronica looked at them from across the room as Cheryl playfully popped a grape into Toni's mouth with a giggle that rang through the room. She was sitting sideways in the chair with her legs draped over Toni's lap, leaning against her chest.

Archie nodded in agreement, "She does seem so much happier than she was before. I mean, I don't think I saw a genuine smile out of her even once last year."

"She's still the same head bitch she always was," Betty smiled, "Just a head bitch with a girlfriend and a league of gang members to back her up."

Cheryl's laugh sounded again, making the little group turn their heads to her. Apparently Toni had said something hilarious, because Cheryl was red faced, doubled over laughing. The pink-haired serpent was also in a fit of laughter.

"I swear, if you told me two years ago that today I'd be watching Cheryl Blossom _laugh_ with her _girlfriend_ , I'd probably die of shock," Jughead sipped his coffee and shook his head. But even he was happy to see the redhead so carefree and happy. 

She was family now, after all.

**xxx**

Toni Topaz was never the jealous type. She was too chill for that. Then again, she'd never been in a relationship with someone as hot as Cheryl before. She'd been with plenty of hot people, but Cheryl was someone that everyone wanted. Boys, girls, they all wanted Cheryl. And Toni walked with her head held high in the halls, knowing that people envied her. She'd never had an issue with jealousy before until she came into the student lounge after eighth period to meet up with Cheryl, hearing her melodic laughter filling the room as she entered. But she was a little peeved to see her and some random brunette in _their_ armchair. Granted, Cheryl was the one in the chair and the brunette was sitting on the arm, but still.

"Oh!" the redhead sat up after doubling over with laughter when she saw Toni in the doorway, "Hi, baby! This is Chloe, she's my lab partner for Chemistry."

"Hi," Toni gave the brunette a polite smile and set her bag down on the couch near the chair.

"Hey, Toni," Chloe waved.

"Is it okay if I meet up with you at home today? We have a lot we need to get done, we were gonna go to the library to get a head start," Cheryl smiled a bit hopefully.

"Yeah, that's fine. Want me to come pick you up later?"

"I can drive her home, it's no big deal," Chloe grinned at her. Toni wanted to shoot her the death glare.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go hang out with the boys. I'll see you at home," Toni shrugged, trying not to seem upset as she crossed over to kiss her girlfriend, a bit harder than she normally would in greeting, but she had to let this Chloe chick know not to touch what was hers.

"Okay. Love you," Cheryl just smiled obliviously against her lips, nuzzling her nose happily against hers after they pulled back.

"Love you, too," Toni smiled a bit smugly and shot a glance in Chloe's direction before grabbing her backpack and heading out, not looking back. 

She was not jealous. Toni Topaz didn't get jealous. But that Chloe girl better watch her hands. She'd rip every strand of stringy brown hair from her head if she laid a hand on her girl. She would make her wish she'd never even laid an eye on Cheryl. She'd-

**_*ding*_ **

Her overactive thoughts were interrupted by an incoming text.

**[Cher Bear]:** You're cute when you're jealous ;)

**[TT]:** I'm not cute, and I'm not jealous -__-

**[Cher Bear]:** So you don't mind if I sleep over at Chloe's tonight?

**[TT]:** ...Seriously?

**[Cher Bear]:** Of course not! You think I'd willingly miss out on a night with my favorite little cuddle bug?

**[TT]:** I'm gonna come back there and punish you for calling me that. Gang members don't cuddle.

**[Cher Bear]:** Come get me then...cutie ;)

**xxx**

Toni never saw the appeal in prom. Maybe it was just because prom on the south side was never a good time for anyone. Who would want to go to a party where cops stick their hands up your dress to search you for drugs and weapons? Most of the time the serpents held their own anti-prom at the Wyrm.

But apparently on the north side, junior prom was the biggest deal around. Even bigger than senior prom, because whoever was crowned king and queen got to carry their title over into the next year and campaign for two years in a row of high school royalty. Toni never got the point. But dating the queen bee herself meant that she was obligated to go. Despite her attempts to refuse, Cheryl got her with that damn pout again. 

The theme was Enchantment Under the Sea, a theme straight out of the Back To The Future script. Even worse was that the gym was decorated to look just like the scene from the movie. 

"We could have done an old Hollywood theme, but no, Cousin Betty had to let her Alfred Hitchcock wannabe boyfriend pick the theme," Cheryl had her arms crossed over her chest, glancing around at the cheaply decorated gym as she and Toni stood by the punch bowl. Her dress was a slinky turquoise two piece that was adorned with rhinestones on the top and down the sides. She was going to go with her signature red, but Veronica told her it wouldn't fit within the theme. She'd never forget the sentence that drove her away from the red dresses at the store. 

_**"Do you want to look like Sebastian The Crab when you're supposed to be Ariel?"** _

Toni sipped at her punch and shrugged. "I dunno, I think it's cute." The pink haired girl was wearing a short, lavender tube dress that puffed out at the waist, sequins covering her whole torso. It matched so well with her pink hair, she looked like a 'cotton candy mermaid fairy princess', as Fangs had so nicely put it when they were taking their photos outside Thistlehouse. "Are you gonna stand here and pout the whole night over something you can't change, or are you gonna come dance with me?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes with a smile and dragged Toni out to the middle of the dance floor, finding the rest of their immediate crew already out and dancing. 

"Look who finally decided to join us," Veronica smirked as she danced to the upbeat music.

"I was coerced," the redhead shrugged. 

"I can't believe Toni actually had to ask Cheryl to come out and have a good time with us," Jughead chuckled over the music.

"I would be more willing to have a good time if I weren't surrounded by faux 1950s school dance decorations," Cheryl shrugged nonchalantly as she danced with her girlfriend, "And Doc Brown? If that DJ plays 'Earth Angel' even once, I'm personally banning you and my dear cousin from prom committee."

Toni couldn't even help but giggle as Cheryl went off on Jughead. She was ridiculously cute when she was annoyed. To a point that sometimes she actually enjoyed when people would piss her off. 

The rest of the night flew by. Numerous photos, slow dances, and girly trips to the bathroom later and the dance floor was thinning out. Ever since Veronica and Archie were crowned king and queen and taken off for the night, Cheryl had been in an off mood, and Toni had a feeling she knew why.

"What's on your mind, Bombshell?" she asked, running her fingers over the smooth exposed skin of Cheryl's sides as they swayed to a slow song. 

"I really thought we would win. We're this school's biggest power couple. And the title, of course, went to Veronica and Wonder Boy," she sighed, her eyes not meeting her girlfriend's. 

"The world just isn't ready for us yet, babe. Gotta give it time," the shorter girl pursed her lips together. She hated to see Cheryl so upset. It was something so trivial to her, but she knew that it meant something to the redhead. 

Cheryl quirked her lips to the side a bit and Toni couldn't take seeing her so upset anymore. 

"Come on," she took her head and weaved through the crowd, Cheryl following behind her, confused. 

About twenty minutes later, they were laughing in the back of their parked limo in the Burger King parking lot, burgers in their hands and paper crowns on their heads, blowing up their social media with selfies captioned with the perfect hashtag.

**#PROMQUEENS2020**

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song from one of toni's notes is "amazing eyes" by good old war


	5. Cheryl and Toni with Nana Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait if anyone was waiting! I've been sick and working a lot, which is the excuse I'm using as to why this chapter sucks and seems rushed.

**xxx**

_"Simple lines and strokes, it's okay to go a little overboard here,"_ the man's soothing voice came through the old fashioned TV.

Cheryl and Toni were sitting on the couch while Nana Rose took over the nearby armchair as they watched a Bob Ross special on TV. It was her Nana's favorite program. Cheryl had grown up watching the man paint on TV, and she's pretty sure it's where her love for art came from. 

"We really don't have to watch this, I'm sure you think it's boring," Cheryl whispered to Toni quietly, unconsciously running her fingers across her girlfriend's cheek to brush some stray hair behind her ear. 

"It's fine, it's actually pretty relaxing," Toni smiled over at her. She had to resist the urge to kiss her, considering her Nana was right beside them. Nana Rose knew about their relationship and seemed fine with it. But that didn't mean the girls wanted to flaunt it in front of her. Even if it was the simplest of chaste kisses. 

"Oh, beautiful," Nana gushed, holding a hand over her heart as the man on the screen showed them what he had created. 

Cheryl just blushed and whispered in Toni's ear again, "Nana's always been passionate about Bob Ross. I'm pretty sure she'd marry him, given the opportunity."

Toni just chuckled, still facing the TV.

"Girls, did you see how he used the swooping motion to create the blades of grass? So talented," the woman with silver hair pointed at the screen with a weak finger and a big smile. 

"He's amazing," Toni nodded with a smile back at the older woman.

"You know, Cheryl and I? When she was a little girl, we used to watch Mr. Ross on Sundays after church and attempt to follow along with him while he painted. Do you remember, Cheryl, dear?"

"I do, Nana," Cheryl smiled, "Of course, when you're using markers and crayons, it doesn't turn out exactly the same, but we gave it our best."

"That's so sweet," Toni smiled warmly, looking between the two of them. She loved watching Cheryl and her Nana interact. She knew that Nana Rose wasn't all there, mentally. But she had actually been improving since Penelope had moved out. "Maybe you should start up that tradition again."

"Oh, I'd love to, but Cheryl lost interest in art quite a while ago," the old woman frowned.

Cheryl bit her lip. The last time she'd 'painted' with her Nana was when she was eight years old, right before her mother had so cruelly crushed her dream of being an artist. 

"Nana, I'd love to try it again after you get home from church this Sunday," she offered, "I'll even go out and get us some paint and canvases so it will be like the real thing."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Cheryl dear," Nana Rose gasped and held her hands over her heart. Toni couldn't help but smile at how the elderly woman's face lit up. 

So it became a rekindled tradition between Cheryl and her beloved Nana Rose. Every Sunday after her nurse would pick her up to take her to church, Cheryl and Toni slept in before Toni would take off to spend time with the boys so Cheryl could have some one on one time with her nana. The redhead had explained to her grandmother why she had stopped participating in the tradition all those years ago, asking for her forgiveness. But Nana Rose understood and told Cheryl that there was no need to grovel. They all knew that Penelope was a horrid woman. 

And she was just happy that they got to spend their special time together again.

**xxx**

"Nana, why don't we go back inside, it's getting chilly," Cheryl suggested, pushing her grandmother's wheelchair around the garden with Toni walking beside her.

"Just a bit longer, Cheryl, I need to check on my roses," she waved a wrinkled hand at her, despite the chill that ran through her. She was wearing a sweater, but it only did so much against the March chill.

Cheryl looked at Toni, defeated. Last thing she needed was her nana catching a cold. Her health was deteriorating enough as it was. Toni saw the desperation in her eyes and started shedding her serpent jacket, leaning over to drape it around the elderly woman's shoulders.

"Here you go, Nana Rose, that should keep you warm for a while," she smiled, getting it situated on her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you, Antoinette," she pulled it a bit tighter around her as she glanced at her rose bushes.

Toni just smiled and nodded, looking back at Cheryl to see her looking rather amused. 

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just odd seeing my ninety-one year old grandmother wearing my girlfriend's serpent jacket," the redhead breathed a laugh and shook her head, continuing to walk with the wheelchair. 

"Couldn't let her freeze out here, " Toni shrugged.

"That was really sweet of you." 

Toni was surprised to feel Cheryl's lips against her own not even a second later. She'd never kissed her in the presence of her grandmother before. Usually Toni didn't care what people thought. Life was too short for that. But she found herself in a constant state of worry over whether or not Nana Rose liked her. It was important to her that Cheryl's only relevant family approved of her. But the way that the old woman looked up at them with a smile after they separated told her that she had definitely won her over.

**xxx**

"Um...what is _this_?" Cheryl's eyebrows raised to her hairline, showing Toni the notification on her Snapchat app.

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna tell you about that," Toni laughed a bit through the cringe on her face, leaning back against the headboard.

"You helped my grandmother create a Snapchat? What the hell, Toni she even has a Bitmoji to go along with it!"

"We were using it when the boys were over earlier!" Toni said defensively, "She liked the filters and asked how we were doing it, so we downloaded it to her phone."

"Do you realize how many unsolicited dick pics she could receive if she's not careful?" the redhead nearly gagged at the idea. 

"Don't worry, we already told her not to accept requests from people she doesn't know."

"I can't believe you signed her up for this. What's next, Instagram? Tinder?"

Toni was silent.

"Tell me you didn't sign my sweet innocent nana up for Tinder, Toni Topaz."

"No! No, of course not, but we may have made her an Insta..."

As if on cue, Cheryl's phone dinged with an Instagram notification. 

**nanarose_blossom commented** _Hello Cheryl dear! Your friends showed me how to use the Instagram today! I can't wait to see all your gorgeous photos! Love, Nana Rose._

"Oh my god," Cheryl held her head in her hand, much to Toni's amusement. 

A _***ding***_ sounded from both their phones, their screens showing a Snapchat notification from the elderly woman downstairs. Toni opened it first and busted out in a fit of laughter. Nana Rose had sent them a poorly angled selfie with her eyes covered by fake sunglasses from a filter she had used.

 _"I don't actually have sunglasses on, it's a filter. So cool!"_ was the caption in the transparent black rectangle across the screen.

"I swear, Toni, if my grandmother turns into the next Baddie Winkle, I'm confiscating not only her phone, but yours as well," Cheryl couldn't stop shaking her head in disapproval. Though, she put on a smile for the selfie Toni took of the two of them to send back to her.

**xxx**

"Stop, you're crazy," Toni laughed heartily as she and Cheryl walked through the front door of Thistlehouse, having just gotten home from school.

"I'm telling you, it really works, you just have to be willing to try it," the redhead giggled, leaning in to kiss her through her laughter before they entered the living room. "Hi, Nana, how was your day," Cheryl leaned down to kiss her cheek as she watched her show. 

"It was swell! Theresa helped my clear out my wardrobe," the woman smiled up at her, reaching out to hold Toni's hand in greeting.

"Find anything interesting?" the pink-haired girl asked curiously. 

"A few pieces of jewelry I thought I'd lost, some old poetry books...Oh, and a beautiful photo album, you have to see." Nana Rose wheeled herself a bit away to delicately grab a book from the nearby table, handing it over to them.

Toni and Cheryl sat down with the album in their laps, starting to flip through it. It pretty much covered the woman's early years. 

"Wow, Cher, you look just like she did," Toni pointed to a picture of Nana Rose, cascading red hair down to her back.

"I was about your age there. You can't tell from the photos, but I also wore red lipstick every chance I got," the old woman smiled, "It wasn't exactly proper. It actually got me into quite a bit of trouble at school."

"Why would you wear it to school if it would get you into trouble?" Toni chuckled, flipping through the pages.

"I was trying to impress a special someone."

"Grandpappy Blossom?" Cheryl smirked a bit, looking at her grandmother as she turned another page.

"No, he and I didn't meet until college. I had my eye on someone else in high school," Nana Rose sighed, turning to face them before pointing at the book, "There."

The girls looked down at the book, seeing a picture of the younger version of the woman in front of them with a raven-haired girl, smiling widely at the camera.

"That's who you were trying to impress?" Toni asked, shocked.

"Her name was Margaret, but I called her Margie," the woman nodded with a warm, reminiscent smile on her face, "We were inseparable back then." Cheryl looked at Toni before back at the picture. 

"Were you friends?"

"Well, not at first. I was a proper girl on the cheerleading team and she was a bit on the rebellious side. Skipped classes, didn't adhere to dress code. Typical rebel. And I rather admired that. I was sixteen, I was getting fed up with everything being so perfect all the time. I craved adventure. And I saw adventure in Margie."

The two younger girls were captivated by the story, both wanting to hear as much of it as possible. 

"Anyway, Margie was always looking for trouble. She couldn't get enough of it. She claimed it gave her a rush. And in a town like Riverdale in the 40s, a rush was hard to find, especially on the north side. Margie and I would skip classes to go swimming in Sweetwater River, or grab burgers at the diner that Pop Tate's Chock'lit shop is now. We were quite the scandal."

"Were you two..." Toni trailed off, hoping that Nana Rose caught on.

"Well, I believe we would have been. But her family moved abroad due to the war. Her father was high up in the military ranks. I never got to say goodbye to her," the woman folded her hands together, a bit solemn. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nana," Cheryl reached over to place her hand on her grandmother's.

"It's not a bother, dear, it's in the past. But I'm glad you've found Antoinette. I see myself and Margie in the two of you."

The redhead smiled over at Toni, who smiled back before they started flipping through more of the album, eagerly awaiting the stories of Nana Rose's past.

**xxx**

"If you don't stop laughing, I'm breaking up with you," Cheryl held her head in her hands as she sat on the edge of their bed. Toni was struggling to breathe through a fit of laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, but your face was priceless," Toni doubled over with laughter at the memory.

"It was **so** not funny," Cheryl shook her head, looking up at her, "My sweet little nana called me a..."

"Oh, please, she wasn't calling you one, it's just the phrase," Toni had calmed down enough to reason with her a bit, though her giggles were still escaping. 

"Toni, she literally said _'be gone, thot_ ,' when I went to kiss her goodnight." Toni started cracking up once again. "It's not funny! Sweetpea isn't allowed over here anymore if he's going to be teaching my grandmother such things."

"Come on, it's not entirely his fault. I mean, she probably wouldn't have said it if you hadn't pissed her off so much."

"Well, what ninety year old woman wants to stay up past nine pm to watch TV? It was her bedtime!" Cheryl defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. Toni sat down beside her with a sigh, finally calmed down from her laughter. Though, they only sat in silence for a mere ten seconds before she collapsed back on the bed with hearty laughter again. 

"I've banned you to the couch once, Antoinette, I can do it again."

"Y-you can't sleep without me and you know it, Bombshell," Toni smirked, still laughing a little at the memory of Cheryl's face after Nana Rose pulled away from her goodnight kiss on the cheek.

**xxx**

"Antoinette, dear, will you take me to my room for a moment?" Nana Rose asked a bit weakly. She and Toni were watching an old episode of Antiques Roadshow (which Toni actually got really into) while Cheryl went out to have a girly spa day with Veronica. Toni was invited, but Nana Rose's nurse wasn't able to make it today, so she offered to stay home to take care of her, despite Cheryl's protests.

"Sure, Nana Rose," the pink-haired girl smiled and nodded, getting up to wheel the woman down the hall to her bedroom. Under her instruction, she wheeled her to the vanity, watching curiously as she sorted through her belongings.

"This," the older woman started, holding something out in her hand, "Is for you...to give to Cheryl when you're ready."

Toni held her hand out to accept whatever she was offering, her brows furrowed in confusion. She opened her fingers to see the silver band of a ring, making her heartbeat pick up speed. 

"Nana Rose, I-" 

"It was a gift to me from Margie. The hearts are pink and red topaz," Nana Rose smiled, watching as Toni turned the ring over to glance in awe at the two heart shaped gemstones, "She had given it to me one night when we were out looking for trouble on the south side. She said that if for whatever reason we were ever separated, the ring would be a reminder of the time we spent together and the love we shared. That was the night before her family packed up and moved."

Toni was in a trance, trying to focus on the woman's story while also speculating at the ring in her hand.

"I know it's not something extravagant and flashy, but I want you to have it to give to my granddaughter. I would have given you my own engagement ring from Cheryl's grandpappy, but that went to Jason for he and Polly, but..." the woman trailed off a bit sadly, "I thought this ring would be more special for the two of you."

Toni looked at the ring. It had lost its shine that she was sure it once had, but it held so much meaning. Not just of Nana Rose's past, but for her and Cheryl as well. Not only were the heart shaped gemstones their two favorite colors, but they were topaz, which of course was Toni's last name.

"Nana Rose, I can't possibly take this, I know how much Margie meant to you," Toni sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed across from the vanity.

"Margie meant the world to me, yes. But that was seventy years ago. That ring is representative of the love one woman can have for another. You love Cheryl, don't you, Antoinette?"

"I do...more than...well, anything," Toni felt a bit of a flutter in her chest just at the thought of how much she loved her girlfriend. They'd been dating for about a year now and Toni had known that she was in it for the long haul since the start. 

"You know, I've never seen Cheryl so happy until you came along. When she was a child, she wouldn't even laugh too loudly in fear of what her parents would say. But even before she forced that wretched Penelope out of this house, she was her true self with you. I could see it at the reading of Clifford's will that you were something special for her."

Toni blushed and glanced down at the ring again, suddenly seeing bits and pieces of their future flash before her eyes. 

"Cheryl's been hurt too many times by too many people. I have faith that you'll be her rock for the rest of your days."

"I'll take care of her, Nana Rose. I promise I will. I'd never hurt her on purpose. And if I hurt her on accident, I'll try to fix it."

"Good," the woman reached over to place her wrinkled and frail hand on top of Toni's before the serpent leaned forward for a careful hug. 

"Thank you," she mumbled, trying to keep tears at bay. She knew that Nana Rose liked her. She knew that she considered her family. But even with that, she never thought that Cheryl's Nana would want her to actually marry her. Just a year ago, the serpents were the only family she had. Now she had them, their group from school, and the little family she had with Cheryl and Nana Rose. 

She never thought that she would get so lucky.

"I'm home!" Cheryl called from down the hall, the sound of rattling keys following.

"Make sure you keep that ring somewhere safe," Nana Rose whispered as Toni tucked it into one of the pockets in her jeans. 

"I will, thank you," Toni nodded, wiping her eyes a bit before kissing the old woman's cheek and wheeling her out of the bedroom. 

"Hey, you two," Cheryl smiled as she hung up her coat by the door, "Has Toni been a good replacement for Theresa today, Nana?" 

"She's been wonderful, dear," Nana Rose smiled as Cheryl kissed her cheek.

Toni wheeled her chair back into the living room so she could finish the show, telling her that she would be right back before going to meet Cheryl in the kitchen. 

"Thank you for taking care of her today," the redhead smiled as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Of course, she's basically my Nana too," Toni chuckled, kissing her gently with as much love as she could muster as she pulled her close.

"Everything okay?" the taller girl asked quietly after they split, running her thumb against her girlfriend's soft cheek. 

"Perfect."

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that didn't suck too much. Should I do choni dates or choni fights next?


	6. Fights with Cheryl and Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder before we start that y'all asked for this! There are less segments, but they're a bit longer. I think this is actually my longest chapter so far. Anywhosers, enjoy!

**xxx**

"I've had a long day and just want to watch my favorite show, is that too much to ask?" Toni groaned, trying to reach for the remote Cheryl was hogging. She'd just gotten home after a long shift at the Wyrm and the new season of Stranger Things had just come out yesterday and she wanted to binge watch it this weekend before everyone started to spoil it for her at school.

"Toni, Veronica and I have been Facetiming during The Bachelorette for several seasons now, you know that. The episode is only an hour long, you're welcome to join us and watch your show after," Cheryl told her rather pointedly, looking up at her from her seated position on the leather sofa. 

Toni closed her eyes, held her breath, and counted to ten. Normally, she and Cheryl were good at compromising on these types of trivial things. It was just TV time. It was really only fair to let Cheryl have the TV right now. Her show only came on once a week, and she did have her little tradition with Veronica whenever it came on. Toni could watch multiple episodes of Stranger Things any time she wanted. 

But for some reason, that reasoning wasn't enough to calm her down right now.

"Whatever," she mumbled, turning on her heel to go up to their room, grabbing her laptop so she could watch it there. Why didn't this gigantic house have more than one TV? Technically they had two if you counted Nana Rose's TV on wheels that allowed her to watch her shows in whatever room she wanted. But still, even her trailer had two TVs at one point before her uncle sold them both to pay off some debts. 

Toni opened her laptop, her heart clenching a bit at the wallpaper photo of her and Cheryl at Homecoming just a few weeks ago. To anyone just seeing the picture in passing, they probably looked like the perfect, happy-go-lucky couple that never fought over dumb shit.

"What's your damage?" Cheryl appeared in the doorway, eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Are you really pissed that I'm doing something that I do every week? It's never bothered you before."

The serpent peeked up at her from over the laptop screen and sighed, closing it carefully. "I just had a long and shitty day at work. Having my own shift is one thing, but covering someone else's gets to be too much," she mumbled, lifting her legs to her chest and crossing them at the ankles with her arms around her knees. 

"You seemed okay when I brought you your lunch earlier," Cheryl came over to sit on the edge of the bed, her face softening.

"That was before the shit hit the fan. They expect me to tend bar for a bunch of drunks and be the one to break up fights all the time. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not Wonder Woman. I doubt _she'd_ even want to work at the Wyrm all the time," Toni wiped under her eye quickly. She very rarely cried in front of Cheryl and when she did, it was over much more intense stuff than this.

The redhead looked at her girlfriend with a rather sad face, wondering how she could help. Toni was usually the one comforting her, but now the roles were reversed. Climbing a little further onto the bed, she leaned back against the headboard and pillows behind them and encouraged Toni to recline back with her, cuddling up to her side. "Aren't you gonna watch your show?"

"Isn't V waiting for you on Facetime?" Toni looked down at her, confused.

"She'll fill me in on the details. I wanna watch your show," Cheryl nuzzled her cheek against Toni's shoulder, opening the laptop back up for her. 

Toni was surprised to find a new flat screen mounted on the wall across from the bed a few days later. Cheryl claimed that it was to avoid petty arguments over who has control of the TV in the living room, but in reality, it was so that she could watch her new favorite show (not that she'd ever admit it out loud) with her girlfriend from the comfort of their own bed.

**xxx**

"Come on, tell me," Cheryl whined, turning her head to look up at Toni. The two of them were laying on towels in the grass outside of Thistlehouse, catching a bit of sun on this cloudless summer day.

"No, you'll think it's weird," Toni shook her head, her head still leaning back against the covered grass. Cheryl was laying perpendicularly from her, her head resting on Toni's flat stomach. The redhead was pressing her girlfriend to admit when she first developed feelings for her.

"How bad can it be? Unless you were hiding in a bush or something to catch a glimpse while I was on my morning jog," Cheryl turned her whole body to the side this time, not really caring about an even tan right now. 

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's creepy if it's something you don't even remember," Toni brought a hand up to her face, embarrassed.

"Now I'm definitely intrigued," the redhead propped herself up on an elbow, "Tell me. I won't be creeped out, I promise. Even if you _were_ watching me from the bushes."

Toni sat up a bit and looked down at her, noting Cheryl's sincerity that she could see even through the designer sunglasses that covered her pale face. "Fine. It must have been like...two or three years ago. You and Jason came into the Whyte Wyrm sticking out like a couple of sore thumbs. Apparently your car had broken down or something right outside. I remember you looked like you were just about ready to shit your pants in fear, you were clinging to him so hard."

"Wait, that was you who went and got help?" Cheryl looked up at her in shock. She remembered that day clearly. She and Jason were just fifteen, neither of them even had their learner's permits yet, but they had decided to take the car (that was to be theirs officially when they turned sixteen) for a late afternoon joyride while their parents were out of town. 

"Mmhm. It was actually me who convinced them not to fuck with you, cause I could just tell by the signature Blossom hair and fancy red car that they would."

"Lucky us you were there then," Cheryl trailed off, still picturing that day in her mind. She hadn't thought about it in a while, "Really though? That's when you first knew you liked me? You didn't even know me."

"I thought you were cute just hoped I'd see you again," Toni leaned back, covering her face in embarrassment again. 

"Aww, TT," Cheryl cooed playfully, running her fingertip teasingly up her girlfriend's bare side, giggling as she flinched away. "Both ticklish _and_ a sentimental old fool. Interesting," she smirked, teasing her neatly trimmed and polished nails against her skin again.

"Cher, cut it out," Toni warned.

"You're soft, Toni Topaz. Admit it," Cheryl taunted her more with her feather-light touch on her abdomen, just above the waistband of her bikini bottom.

"You wanna know what happened to the last person that tickled me?" Toni sat up, trying to squirm away, but Cheryl wasn't having any of it.

"What happened?" the redhead smirked rather devilishly.

"Well, it was actually my grandma, she died of natural causes, but the second to last person was Sweetpea and he'll tell you all about my reflexive punches."

"You wouldn't punch me, would you, TT?" Cheryl pouted, lifting her sunglasses so Toni could see her doe eyes.

"Are you seriously trying to pout your way into getting to tickle me?" 

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"No."

Cheryl sighed and pulled her hand back, feigning defeat before going in for the kill and attacking Toni's bare sides with relentless tickling fingers. She straddled her girlfriend's legs so she couldn't kick and fought against her defensive hands with all she had, laughing harder than she had in a while.

"S-s-stop it, Cheryl, I mean it," Toni cried out, trying to roll away and swat at her hands. 

The taller girl kept it up for a few more seconds before finally letting up, trying to calm her own giggles as Toni managed to get up from underneath her, scooping up her towel.

"You're so lucky you got away un-punched, Blossom," she huffed, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder before practically stomping back to the house.

"Oh, come on, Toni, what kind of serpent walks away from a fight?" Cheryl taunted, calling after her, sitting on her own towel.

"Tickle fights aren't the same thing!" she called back.

**xxx**

"Would you decide on a radio station already?" Cheryl rolled her eyes, "And get your feet off the dashboard, what are you twelve?"

"Look, it's not my fault we got lost, Cher, stop taking it out on me," Toni sighed from the passenger seat of Big Red. 

"No, but it was your idea to go for a random drive out of town. And I'm not taking anything out on you, I'm simply telling you to decide on a radio station and keep your feet on the floor," Cheryl snapped. They were out in what seemed like the middle of nowhere with no cell service, which meant no way to GPS how to get home. 

"Do you want me to take the wheel? You've been driving for hours."

"I'm fine, Toni."

"Cher, we need gas. Why don't you stop at the next station and I'll pick up a map or something. It's gonna get dark soon."

"A _map_? Do I look like Dilton _fucking_ Doiley to you? No one but his stupid survivalist troop uses maps anymore," Cheryl looked at her incredulously. 

"Well, maybe if we were part of his stupid survivalist troop, we wouldn't be lost," Toni shrugged, "Let's at least ask for directions."

"Toni, we're hours away from Riverdale! No one's even gonna know what town we're talking about if we bring it up!" Cheryl slapped the steering wheel a bit in frustration.

"Don't snap at me when I'm just trying to offer up some ideas on how to get back home, Cheryl. Yeah, it was my idea to go for a drive, but forgive me for wanting to do something other than going to Pop's for once," the pink haired girl looked over at her girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows. 

Cheryl was quiet. Her eyes were planted firmly on two way street ahead, desperately seeking for some cell service. The remainder of the ride before they reached a gas station was quiet, save for the soft rock on the radio that was coming in scratchy. They had never had a fight before, even after a few months of dating. And the redhead really wasn't sure what to think of it. Her inner demons were tormenting her with the idea that this was going to be the last date they ever went on. And when they eventually got back to Riverdale, Toni would move out, never to be heard from again.

"I'll pump if you wanna go in and get some snacks or something," Toni mumbled, getting out of the car to start gassing up the car. 

Cheryl nodded and got out as well, pulling her purse tightly against her side as she made her way into the little mini mart. She felt horrible. This night wasn't supposed to go like this. Toni had a great date idea for heading upstate to find some kind of adventure. And now, here they were, lost and fighting. Not exactly the way a date was supposed to go. And Cheryl hadn't meant to make it worse by picking a fight and blaming her. 

She picked up some snacks for them, trying to get at least a few healthier options, but the gas station lacked variety. But she knew what kind of junk food Toni liked, so she picked up her favorites before heading back out to the car. Toni had already finished filling the tank and was waiting quietly in the passenger seat. 

"Here you go," Cheryl muttered awkwardly as she got into the driver's side and handed Toni the plastic bag. 

"Thanks," the serpent said dully. 

Cheryl nodded in response and put the car in drive. It was brief, because she was pulling into a parking spot across from the pump only seconds later. 

"What are you doing?" Toni asked, already reaching into the bag for the bag of popcorn and bottle of coke. 

"Are you really bored with...us?" Cheryl asked, her voice trembling just above a whisper as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"No, baby, of course not," Toni put the bag down and turned in her seat to face her, the car only dimly lit by the slowly setting sun, "What would make you think that?"

"You said that you wanted to do something other than going to Pop's for once. I know we go there a lot, TT, but are you really bored of it?" Cheryl wiped under her eyes.

Toni sighed, realizing that she'd misspoke earlier, before reaching up to wipe the now rapidly falling tears from her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm not bored of it, baby. What I said didn't come out right. I just meant that it's nice to something new and exciting every now and then. I love Pop's. Good food and cheap prices? It doesn't really get much better than that." 

Cheryl couldn't help but chuckle a little through her tears at that.

"But I just thought that going out and doing something different would be fun. If I had known it would lead to us fighting, I wouldn't have even suggested it," the shorter girl leaned forward to kiss Cheryl's tear stained cheeks. 

"I just...I love going there with you, TT," the redhead explained quietly, her tears falling a bit slower now, "I have loved it since that first night after Love Simon. That night, I told you more than I'd ever told anyone besides Jay Jay. And after really knowing you for...god, like, three hours? That was major for me, Toni. Even more major was the fact that you didn't run away. You made me feel more loved in three hours than my own parents made me feel in sixteen years. I _still_ can't believe that you did that."

She broke down again in the driver's seat. Toni was somehow swift and graceful in pulling her over the center console and into her lap, rocking her from side to side as she tried to calm her down. She'd seen Cheryl through quite a few emotional breakdowns in their few months together, and she was more than happy to help her through them. She wasn't going to run scared, she wasn't going to give her a hard time about it. Most of the time, all Cheryl wanted was to be held with a shoulder to cry on. And Toni was always there to be that for her. 

"Hey, look at me," the pink-haired girl whispered, pulling back to see her girlfriend's teary face and admittedly terrified eyes. "Pop's is special to me too, for that same reason. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was bored of it. I just wanna create new memories in new places. I wanna see the world with you, Bombshell. And Riverdale's just one teeny tiny bit of it."

Cheryl nodded and wrapped her arms around her tightly, pressing her lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you," she sniffled, keeping her forehead against Toni's. 

"It's okay, I kinda deserved it. I dunno what I was thinking putting my feet up on the dash like some kind of barbarian," Toni snorted a light laugh.

"You can if you want, I want you to be comfortable," the redhead nuzzled her nose with another gently kiss. Toni just smiled against her lips and looked up at her when she pulled back. "Do you still love me, TT?"

Toni quirked an eyebrow up at her, looking at her as if she had two heads. What kind of crazy question was that?

"Forever and ever, Bombshell."

**xxx**

Cheryl was pacing in the foyer by the door, waiting for the door to open or for her phone to ring with a call or notification from Toni. She knew that she had a meeting with the serpents tonight, and while she was okay with that, she wasn't okay with the fact that it was three AM and Toni hadn't notified her of her whereabouts or if she was even safe.

 **[Cher Bear]:** Please text me or call me when you can, TT. You're never this late...

**[Cher Bear]:** I'll be waiting up for you until I hear something from anyone about you.

The distressed ginger sighed and climbed the steps to their bedroom, trying to get comfortable enough to at least relax, but her muscles were far too tense. 

She was unwillingly fading about an hour later when the door to the bedroom opened, Toni creeping in quietly from behind it.

"Where the hell have you been, Toni, it's 4 AM!" Cheryl snapped on the light on her nightstand and sat up in bed, staring at her like she just kicked a puppy.

"The meeting ran long, Cher, I'm sorry," Toni whispered, shedding her jacket and starting to change into her pajamas. 

"You could have let me know, instead of leaving me hanging, wondering if you were dead or alive," Cheryl said firmly, throwing the duvet off of her lap and getting up to follow Toni to the closet. 

"My phone died. And I'm here now, very much alive, so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Cheryl's eyebrows flew to her hairline as she crossed her arms over her chest, "The big deal, Antoinette, is that you're in a gang. A dangerous gang that is always getting into some kind of trouble with somebody, whether it's the Ghoulies, or the Bulldogs!"

"This isn't news, Cheryl, you've known I was in with the Serpents since before we even started dating. You knew I was part of a dangerous gang. Did you think I would quit when we got together?"

"No, of course not! But god, Toni, I'm allowed to worry about you! If your phone dies, regardless of whether or not you can see my texts, I'm still here, alone, worrying about you! You could have had Sweetpea or someone else text me or even use their phone to call me!"

"You don't have to worry about me, Cher, I can take care of myself! If I get jumped, I know how to fight! And if I can't, I have the guys to back me up!"

"How do I know that you're not going to end up in the hospital? Or left for dead in the parking lot of the Wyrm? When you leave this house, I sit for hours wondering if I'm gonna get a call about you being hurt, or worse! You're my girlfriend! You're my _person_ , I can't just not worry about you!" Cheryl didn't even notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, but Toni sure did.

"What do you want me to do, Cher? Quit the serpents? So you can have some peace of mind? I'm with them as little as possible already because I know how hard it can be on you! You think I don't know the risk? You think I don't know that I could be riding into my death when I go to meet up with them? Well I am. I'm extremely aware of it," Toni's voice was starting to sound like it was dripping with poison, "But I can't just up and quit because my girlfriend worries about me. All of us have people that worry about us, but a gang is ride or die! I was raised by them! We're a family!"

"But I'm your family too!" the redhead practically shrieked, "I'm here too! I love you just as much as they do if not more! I'm not asking you quit, I'm not even asking you to spend less time with them! I'm just asking you to be more considerate of the fact that I worry about you! Find a way to get a hold of me if your meeting runs late! Don't assume that I know you're fine! Don't tell me not to worry, because I'm going to anyway! And don't you dare try to make me out to be some kind of bad guy for caring about my girlfriend's well being!"

Toni stared at her from her position a few feet away, rather shocked at her outburst. Crossing the small space between them, she took the redhead's face in her gently trembling hands and kissed her hard, unsure of what else to do or say. 

**But Cheryl pushed her away.**

"No!" the taller girl cried out weakly. As hurt as she was, she hated rejecting a kiss from the love of her life, "You can't do that! You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay after! This isn't some petty fight over what to do for dinner, Toni, this is serious!"

"Cher, I..." Toni started, trailing off when she couldn't think of what to say.

"I think you should sleep on the couch tonight. Or in the guest room, I don't know, but...I think I just need some time alone...and I think you do too," Cheryl's voice dropped to an eerily quiet volume as she looked down at her bare feet. 

"Baby-"

" _Please_ , Toni," she interrupted, not wanting to hear it right now. Her watery eyes glanced around the room, looking anywhere but in the serpent's direction. 

Toni stared at her, unsure of what this all meant. If she went and crashed on the couch, would they still be a couple in the morning? She had a sinking feeling that the answer was no. But Cheryl really seemed to want her out of the room. Not even in the _'I'm pushing you away, but stay and fight for me'_ way. In the uncomfortable silence, Toni grabbed some pajamas for herself, as well as her pillow and a spare blanket from the closet. 

Cheryl watched from the corners of her eyes as Toni made her way around the room, trying her hardest to keep her face stoic. It was hard to look tough and firm when you had tears streaming down your face. 

Toni gathered everything she needed and went to the door, gripping the old fashioned crystal doorknob hesitantly before turning around, catching a glimpse of Cheryl's back and waterfall of slightly disheveled red hair. 

"I love you, Cher," she called out quietly into the dimly lit room, her voice sounding weaker than she'd ever heard herself. She hoped for a reaction. Anything. It didn't have to even be a reciprocation of love, it could be a nod, even a wave of the hand. But Cheryl stood still as a mannequin with her back turned.

**Nothing.**

Toni turned back around and left the room, letting herself cry as she padded down the stairs to the couch. The TV would serve as a bit of distraction from the overwhelming fear that they weren't going to come back from this one.

**xxx**


	7. Cheryl, Toni, and Their Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blaming this chapter being a sucky one on the fact that i'm still sick. hope you enjoy anyways!

**xxx**

"Dude, what the _fuck_?!" Sweet Pea nearly slammed his controller down to the floor while Cheryl was practically cackling beside him on the worn out sofa.

"I'm telling you, dude, it's beginner's luck," Fangs shook his head and sipped at his soda. 

"This is _Mario Kart_ , bro. A game I've been honing my skills on since I was like three. How does she keep coming in first place when she's never played?" Sweet Pea turned to Fangs, a stunned look on his face as Cheryl got up to get herself another bottle of water. 

"Beginner's luck, I'm tellin' you," Fangs shrugged.

"It's probably because I focus more on getting to the finish line than destroying my enemies," Cheryl called from the connecting kitchen of Sweet Pea's trailer, "If you weren't so concerned about tossing blue shells, maybe you would be able to focus more on steering." She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as she plopped back down on the couch, cracking her water bottle open.

"I'd kick your ass if you weren't a chick...and Tiny's girlfriend," the tall serpent rolled his eyes. 

"You touch her and I'll beat your ass into the ground," Toni threatened from the doorway, just coming inside. She had been working a late shift at the Wyrm and had dropped Cheryl off with the boys so she had some company. Cheryl liked hanging out at Sunnyside. It was much more cozy than her own home, and way more laid back. 

"I pretty much just said that I wouldn't," Sweet Pea tuned to face her just as Cheryl was jumping up to go greet her at the door like an excited puppy.

"Is Sweets being an oversized toddler again?" Toni chuckled, kissing Cheryl hello .

"He's mad that I beat him at Mario Kart," Cheryl hugged her girlfriend tightly, "I missed you."

"Missed you more," Toni nuzzled her nose with her own, earning a simultaneous 'aww' and gagging noise from Fangs and Sweet Pea, respectively. "You wanna head home?" the pink-haired girl asked quietly, ignoring the boys across the room. 

Cheryl just nodded, holding back a yawn before reaching for her red Vans by the door.

"Next time, we rematch," Sweet Pea pointed at her as she slipped her shoes on.

"I don't see the point, but all right," the redhead shrugged with a devious giggle before going over to hug the two boys, thanking them for letting her hang out. The two had been skeptical of her at first, but quickly learned that even though she was literally from the other side of the tracks, she was cool. And if she made Toni happy, then that was all that mattered.

**xxx**

If there was one thing Toni hated, it was shopping. She was fine with going to Target and picking out a few things. But the mall? She would rather work two double shifts in a row at the Wyrm than spend time at the mall. But as usual, Cheryl had convinced her to go with her, Veronica, and Betty.

"TT, don't look so miserable," Cheryl took Toni's hands in both of hers as they walked past a few stores.

"I'm not," Toni mumbled.

"Liar. I wouldn't have invited you if I knew it would make you this unhappy," Cheryl frowned, taking her to sit down on a nearby bench. Betty had dragged Veronica into a Claire's a few stores back, and both Cheryl and Toni would rather be caught dead than step foot in a Claire's. "I'm sorry."

"Babe, you don't have to be sorry. I didn't have girlfriends to go to the mall with growing up. I used to come here with the guys to loiter, but that was about it. I never got into shopping. Not to mention I had no money to shop with," Toni kissed her cheek and let her lay her head down on her shoulder. 

Cheryl was about to comment when the other two girls appeared in front of them. 

"Get anything good at the kiddie outlet, Cousin?" Cheryl picked her head up to look at Betty.

"They actually have some good stuff in there, it's not all for kids," the blonde rolled her eyes before picking a little necklace out of the small plastic bag in her hand.

"I wasn't aware that they sold jewelry that doesn't say 'best friends' or have emojis on them," the redhead inspected the simple silver necklace, not impressed, but truly surprised. 

"You wanna head to Anthropologie now?" Veronica piped up, briefly looking up from her phone. 

Cheryl looked at Toni and bit the inside of her cheek when she saw how _bored_ her girlfriend looked. They couldn't exactly leave. Veronica drove them here.

"You go on ahead, we'll meet you in the food court in a bit."

"You sure?" Veronica stared at her, shocked. Cheryl loved Anthropologie.

"Positive."

Veronica looked at Betty and shrugged before the pair started for the escalator, leaving Cheryl and Toni alone again.

"Come on," the taller girl stood up, tugging on Toni's hands to pull her up too. 

"Where are we going?" the pinkette looked confused. 

"Now, Toni," Cheryl started walking in the opposite direction, dragging Toni along behind her, "Why would I spoil a perfectly good surprise?"

The serpent's brows knit together in curiosity, but her questions seemed to be answered when Cheryl dragged her through the pink striped doorway of Victoria's Secret.

"Go ahead, pick something out," Cheryl let go of her hand, letting her roam free.

"Wait, what? Cher, I don't need you to buy me any-"

"I meant...for me," Cheryl spoke quietly, staring her girlfriend in the eye, "To wear for you."

_"Oh."_

The redhead smirked at Toni's reaction before taking her hand and tugging her towards the back of the store, telling her to have at it. Toni wasn't even the slightest bit shy in picking things up off the racks, adding them to the collection of items for Cheryl to try on.

"No, no, you stay out here," Cheryl smirked, pushing gently at Toni's chest as she tried to follow her into the fitting room.

"What? Tell me you're kidding," the shorter girl gaped.

Cheryl just shook her head and giggled, "No kidding here, TT, now shoo."

"Come on, Cher, that's not fair," Toni actually whined. Why was her girlfriend such a tease?

"Find anything good?" Veronica piped up from behind her. Cheryl had texted her their location. 

"Oh, Ronnie, perfect! Come help me pick one of these out," the redhead practically squealed, pulling Veronica into the fitting room and closing the door. 

"This is so uncool," Toni crossed her arms over her chest, looking dejected with a closed door in her face.

"Come on, Toni, let's go get a soft pretzel. I have a feeling their decision might take a while," Betty chuckled, linking arms with Toni to lead her out of the store.

**xxx**

"Are you fucking kidding me, Jones?!" Sweet Pea stood up from his spot around the coffee table at Thistlehouse.

"Sorry, Sweet Pea, Toni's card was funnier than yours," Jughead shrugged.

Toni chuckled and waved her and Cheryl's collection of black Cards Against Humanity cards against her face like a fan. Cheryl loved how much of a sore winner her girlfriend was. 

"I don't give a fuck what was the funniest! The question was about Batman! 'Dead Parents' should always win on Batman questions!"

"Calm down," Veronica rolled her eyes. For such an adult game, her teammate was being a huge child about it.

"This is horseshit," Sweet Pea threw his cards in the air and stomped off.

"Oh come on, man, I just got these cards," Jughead groaned as the white cards scattered around the living room.

"Please don't leave any cards lying around. Last thing I need is for my nana to find one and come to me asking who Pac-Man is and why he's uncontrollably guzzling cum," Cheryl held her head in her hand at the mere thought, making Toni laugh out loud. It wouldn't be the first time Nana had come to them with an inappropriate question.

"Sweet Pea, come back and finish the game. Team Choni's only one black card away from the win, meaning we can start over soon," Jughead called out after picking up all of the tallest serpent's white cards with the help of Betty, Fangs, and Kevin. 

"I wanna play something else," he came back into the room and plopped down next to Veronica.

"Sorry, our house, our rules, and we feel like kicking your ass again in the next game," Cheryl smirked over at him, leaning comfortably against Toni.

"You guys suck," he crossed his arms and slumped over.

"Y'know Sweets, for a snake, green's not a good color on you," Toni chuckled.

**xxx**

Cheryl wiped a table down as someone finished up at it, putting the used beer glasses and bottles into a bus tub. Her hair was slowly falling out of her ponytail and into her face, but she was okay with it. She'd never worked a day in her life, but ever since Toni called to tell her that she would be home late because they were short staffed, she figured she would give it a try. It wasn't hard work. Bussing tables was actually pretty easy. And she got to spend time with her girlfriend, giving her chaste kisses in passing on her way to the back. This was way better than sitting at home bored, waiting for her to come home.

"You can take a break if you want. The rush is pretty much over," Toni leaned against the bar, watching Cheryl lug her dish tub around against her hip.

"I will after I get these last few tables," the redhead smiled over at her, dropping the tips that were left on the tables into the glass tip jar on the counter before going around to the back again.

"Lemme get a beer," Sweet Pea sat himself down on a stool at the bar, tapping his fist on the wooden surface with a smirk in Toni's direction. 

"You got ID?" Toni quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Tiny," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I only serve to people who don't lie to me about being too busy to help me out on a popular night."

"I _was_ busy, and now I'm not. No point in me clocking in now, the rush is over."

"Mmhm," the pink-haired girl shook her head, pouring him his favorite beer anyways just as Cheryl was coming back from the dish room.

"Hey, Red! Didn't know you were working here now."

"I'm not, but someone had to pick up the slack around here."

Sweet Pea just scoffed, looking at the two girls behind the bar, "Why's everyone mad at me? Gina's the one who called out so she could go to the Killers concert."

"Cause you're the one who's an employee, coming in for a beer when we could've used your help," Toni rolled her eyes. 

"It got you time with your girl, didn't it? You should be thanking me."

Cheryl had to admit, he had a point. Her messy ponytail waved when she turned to face Toni, waiting for a smart retort.

"Whatever. If you want to be forgiven, you can get to the back and wash some glasses cause I'm running low," Toni shook her head.

"Closing time's in an hour, no one comes in the last hour."

"Do it, or I'm gonna call out the next time you work a busy shift."

Sweet Pea just groaned and downed the rest of his beer before taking the glass back to the dish room with him. 

"You're so hot when you're bossy," Cheryl smirked at Toni, looking her up and down. 

"I'm just trying to get us home earlier," Toni sighed, but leaned in to kiss her quickly. 

"It's not like we have anywhere to be tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be stuck here all night. And I know you don't wanna be stuck here all night either. 

"I don't mind. I've actually had fun," the redhead smiled in all seriousness. 

"I think you're the first person to say that they had fun working here," Toni snorted, shaking her head. 

"Hey, since I'm helping out, do I get a portion of those tips?" Sweet Pea interrupted, opening the dish room door to poke his head out, eyeing the nearly full jar of tips on the counter.

"What do you think?" Toni eyed him with annoyance, but was met with silence and the sight of his head retreating back into the dish room.

**xxx**

"Come on, Cheryl, it'll be fun," Veronica followed the redhead through the school halls, "It's Betty's birthday party, you should be there. You are her cousin, after all?"

"Why, Veronica, would I want to go to such a childish slumber party?" Cheryl asked, stopping at her locker, smiling a bit to herself at her daily note from Toni. 

"The theme of the party is nostalgia," she explained, leaning against the lockers beside her, "It's _supposed_ to seem childish. Betty's turning eighteen, so this is our way of enjoying her last moments before entering adulthood."

"I'm not participating in a single pillow fight," Cheryl quirked an eyebrow at her as she tucked Toni's note into her handbag.

"You don't have to. But it would be nice if you and Toni came. She didn't invite many girls, so your lack of attendance would actually make a difference."

"I'll talk to Toni," Cheryl sighed after a moment's hesitation. 

It barely took any convincing to get Toni to agree. And that's how Cheryl ended up surrounded by fluffy blankets and pillows while Betty and Veronica belted out the theme from Hannah Montana into the karaoke mic. Toni was chuckling beside her as they shared a big bowl of popcorn. At least Toni seemed to be having a good time. Cheryl, on the other hand, needed a bit of convincing. At least she was surrounded by friends. Josie, Valerie, Melody, and Kevin were here. Polly was also in attendance, but Cheryl couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness just looking at the older blonde. 

The song finished up and the small living room was alive with the sound of applause from the small crowd. "Who's next?" Veronica asked, holding the microphone out.

The night went on with typical slumber party antics that you would see in any preteen movie with a pink DVD case. Karaoke, dancing, snacks, movies, hair braiding, truth or dare...pretty much anything you could imagine. Cheryl was actually having a good time, but she was far too proud to admit that to anybody. Even Toni. 

Things were winding down around three AM. The credits to Mean Girls played on the TV as Polly got up to clean some things up and help move the coffee table so everyone could get situated on the floor to sleep. 

"Do I have to sleep between you two, because I will," Veronica smirked at Cheryl and Toni, who were creating a bit of a nest of pillows and blankets to sleep on. Cheryl was still appalled that she had to sleep on the floor. 

"Very funny, Ronnie. But unlike you and _your_ significant other, Toni and I have some self control," the redhead bit back.

"Where was all this self control when you ended Vixens practice early on multiple occasions so you two could make out in the locker room?" Betty snorted from across the circle of sleeping bags and blankets. 

"If I end practice early it's because I truly believe that trying to teach you a routine is a hopeless case," Cheryl sighed, trying to hide the blush that came up on her cheeks. 

Betty scoffed and was just about to say something else when Toni tossed a pillow across the circle at her face, leaving her gaping as the serpent girl failed to hold back a laugh. Though, her laughter was cut off when Betty threw the pillow back, just nearly missing her face.

"Hey!" Cheryl picked up her pillow by the corner, crossing the circle to whack the blonde with it, trying to avenge her girlfriend. However, she was quickly hit in the back of the head by a pillow in Veronica's grasp. Soon enough the small group was engaged in a pillow fight that Cheryl would never admit to having fun participating in.

**xxx**

The walls of Thistlehouse were nearly shaking with the bass from Cheryl's sound system. Loud music filled the large house, as well as at least a hundred high schoolers. Riverdale High was opening its doors back up for the school year next week, and Cheryl always hosted the biggest back-to-school bash every August. This one was much different than last year's party, however. North and Southsiders alike covered the property. Thankfully, Nana Rose was away on a weekend retreat with her church group.

"Have you guys seen Cher? I can't find her anywhere," Toni cradled a beer as she made her way around the house. The tall redhead was nowhere to be found. 

"I figured she'd be glued to your side," Sweet Pea chuckled, sipping from his own red solo cup. 

"Well, obviously she isn't," Toni rolled her eyes.

"Last I saw, she was in the kitchen with Fangs and Kevin," Jughead took a sip from his can of coke, choosing to stay sober tonight.

Toni nodded and weaved her way through the crowd towards the kitchen. Fangs and Kevin were there, but no Cheryl.

"Was Cheryl in here?" Toni asked, interrupting their conversation. 

"She was, but she left," Fangs shook his head.

"Careful, Toni, she's been drinking quite a bit," Kevin warned.

**Shit.**

Drunk Cheryl could be anywhere, doing god knows what. 

"Thanks, " Toni sighed and traveled into the next room, keeping an eye out for the fiery redhead. She was surprised she didn't see her up on the coffee table making a scene. She checked every room downstairs before she made her way outside to the pool, hoping to find her. Plenty of drunken teens, but no Cheryl.

"Have you guys seen Cheryl? I've looked everywhere," she approached the three Pussycats and Archie. 

"Nah, boo. Sorry," Josie shook her head.

"If you see Veronica, can you tell her I'm out here," Archie asked, his words slurring just a bit. 

Toni's phone buzzed in her pocket before she could answer. "Speak of the she-devil," she raised an eyebrow, unlocking her phone to check her texts.

**[Ronnie]:** You need to come up to your room, it's urgent.

"Shit," the pink haired girl muttered, starting to panic as she thought the worst. According to Kevin, Cheryl had been drinking, and she knew that the redhead didn't exactly hold her liquor as well as most. She shoved her way back inside, climbing the stairs. Thankfully the party was mainly taking place downstairs, so it quieted down once she reached the second floor. 

She turned the crystal doorknob to her and Cheryl's bedroom, practically charging inside, prepared for the worst. And while what she saw wasn't what she was expecting, it was still pretty bad.

"Cheryl, shh, hey look," Veronica tried to calm down a hysterically crying Cheryl who was sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly wasted, "Look, Toni's here! I told you she didn't leave."

"What's going on?" Toni asked, rushing over to Cheryl, who hugged her tightly around the waist from her seated position, staining her shirt with mascara tears. 

"She had way too much to drink and then started to panic when she couldn't find you. She thought you left," Veronica explained while Toni combed through her girlfriend's long red hair, letting her cry into her shirt.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Ronnie. Archie's over by the pool looking for you, by the way," Toni sighed, giving her a bit of a smile, still trying to calm Cheryl down. Veronica just smiled sympathetically on her way out, the volume of music from downstairs increasing as she opened the door to leave. But the thick door closed again, leaving the pair in silence, except for the muffled music and Cheryl's heavy sobs. 

"Hey, baby, I'm here. What's the matter?" Toni unhooked Cheryl's arms from around her waist and sat down next to her on the bed. She was a mess. Under her eyes was smudged with makeup and black tears were stained on her cheeks. "Talk to me, princess, why are you crying?"

"Y-y-you l-left," Cheryl cried pathetically, clinging to Toni's arms. 

"I didn't leave, baby, I've been in the house the whole time. We just got separated, that's all," Toni explained, grabbing a tissue to clean her face up and wipe her tears. "I wouldn't just leave. Especially not without getting a kiss goodbye," she chuckled a little and cupped Cheryl's cheek, smiling as she leaned into the touch. 

"I don't want you to l-leave," Cheryl was still trembling, fingers shaking as she covered Toni's hand with her own. Toni knew that Cheryl's definition of leaving was about much more than just leaving the house. 

"Good thing I'm not planning on it, Bombshell."

Cheryl leaned across the small space and crashed her lips sloppily against Toni's, wrapping her arms around her neck with a happy hum. "I love you, TT, and your hair is so pretty," she mumbled drunkenly.

"I love you too, baby. And yours is too," the serpent chuckled, "What do you say we go get you some water?"

Cheryl nodded and stood up too fast, falling back onto the bed with a giggle. "You have to help me, my legs are made of jello."

"Yeah? What flavor?" Toni snorted, helping her up.

"Pfft cherry, of course," the redhead slurred as Toni helped her out of the room and down the stairs. She clung to her happily with a content smile on her face as they entered the kitchen, but pouted when Toni sat her down on a stool by the island.

"Told you she was around here somewhere," Fangs smiled.

"Kevin," Cheryl held a limp finger to her lips before beckoning him across the space between their stools. "Toni's my girlfriend," she whispered to him with a cheeky grin as if it were some kind of secret.

"Cheryl, we've known that for a while now," Kevin chuckled.

"No, really, she's my _girlfriend_ ," she whined as if he had said he didn't believe her, "Toni, tell him you're my girlfriend and that we're gonna get married tomorrow!"

Sweet Pea nearly spat out his beer before he started laughing, earning a quick smack from the shorter girl.

"I'm her girlfriend, Kev. And I think we're busy tomorrow, baby, so why don't we get married next weekend instead?" Toni came over and let Cheryl cuddle up to her again as she sipped at her water bottle. Toni didn't mind playing along, considering this was all going to be a drunken blur to Cheryl in the morning.

"I guess," Cheryl pouted, wiping water from her chin.

"Sweets, I might need you and some of the others to start getting people out of here," Toni pursed her lips together in the tall serpent's direction.

"Can I crash on the couch?" 

"If you manage to get everyone out of here in the next half hour and help me clean up, I'll even make you breakfast in the morning," Toni rolled her eyes as Cheryl clung to her side, oblivious to the conversation. 

"You got a deal."

**xxx**


	8. Dates with Cheryl and Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW BOUT THOSE DELETED SCENES HUH?

**xxx**

"Hey, girls, I'll be right with you. Go ahead and grab your usual booth," Pop Tate smiled as the two teenage girls walked through the door.

With a smile and two polite 'thank you's, Toni and Cheryl made their way towards their usual corner booth towards the back. While the bar held a special place in both their hearts, the booth in the corner was their spot. 'C+T' had been secretly carved into the underside of the table for years now. Cheryl will never forget when it was put there.

_"Toni, stop, you're going to get in so much trouble," Cheryl giggled despite her hushed tone, watching Toni slither down in her seat, her pocket knife in hand. If Cheryl didn't already know what she was doing, she'd probably be really freaked out and worried._

_"Shh," Toni put her finger to her upturned lips before she finally disappeared under the table._

_Cheryl could feel her moving slightly against her feet. She hid her face in her hands as she tried not to laugh. Her girlfriend was extra strength crazy sometimes. She'd only been joking when she commented on the fact that they're at this table so often that they should write their names on it._

_"Refill on your cherry cola, Cheryl?" Pop came over and the redhead nearly turned white as a sheet, thinking that Toni was busted._

_"Yes please, Pop. And can Toni get some more root beer for her float?" she tried her hardest to keep her cool. "She's in the bathroom," she quickly added._

_"Sure thing," the older man nodded before walking away, leaving Cheryl to let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in._

_"Be more paranoid, Bombshell. It's not like this place is well lit," she heard Toni chuckle from under the table. "I could be doing **anything** under here and no one would ever know," her voice took on a playful, seductive tone as Cheryl felt her knees being slowly spread apart._

_"Cut it out, oh my god," she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she snapped her legs shut, ignoring Toni's laughter when she came back up into the seat across from her. She played with her hair nervously, trying to make it seem like she was playing it cool. But Toni could always see right through her poker face._

_"Relax, Cher, I was just playing," Toni smiled as her laughter died down, sliding her phone across the table to show Cheryl the picture she took of her handiwork._

_"I can't believe you did that," the taller girl couldn't help but smile at the picture of the letters surrounded by a choppily carved heart._

Pop came over with their usual milkshakes, as always, without them having to ask for them first, getting his pad of paper out to take their food order. "What's it been for you two now? Two years? When are you gonna add '4EVER' to your artwork under the table?" he smirked, letting out a hearty chuckle at the look on both their faces.

"How did you-"

"I spend every night scraping the gum out from under these tables. I notice things," he shrugged.

"Pop I'm really-" Toni started.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're not covering the building with spray paint or hurting anyone. Believe it or not, I actually don't mind it. Makes me feel like my place is a part of something bigger than just this little patch of land in Riverdale. I've seen a lot in my years here. First dates, engagements, make ups, break ups...I even helped deliver a baby in the women's rest room back in the eighties. I like for this place to be an important part of people's lives."

Cheryl and Toni just stared at him in awe, still a bit shocked that they weren't in trouble.

"Anyways, what can I get you ladies?"

**xxx**

Cheryl held Toni's hand tightly as they walked through the doors of the bowling alley. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. She'd never been bowling before. Needless to say, Toni was appalled at that, and arranged a date for them as soon as possible. What Cheryl also wasn't expecting was for it to turn into a quadruple date.

The redhead shuffled her sneakers nervously against the tiled floor, glancing around. It wasn't scary, but for once, she was the one who didn't seem so sure of herself while everyone was exuding confidence and excitement. 

"We got two lanes for two games," Kevin turned around from the counter, holding his bowling shoes before heading towards their assigned spot with Fangs.

Toni and Cheryl hung back at the counter, getting their shoes. Cheryl wasn't exactly keen on wearing rental shoes, but Toni told her that it was all part of the experience. 

"I still can't believe you've never been bowling before," the pink-haired girl kissed the back of her hand as they walked towards the pair of lanes.

"Mommy and Daddy didn't exactly want us coming here and associating with the riff raff," Cheryl explained. Toni couldn't exactly blame them. Bowling alleys were usually full of sleazy people. And with this one being so close to the south side, even she could understand the Blossom's dislike for it. 

"I think you're gonna have fun," Toni leaned up to kiss her cheek when they approached the table behind their lane, putting their shoes on. Cheryl watched as Betty and Archie programmed names into both screens, giving everyone cheesy little nicknames. Toni and Cheryl being 'Pinky' and 'Red' respectively. 

Cheryl stuck with Toni on the search for a ball, smiling when Toni managed to find a red one for her that she could hold comfortably. 

"Okay, why do you look so nervous? This is the most quiet I've ever seen you," Toni reached up to fiddle with the ends of her girlfriend's long ponytail. 

"I just know I won't be good at this. I'm not used to...not being good at things," Cheryl mumbled, fiddling with the edges of the holes in her ball.

"Well, no one's gonna beat Betty or Archie, they've been on a league since they were like five. So I can guarantee that you're not gonna win," the serpent chuckled, "But it's not about winning, baby, we're just here to have fun okay?" Cheryl just nodded and let Toni kiss her gently. She wasn't used to seeing her so vulnerable outside of their own house. Especially around their friends. "Come on."

"Okay, I have a confession to make," Veronica piped up once everyone was gathered at the lane again, "I've never done this. So, I think I should get the advantage of having bumpers."

"Sure, V. Anyone else want bumpers?" Betty nodded, going to program them in for her.

"I do," Toni raised her hand slightly, "You want them up, Cher?"

"Sure," Cheryl nodded, starting to feel a little better that she wasn't the only newbie in the group. 

Betty nodded and programmed the bumpers on for the other three girls and Fangs before they started the game. Cheryl understood the rules, though she didn't understand scoring. She just knew to get the ball down the lane and knock over as many pins as possible. She pretty much just followed everyone else's lead and found herself actually having fun, despite her low score. And Toni cheered for her regardless of how she did.

"Thanks for admitting that you've never bowled before, V," Toni smiled at Veronica as they walked back from the bathroom a while later, "I think it boosted Cheryl's confidence a little."

"Oh, I've bowled plenty of times," Veronica waved a hand at her, "I just knew that Cheryl would never loosen up if she knew she was the only newbie. And I knew that girl badly needed bumpers."

"Oh, well...thanks for doing that for her," she laughed.

"Any time. I'm glad she's having fun."

"TONI!" they heard Cheryl practically screech before seeing her come bounding up to them, bouncing on her toes, "I knocked all the pins down! On the first try!" The redhead was smiling in a way that Veronica had never seen her before. If she smiled any wider, her lips would reach her ears.

"What?! That amazing, babe!" Toni held her hands before Cheryl hugged her tightly, giggling melodically in her ear. 

Cheryl ended their two games with the lowest score out of everybody, but by the end of the night, she was still beaming over that one strike. And of course, Toni was proud of her girl too.

**xxx**

"Cher, lay back down, we're not going anywhere tonight," Toni tried to push her girlfriend gently back down onto the bed. It was Friday night which was usually their date night. But Cheryl had come down with a fever over the past few hours, putting their Friday night tradition on hold.

"TT, I'm fine, I just have to get dressed," Cheryl sniffled, sounding nasally with her sinuses so congested. 

"Only thing you're putting on is more layers so we can sweat this fever out of you," Toni gave up on trying to get her to lay down and tied her red hair up into a bun for her.

"Toni, we're going to Pop's tonight. I'm not going to let a stupid head cold break tradition."

God, she was so stubborn.

"We'll get Pop's if you take a hot shower to sweat and clear your sinuses first," the shorter girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Cheryl got up slowly and stomped to the en suite, closing the door behind her, leaving Toni to sigh to herself before making a few calls. 

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Cheryl came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, trying not to shiver in case Toni was around to see her. Toni's favorite hoodie and a pair of black leggings were laid out on the bed with a note scribbled out in Toni's messy handwriting. 

_Get dressed, gorgeous. You wanted Pop's, we're getting Pop's.  
xx_

Cheryl's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but did as the note said, not bothering with a bra under the oversized hoodie. Her skin was way too sensitive for such confining material right now anyways. Pulling on some socks, she made her way downstairs, even more confused when she heard music from the fifties playing from the living room. 

"Toni?"

"Hey," Toni looked up from where she was standing near the coffee table, setting down the bags that Sweet Pea had just delivered to their door.

"What's this?"

"You wanted Pop's," the pinkette shrugged.

"But-"

"Look, Cher, there's no way I'm letting you out in the cold with a fever, so you can either enjoy your Pop's in to-go containers, or we can go to bed early so you can get the rest you need," Toni quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"So bossy," Cheryl grumbled, but still smiled as she rounded the couch to sit on one side of the coffee table while Toni occupied the other side. 

"Only cause I care, princess," Toni smirked, starting to unpack the paper bags after handing Cheryl her strawberry milkshake in a to-go cup.

"Thank you, for doing this," Cheryl sniffled, already reaching for her fries.

"Of course. Friday night Pop's is important," the shorter girl smiled warmly, "And like you said, we can't let a stupid head cold break tradition."

"I can't believe you even got the music," Cheryl giggled, nibbling on the end of a fry, "Only thing missing is Veronica and Archie making out a few tables away."

"I could always invite them over."

"God no, thank you."

Toni just laughed, poking a straw through the lid of her own shake. The two got so caught up in conversation with the vintage music in the background that they forgot they weren't actually at Pop's. Then again, that's usually how things were when they were together. They were in their own little world, sometimes unaware of their surroundings. 

"Thank you for tonight, TT," Cheryl mumbled sleepily as they headed back upstairs, holding her hand tightly. 

"Any time, baby. Even if we didn't get Pop's, you know I'd still be up here spending time with you for date night. Even if it means just putting on a movie and making you get some rest," she kissed the back of her hand. 

"Can we do that now?"

"If you want. But no Bridesmaids. I'm trying to get you to rest, not hype you up."

The redhead pouted, even though she knew her girlfriend had a point. They ended up huddled together against the pillows with A Cinderella Story on the flat screen as Cheryl started a collection of used tissues in the trash can beside the bed. But after reluctantly taking some Nyquil, she felt herself slowly fading, slumping against Toni's chest.

"Love you, TT," she mumbled, barely coherent as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Love you more, baby," Toni kissed her warm forehead.

**xxx**

"A-are you sure about this?" Cheryl stammered, holding her red helmet tightly in her hands. She'd ridden on Toni's motorcycle plenty of times before, but to _drive_ it?

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't trust you, Cher," Toni smiled, strapping her own helmet on. It's not like they were going very far. Just around property, down the road to where Thornhill used to lie and back. "We'll take it nice and slow." Cheryl didn't look so sure. She had mentioned it to Toni a while ago that she'd wanted to try it, but now that the time had come, she wasn't sure she was ready. "You don't have to if you don't want to, baby, I just thought you wanted to," the shorter girl came over to stand in front of her, concerned. "If you're worried about crashing, I'm in much better control of this thing than you'd think. 

The redhead looked back and forth between her and the bike, biting her cherry red lip.

"Okay."

"I won't let you get hurt, I promise," Toni placed the shiny red helmet over Cheryl's head, tightening the strap under her chin carefully before placing a quick kiss to her lips. "Just get on like normal, I'll get on behind you.

Cheryl nodded and kicked her leg up over the seat, mounting the bike in Toni's usual spot, feeling much more comfortable when the serpent climbed on behind her, pressing against her back. Toni started the engine and Cheryl tensed up, feeling the motorcycle vibrate beneath her. She was really about to do this. 

"Hands on the handlebars," Toni instructed, watching as Cheryl lifted her sweaty palms to the rubber handlebars before she covered her pale hands with her own. "This is the throttle, and this is the clutch," she explained, squeezing Cheryl's hands near each of the controls. "This one accelerates, and this one helps you shift gears, and this controls the front brakes." 

Cheryl was focusing as best she could. It wasn't like she was going to get a motorcycle anytime soon and needed to learn to ride, but if she was going to be driving her and her girlfriend around, she wanted to know what she was doing. 

"I'm gonna put the kickstand up, you ready?" Toni asked over the rumble of the engine. 

"Yeah," Cheryl nodded, not the most confident, but as confident as she'd ever be in this situation. 

Toni flipped up the kickstand and guided Cheryl's hands to where they needed to be, keeping the bike upright with her feet until they got going. "Now, just squeeze gently on the throttle."

The redhead did as she was told, but squeezed a little too hard, sending them jerking forward.

"Sorry, sorry," she yelped, panicked.

"It's okay, you're fine," Toni said calmly in her ear, resting her chin on her shoulder. She covered her hands with her own again and guided them back to the throttle lever, squeezing gently over her fingers so the bike slowly started moving forward down the long driveway. Toni was basically operating the bike for them, but wouldn't let Cheryl let go. "All right now we're gonna slow down, and then I'm gonna have you hit the front brake lever."

"O-okay," Cheryl gulped and nodded, her palms still sweating against the rubber of the handlebars. 

Toni steered them into the old Thornhill driveway, pretty much slowing down to a stop before instructing Cheryl to hit the brakes.

"You did it, cutie," Toni smiled, kissing her cheek and putting the kickstand back down. She figured Cheryl might need a bit of a break after that first attempt, despite it being less than three minutes. "Told you I'd make a biker out of you."

"I didn't do anything," the redhead shook her head with a slight blush on her cheeks, "You did most of the work."

"Hey, your hands were on the controls, babe, that's doing something. Proud of you," she kissed her shoulder over her red serpent jacket. "You wanna drive back? Maybe go a little faster? It's actually a much smoother ride, the faster you go."

"You'll still help me?"

"Of course."

Cheryl pecked her lips quickly before turning back around, putting her hands on the handlebars again, much more confident this time around.

**xxx**

Toni glanced out the window of Cheryl's car. It was a warm spring Saturday that just so happened to also be their one year anniversary. Toni wasn't sure where they were going, but she didn't mind waiting it out in the passenger seat while she played with her girlfriend's slim fingers.

"Do I get a hint as to where we're going?" Toni chuckled over the quiet music, the wind blowing through her hair. 

"We're almost there," Cheryl smiled over at her through her cat eye sunglasses. 

Toni just kept an eye out for any clues. Though, a sign that read 'Sweetwater River 1 Mile' gave it all away. 

"Cher..." she started quietly. She knew that Sweetwater River was considered a place of trauma for Cheryl. Nearly drowning when she was nine, losing Jason, and attempting suicide all at the same place? If it were her, Toni would never want to return to a place that held nothing but painful memories. The only other time Toni had been with Cheryl here was when she disappeared last July 4th, only to be found standing with her feet in the water, deep in thought.

Cheryl ignored her and took a deep breath as the car drove onto the dirt path that lead to a little public beach that during any summer day was crowded with families. But it was only the second Saturday of spring. Not warm enough for swimming just yet. But a decent enough temperature for two girls to celebrate their anniversary with a picnic by the water. 

Parking the car, Cheryl retrieved the picnic basket from the trunk and came around to help Toni out of the passenger seat, taking her hand to lead her onto the beach. Toni stayed quiet. Cheryl was going to do whatever she wanted, no matter how much she protested. But the last thing she wanted was for her to be upset on their anniversary. Without a word, she helped Cheryl lay out the large wool blanket onto the coarse sand. Nothing but the sound of birds and the water hitting the shore surrounded them. 

"Why here?" Toni finally asked after they sat down, watching Cheryl unpack the spread she had packed in the basket.

"Because, Toni," the redhead sighed, "I wanted...a happy memory here. I have nothing but tragic stories of this place, and I wanted to change that. I want to start new memories here with you and I thought our anniversary would make a good first one."

"Hey, you know I love you. If this is what you want, I'm cool with it. I was just worried about you, cause last summer you made it seem like you never wanted to come here ever again," Toni reached over the short distance for her hand, locking their fingers together. 

"I didn't. I never wanted to even look at this river again or hear its name again. But then I thought what good would that do? I can't let painful memories get in the way of me living my life."

Toni nodded and held her hand a bit tighter, leaning over to kiss the corner of her lips gingerly. "I just want you to be happy, Cher. That's all I ever want," she mumbled against her skin, keeping their foreheads pressed together. 

"Thank you, TT," she whispered back, placing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips. She flicked her tongue out over her lips when they parted, finishing unpacking the food she'd packed for them. "Happy anniversary."

This was just the start of multiple happy memories for them at Sweetwater River.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i don't know jack about motorcycles lmao


	9. Cheryl and Toni at Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh wwwwowowow over 300 kudos? i figured we should celebrate with some (not confidently written) smut~

**xxx**

"I always keep extra pillows and blankets in the linen closet in the bathroom if you ever need any," Cheryl explained as she guided Toni around her bedroom, "And you're welcome to use any of the towels, of course."

"Cher, I've stayed here before," Toni chuckled, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom as Cheryl continued the tour.

"Yes, but now you _live_ here, TT," the redhead couldn't help but bite her lip to contain her excitement, failing miserably. 

"Yeah...guess I do," Toni smirked, crossing the small space to press a chaste kiss to her lips. They lingered for the slightest moment, content in the silence that surrounded them before Cheryl took a deep composing breath.

"Let's get you unpacked, shall we?"

They wondered if the excitement would ever fade. Right now, it felt like just a sleepover. A sleepover that was going to only last a few days. It hadn't hit them that this was real just yet. But it was probably for the better, considering Cheryl was prone to over-thinking. But now, she was content in her bed, curled up on her side with Toni across from her in the same position, playing with each other's fingers. They couldn't sleep, despite it being past two AM. As of right now, this was a permanent arrangement, but both girls couldn't help but feel as if it were too good to be true, and wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Even if it meant staying up all night just talking with the occasional kiss here and there. 

"It's really not that bad. Thornhill was much more spooky," Cheryl giggled. Toni had finally admitted how creepy she thought Thistlehouse was, "But there's nothing to fear _ma cherie_."

Toni just smiled and looked down at their linked fingers, noting the difference between her own tan skin and Cheryl's pale. She tried her hardest to hold back a yawn, not wanting to end the night yet.

"We should sleep," Cheryl sighed, glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

A pout covered Toni's face, but the redhead was quick to kiss the pout away, nipping gently at her bottom lip as she pulled back. "Don't be sad, TT. We can talk more tomorrow," she pecked her lips again. "And the next day," another kiss. "And the next day," she giggled with one last kiss, "And every day after that."

**xxx**

Cheryl Blossom came with a lot of emotional baggage. Especially over the last few years, she's been prone to panic attacks, terrible anxiety, and her least favorite: nightmares. The nightmares were the worst. Because literally anything could happen. If she was lucky, she would wake up before anything too bad could happen. But most of the time she was trapped in her own mind, stuck in a state of suffering that she couldn't wake from.

Thankfully, since Toni's arrival, the nightmares were much less persistent. Being wrapped in the serpent girl's arms made Cheryl feel much more at peace when nightfall came. But when the nightmares did come around, they were much more intense than ever before. 

"Cheryl, come on, wake up," Toni shook her gently. The redhead was covered in a sheet of sweat, practically convulsing beside her. Toni had woken up at just the feeling of her tensing and trembling. "Cher, it's me, it's Toni. I'm right here," she said a little louder, shaking her harder before cupping her cheek gently. 

"Toni, no," Cheryl whimpered, still deep in sleep as a tear slipped down her cheek to Toni's fingers, "Toni..." The pink haired girl never minded calming Cheryl down after her nightmares, but getting her to wake up from them was the hard part. Sometimes she was just in too deep to be woken up with simple shakes.

"Shit," Toni mumbled to herself as her girlfriend started to thrash harder, shaking her head out of her grip. Her face was scrunched up in displeasure as her arms started to move, desperately gripping at the empty space around her. "Cheryl..." Toni gripped her hands, tightly squeezing them to let her know she was there. Sitting up, she tugged her up and into her lap, hugging her trembling body tightly and rubbing her back. A sigh of relief came over her when she felt her respond. Cheryl started gripping tightly at the back of Toni's t-shirt as she sobbed into her neck, every muscle in her body a trembling mess. 

"Hey, shh, I've got you. I'm right here," Toni whispered, running her fingers through her red hair, still holding her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, rocking her girlfriend in her lap as she continued to sob uncontrollably. 

"P-please don't l-leave me," Cheryl sobbed, wetting Toni's neck with tears and the sweat that lingered on her skin. "Please s-stay."

"I won't ever leave you, Cher. I'll always be here for you, even if you don't want me to be," Toni rubbed her back, cooing gently to relax her. Cheryl just sniffled, still crying quietly into her neck, letting Toni take care of her like she did so well. She'd never understand how Toni always seemed to just know what she needed. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up," the she sniffled, wiping under her eyes as she rested her head on Toni's shoulder, still comfortably in her lap. 

"Don't be sorry, baby. Do you wanna talk about it?" Toni brushed loose strands of hair from her face, her eyes filled with concern for her girl. She didn't push her when she frantically shook her head no. She just peppered her face in comforting kisses, tasting the salty tears that made transparent stripes down her cheeks as Cheryl tried to nuzzle further against her. 

"I love you, TT," Cheryl just barely whispered, reaching up to run her fingers over her girlfriend's cheek and neck, feeling her skin real and present against her own. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Don't say that, you're not a burden. Far from it," Toni shook her head, leaning her forehead against hers, "You're one of the strongest people I know, Cher. And I love you more and more every day for it."

"You think so?"

"How could I not?" she smirked slightly, easing her back into a laying position and holding her close.

**xxx**

"You know you snore sometimes?" Toni smirked, leaning against the headboard with her phone.

Cheryl's head snapped up, tearing her eyes away from the task of filing her nails. She had the most horrified look on her face that only made Toni bust out into a fit of laughter. "First of all, why would you say something like that just out of the blue? And second of all, shut up, I do not!"

"You do, though," Toni said through her laughter, "Don't be embarrassed, babe, it's cute."

"I do not snore, _Antoinette_ , I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a thing," she shook her head and put her nail file away, getting up and padding over to the bathroom. 

Toni just smirked through her giggles, pulling out her phone, scrolling through her extensive camera roll for the video she had taken just last week, turning the volume all the way up before pressing play. The once quiet bedroom was now filled with the sound of slight snores from Cheryl and Toni's stifled laughter both on and off screen. Though Toni's laughter wasn't held back for long, considering she lost it at the look on Cheryl's face when she came back into the room.

"Oh my god," she muttered, eyes wide. 

"Oh please, I told you it's cute," Toni chuckled, starting the video over.

"Delete it," Cheryl placed her hands on her hips, trying to look as menacing as she could, though she knew Toni would never take her seriously. 

"No way, this is like, the best blackmail I've got on you," Toni smirked.

"Delete it, Topaz!" Cheryl snapped playfully, charging towards the bed and pouncing on her. Toni's laugh only got harder and louder as she played keep-away with her phone, trying her hardest to hold it out of Cheryl's reach. As serious as the redhead was about the video being deleted, she collapsed onto Toni in her own fit of laughter, still trying weakly to reach for the phone. "Delete it, or else," she tried to sound serious, despite being in the middle of a round of giggles. 

"Or else what?" Toni challenged, calming down from her own laughter. 

"I don't know yet," the redhead rested her chin on the tops of her hands as she laid on Toni's chest, lying comfortably between the shorter girl's legs, "I have to think of something evil enough to faze you."

"Can I keep it if I promise never to show anyone?"

"TT..." Cheryl pouted.

"Fine, but I can't promise to not take any more videos," Toni handed her the phone, letting her delete it for herself. 

"Ugh," Cheryl rolled her eyes, starting to scroll through the phone in search of any other incriminating photos or videos of her.

**xxx**

The shower was running in the en suite, occupied by Toni while Cheryl sat at her vanity, brushing her hair out for the night. She smiled a bit to herself as she listened to Toni's singing from behind the door. Toni never sang much, but it was certainly one of her many talents.

_I have been searching all of my days_  
_All of my days_  
_Many a road, you know_  
_I've been walking on_  
_All of my days_  
_And I've been trying to find_  
_What's been in my mind_  
_As the days keep turning into night_

Cheryl sat quietly in her vanity chair, watching the slightly ajar door in the mirror as if tiny cartoon music notes were coming through. She loved Toni's singing and she always sang in the shower. She claimed it made her feel less alone when she wasn't fortunate enough to have Cheryl behind the curtain with her. Plus, it served as a nice distraction and made the time pass quicker.

Getting up from the chair when she heard the water stop running, Cheryl climbed into her side of the bed, scrolling through her twitter feed while she waited for Toni to join her. Usually she didn't take too long. Her nighttime routine wasn't nearly as extensive as her own. 

Not even five minutes later, Toni came out in a camisole and baggy sweatpants, tying her hair up into a bun before crawling into bed. She hovered over Cheryl for a quick kiss and slumped down beside her.

"Night, baby," the pinkette mumbled, curling up on her pillow after switching off her bedside lamp. 

"TT?" Cheryl put her phone down and turned off her own lamp, cuddling up to her girlfriend, "Will you sing to me?"

"What?" Toni laughed a little, thinking she was joking.

"The song you were singing before. Please? I really liked it."

Toni flicked her tongue out over her lips. Cheryl wasn't even pouting to get her way, she was just...asking normally. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Cheryl shook her head.

Toni was quiet, getting comfortable with her legs tangled up with her own. The redhead looked so peaceful, twirling a loose strand of pink hair around her finger, her brown eyes watching what she was doing diligently as if held some kind of importance. 

_**Comfortable.** _

She'd realized she'd never felt more comfortable with anyone. Sure, she'd grown up with Sweet Pea and he was practically her brother. But there were still sides of herself that even he hadn't seen. And she was sure at this point that there were parts of her that no one but Cheryl would ever see.

Cheryl was closing her eyes to sleep, slowly fading when Toni's soft voice opened her eyes again. A small smile formed on her face as her girlfriend sang her the slow song she had heard before. Her body relaxed at the sound of Toni's singing, instinctively curling into her chest more as she continued.

_Now I see clearly_  
_It's you I'm looking for_  
_All of my days_  
_So I'll smile_  
_I know I'll feel this loneliness no more_  
_All of my days_  
_For I look around me_  
_And it seems you've found me_  
_And it's coming into sight_  
_As the days keep turning into nights_

Cheryl's eyes closed again, slowly succumbing to the exhaustion that took over her as Toni gently ran her fingers through her hair.

_Now even breathing feels all right  
Yes, even breathing feels all right_

**xxx**

Cheryl groaned as she tossed in bed for what felt like the millionth time. The sun was coming up and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't sleep without Toni. And she certainly couldn't sleep knowing that she and Toni were fighting. Her mind was still racing over the last three hours. Toni coming home late without notice, ending with Cheryl blowing up on her and banning her from the bedroom.

 _ **"I love you, Cher,"**_ echoed in her head. But what gave her the biggest headache was the silence that followed before hearing the door click shut. Cheryl's never not said those three words back to Toni before. And she couldn't live down the fact that this was the time that she hadn't. Picking up her phone, she hesitated a bit over the keys on the screen, typing out a few quick messages to her girlfriend downstairs, hoping she would have her phone on and charged beside her.

She was probably sleeping. She was probably perfectly content, thinking that this was just a minor bump in the road. Toni was always so cool and collected, while Cheryl constantly fell victim to over thinking. She checked her phone again. She couldn't tell if Toni had seen the texts or not. And she knew she would never get to sleep like this. 

Getting up slowly, Cheryl left her phone on the nightstand and quietly left the room, tip-toeing downstairs with the cool, dim lighting of the morning sky lighting her way. She could see a few strands of pink hair draped over the edge of the couch and quietly made her way over, peeking over the edge to see if Toni was asleep. She looked peacefully asleep and Cheryl couldn't help but feel envious. She not only longed for the sweet embrace of sleep, but she wished that she could be so carefree after a fight, confident that they would bounce back. 

Letting go of her last ounce of self control, Cheryl lifted the blanket that was draped over her girlfriend and laid down beside her as best she could in such a small space, letting out the smallest gasp when Toni's arms wrapped around her. 

"What took you so long, Bombshell?" she could hear Toni's smug smile through her mumbled voice. 

"I don't know. I was trying to sleep."

"Any luck?"

"No."

"Me either."

"I texted you..."

"I know, I just texted back before you got down here."

"Oh," Cheryl mumbled. Figures she left her phone upstairs. "TT, I'm-" she was cut off by Toni's soft lips against her own, silencing her.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? Let's just get some sleep," the serpent murmured, leaning her forehead against Cheryl's as her body relaxed into the cushions. 

Maybe they would be okay after all.

**xxx**

Toni locked the cheap wooden door behind her as she stepped into her old trailer, just off her shift at the Whyte Wyrm. Thistlehouse was undergoing its annual fumigation to treat for pests, so she and Cheryl were staying at her old home for a few days. Her uncle was away for serpent business of some kind, and staying there would be a lot cheaper and more laid back than going to a hotel. Though, Cheryl made sure to book a nice room for her Nana and paid her nurse to stay with her.

Toni stepped quietly into the small kitchen for a bottle of water, not wanting to wake Cheryl. It was nearly one AM.

"Toni," she heard her girlfriend's soft voice behind her causing her to turn around instinctively. 

_**Damn.** _

She'd seen Cheryl in fancy lingerie before. Hell, she'd seen her completely naked before, but something about how she looked now topped all of that. 

She was wearing short black cotton shorts, exposing her long, pale legs. A worn out serpent t-shirt covered her torso, topped off with one of Toni's wrinkled flannels, unbuttoned so it hung off her shoulders while her straight, but slightly disheveled hair cascaded down her back. Some red hair fell in her face as she leaned rather seductively against the doorframe. 

"Hey, you. You should be asleep," Toni crossed the room slowly to greet her with a kiss.

"I was waiting for you," the redhead murmured, her eyes dark and heavily lidded.

"I promised you I'd be home by one," the serpent mumbled, attaching her lips to her girlfriend's neck without another word. She grazed her teeth gently over her pulse point, smirking at the little whimper she'd gotten as a response. 

"I know, but I missed you," Cheryl's breathing picked up slightly as Toni pinned her against the door frame, her fingers playing against her skin under the hem of her shirt. "TT..." she gasped, feeling Toni's skilled fingers trail higher up her torso. "Take me to bed...please."

Toni bit her lip when she pulled back from Cheryl's neck, pressing a firm kiss against her lips before leading her by the hand to the small but cozy bedroom. "Go lay down, princess," the shorter girl mumbled, smirking as Cheryl eagerly did as she was told, laying down amongst the mismatched bed sheets and pillows and waiting patiently. 

Toni took off her boots and leather jacket, leaving them in a pile by the door and sauntering over to the bed, crawling up and hovering over her girlfriend. She kissed across her hipbone where the t-shirt had ridden up, smirking at how squirmy Cheryl was already. 

"Something you want, baby?" Toni asked quietly, a sly grin on her face as she looked up at her. 

"You," Cheryl whimpered.

"You have me," Toni smirked, leaning back down to kiss a trail from her hipbone up to just below her breasts, pushing the t-shirt up inch by inch with each peck on her skin. "Arms up," she whispered, starting to gently tug the layered garments up.

Cheryl hummed eagerly, leaning up so Toni could lift the t-shirt and flannel over her head, "Please, TT."

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing me," the redhead pouted, leaning up to capture her lips in her own, pulling her down on top of her again. She sighed as Toni ran her hands up and down her bare sides, slowly coming to a stop over her breasts. Cheryl whined desperately, arching her back up to meet her touch as she toyed with her nipples. Toni pulled back from her lips slowly, starting another trail of kisses from her jaw, down her neck and along her collarbone, inching her body down as she did so. 

Toni laved her tongue over Cheryl's breasts, gently biting at the pale pink buds as her fingers ran tantalizingly along her sides. Meanwhile, Cheryl's hands were desperately trying to remove Toni's loose cutoff t-shirt. She got it off with Toni's minimal help, groaning a bit at the black bralette underneath. But Toni didn't give her much time to focus on anything but the feeling of her hands on her, since her fingers were snaking their way under the waistband of her cotton shorts, wasting no time in finding her coated slit and teasing her with the tips of her fingers. 

"Shit, Cher," she grunted, leaning up to kiss her again, noting the blush that came over her girlfriend's cheeks. Cheryl was still new to this. She'd only slept with Toni once before, and she was her very first. Toni was determined to get her out of her shell. It actually surprised her to find out how submissive Cheryl was, considering her dominant personality in everyday life. 

Cheryl let out a small cry as Toni's fingertip trailed from the bottom of her folds to the top, just barely touching her clit before starting from the bottom again. "T-Toni..."

"Tell me what you want, princess," Toni panted, arousal coursing through her own veins. 

"I want you to f-fuck me," the blush on Cheryl's cheeks turned to an even deeper shade of pink. This was so different than their first time. That mostly consisted of Toni asking her if what she was doing was okay and telling her how beautiful she thought she was. It was a welcome change, but still would take some getting used to. 

"Good girl," Toni mumbled, making Cheryl weak in the knees with just her words. She made her descent down her girlfriend's body with kisses, licks, and little bites, tugging her shorts down and dropping them off the edge of the bed. 

Cheryl's chest was rising with each heavy breath she took, struggling to keep her composure. Toni was peppering kisses all over her inner thighs, getting teasingly closer to where Cheryl wanted her most. 

"You okay?" Toni lifted her head to check in with her, making her heart flutter ever so slightly. How Toni managed to be so sexual and soft with her at the same time was beyond Cheryl's comprehension. 

"Mmhm," the redhead nodded, leaning up on her elbows to lock eyes with Toni. She watched as the serpent wrapped her arms around her thighs, letting her hands come to rest flat against her stomach as her hot breath covered her core, "TT, please, I can't take it anymore," she leaned her head back in frustration, instantly letting out a yelp when Toni gave her just what she wanted.

Toni flicked her tongue out gently over Cheryl's slit. Once, twice, three times delicately before her tongue flattened with more diligent strokes, flicking the tip over her clit as she kept her hips grounded against the bed. 

"Toni!" Cheryl gasped, reaching blindly for the shorter girl's hands, needing something solid to hold onto. 

"That feel good, baby girl?" Toni smirked against her folds, running her tongue against her clit again before taking it gently between her lips.

"Mmhm-Oh!" Cheryl cried out, trying to stay quiet. Whether they were home alone or not, Sunnyside trailers weren't known for having the thickest walls. For all she knew, the next trailer over could already hear everything. 

"I wanna hear you, Cher, tell me how you're feeling," Toni gave a gentle command, teasing the tip of her finger at Cheryl's entrance. 

"S-so good," the redhead whimpered, arching her hips up to meet her touch more. 

"Don't hold back then, okay?" 

Cheryl just nodded in response through her heavy breathing, still gripping desperately at Toni's free hand as she suckled her clit back into her mouth. She cried out again as she slid a finger into her delicately, curling it against her walls while her lips and tongue worked her over simultaneously. While she had her limits for the time being, she was allowing herself to be loud at Toni's request. And with Toni being so skilled at her task, Cheryl was finding it easier to let loose with each passing second as she inched closer to her release. 

"Toni, I'm gonna-" she cut herself off with another pleasured whimper as Toni hit another spot that drove her towards the edge. 

"Let it go for me, baby," the pink haired girl encouraged her through her own heavy breaths, covering Cheryl's core in warmth.

She could only take so much more. As much as she wanted the feeling to last forever, she gave into the feeling with a loud cry as she tossed her head back, hips bucking into Toni's still diligent touches. Her body trembled fiercely as she rode out her orgasm, calming down as her girlfriend's fingers slowed. 

Toni withdrew her fingers with a smirk, sucking them clean before traveling back up the bed to cover Cheryl's slack lips with her own. 

"You're amazing," Cheryl mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open as Toni tugged the dark blue comforter over her. 

"Get some sleep, cutie," Toni chuckled a little as she tucked her in.

"What about you?" Cheryl yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly, trying her hardest to stay awake. 

"You can make it up to me later, how 'bout that?" she smiled warmly down at her girl.

"M'kay, love you."

"Love you too, princess," she leaned down to kiss her forehead, laughing a little at the fact that she was already fast asleep. 

They'd have to work on her stamina.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song toni sang is "all my days" by alexi murdoch


	10. Cheryl and Toni Back in the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching things up a little with this one. Hopefully it's not too ooc. Also thank you for all the kind reviews!!

**xxx**

"Just be careful, don't talk to anybody you don't know," Cheryl and Jason's nanny let go of their hands, letting them go off to the playground at Pickens Park. The Blossom twins usually didn't get to go on fun trips like this often. But today, their French tutor had to cancel their lesson, leaving the five year old twins with nothing to occupy their time. Normally their schedules were so jam packed with lessons and activities that it left them with no time for fun. They couldn't remember the last time they'd been to the park.

"I'll be right over by that tree if you need me," the nanny pointed to a nearby tree with a wooden bench beneath the leafy branches, "Stay together."

Cheryl brushed her hair from her face, holding tightly to Jason's hand with her free one. She looked over at her brother before they turned around to face the array of playground equipment. It was overwhelming with so much to look at, play with, and listen to. Where would they even start?

"Come on, there's an empty swing," Jason pointed, speaking much more clearly than your average five year old. Cheryl just held tightly to his hand as he lead the way. She'd never seen so many kids in one place before. They didn't go to kindergarten. They had their nanny and private tutors. Besides each other, the Blossom Twins didn't interact with anyone but adults. Which explained their coherent and well-mannered way of speaking at such an early age. They were expected to act beyond their years.

Jason lead Cheryl by the hand to the swing set, wrapping his tiny fingers around the chain link and helping his sister onto the seat like the little gentleman he'd been raised to be. But Cheryl stumbled back when the seat disappeared out from under her, landing her flat on her bottom amongst the wood chips that covered the playground. 

"I saw it first," a kid about their age with dark hair clutched onto the other chain, having pulled it towards him to claim the swing for himself.   
Jason was helping Cheryl up, wiping wood chips off her clean white skirt when a little girl in an all pink outfit came running up to them in worn, light up sneakers. 

"Sawyer, that wasn't nice, they got to the swing first," she put her hands on her hips, her curls still bouncing from the jog over. 

"But I _saw_ it first," the boy fought back.

"You have to wait your turn," she scolded him. 

Cheryl glanced between the two, holding tight to Jason's hand. "We can share the swing," she mumbled shyly. Jason was always much better at talking to new people than she was. 

"Okay! You can go first," the tanned girl grinned, taking Cheryl's hand to help her back onto the swing properly. 

"Sawyer! Toni! Come see my new Pokemon cards!" a pale boy in a grey beanie called from the sandbox across the way. 

The taller boy immediately ran over, while the girl in pink shouted "I'll be right there!" over Cheryl's shoulder, starting to push her gently on the swing. 

"Cheryl, can I go see too?" Jason asked, standing beside where Toni was pushing her. 

"Sure," she nodded, her red hair flying a bit in the wind as she went back and forth. She watched as her brother ran off towards the boy in the beanie, letting the nice girl push her on the swing.

"Your hair is pretty," Toni commented with a smile, though Cheryl couldn't see it behind her. 

"Thank you," she smiled, holding tight to the chains beside her, "What's your name?"

"To-"

"Jason! Cheryl! Come over here now!" their nanny yelled from the edge of the playground, causing Cheryl to halt the swing as best she could with her feet before she could get off. She looked over at Jason, who was running back from the little assembly of boys in the sandbox. 

"I have to go, sorry," Cheryl glanced back at the curly haired girl behind her, giving her a little wave as she took off running for her nanny.

The woman grabbed both her and Jason's hands, practically storming to the car faster than their little legs could keep up. She muttered words that they didn't quite understand. But what Cheryl was more concerned about was why they couldn't stay. They'd just arrived and she had already started to make a new friend. And she didn't even get to learn her name. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the girl in pink, waving after her and she tried her hardest to wave back while her nanny tugged her along, still mumbling out words of worry.

Out of all the anxious mumbles their nanny had stammered out on the way back to the car, "Southside scum," was all that Cheryl picked up, though she didn't understand it. But it had been imprinted in her brain from that day forward.

**xxx**

Cheryl had forgotten all about her encounter with the girl at the playground. A lot can happen in four years, and their meeting simply became a forgotten memory. She was nine now and far too busy with school work and archery lessons to focus on much else, even if she wanted to.

It was another warm August in Riverdale and the Blossom twins had been begging to go to Archie Andrews' birthday party at Sweetwater River. Everyone always had their birthday parties at Chuck E. Cheese or at home. Cheryl had never heard of having a birthday party on the beach by the river before. And it sounded fun, but it took a lot of convincing. They were caught up with their summer studies, their rooms were neat as a pin, and they had been eating all their vegetables as good children should. And it all paid off when Penelope and Clifford granted them permission to go to the party. 

They arrived at the river, their new nanny behind them with their gifts as they approached the picnic table where Mary Andrews was setting things up as the kids splashed around on the river's edge where the current wasn't too strong.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Andrews," Cheryl and Jason said in unison as they approached the table. 

"You're very welcome, kids. Everyone's right over there," the redheaded woman pointed to the group of kids that were playing around the edge of the water. 

"I'll be back to pick them up in an hour," their nanny smiled politely at Mary, handing their gifts over. She barely got another word in with the twins before they took off running towards the water. 

Archie was there with the whole class, some of them playing a game of chicken in the water while everyone else laughed. There were a few kids here that Cheryl didn't know, but Jughead seemed rather chummy with them. Two of them were in the water, playing chicken against Archie and Betty in the shallow water. Betty was perched on Archie's shoulders, laughing as she fought against a girl with dark wavy hair with faded pink streaks. The girl was on the shoulders of a tall and skinny boy with tan skin and dark hair, shrieking with laughter as she almost fell backwards. 

Cheryl bit her lip as she approached a group of girls from her class, inserting herself into their conversation only to have them give her a look and ignore her. What was their problem? They'd just attended her and Jason's joint birthday party two months ago. 

She was still curious as to why her dear brother wanted to combine their birthday parties for the first time since they were little. 

Turning her back on the girls, she looked around for Jason, frowning when she saw him talking to Betty Cooper's older sister. They were in the same class, since Jason had skipped two grades. A twinge of jealousy stung in her chest as she headed a bit farther into the water, letting the cold wash over her shins. 

"Hey Cheryl, we're gonna play truth or dare. Wanna go first?" Reggie Mantle came up behind her with a few other kids. 

"I suppose," she turned to face them, squinting in the sun. She was glad her nanny had slathered her and her brother in sunscreen before they left Thornhill. 

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she crossed her arms bravely over her chest, challenging them with her eyes. 

"I dare you to swim out past the ropes," he smirked.

Cheryl turned her head to face the river. The ropes were about twenty feet away. Swimmers weren't supposed to go past them, for the current was too strong all the way out there. But she was Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. She'd never turn down a challenge. Plus if she did this, maybe the other kids might start respecting her more. They'd all been so mean to her over the past year for some reason. 

Looking around, she made sure no adults were around before walking out farther into the water, starting to swim once her feet could barely touch the bottom. She could feel it getting harder to swim as she got closer to the ropes, but she kept on. She wanted the respect. 

She wanted them to like her. 

She reached the ropes and grabbed on, already feeling the water start to pull her. She had to go past them to finish the dare. Maybe she should have picked truth. Taking a deep breath, she ducked her head under the water and swam past the ropes. She'd done it. Looking back, she saw that Reggie and the other kids weren't even paying attention. They weren't even watching her do what they dared her to do.

Keeping herself afloat, she reached for the ropes again to start swimming back, but her hand slipped, grabbing at nothing but river water as the current started to pull her farther back. She reached for the rope again, missing it once again. The current tugged her out, putting her in a state of panic. She gasped as a small wave splashed towards her, getting water up her nose and into her mouth and eyes. 

"H-help!" she called out desperately to anyone that would listen, fighting against the current to grab onto the rope. It was the only thing that could keep her steady. Trying her hardest, she managed to grab onto it, but found herself frozen in place, too scared to move in fear of being pulled out again. Her eyes stung from the river water, making it impossible to see the next small wave come in and hit her in the face, sending more water up her nose. She coughed heavily, trying to clear the water that had seeped into her lungs when she felt a set of hands on hers over the ropes.

"Let go, it's okay," the voice said worriedly, "I'll get you to the shore."

Cheryl could barely hear the voice over the sound of her own rapid heartbeat thumping in her ears. She couldn't tell who it was, her eyes were tightly closed, wishing she hadn't taken that stupid dare.

"Trust me, I take swimming classes," the voice said again, trying to ease Cheryl's hands off the ropes, holding them tightly. Cheryl allowed herself to be blindly guided back to the more shallow side of the ropes, kicking her legs frantically while the mystery girl held her up. She couldn't let her head slip underwater with how badly she was panicking. She wouldn't be able to stop to hold her breath in that instance. 

Soon enough, Cheryl's feet found the rocky bottom of the river, allowing her to use her shaking hands to rub her stinging eyes now that she didn't need to worry about staying afloat. She coughed as tears streamed down her cheeks, collapsing to her trembling knees at the edge of the water while a hand ran up and down her back soothingly. 

"Are you okay?" the girl in the pink bathing suit asked, kneeling beside her. 

Cheryl didn't respond. She just picked her head up, her vision finally clear enough to see that no one seemed to have any concern for her at all. No one cared. Just this random girl and her brother, who was running over to see what happened. 

"Th-thank you," she gasped after she'd gained control of her coughing, wiping tears from her eyes. 

"Toni! My mom says we gotta go!" the tall, skinny boy who had been playing chicken with her new savior called out from across the beach. 

"Are you okay, Cheryl?" Jason knelt down beside them, allowing his sister to wrap her arms around him tightly, "What happened?" He looked up to the girl with bubblegum streaks in her hair, but she was already running across the beach towards the boy who called her over. 

"Who was that?" the redheaded boy helped his sister up from the sandy ground. 

"I don't know," Cheryl shook her head, still sniffling a bit as she clung to her brother, "She saved me."

**xxx**

"You got change for the pay phone when you're done?" Toni's uncle grumbled when he dropped her off at the mall entrance.

"Yeah, I'll call you," she nodded, double checking that she had her money. Her grandma had left her a decent sum in her will. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to last her a while and cover her if she ever got into any trouble. And it was certainly enough for some new school clothes. 

"Make it quick, I've gotta get to work in a few hours," he huffed before driving away, leaving Toni alone on the sidewalk.

Toni hated the mall. Even going to just hang out with Sweet Pea and some of the other serpent kids, she hated it. What was the point of getting dropped off there if they were just gonna stand around and get in trouble with security?

But today, much to her dismay, she had to be here. She held her thrift store handbag close as she wandered the corridors, looking for a store that suited her. Eight grade was starting soon and she was in desperate need of some new school clothes. All the clothes she owned were either borrowed or things she'd owned for as long as she could remember, hand-tailored and cut to her current fashion tastes. 

She walked around alone, searching aimlessly. She missed her mom. She was always the one who took her back-to-school shopping. But her mother had died of a drug overdose just a few months before seventh grade was over, followed by the suicide of her heartbroken father just a week later. Toni had been staying with her grandparents over the past few months, but just two weeks ago, she'd attended her grandmother's funeral, leaving her with no one but her grandpa and uncle. 

Approaching Forever 21, she took a deep breath and pushed a strand of dark purple hair behind her ear. The purple was new for her. After the past few months, she didn't feel cheerful enough for pink. 

The music bumped in her ears as she glanced around, trying to find something...anything in this giant store that suited her. She never complained about being friends with only guys before, but she was starting to wish she had some girl friends now. 

Wandering the store, Toni picked up a few things to try on. Her least favorite part. But she found a few things she liked. It was hard to find things that didn't have some sort of cheesy saying on them. After scouring the whole store twice, she sighed and took her two items to the fitting rooms, thanking the employee before shutting herself into the stall. 

She tugged a black sweater over her head, pairing it with a purple plaid skirt that she had picked up, looking herself over in the mirror. 

"Heather, get out here and tell me what you think of this one," a persistent knock on the door made her flinch a little, but she opened the door with a confused look, putting her face to face with a pretty redhead that looked so familiar. 

"Oh, sorry. I thought this was my friend's stall," the redhead apologized as Toni looked her up and down. She was gorgeous, but she couldn't have been any older than she was. Her mother just let her go out wearing such bold red lipstick? "What do you think of this outfit? Is it first day of school worthy?" the girl did a little spin in her own white sweater and red skirt. 

"Looks good to me, but...I'm not big on fashion, as you can probably tell," Toni mumbled, glancing down at her own outfit. 

"I'll admit to not liking the sweater," the redheaded girl told her bluntly, "But the skirt seems to suit you perfectly. I admire your dedication to matching your clothes to your hair."

"I could say the same for you," Toni chuckled a little nervously. 

"That whole 'gingers can't wear red' rule was made to be broken," she smiled, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. 

"Cheryl?" a more girly voice called out from a few stalls down.

"Thanks for the advice. Definitely go with that skirt," Cheryl turned from Toni with a smile, going down to meet her friend. 

Needless to say, Toni bought the skirt.

**xxx**

Something about Pop's always brought Cheryl comfort, even with it being so close to the South side, the little diner made her feel at ease. Maybe it was the lighting, or the mix of 50s music that always streamed from the jukebox. Whatever it was, Cheryl loved it there. Heather's mom had dropped their little crew off, telling the girls to be safe and have fun. Cheryl loved the freedom of being fourteen. Her mother and father had even extended her curfew by an hour! With her arm linked through Heather's and Tina and Ginger trailing behind them, the girls made their way through the doors, looking around for a booth.

"Oh! There's one, go grab it. We're going to the bathroom," Cheryl pointed to a booth towards the back, commanding the two girls behind them to go claim it as she clung to Heather's arm. The two of Cheryl's minions ran for the booth but stopped in their tracks when a gaggle of leather jackets climbed into it just before they could claim it. 

Tina and Ginger glanced at each other, not knowing whether or not they should be more scared of the serpent group or of what Cheryl would say about the fact that they didn't get the booth. But the redhead came back out, hooked onto her best friend's arm still, an eyebrow quirking up when she saw the two girls standing in the middle of the diner.

"What happened to our table?" she snapped a bit as she and Heather approached them.

"Um, someone else took it before we could reach it," Ginger held her hands together meekly.

"Who?"

The two girls just pointed to the table as Cheryl followed their direction with her eyes, seeing the group of leather-clad serpents. Straightening her posture, she let go of Heather's arm and started towards the table, only to be pulled back by the blonde. 

"Cheryl, are you crazy? Those are serpents."

"And I'm a Blossom," the redhead stated boldly before shaking her hand from Heather's grip, her kitten heels clicking on the way to the table where she cleared her throat loudly to interrupt the group's laughter.

"Can we help you?" a girl with pink hair glanced her up and down. 

"Yes, actually, my friends and I had claimed this table before you all so rudely stole it from us," Cheryl gave her a sickeningly sweet smile and cocked her head to the side, "So if you'd be so kind as to let us have it and wait your turn for the next available spot, we won't have any problems."

The three girls stood back and watched Cheryl talk to the serpents, hoping they wouldn't be helping Pop clean her blood up from the floor within the next few minutes. But none of them were surprised when the group started to laugh at what Cheryl had to say.

"This is a diner, Red, not McCormick & Schmicks. You snooze, you lose," one of the boys chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

"I didn't see you in here when we arrived," she crossed her arms over her red blouse.

"And we didn't see your name anywhere on the table with a reserved sign," the pink haired girl shot back.

Cheryl pursed her cherry red lips together and flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking away, letting them have their moment of fake victory as she brushed past her friends. No one spoke to Cheryl Blossom that way.

"Cheryl, let's just wait for a different table," Heather tried to reach for her hand again, but the redhead kept walking.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tate?" she approached the large man that was standing by the register, a few fat tears streaming down her face, "My friends and I were going to that table over there, but that group of serpents jumped in front of us." She held a finger up to point to them, playing up her sad, innocent role to sell her story further. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Cheryl, but it's first come first ser-"

"I think they're plotting some kind of gang related business, Mr. Tate. And I'd hate to have to tell my father about our bad experience here, considering he's a rather important investor in your diner. I wouldn't want to tell Daddy that you're allowing such immoral practices here either," she cut him off, a deadly serious look on her face. She didn't care where they sat at this point. She just wanted that serpent scum out of here. No one disrespected her and got away unscathed. 

Pop sighed down at her and made his way over to the booth full of serpent teenagers while Cheryl watched smugly from the sidelines. The pink haired girl who had spoken to her so rudely turned to face her and Cheryl simply smirked in her direction with a shrug. Her smirk only grew when the group got up from the booth and headed for the exit. Cheryl kept her eyes on the pink-haired serpent girl, fiery brown eyes locking together in an intense stare down until the entire group of snakes were out the door.

"Your table's ready, Miss Cheryl," Pop muttered.

"Thank you," she chimed cheerily, taking Heather by the hand and leading her little squad to the booth.

She _**loved**_ power.

**xxx**

This was an absolute nightmare.

They weren't supposed to have the car. Neither of them had their license. They didn't even have their learner's permits. But here they were, stranded on the Southside with a dead battery in their family's Chevy Impala. In front of a greasy looking biker bar, no less. All they'd wanted to do was go for a drive. Their parents were away on business and trusted them on their own.

"JayJay, maybe we should call somebody," Cheryl was panicked, watching Jason look around under the hood. 

"Cheryl, whoever we call, they'll call our parents," he sighed, closing the hood before glancing across the street at the bar, "We could see if anyone in there can help us."

"Are you crazy? A biker bar?" she held her hands on her hips, looking at her brother like he had just grown a second head. 

"Do you have any other ideas?"

She stayed quiet, moving her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"I'll be right back then," he sighed, going to move across the street. But she ran after him, clutching tightly to his muscular arm, not wanting to be left alone on the side of the road in this part of town. God only knows what would happen to her. Her heels clicked against the asphalt parking lot as she and Jason warily approached the building, and she held her breath tightly when he grabbed the door handle.

"Excuse me," he asked over the loud music as they approached the bar. It took everything Cheryl had not to scrunch up her face at the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, though her poker face wasn't the greatest in this particular situation. She kept her eyes down the whole time, trying to avoid any trouble. 

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked in response. Cheryl picked her head up, only to be met with the same fierce brown eyes she'd met just last year at Pop's. They were never going to get help from this girl if she remembered that night.

"Our car broke down just across the street," Jason thumbed to the door, "We're trying to avoid calling anyone about it. We were just wondering if anyone was able to help us out."

Cheryl watched as the girl's eyes flicked between her and her brother, wondering if she'd use this opportunity to completely fuck them over as revenge from their last interaction. That what she would do if the roles were reversed. 

"Hang on," she spoke in a surprisingly gentle tone before disappearing to the back, leaving the Blossom twins alone, surrounded by dangerous bikers and gang members. 

"I told you we shouldn't have taken the car. This is our punishment," Cheryl whispered up in his ear, "They're not gonna help us, JayJay."

"Got some car trouble?" a tall, older man, likely in his late thirties came out from the door with two other leather-clad men, the girl with pink hair behind all of them.

"Yes sir, our battery died, we just need a jump and then we'll be out of your hair," Jason nodded, standing bravely at his sister's side. Cheryl, on the other hand, may as well have been cowering behind him.

"Let's go take a look," the man lead them back out the door.

Cheryl took a quick glance behind her towards the pinkette, looking her up and down as best she could, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke or evil scheme. 

But the older serpents were...nice to them. And very helpful. They charged up the battery and were understanding about the twins' need to keep this a secret. Then again, who better to assist in a crime than a bunch of criminals?

"Thank you again," Jason fished out a twenty from his wallet to hand to the man in charge of the small group.

"Keep it," he waved his hand, "You kids get home safe."

Cheryl raised her eyebrows in complete shock. Compassion? From a group of Southside serpents? She never thought she would see the day. 

"They were pretty nice," Jason commented as they got back into the car.

Cheryl shook her head. This didn't change anything about how she felt about the town scum. "Let's just get home before we get into any more trouble. I'm ready to forget that any of this ever happened."

**xxx**

"Down in front!" Sweet Pea called out, tossing popcorn at someone who was standing directly in his view of the movie screen. Toni just laughed, shaking her head from the lawn chair beside him. That boy had such a temper. The Twilight Drive In was showing a triple feature of John Hughes classics from the eighties. And while it was one of their normal hangout spots anyways, the serpents always gathered at the Twilight for their usual Friday features. It was practically an unwritten tradition.

"Would you stop throwing our popcorn? That shit costs money," Toni smacked him in the chest.

"Well, tell these fuckers to get out of my way while I'm trying to peep Molly Ringwald's tits," he gestured to the small group of teens standing a few feet in front of them. 

"You're such a perv," she rolled her eyes, sipping at her soda. 

Sweet Pea gave the group another minute to remove themselves from his sight before bellowing out a loud, "Move!"

"Shut up already," the teenage boy from the small group rolled his eyes at them.

"You wanna try that again?" the tall boy got up from his chair, spilling the popcorn all over the ground, though he successfully scared the group away when he reached for his switchblade. 

"Sweets!" Toni gasped, looking at the popcorn on the ground, "I spent my last five bucks on that bucket, you ass!"

"Just go ask for a refill," he sat back down, getting comfortable. 

"I would if they hadn't stopped doing free refills cause a certain group of _delinquents_ was picking popcorn buckets out of the trash to scam them."

"It got us free popcorn, didn't it?"

"You're so stupid sometimes," she got up from her chair, brushing crumbs off her plaid red leggings, "Gimme some money for more. We still have two and a half movies to make it through." She grabbed the five dollar bill from his hand and stomped away towards the concession stand, getting in line. Though, the person in front of her caught her attention. She'd recognize that long red hair anywhere at this point. 

"I'd like a cherry cola and a small popcorn," Cheryl put her money down on the counter when it was her turn. 

"Sorry, we're all out of cherry cola," the pimply teenager behind the window deadpanned. 

"You're kidding," the redhead looked dejected. That was her favorite drink.

"We've got cherry icees, but it's still freezing, so it'll be a minute."

"Just get me a water, then," she rolled her eyes, reaching for her purse to get her wallet. Toni noticed her movements become more frantic as she searched through the black bag.

"That'll be $4.50," the teenager mumbled.

"Just give me a minute," she snapped, putting her purse on the counter to sift through it, searching desperately for her wallet. Shit. She must have left it at home.

"Um..." she started before Toni rolled her eyes and stepped up, placing the five dollar bill from Sweet Pea on the counter.

"Keep the change," she told him confidently, reaching for the water bottle and popcorn to hand to Cheryl as they moved off to the side and out of the way.

"Thank you," the redhead held her head high and spoke firmly, trying to make it seem like she wasn't just in panic mode, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But it seemed like the right thing to do," Toni shrugged, holding her own bag closer to her side. 

"Surprising coming from a snake," Cheryl said bluntly, tucking the water bottle into her purse.

Toni just scoffed and raised her eyebrows up to her hairline. "Don't make me regret helping you twice, Blossom."

"What, buying two things means you helped me twice?" Cheryl rolled her eyes again, "What kind of gang logic is that?"

The serpent girl stared at her, confused. Did she not remember that she was the one who got help for her when she and her brother broke down outside the Wyrm last year? Figures, that's what she gets for being nice to a Blossom. "Never mind," she shook her head

"Anyways, Medusa," Cheryl flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I appreciate your generosity."

Toni watched as she walked away, keeping her eyes on her bouncing red waves that flowed down to her skirt-covered ass. It seemed she ran into Cheryl at least once a year lately. And though she didn't know what the future held, she was oddly excited for whatever the next situation was that fate would throw them together for.

**xxx**


	11. Cheryl and Toni...and Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i wrote this while drinking and i get really emotional when i drink. also i'm one of those~ that would want heather to be played by dove cameron. moving on...

**xxx**

"Did you guys hear Heather Hamilton is back in town?" Kevin came bursting into the student lounge. That was all Cheryl had to hear before her mind went blank, unable to hear the lively chatter around her. Heather was back? Heather Hamilton? The same girl she had shared puppy love with just a few years back? The girl who, before Toni, was the one person she shared everything with? She was back?

"Cher?" Toni's voice broke her from her thoughts, her hand running comfortingly up and down her back as they sat in their armchair. 

"Yes, TT?" she whispered with a slight gasp, not realizing that she'd been holding her breath. 

"You okay, babe? You kinda froze up as soon as Kev walked through the door," the serpent's fingers moved up her back to scratch gently at the base of her scalp, "What's going on?"

"Cheryl, you must be excited about Heather coming back," Betty smiled genuinely over at her from the couch in the middle of the room, "Weren't you guys best friends all through middle school?"

Toni's fingers stilled in Cheryl's hair. 

**Oh.**

This was _that_ Heather. 

"Couldn't be more thrilled," Cheryl sent her a fake smile, though she was struggling so much inside. She could feel Toni tense up beside her even as her fingers continued to rake gently through her hair, Cheryl could sense that her demeanor had changed. Shifting in the chair, she maneuvered so her legs were draped over Toni's lap, trying to cuddle up to her side. "TT?"

"Mhm?" Toni mumbled.

Cheryl was just about to speak again when the bell rang, signaling that lunch period was over. 

"Do you think we can skip Vixens practice and go to Pop's after school? I can get Veronica to take over the squad today..." Cheryl bit her lip as they got up from the chair, trying her hardest to read Toni's expression. 

"If you want," Toni smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently as if she wasn't also struggling inside, "I don't wanna be late for calc. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school, okay?"

And like that, she was gone, leaving Cheryl alone in the lounge as everyone else had retreated.

**xxx**

The drive to Pop's was silent. Tension filled the small space between them and neither of them could stand it, but neither girl knew how to change it either. Toni wasn't used to this. She felt an odd sense in her chest that made her feel very defensive, like she needed to equip herself with a snarky remark for everything that was said to her to avoid looking vulnerable. And she refused to admit to jealousy.

And Cheryl? Cheryl was terrified. Toni was well aware how close she and Heather used to be, and she never had a problem with it. If anything, she was happy that Heather was around to help Cheryl realize her sexuality. But Cheryl never thought that Heather would return to Riverdale. Not after her mother so cruelly threatened the status of the Hamilton's business and ran them out of town. And now that they had returned, the redhead feared for her current relationship. She'd seen plenty of movies. And old flame comes back into a person's life and steals them away from their significant other. That's just how it goes, right? But she didn't want that. She loved Toni, she wanted to be with Toni for the rest of her days. Heather was just an innocent, childhood crush. But she feared that Toni wouldn't see it that way.

"Afternoon, girls," Pop smiled as they entered the diner, leading them to their usual booth and going to fetch their usual milkshakes after they were seated. 

"TT, can we talk?" Cheryl asked quietly, her voice rather timid. 

"Of course, what do you wanna talk about?" Toni nodded, getting comfortable on her side of the booth.

"Well, considering the news today, I was going to talk to you about-"

"Oh. My. God. Cheryl Blossom in the flesh," a girly voice rang out from behind her, sending a chill up Cheryl's spine. Last time she heard that voice, it was on the phone, crying to her about how they'd make sure to see each other again. 

She wanted to disappear. When she was a kid, she wanted to be able to make herself invisible like a superhero. And she'd never actually wanted the ability more than now, hearing a certain blonde's heels click against the diner's tile floor, getting closer and closer to their table. "Hi, Heather," Cheryl smiled hesitantly up at her old best friend, standing up to hug her. Though, she didn't put nearly as much effort into it as Heather did. 

"How have you been? I tried to call you so many times after we left Riverdale, but your number was disconnected," Heather tightened her tiny handbag against her side, wide blue eyes staring at the redhead. 

"My mother had my number changed," Cheryl explained, trying not to cringe as she wiped her sweaty palms against her skirt.

"Ugh, that is _so_ like Penelope," Heather rolled her eyes before glancing at Toni, "Oh, god, I'm so rude. I'm Heather, sorry."

"Toni," the serpent girl gave her a fake smile, shaking her hand. She could see Heather's eyes dart to the serpent jacket that was draped over the back of the booth and couldn't help but smirk a little at the glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"She's my girlfriend," Cheryl blurted as if she'd been holding it back, studying Heather's face for a reaction. 

"Well, that's...something," Heather grinned, glancing between them again, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Actually, I've gotta get going. I promised Sweets I'd take his shift tonight," Toni lied, starting to get up from the booth, "I'll see you later, Cher."

Cheryl watched in horror as Toni got up, reaching desperately for her hand as she started for the door. But it was no use.

"Glad to see Pop's is still open for business," Heather smiled as she sat down where Toni had been.

Cheryl stood in place, torn between going after her girlfriend, who was walking across the tracks to Sunnyside right now, and being polite to Heather and staying to catch up with her. 

"Sit down, Cher, we haven't talked in forever," Heather folded her hands on the table, "I wanna know what's been going on with you."

Cheryl just watched her pink haired girlfriend walk across the train tracks from the window and slowly sat back down in the booth, wondering what she did wrong to deserve this mess.

**xxx**

Toni returned home that night from the Wyrm exhausted. She hadn't even worked. She just went to hang out with the boys and vent to them about all the current shit she was feeling. It was emotionally draining. And she may have used the punching bag in the corner of the bar to let out her frustrations.

Climbing the stairs to her and Cheryl's bedroom, she opened the door quietly, expecting Cheryl to be asleep, considering it was close to midnight. But figures, she wasn't. She was just laying alone in the dimly lit room. "Hi," the redhead said softly, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Hey. How was your catch up?" Toni asked quietly, setting her bag down and getting undressed.

"It was okay...how was work?" 

"I, uh...I didn't actually take Sweet Pea's shift. I just kinda needed some time to think," she admitted, leaving just her t-shirt and underwear on before climbing up onto the bed, sitting on the edge, a little ways away from her girlfriend.

"Oh..." Cheryl nodded, biting her lip and glancing down at her lap.

"Look, babe, I don't know what's going through your head. But I'll be honest with you, just hearing that Heather, _your_ Heather, was back in town really freaked me out. And then when she showed up at Pop's...I didn't know what to think. I don't know her, but I do know that I don't want her to come between us. I trust you. But with the way she was looking at you today, it's her I don't trust."

"She told me she's only here for the weekend. Her father has business to take care of here in Riverdale," Cheryl explained quietly, holding her hands together in her lap, "I'll admit it was nice to talk to her again. She's the exact same person she used to be. And that made me realize that I only really liked her before because aside from JayJay, she was the only one there for me. I'd never had that. And now that I have you, you've set the bar so high that she can't even reach it."

Toni couldn't help the upward turn of her lips at that last bit, watching as Cheryl moved her legs out from under the duvet to come sit beside her. 

"TT, what I had with her when we were fourteen wasn't love. I thought it was, because it was the closest thing to love I'd ever known. But I know what true love is like with you. With you, I'm over the moon happy that I have you while also being miserable and angry that we can't be together 24/7. I'm excited for the next time I'll get to kiss you while also being terrified that I'll somehow lose you. Just being with you makes me feel all that at once."

Cheryl climbed into Toni's lap her knees on either side of her as she hooked her fingers at the back of her neck. "You listen to me when I'm upset and cuddle me when I don't feel like talking. You know me so well, you're my other half. My _better_ half, Toni. I love you so much and I would do anything for you. And if that means never speaking to Heather Hamilton again, then so be it...Okay?"

Toni stared up at the girl in her lap and closed the space between them in the most passionate of kisses, each of them pouring their heart and soul into it. Cheryl held Toni's face in her hands as the pink haired girl gripped tightly at her satin nightgown, wrinkling the fabric between her fingers. Toni could feel hot tears on her face and she knew Cheryl was crying. This whole situation was such a mess and she just wished they could go back to how they were before Kevin burst into the lounge earlier today, happy and carefree.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Toni asked after they parted breathlessly, wiping Cheryl's tears with her thumb.

"I just..." the redhead sniffled, "I love you so much, I don't want her to take me away from you."

"I wouldn't let her take you, princess. She may be taller than me, but you know I'd knock her ass out if she tried," Toni attempted to put a smile on her face, though she failed, "I love you too much to let her take you from me, baby. You're mine, remember?"

"Yours," Cheryl nodded, still sniffling and clinging to Toni as she moved them both to lay under the covers, holding her close. 

"And hey, I'm not saying you can't be friends with her. I don't wanna be that kind of girlfriend. I understand that she was your best friend. And even I love her for being there for you when you needed her back then," Toni sighed, rubbing Cheryl's back as she laid against her chest, "As long as you still come home to me at the end of the day, I'm happy."

"I'll always come home to you, TT," Cheryl whispered, "Always."

**xxx**

Just because Toni said it was okay didn't mean she was happy about Cheryl going with Heather to the mall that weekend. She tried her hardest to find a distraction after Cheryl left Thistlehouse to go pick up Heather from her hotel (after a seemingly endless amount of kisses). She cleaned, she did a puzzle with Nana Rose, she tried to take a nap. Nothing helped. And she knew better than to ride her bike when she was in such a mood.

 **[TT]:** Love you, princess. Hope you're having a good time xx

**[Cher Bear]:** I am, but it would be better if you were here :(

Cheryl smiled down at her phone as she walked with Heather down the walkways of the Riverdale Mall. 

"Another text from your girlfriend?" Heather nudged her playfully.

"She's just checking in on me," Cheryl couldn't drop her smile as she put her phone back into her purse.

"I still can't believe you're dating her. And it's been what, you said? Like, two years now?" Heather shook her head as they entered another store.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I mean, come on, Cher. Your mom went crazy after what happened with us. And she actually _liked_ me," the blonde held up a skirt that she'd taken off a nearby rack, "I can only imagine how she feels about you dating a serpent girl." Cheryl swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say. "I still can't believe you fell for a serpent in the first place. I mean, you hated them growing up. I heard they killed Jason."

"They didn't kill Jason," her voice trembled as it always did when she spoke on the tragic event. 

"Well, they helped whoever did," Heather sighed, moving further into the store.

Cheryl followed her around, feeling like she did when they first met. She wasn't always the queen bee. Once upon a time, Heather was the HBIC and Cheryl was her prodigy. Heather taught her everything she needed to know about being the It Girl, and she caught on quickly. 

**[Cher Bear]:** I really wish you were here.

**[TT]:** Everything okay?

"What do you think of this?" Heather held a dress up against her body, asking for Cheryl's opinion as if she hadn't just brought up one of the biggest traumas of her life like it was nothing.

"Cute," she nodded before looking down at her phone again, struggling with what to say back to Toni.

"OMG Cher, Tommy can't let you breathe, can she?" Heather chuckled, rolling her eyes, "She really does have you wrapped up in her snake-like clutches."

Cheryl just stared at Heather's profile as she examined another dress, not even bothering to correct her on Toni's name. This really was the same Heather she thought she loved just years ago, she hadn't changed. But now Cheryl was wondering what she ever saw in her.

**[Cher Bear]:** I'm coming home.

"That was actually her telling me that my Nana needed to be picked up from physical therapy," she lied, placing her phone back into her purse again, "So I'll have to cut this little shopping spree short, unfortunately."

"She can't pick your Nana up?"

"I don't think Nana Rose would survive a motorcycle ride...no matter how many times she keeps asking," Cheryl muttered. 

Heather just laughed a little and put the dress back, "I should've known she was a biker chick too. Well, we can always come back tomorrow. I miss having you as my shopping partner."

Cheryl just smiled, though she tensed when Heather linked her arm through hers as they walked back towards where they'd entered the mall from. 

**[TT]:** Baby, are you okay?

**[Cher Bear]:** I'm fine, TT. If anyone asks, we had to go pick up Nana Rose from PT. 

Cheryl drove Big Red to the hotel not too far away from the mall and dropped Heather off under the awning. 

"Even though it was cut short, I had a good time today. It's good to catch up with you again," the blonde flashed her perfect white teeth at her. 

"Yeah," Cheryl nodded with a slight smile.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"I'll have to see what I have planned," Cheryl glanced down at her lap, just wanting to be home with her girlfriend already.

"Well, I leave tomorrow night, so in case I don't see you..." Heather trailed off, making Cheryl lift her head curiously. But she was taken completely by surprise at the feeling of the blonde's glossy lips on her own. It was brief, but still enough to send her into a complete inner conniption. "See ya later, Cher."

The redhead watched as Heather exited the car, a single tear escaping her eye as she sat alone in the car.

**[TT]:** I love you, baby. I'll see you when you get home.

**xxx**

It was hours later and Cheryl had barely spoken to Toni, other than to confess her love for her again and again. The pinkette was worried, especially since Cheryl turned her head at every kiss she leaned in for, but she didn't press her for information. She just wanted to be held right now and Toni was willing to be there for her.

"Do you want something to eat?" Toni offered quietly, rubbing Cheryl's back. But the redhead just shook her head in the crook of her neck, holding tighter to her as if she would leave if she didn't keep a firm grip on her. "Cher, you haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and it's almost dinner time," she sighed, "I'm worried about you, babe."

"I just want to be with you," Cheryl's voice muffled against her neck.

"You can be with me while we eat something, Cher, come on," she tried to get up, but the redhead held her down, whimpering against her skin. "Baby, you're really freaking me out. What happened at the mall? Did she say something or do something to you? Did someone else...? You know you can tell me anything." She didn't want to pressure her to talk, but she needed to know. Especially if she was going to be acting like this.

"I can't, Toni," Cheryl shook her head again, her voice just barely audible 

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me and want to leave," Toni felt familiar hot tears on the skin of her neck as her girlfriend started to tremble more than before. 

"Cheryl, I could never hate you. I can't think of a single instance that would make me actually hate you."

"Even if I kissed her?" Cheryl picked her head up to look at her, shame filling her tearful eyes.

"You kissed her?" Toni asked quietly, calmer than Cheryl would have expected.

"Sh-she kissed me, actually," the redhead wiped her eyes, pulling away from Toni before she could do it first, "I didn't want to, she did it without asking. I just wanted to come home to you after listening to her badmouth you for so long, and I dropped her off at her hotel and she kissed me before she got out. I didn't want it, TT, I wasn't even-" she was cut off unexpectedly by Toni's lips crashing to hers, causing the littlest whimper to escape her as her body lit up.

"Was it like that?" Toni whispered, out of breath from the long, passionate kiss.

"W-what?"

"When she kissed you, did it make you feel like you feel now?"

"No, of course not," Cheryl shook her head, looking at her confused. 

"Did it make you feel anything?"

"Just scared over what you might think."

"Well, I don't hate you. And I definitely don't want to leave you," Toni pressed her forehead against hers, "I'll admit I'm pretty pissed at her, but I told you I trust you. I never had a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't do anything. I trust you, Cher, I do. So unless she made you feel anything close to how you feel with me, don't worry about us, okay? I love you too much to let you go over something like this."

"I love you too, Toni," Cheryl gave her a watery smile, finally feeling free to kiss her again like she wanted.

**xxx**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Cheryl asked, holding Toni's hand as they walked into Pop's, heading to their booth quietly.

"It's gotta be done, Cher. I'm pretty sure it's the only mature way to handle this." Toni smiled as her girlfriend's red fingernails came up to play with her pink hair that was braided over her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, TT," she smiled as they sat down on the same side of the booth, awaiting the arrival of the tall blonde. Cheryl had texted her to meet up so they could talk. And right on time, she arrived, making her way over to them.

"What's she doing here?" Heather's face dropped a bit. Toni couldn't tell if it was anger or worry that she was gonna kick her ass for touching her girl. 

"She's my girlfriend, and she's involved," Cheryl told her firmly, gesturing for her to sit across from them. 

"Look, Heather, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here," Toni spoke up as Heather sat down, "I'm the one who wanted to come here and talk to you. And don't worry I'm not gonna shank you or bash your teeth in or whatever you think I do with my spare time. I already know that you kissed Cheryl. And we've already talked about it, so things are fine on our end. But I think there's still some confusion on yours."

Cheryl held Toni's hand tightly under the table, holding her head high for the first time in days. 

"I don't care if you guys are friends. Honestly, the more people Cheryl has in her support system, the better. But that's just it, she needs your support if you're gonna be her friend. When she told me about yesterday, I was more pissed off when she told me that you were talking shit about her life than when she told me you kissed her."

"I wasn't talking shit-"

"You _were_ , Heather. You've done nothing but put down my relationship with Toni since you got here. Not only that, but you were speaking so...freely about what happened to Jason just to blame it on the people I call my family," Cheryl spoke up, feeling Toni squeeze her hand encouragingly under the table. "I thought you were different, but it turns out you're exactly the same person you used to be."

"I'm sorry what I said about Jason," Heather started, toying with her manicured nails, "That was actually really shitty of me. I just...I missed you, Cher. And coming back to Riverdale to find you hanging with a completely different crowd, like you're a new person, it was weird for me. I missed you, and I missed how we used to be. And I thought that we could pick up where we left off."

"Trying to steal me away from my girlfriend isn't exactly picking up where we left off, Heather," Cheryl muttered.

"I know. And I'm sorry about everything yesterday, I was just...jealous. Or something, I don't know."

"Well, jealous or not, if we're going to be friends, you need to respect my relationship with Toni. And my relationship with the rest of the serpents. Regardless of what happened in the past, this is the present. And I'm actually really happy for once."

"I'm happy for you, Cher. And Toni, I'm sorry if I messed anything up for you guys. It really wasn't my intention when I came to town, but when I saw you two together the jealousy and confusion took over," she waved a hand before looking at Toni, "You really are lucky to have Cheryl, she's the greatest."

"I know," Toni smirked, "But thanks. I appreciate it."

"Think we can start over?"

"I'm fine with that if Toni is," Cheryl nodded, looking towards her girlfriend. 

"I'll give it a shot," the serpent shrugged with a genuine smile.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm attempting to write a chapter that's entirely in text conversations, and i'm taking ideas! what kind of text conversations would you like to see between cheryl and toni? or even a group chat with some other characters? let me know in the comments if you have any ideas because i've already written out the ones i had and the chapter is l a c k i n g.   
> also thank you to everyone who reviews and leaves kudos! y'all keep me going!


	12. Holidays with Cheryl and Toni

**xxx**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Toni crossed her arms over her chest as she and Cheryl drove to meet up with the rest of their friends at Pickens Park.

"Oh please, TT, you got the easiest costume out of all of us," Cheryl rolled her eyes, gesturing to Toni's orange sports bra and blue track pants. And she was oddly turned on by her hair that was simply pulled up into a high ponytail.

"But the _Spice Girls_?" Toni whined, slumped in the passenger seat.

"Toni, it was a genius idea on Veronica's part. There's four of us in the inner circle, and Cousin Betty makes five," Cheryl explained, keeping her eyes on the road. She had found the perfect sequined Union Jack dress and red platform boots for the occasion. Honestly, showing Toni the too-short dress was how she got her to agree to being part of the group costume. 

"Couldn't you, Veronica, and Betty been the Powerpuff Girls or something?"

"Of course not, then where would you be? Or Josie?"

"I'd be passing out candy at Sunnyside with Sweets."

"Sorry, my love, you make too perfect of a Sporty Spice," Cheryl glanced over at her with a sweet smile as she parked the car in a spot near the entrance to the Halloween festival, sending out a quick text to the inner circle group chat that they'd arrived. 

"Come on, TT," Cheryl stood outside the passenger side door, waiting for Toni to come out.

"Can I stay in the car?" Toni winced up at her.

"Definitely not, come on," Cheryl placed her hands on her hips, waiting impatiently, "Antoinette Topaz, I am much taller than you, especially in these platform boots, don't make me carry you."

"You're not that much taller than me," she mumbled.

"Debatable, but not currently up for debate," Cheryl reached for her and tugged her limp body out of the passenger seat.

"You suck," Toni grumbled, slumping out of the seat and out of the car.

"You know I just might if you behave this evening," the taller girl smirked with a single cocked eyebrow, leaning closer so Toni's back was pressed against the car door, "Is that what you want?"

"Uh, _fuck_ yeah, what kind of question is that?"

"Is it...what you _really, really want_?" Cheryl bit her lip as she spoke seductively, trying not to laugh as she bit her lip.

"Okay, you ruined it," Toni rolled her eyes and started walking towards the park entrance, a cackling Cheryl catching up behind her, "Are you gonna be making Spice Girls puns all night?"

"Oh come on, TT, spice up your life," Cheryl giggled, catching up enough to grab her hand as she walked towards the lit up entrance, "Or tonight _won't_ be the night when two become one."

"Oh my god, you're the worst," Toni couldn't even help but laugh at how ridiculous her girlfriend was. 

They met up with the other girls, who were dressed perfectly for their parts, though they didn't have to stray too far from their usual attire. Josie was dressed in her usual cheetah print body suit and her Pussycat ears, Veronica was in a silky black mini dress and strappy black stilettos, and Betty was dressed in what Cheryl could only describe as 'toddler-chic' with her hair in high blonde pigtails. 

"Sweets and Fangs would never gonna let me live this down if they saw this," Toni sighed after they took what felt like their millionth group picture. 

"Lighten up, girl. I think we look the least stupid out of everyone here," Veronica held her phone up for one last selfie with the forever iconic peace sign.

"Uh no, they've definitely got us beat," Betty chuckled, pointing to a group of little girls all dressed as comic book heroes. 

"Okay, we're the least stupid looking _teenagers_ here, then," Veronica corrected herself. 

"We definitely look better than them," Josie pointed to a group of bulldogs dressed in togas walking towards them.

"Nice dress, Reggie," Veronica smirked. 

"It's a toga," the boy rolled his eyes, "We're going to the haunted house, who's in?"

Toni wanted to protest, but found herself getting dragged alone by Cheryl before she could get a single word out, following the crowd towards the haunted house. 

"What's wrong, TT?" Cheryl looked over at her girlfriend, feeling her hand tense and start to dampen with sweat in her own. 

"Can I skip the haunted house? Please?" Toni whispered. Cheryl could see the legitimate fear in her eyes and pulled her off to the side as everyone else went ahead towards the old stables that was turned into a walk-through haunted house for the festival. 

"Are you scared?" Cheryl asked seriously, sitting down on a nearby bench with her, holding her hand even more tightly when she felt it starting to tremble in her grip. Her heart ached at the look on Toni's face when she nodded in response, looking down at her lap in embarrassment. "TT, I didn't know, I'm sorry. We don't have to go."

"I see horrible stuff all the time, a stupid haunted house shouldn't even faze me," Toni mumbled, shaking her head. 

"I have an idea," Cheryl said in a bit of a perky tone to try to cheer her up, "Why don't we go get two candy apples and go play those rigged games so I can try to win you a teddy bear."

"I like that idea," Toni smiled a little, letting Cheryl kiss her on the cheek before they both stood up. 

They walked out of Pickens Park later on that night, Toni holding a giant pink teddy bear in her arms. "You know, paying off the attendant doesn't exactly count as winning."

"I got you the bear didn't I?" Cheryl smirked.

**xxx**

It was Valentine's Day and Toni expected to wake up in one of two ways. Spooning Cheryl from behind, or with Cheryl wrapped around her somehow. But she woke up in neither of those ways. In fact, she woke up alone. Cheryl was nowhere in sight. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes before noticing a single red rose on the pillow beside her with a note written in her girlfriend's swirly handwriting.

_Good morning, my love! I know you're wondering where I am, but you're gonna have to come find me. There are red roses scattered all over town, waiting for you to find them. Go downstairs for some breakfast and dress warmly, it's cold outside._  
_xoxo Cheryl_

Toni looked at the note and the rose confused. What the hell did Cheryl have planned?

Getting out of bed, she threw on some black leggings and one of her warmest flannels before doing her quick morning routine and heading downstairs to the kitchen, carrying the red rose with her. There was another single rose on the island with another note attached to it.

_As much as I'd prefer for you to have a healthy breakfast, there's a new box of Cocoa Puffs in the cabinet for you. When you're finished, head over to the place where you claim you first knew you liked me. Take Big Red and bring the roses with you!_  
_xoxo Cheryl_

This was gonna be a long morning. But Toni downed a quick bowl of Cocoa Puffs and threw on her leather jacket running to the garage to grab Cheryl's keys. She loved driving Big Red so whatever this was, it was definitely a treat for her already. She just wondered where Cheryl could be if she hadn't taken the car.

Driving to the Wyrm, she parked the car, looking around. It was morning, so no customers were there. But she opened the door to see Sweet Pea and Fangs hanging out behind the bar. "Is Cheryl here?" she asked with furrowed brows. 

"No, but she left this here," Fangs handed her the next rose and note, which she opened eagerly.

_I still owe you for being so nice to me and JayJay that day. You really saved us. If Big Red hasn't suffered another dead battery, drive to the place where we had our first (unofficial) date. Tell them I sent you._  
_xoxo Cheryl_  
_p.s. Tell Sweets and Fangs I said thank you again!_

Toni chuckled and shook her head, giving the message to the boys before taking off on her next mission. She drove Big Red to The Bijou and went up to the box office.

"Hi, uh...Cheryl Blossom sent me..." she told the man behind the glass timidly, hoping he knew what she was talking about. 

He nodded with a smile and ripped off a ticket, handing it to her with another red rose and a note. "Enjoy your show," he smiled. 

"Uh, thanks," she glanced down at the ticket. It was for a movie she didn't even want to see. After letting the girl near the entrance rip her ticket stub off, she opened the note, hoping it would help.

_Theater 5, row 10, seats E and F._  
_xoxo Cheryl_

She followed the instructions, going to theater five and going down the aisle of the empty room to find another red rose sitting between the exact seats they'd sat in when they went to see Love, Simon. 

Sitting down, Toni sighed with a smile and opened the next note.

_Remember how awkward it was when we brushed fingers in the popcorn bucket? Oh, how far we've come, TT. I wanted to kiss you so badly that night. Speaking of kisses, head on over to the place where we had our **second** kiss, since I can't very well send you to the place where we had our first._  
_xoxo Cheryl_

Toni bit her lip and smiled, picking up the rose and dashing out of the theater, driving right back to the south side. Thankfully, Big Red had a full tank of gas this morning.

Pulling up to Sweet Pea's trailer, she let herself in with her key, heading straight for the couch where she remembered she and Cheryl had huddled together after they had rescued her from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Sweet Pea was kind enough to offer up his trailer to them that night.

_You saved me, Toni, you really did. And I knew from the moment you covered me with a blanket and kissed me so sweetly that I wanted to be yours forever. Your next rose isn't far if you remember the last place we made love ;)_  
_xoxo Cheryl_

Toni just smirked and put the rose with the others before simply walking across the street to her own trailer. Her uncle was still away, thankfully. Otherwise she'd be worried about Cheryl going in and leaving notes and roses on her old bed. But just like she expected, on top of the comforter was another rose and a note.

_Keep searching for roses and you'll get to see me like that again soon, TT ;) Not many more to go. Do you remember when I first started to really like you? Think you can find a rose there?_  
_xoxo Cheryl_

Toni bit her lip and thought about it. Cheryl had told her the same day that Toni admitted to first liking her back when her car broke down at the Wyrm. 

Pickens Park. The protest.

She tightened her backpack strap and got back in the car, headed for the park. The gazebo wasn't too far away from the entrance, and just as Toni had suspected, another red rose was on the concrete platform, tied to a note with red ribbon.

_The Pickens Day protest made me realize how truly amazing you are. You're always so strong and passionate and fight for what you believe in. Even if it's something as simple as where we go for our Friday night dates. Speaking of which, where did we have our first **official** date?_  
_xoxo Cheryl_

Toni actually found herself laughing. She didn't think that chasing her girlfriend around town with the help of some simple notes would actually be fun. 

After a short drive, she pulled up to Pop's diner and smiled at the older man when she entered. "Hey, Pop. I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" she hooked her bag tighter on her shoulder. 

"I do, Miss Toni. Your clue's at your table," he smiled as he swept the floors. 

"Thank you," she smiled, headed towards her and Cheryl's table in the back corner, grinning at the rose on the worn out booth cushion.

_Why was I so scared to kiss you that night even though I'd kissed you already? Maybe it was those first date jitters. But I'm glad you had the guts to take the lead and kiss me first. Not too long ago I was scared of going to where your next rose is. But now it's one of my favorite places to go as long as I'm with you._  
_xoxo Cheryl_  
_p.s. Tell Pop thank you for me too!_

Toni just smiled a bit sadly. She knew that Cheryl had personal issues with Sweetwater River. And the fact that she'd gone there all alone just for this well-thought out Valentine's Day surprise made Toni's heart flutter in her chest. Grabbing the rose, she took the bundle and thanked Pop on her way out, making the drive to the beach by the river. There wouldn't be anybody there. It was the middle of February.

When she arrived, she had to search, unable to find the rose out in the open. But she found it lying on a bench by the river's edge, the red standing out against the snow that surrounded it. 

_I've been through a lot, TT, you know that. But I really think that if it hadn't been for you, I'd still be that cold-hearted, loveless monster that everyone thought I was. You never saw that. You just saw me, even if I didn't want you to at first. But now, I'm so grateful that you did. Come home for your last clue. It's on the coffee table._  
_xoxo Cheryl_

She couldn't help the tear the sprung from her eye, nearly freezing against her cheek in the cold weather. She wanted to get home to her girl and hold her tight. She couldn't drive Big Red fast enough to get back to Thistlehouse. She wanted Cheryl. She **needed** her. 

It seemed like an eternity before she finally got there, parking the car back in the garage and hanging the keys up. She shed her jacket and went straight for the living room after wiping her feet, hoping to see Cheryl waiting for her. But she was only met with another note and a rose sitting in a crystal vase. 

Plopping down on the couch, Toni opened the note carefully after placing the rest of the roses into the vase.

_I love you, TT. I love you, I love you, I love you, I can't say it enough. You're part of me. You're my best friend and the love of my life and as happy as it makes me that I get to call you mine, I'm over the moon over the fact that you still want to call me yours. You're mine and I'm yours. Your last rose is in the place where I first told you I loved you. Which is also the place where I'll tell you that I'll love you forever._  
_xoxo Cheryl_

Toni smiled, picking the vase up by the neck and walking carefully up the stairs to their bedroom, opening the door to see her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed with a single red rose in her hand, smiling up at her. 

"You sent me all over town just to lead me back to where I started?" Toni couldn't help but chuckle, making Cheryl blush. 

"Would you be mad if I told you that I was actually in the house when you left this morning?" the redhead smiled, standing up to place the rose in the vase with the others, creating a dozen.

"You're kidding."

"Afraid not. I was hiding in Nana Rose's room," Cheryl giggled, kissing Toni slowly with her hands on either side of her face. "Sorry to make you run around town."

"S'okay, it was worth it," Toni smiled against her lips, kissing her back as she placed the vase down on her desk.

"So you liked my little Valentine's Day scavenger hunt?"

"More than I thought I would," she smirked, walking her backwards towards the bed and laying her down carefully.

"I meant everything I said."

"I know, baby. I loved every bit of it."

"I love you, TT. I'll love you forever," Cheryl whispered against her lips as Toni hovered over her. 

"I know you will, cause I will too," she pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's, kissing her again.

**xxx**

"You do this every year?" Cheryl smiled as they pulled up to the Whyte Wyrm. Snow coated the ground as more fell from the cloudy sky above them. Christmas was right around the corner and the serpents were starting to get more active their annual holiday charity events. There were quite a few to choose from, and Toni liked to participate in as many as she could.

"Every year," Toni nodded, her pink curls bouncing beneath her beanie as she got out of the car, "We do this meeting every year right after Thanksgiving so everyone can sign up for charities of their choice and they go over the dates and times for certain events."

"That's so...sweet," Cheryl's eyebrows knit together as they walked hand in hand into the Wyrm.

"What? You surprised that a bunch of gang members have hearts of gold?"

"Oh please, I've spent just about a whole year with these gang members and I've learned that almost all of them are just as soft as you are."

Toni rolled her eyes with a giggle, warming back up as they found a seat amongst the metal folding chairs that were lined up in front of the stage. She'd been working with Jughead and Sweet Pea on charity ideas for this year, so she was excited to help get everyone involved. Especially Cheryl. While the redhead's family had donated to many charities, she'd never been actively involved or gotten up close and personal with the people that she would be helping. And Toni was proud to hear that Cheryl was going to be participating as much as she could this year.

Just a few days later, Cheryl was wearing a sparkly red Santa hat, walking around Sunnyside Trailer Park delivering wrapped gifts door to door to kids from families with little to no money. It warmed her heart to see the looks on their faces. 

"I used to be one of them," Toni commented as they walked down the street towards the next house, a wagon of gifts trailing behind them. "We didn't have much money, but I always looked forward to seeing 'Santa's helpers' come to the door every year. Ever since I found out that they didn't actually work for Santa, that they were just friendly serpents, I wanted to do this and give back. It's actually one of the reasons I joined the serpents in the first place."

"I've never done anything like this before," Cheryl admitted, feeling a little bad. Her family's annual donation to whatever charity her father normally chose was all she had ever done. And that wasn't even from her.

"Better late than never, Bombshell."

A week later, Cheryl was cheerily ladling out mashed potatoes next to Toni, who was in charge of serving green beans. She couldn't believe how many people in Riverdale actually relied on the town's soup kitchen. She'd been dishing out potatoes for an hour now and she'd yet to see anyone through the line a second time. Every face was a new one. 

"Happy holidays," she smiled as she put a small slab of potatoes on an elderly man's tray.

It amazed her more that everyone was so...cheerful. That old saying that money didn't buy happiness was ringing truer than ever to her right now. Christmases in her childhood consisted of hearty meals alongside her family, gifts towering under the ten foot Christmas tree in the family room of Thornhill. But she was always miserable, despite getting all the presents she asked for. These kids around her had nothing, and yet they looked happier than she'd ever felt at their age. 

"Are these people all homeless?" Cheryl whispered to Toni as the line started to die down, brushing hair that had loosened from her own ponytail from her face. 

"I'd say about seventy five percent of them are," she whispered back.

"Wow," the redhead mumbled, glancing around the room at the variety of people of all shapes, sizes, and colors, her heart aching for each and every one of them.

Another week later, just one week away from Christmas, Cheryl was quiet as she sat in the passenger seat of her car, claiming she was too tired to drive home. They'd been at the hospital for the past three hours, reading books and entertaining kids in the children's ward. She'd had such a good time, but she had fought the urge to cry the whole time they were there. It seemed like each week of doing charities was more and more emotionally draining for her. But she wouldn't dare let that be known. She'd lived her entire life with people thinking she was so self-centered, she didn't want it to seem like she was only concerned about herself at a time like this.

"Are you sure you're okay, babe? You never usually let me drive Big Red, even when you're tired," Toni looked over at her briefly. She had to admit, her girlfriend looked cute, slumped down in her sequined Santa hat, but there was something behind that tired pout.

"I'm fine," she murmured just above a whisper.

Toni just sighed and pulled into the driveway of Thistlehouse, parking the car in the garage. She didn't even get a chance to speak before Cheryl was getting out and running into the house, leaving Toni alone and confused. 

She found her upstairs, taking her Santa hat off and running her fingers through her red hair nervously before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Cher, you think I can't tell when something's up after like, a whole year? Even if you weren't obviously upset right now, I'd know something was wrong," Toni mumbled, taking her own hat off before going to sit beside her on the edge of their bed, "Talk to me."

"It's nothing, Toni, I'm fine."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I'm a little insulted right now," she her smirk turning into a chuckle when she at least got a hint of a smile onto Cheryl's face, "Come on, baby, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I don't want you to think badly of me."

"No offense, Cher, but if I didn't think badly of you after you admitted to burning your own house down and cutting off your own mother's oxygen, I'm not about to start now. Not after seeing you with all those kids today."

Cheryl bit her lip gently.

"You didn't steal one of those kids, did you?"

"What? No!" Cheryl couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay good. See? Even then I wasn't thinking badly of you, though I definitely would have made you bring them back to the hospital," Toni laughed before calming down with a hand on her girlfriend's lap, "So now that I know you're not a kidnapper, tell me what's wrong."

"I just...these past few weeks have left me feeling so shitty. Don't get me wrong, I've loved it. I've loved helping out and meeting new people. But each charity that we do leaves me feeling so much guilt. The kids we delivered gifts to? I've never had to worry about not getting Christmas presents. That one little girl who looked so surprised to even be getting anything...I've never known what that's like. I grew up just expecting it. Until the soup kitchen, I've never even thought about the possibility of not having a table full of food for the holidays."

Toni just stared at her, her eyes gentle as she listened.

"And today with all those kids..." Cheryl shook her head, leaning down into her hands, "Some of them are literally dying and this time two years ago, I was worried about not getting the diamond tennis bracelet I wanted in my stocking."

Toni rubbed her hand up and down her back, finally understanding when the tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"How could I? I didn't want to be all 'woe is me' when we were helping people much less fortunate," the redhead sniffled, wiping under her eyes. 

"Cheryl it's normal to feel guilty when you help out in charities like that. It's healthy to get out there and be with people in need and listen to their stories. Yeah, it makes you take a hard look at your own life and realize how good you have it. But those people don't care how much money you have or what you get for Christmas. They just appreciate that you took the time to help them. At least that's how I always saw it when I was on the receiving end." Toni took her hand and squeezed it gently, "You got out there, Cheryl. You showed them that you care and wanted them to have a good holiday. You didn't do it for me, you didn't do it for yourself. You did it for them."

Cheryl just looked at her, a few tears still falling from her eyes.

"And they're gonna remember you as the pretty redhead who took time from her own life to help them out of the goodness of her heart," Toni finished by wiping the tears from her girlfriend's cheeks with her thumb, "So there's no need to feel guilty, okay? If anything, you should feel very good about yourself for doing such a nice thing."

Cheryl pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded, leaning against her gratefully.

"You're amazing, Cher, I hate when you're so hard on yourself," the pink haired girl murmured, kissing the top of Cheryl's head.

"You're the amazing one, TT."

**xxx**

Veronica was never one to throw a boring party. And this one was no exception. Not too many people could fit into her apartment at the Pembrooke, but it fit everyone who mattered.

"Baby, take it easy on the champagne, we still have another hour til midnight," Toni snorted as Cheryl finished her fifth flute of champagne. 

"I'm enjoying one of my last nights of freedom before school starts back up, TT, I'm not gonna go overboard," Cheryl slurred a bit, placing her glass down on a nearby table. 

"If you say so," Toni smiled, kissing her gently. Her lips tasted like the bubbly drink and her tongue tingled from the alcohol. "You wanna go dance, cutie?"

Cheryl nodded and followed Toni to the makeshift 'dance floor' that Veronica had cleared space for in the living room. She held tightly to her girlfriend's hand and wrapped her arms around her neck to dance to the song that played over the song system.

"You never told me what your New Year's resolution is," Cheryl commented quietly in Toni's ear so she could hear her over the loud music.

"I don't really make them anymore. I can never stick to them," Toni shrugged, pressing her forehead against hers, "Do you have one?"

"I just wanna be happy," the redhead mumbled, sounding tired, "You make me happy, TT."

"You make me happy too, baby. Happier than I've ever been," Toni smiled, pressing her lips quickly to Cheryl's slack ones, "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm," Cheryl nodded. Admittedly, she was rather tipsy leaning towards being just plain drunk, "I wish it was just you and me here. Nobody else."

"I thought you wanted to come to the party to hang out with our friends."

"I did, but now I wish we didn't," the redhead pouted, leaning in to kiss Toni again, more feverish than their last few kisses.

"I can't exactly take us home since I've had some drinks too," Toni mumbled against her lips, "And it's gonna be impossible to get a cab tonight, that's why we said we were gonna sleep over here, remember?"

"I wanna sleep with you, not everybody else."

"Maybe Ronnie will let us claim the guest room for the night."

Cheryl nodded and hummed contently as Toni ran her fingers through her hair, causing her to lean further against her. "We should go ask now," she slurred.

"Go have a seat on the couch, baby, I'll go find her and ask," Toni kissed her gently and lead her to the couch, sitting her down, trying to untangle herself from the taller girl's grip. 

"No, TT, you sit here with me," she whined, holding tightly to her hand, pouting hard up at her. 

Somehow that pout was more powerful than normal. Maybe it was because Toni had a few drinks in her.

"Fine, I'll text her," she sat down on the couch and allowed herself to be practically cocooned by Cheryl. The redhead had wrapped both her arms around her in a tight hug and draped a leg over her lap possessively. 

**[TT]:** Can Cher and I crash in the guest room tonight?

 **[Ronnie]:** I think Bughead's already occupied it, but you can have my room. Just let me know if I need to have the maid wash the sheets in the morning.

 **[TT]:** Thanks, Ronnie. 

"Looks like we're crashing in Veronica's room tonight," Toni leaned back on the couch cushions, giggling at how Cheryl was nuzzling against her, clinging to her like a koala.

"Twenty minutes til midnight!" Archie called out over the music, making the small crowd of teenagers start blowing their horns and shaking their noisemakers. Cheryl grimaced at the noise, untangling her arms from around Toni to cover her ears.

"Come on, baby, let's go somewhere more quiet," Toni helped her up, steadying her on her feet and leading her to Veronica's bedroom. It still wasn't quiet when they shut the door, but it made a significant difference in the noise level. 

Cheryl stumbled over to the bed, collapsing face down on the comforter while Toni just laughed and reached for their overnight bags that they'd put in Veronica's room when they arrived hours ago.

She got changed into shorts and a t-shirt before going over to Cheryl, another t-shirt and pair of shorts in hand. She flipped her over and helped her sit up, leaning her against her shoulder as she unzipped her dress, easing it off of her while the redhead giggled.

"TT..." Cheryl giggled bashfully into her neck, eager hands reaching for Toni's shirt.

"I'm just getting you into some pajamas, cutie," she smirked, pulling the old serpent t-shirt over her head and easing the cotton shorts up her legs. She let Cheryl lean against her as she ran a makeup wipe over her face, making sure her skin was cleaned up before she slept. She could only imagine the hissy fit she would throw if she woke up the next morning with her makeup still on.

"I love you, Toni," Cheryl mumbled as the pink haired girl gently ran the wet wipe over her face. 

"I love you too, Cher. You think you're gonna make it another ten minutes?" she chuckled. Cheryl had been talking earlier about how she'd never had a new year's kiss before, and she really wanted this year to be her first with Toni. 

"Mmhm," she nodded, laying back on the pillows after her face was clean, "Need my kiss."

"You'll get your kiss, baby, I promise," Toni smiled as she wiped her own makeup off. She flicked the light off and crawled into bed beside Cheryl, wrapping an arm around her as the redhead cuddled up to her side. 

12:55 read on the round alarm clock beside Veronica's bed. 

"Five minutes to midnight," Toni ran her hand up and down Cheryl's arm gently, her neatly trimmed fingernails tickling her skin and giving her goose bumps. 

"Mmm," Cheryl hummed. Her eyes were fighting to stay open, but she gave up after a few minutes, slowly drifting. 

_"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!"_ Toni could hear everyone yelling from the living room down the hall, smiling as she kissed Cheryl slowly.

"Happy New Year, baby girl," she whispered, brushing hair from her girlfriend's face, but she got no response except for a light snore and even breathing. 

Maybe next year she'd be awake for her New Year's kiss.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably do a chapter of just christmas stuff later on, cause let's face it, cheryl's extra ass probably goes all out. i'm still taking suggestions for text convos, which will probably be the next chapter within the next day or two!


	13. [Cher Bear] → [TT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! formatting this was a bitch! thank you all for your ideas! there's no straight up sexts like some of you had requested (ya nasties), but only because i feel like cheryl would want any and all sexual endeavors to be over the phone at the least, if not in person. also cause i'm awkward, so.

**xxx**

**[TT]:** I know I said it already this morning when we left and again at lunch, but you look so fuuuucking hot today.  
 **[TT]:** I'm convinced you wear those short skirts just to torture me.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I could be wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and you'd be saying the same thing.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** We're supposed to be reading, Toni.  
 **[TT]:** You think I can focus on Lord of the Flies when your thighs are staring me in the face from under your skirt?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** You're such a guy sometimes.  
 **[TT]:** Not my fault I've got the hottest girlfriend in the world.  
 **[TT]:** Also not my fault that you've got nice ass legs and I know what they feel like wrapped around my neck.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Toni!  
 **[TT]:** The blushing and fidgeting is super obvious, babe ;)  
 **[TT]:** Good thing this is the last class of the day. Now that you're all horny, I don't think I can even bear another 45 minutes of class.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I was fidgeting because of the book...  
 **[TT]:** Didn't know savage little boys running around on a deserted island was one of your kinks.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I hate you.  
 **[TT]:** Love you too.

**xxx**

**[Cher Bear]:** I miss you :(  
 **[Cher Bear]:** You should leave work early and come home to me.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I'm bored and the bed is too big and empty without you with me.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Toniiiii.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I love youuuuu!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Answer meeeee!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I may or may not be naked right now.  
 **[TT]:** Send pics!!!!!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Really?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** That's the text you respond to?  
 **[TT]:** In my defense, I'm just now getting to look at my phone.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Busy night, baby?  
 **[TT]:** Crazy busy.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Anything I can do to help?  
 **[TT]:** Depends, are you really naked right now? ;)  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I was until I put my pajamas on after my shower lol  
 **[TT]:** Hmph  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Don't be sad, TT. What if I draw you a hot bath when you get home?  
 **[TT]:** That actually sounds amazing, Cher.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Just text me when you're off and I'll get it started.  
 **[TT]:** You're the best, baby.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Tell me something I don't know ;)

**xxx**

**[TT]:** babbyy  
 **[TT]:** I sotpped fr drinks w the boys dnt be mad  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Where are you?  
 **[TT]:** swet pees trailer  
 **[Cher Bear]:** It's midnight, TT. Are any of them sober enough to take you home?  
 **[TT]:** jughaed is sber af but i might fall of his mtorcyclee  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I'm coming to get you.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Don't leave Sweet Pea's trailer.  
 **[TT]:** my legs aer to tingly to walk amyways  
 **[TT]:** i get to se my prtty girrrrlfiend  
 **[TT]:** so baeutifull  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Always a flatterer.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Stay put, baby, I'll be there in fifteen minutes.  
 **[TT]:** imma kis you when yuo get her  
 **[TT]:** aLOt  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Can't wait, TT.

**xxx**

**[Cher Bear]:** TT...  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I can't sleep.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Please come back to bed. I don't want to fight anymore.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I do love you, I shouldn't have let you go without saying it back.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** You're probably asleep....I'm gonna come downstairs.  
 **[TT]:** I can't sleep either...  
 **[TT]:** I was gonna come up, but I can hear you coming downstairs.

**xxx**

**[Cher Bear]:** TT guess what!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Toni.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I know you have your phone on. Guess what!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Toniiiiii  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Toni Toni Toni Toni Toni Toni Toni Toni Toni  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Antoinette  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Antoinette Topaz if you don't answer me...  
 **[TT]:** Omg what, Cher it's 7 in the morning!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Maybe I don't wanna tell you now.  
 **[TT]:** Fine, tell me later, I'm going back to sleep.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** But TT!! This is important!  
 **[TT]:** Omg just tell me.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Our letters from NYU came in the mail...  
 **[TT]:** Okay I guess that's pretty important.  
 **[TT]:** Why the hell didn't you call me for this? Or come wake me up?  
 **[TT]:** Where are you?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Still out on my jog. And I didn't want to pause my music.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Go back to sleep, TT, I'll bring the letters in when I get back. Probably won't be for another fifteen minutes.  
 **[TT]:** I can't sleep now! You can't cut your jog short today?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** No can do, my love!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** But you're more than welcome to get breakfast started so it's ready when I get back ;)

**xxx**

**[Ronnie]:** Any chance you'd want to join me and B at the mall tonight?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Afraid not, Toni's taking me out tonight.  
 **[Ronnie]:** Ooooh where to?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I'm not sure, she said it was a surprise.  
 **[Ronnie]:** Things are going well between you two?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Omg V, I can't even begin to explain it. I didn't think it was possible to actually be this happy.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** It's my first real relationship, yeah, but I doubt anything could ever top this. She's so amazing.  
 **[Ronnie]:** Ugh I ship it so hard.  
 **[Ronnie]:** I've got dibs on being maid of honor at your wedding, no matter how much Kevin bribes you.  
 **[Ronnie]:** He can be the flower girl.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Veronica, we've only been dating for a few months.  
 **[Ronnie]:** When you know, you know.  
 **[Ronnie]:** Omg I know the cutest little bridal boutique in NYC!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** VERONICA

**xxx**

**[TT]:** Baaabe!  
 **[TT]:** It's bad enough when you wear your Vixens uniform, but bending over in front of me when you KNOW I can't do anything about it until school's over? That's just plain cruel.  
 **[TT]:** If I had a dick I'd be dying from blue balls rn.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** What are you gonna do about it?  
 **[TT]:** Wait what?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Are you gonna punish me?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Maybe even...spank me?  
 **[TT]:** Holy shit is this really happening right now?  
 **[TT]:** Fifth period just started, aren't you in class?????  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I got a pass from Coach Thompson to work on Vixens routines instead of going to study hall.  
 **[TT]:** So I'm stuck in US History while you're in the gym shaking your ass in your uniform??  
 **[TT]:** WTF that is so unfair.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Poor TT.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** You're missing out, too. This is a great routine.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** At one point, I bend over and roll my body back up like I did last night...  
 **[TT]:** You are such a tease.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Too bad there's no one around to see if the routine's any good.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Maybe I'll see if Veronica can get a pass.  
 **[TT]:** I think the fuck not, I'm getting a nurse's pass as we speak.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Omg TT, I was kidding. Don't leave class.  
 **[TT]:** Too late, I'm already halfway to the gym.

**xxx**

**[Sweets]:** hey we're shooting pool tonight at the wyrm. winner gets $50 you guys in?  
 **[TT]:** Can't tonight, I planned a little getaway for me and Cher this weekend.  
 **[Sweets]:** god tiny you've gone soft  
 **[Fangz]:** are you sure you're a serpent?  
 **[TT]:** Stfu I hate you guys.  
 **[Fangz]:** no one's ever gonna take you seriously when you've got googly eyes all the time now.  
 **[TT]:** I don't!  
 **[Sweets]:** oh please red doesn't even have to be around. someone could just MENTION her and you start drooling.  
 **[TT]:** You're lucky I have plans this weekend otherwise I'd be kicking your ass up and down the Southside, Sawyer Thomas Peabody.  
 **[Sweets]:** damn fangs she full named me.  
 **[Fangz]:** could be worse. your first name could be Forsythe.  
 **[Jugg]:** Way to not notice that I'm part of this group chat.  
 **[Jugg]:** Also count me out for pool. I've got plans with Betty.  
 **[Sweets]:** guess that $50 is all ours fangs.  
 **[Fangz]:** i was actually gonna meet up with kevin tonight...  
 **[Sweets]:** i literally hate all of you.

**xxx**

**[Cher Bear]:** i miss yuo tt  
 **[Cher Bear]:** com see me  
 **[TT]:** Baby, even if I had the money, I can't exactly fly from NC to NY as fast as I wish I could.  
 **[TT]:** You're safe, though right?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** if i say no will u come protec me?  
 **[TT]:** I would if I could, babe, you know that.  
 **[TT]:** I just hope Veronica is sober enough to keep you safe for me.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** were at a bar don the street from ourr dorm  
 **[TT]:** Stay safe, princess. Call me when you get back home.  
 **[TT]:** I love you, Cher.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** i love u tt you shuld come sleep in ym bed tonite and evry nihgt

**xxx**

**[Cher Bear]:** WTF Toni? You got detention?!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Antoinette Topaz, you better have a hell of a good story to explain this.  
 **[TT]:** Reggie said to my face that he wanted to get you and I on either side of him and make a Reggie sandwich, so I decked him.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** ...Okay, that's valid.

**xxx**

**[Cher Bear]:** Toniiii!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** tOOniiii!  
 **[Cher Bear]:** HellooooOOo  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Pay attention to meeee!  
 **[TT]:** I'm literally sitting right in front of you.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** But you're staring at your phone when you should be staring at my pretty face :D  
 **[TT]:** Does it make a difference if I said I was looking at pictures I took of your pretty face?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** No, I need the attention.  
 **[TT]:** So needy.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Don't be mean to me or I'll tell Sweets and Fangs about how you like to be the little spoon sometimes.  
 **[TT]:** You wouldn't dare!

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really excited for the next two chapters cause im a messy bitch who lives for dramatics and angst.


	14. Angsty Moments with Cheryl and Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, this might be a painful one. just a warning, there's mentions of attempted rape, suicide, death in this chapter.

**xxx**

Toni awoke the morning of July 4th, exhausted from the night before. Their entire group of friends had gotten together for a pre-4th of July party with plenty of firecrackers and alcohol, which didn't make a good combo. But it was a fun night with good music and great people. Toni loved when they all got together like that. Cheryl had fun too and Toni got plenty of photographic evidence of the fact that her girl was all smiles last night.

But now where was she?

"Cher?" she got up, pulling a big t-shirt over her head, going on a search for her favorite redhead.   
She searched the whole house, even going up to the attic alone to get to the roof. After finding Big Red gone from the garage, she ran upstairs for her phone, typing as fast as her fingers could manage.

**[TT]:** Babe, are you okay? Where are you?

She gave her a few minutes to respond while she got dressed, ready to go out and find her, wherever she was. Maybe she was too busy driving to text back. But five minutes passed. Then ten. Still no response. Toni sat on the bed and stared at her phone, wondering where Cheryl could have gone and why. 

_July 4_ , she read on her phone's lock screen before realization dawned on her. Of course, how did she not realize it before? Getting up again, she grabbed her keys and her serpent jacket and took off on her motorcycle, knowing exactly where she was headed. And she was almost positive that Cheryl would be there too. 

She revved her motorcycle as fast as she could take it, ending up at Sweetwater River in a matter of minutes. Sure enough, Cheryl's car was parked just by the beach, and her girl was standing by the water dressed in all white. The same outfit she'd worn the last time she'd seen Jason alive, exactly a year ago. She always lovingly mocked Cheryl for always being so extra, but she knew that now was not the time for that.

Turning off the engine, Toni took off her helmet and stepped quietly onto the beach. It was early in the morning and the little space was bound to be packed with people within the next few hours. But for now, it was just them. 

"Cher?" she asked quietly, not getting too close. The redhead was unmoving, except for her hair that swayed in the wind. Toni stood a bit behind her, wanting to give her the space she needed while also making sure she was all right.

"You know when we were kids, Jason used to let me sleep with him in his bed when I had a bad dream or couldn't sleep," Cheryl spoke quietly, almost so eerily that it sent a chill down Toni's spine. "It always made Mommy and Daddy so mad. But he would always take the hit for me. He'd say that it was him who had a nightmare and asked me to keep him company."

Toni stayed quiet and watched the back of Cheryl's head as she spoke.

"He was always there for me. He was my protector," she could hear the weepiness in Cheryl's voice as she watched her sink to the ground, sitting in the sand with her knees up to her chest, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. 

Toni finally stepped forward, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She let Cheryl lean into her and rubbed an arm up and down her shoulder. They hadn't been dating long. Only about three months, but Toni was wrapped so tightly around Cheryl's little finger already. She was in so deep that it scared her a little. She'd never been one to fall so far so fast for someone. 

"He would have loved you, you know," Cheryl wiped under her eyes, not caring that she stained her single lace white glove with mascara, "If he could see how amazing you are, and how well you treat me..."

Toni just smiled a little, kissing her temple gently as she kept rubbing her arm. 

"Do you ever talk to him?" she asked, ending her own silence. 

"What?"

"You know just...talk to him. Tell him about your day or stuff that you're going through." Cheryl just looked at her, confused, "I know it sounds crazy. But when my parents and grandma died, I used to sit on my bed and just...talk. Like they were right there in the room with me. I'd tell them about school, and the serpents. It helped me a lot. Cause even though they weren't there, it felt like they could hear me."

"Do you still talk to them?" Cheryl wiped her eyes again.

"Sometimes," she shrugged, "Not nearly as much as I used to. But when I have a bad day and feel like I can't talk to anyone about it or don't want to burden anyone with it, I usually turn to them. I'm not a religious person, or even a spiritual person, but I like to think that they watch over me and can hear me."

Cheryl nodded with a few quiet sniffles, turning to face the gently flowing river again.

"I'll give you some time alone," Toni moved to get up, kissing her cheek, "See you at home, okay?"

"Wait," the redhead took her hand, tugging her back down, "Can you just...stay here with me for a little while...Please? I don't want to be alone."

Toni just stared at her, wondering if it was her place to stay or not. This was personal for Cheryl, but she did want to be there for her. With a quiet sigh, she sat back down beside her, not smothering her, but not distancing herself too far either. 

"What was he like?" she asked quietly, ready to hear all about the other Blossom.

**xxx**

Cheryl tangled her fingers in Toni's hair, the shorter girl hovered over her as they kissed feverishly. Her tongue fought against Toni's as she attempted to pull her impossibly closer, moaning softly against her lips. Her chest rose and fell heavily when Toni pulled away to kiss down to her jaw and along the curve of her neck, leaving her gripping desperately at the pinkette's loose tank top. However, the farther Toni's lips moved down her body, the more Cheryl felt herself starting to panic. She willed herself not to. This was Toni, her loving girlfriend, she would never hurt her. Not like _he_ tried to...

Toni continued her journey down Cheryl's collarbone to the cleavage that was exposed to over the top of her satin nightgown. She could feel her starting to shake a little beneath her, but chalked it up to first time jitters. She knew that Cheryl was a virgin, but her girlfriend was sex on legs, sometimes she couldn't help herself. She ran her delicate hands down to Cheryl's thighs, grazing her palms up and down the smooth skin, hiking her nightgown up higher along the way. 

"T-Toni-" Cheryl stammered, still pinned beneath her as her body shook more.

The pink haired girl just hummed in response against the curve of her covered breasts. Cheryl's mind was slowly going into overdrive. Toni's hands were so gentle against her skin, no doubt trying to soothe her muscles from the obvious shaking. But it only got worse. The more Toni touched her, the more vivid memories of that night became. _Him_. His slimy hands. The alcohol on his breath. 

**She couldn't do this.**

"Stop," she whimpered, trying to pull away, "Toni, stop. Please."

Toni picked her head up and removed herself from on top of her, her heart breaking at the sight of the redhead sitting up and curling into herself. "Shit, Cher, I'm sorry. I was going too fast," Toni flicked her tongue out over her lips and ran a hand through her own hair. She had no intention of actually going all the way with her tonight. She wanted her first time to be more special than that. But she was human, and Cheryl was ridiculously attractive. 

"No, no, I'm sorry," Cheryl shook her head frantically, tears flowing down her cheeks before Toni could even blink an eye. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated like a mantra, hiding her face in her bent knees as her body shook.

"Baby, hey," Toni scooted closer, reaching a gentle hand out to run through her disheveled red hair, wondering if it was a good idea to even touch her. She felt her flinch at the contact before leaning into it, seeking out comfort. "You have no reason to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I took things too far, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I wanted you to continue, TT, but..." Cheryl picked her head up for only a moment before hiding her flushed face in shame again.

"Cher, I get that you're nervous about your first time, that's totally normal," Toni murmured quietly, rubbing her back, "I'd never push you into anyth-"

"No, no it's not that," Cheryl shook her head against her knees, her voice muffled as Toni looked at her confusedly. "I loved everything you were doing, but...I couldn't get... _him_ out of my head."

"Him?" Toni stared at her, her eyebrows knitting together. 

"N-Nick St. Clair," she hesitated on the name, feeling like bile was going to rise in her throat at the very mention of him.

"Who's Nick St. Clair?"

"He was...an old friend of Veronica's...from New York. H-he was in town this past spring a-and I," a sob racked her body, interrupting her, "I flirted with him. I was trying to prove to my mother that I was able to find someone she deemed acceptable."

"Rich, white, and a guy," Toni guessed, earning a nod from Cheryl as the redhead leaned into her. 

"Long story short, he slipped something into my drink at a party and..."

Toni held her breath, not sure she wanted to hear what was to come next. 

"H-he tried to _rape_ me, TT," Cheryl's eyes overflowed with more tears, her shoulders shaking. Toni hadn't known about any of this, and she was more concerned with what she would think of her than anything. "And he would have if Veronica and Josie hadn't followed us upstairs."

"Cheryl..." Toni started, her arm wrapped around her shoulders. She wasn't even sure what to say. She certainly wasn't expecting any of this. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half for her girlfriend. Cheryl didn't deserve any of the traumatic things that happened to her. But what hurt more was the fact that the redhead, for some reason, believed that she did. 

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for stopping you, I just...he..." Cheryl struggled through her words, looking up at Toni with desperation in her red, shiny eyes as her breathing became choppy. 

"Hey, just breathe," Toni took her face between her hands, pressing her forehead comfortably against hers, "Breathe with me, can you do that?" As much as she wanted to cry and have her own breakdown for her girlfriend, she had to stay strong for her. "In and out, okay?" she instructed, her voice surprisingly calm. Cheryl struggled at first, but caught on to Toni's breathing pattern after a few failed attempts. She was still crying, but she had calmed down enough to steady her breathing, clinging tightly to the pink haired serpent in front of her. 

After what felt like hours of holding her girl, Toni pulled the covers up, holding Cheryl tight as she laid against her chest. She could still feel Cheryl's hot tears against her skin and her heart broke all over again.

"Please say something," Cheryl mumbled almost inaudibly even in the quiet room.

"I don't know what to say," Toni sighed, running a hand up and down her back, "I'm heartbroken for you. I'm pissed at him..."

"You should be pissed at me, I put myself into that situation..."

"No. Don't say that, you didn't know that he was a fucking scumbag, so don't try to make it seem like it was your fault," Toni snapped a little, letting her emotions get the better of her. 

"But my mother said-"

"Cheryl, I don't give a shit what your mother said," Toni sat up a little, "Whether you were flirting with him or not, he had no right to drug you! He had no right to put his pathetic hands on you! And fuck your mom if she said you deserved it! Fuck her if she said that it was all your fault! She's wrong, _as always_!" She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt Cheryl brush a tear from her cheek with a trembling finger, "I wish she hadn't driven so much shit into your head. I want you to see yourself how I see you, Cher. I love you. You're so incredible, and you don't deserve _any_ of the horrible things that have happened to you. I wish you could see that."

Cheryl stared at Toni, a bit taken back by her outburst. She didn't know what to say. She'd never seen Toni like this before. The most emotional she'd ever seen her was after Fangs was shot. And even then, it wasn't like this. Hooking a hand at the side of her neck, she pulled her girlfriend in for the slowest kiss. "I love you, TT," she whispered against her lips, holding her close as they laid back down to try to sleep for the night. 

She'd been tainted by so much and so many that she didn't know anything else. Being with Toni was so different. Toni seemed to love her unconditionally. She supported her in everything she did. She didn't feel like she deserved such an amazing girlfriend, though Toni would argue that she did. It was something she'd never known before and she was still adjusting to it, but she knew that with Toni by her side, she could do anything.

**xxx**

_"We're going to fix you, girl, so help me God," Sister Woodhouse flicked her finger against the needle while two orderlies held Cheryl down. Her legs were already strapped down so she couldn't run or kick. One orderly held her arms behind her back, making Cheryl feel like she was in that awful red straight jacket once again. The other held her head still, covering her mouth with his disgusting, dirty hand._

_"Soon, your mind will be pure and free of those sinful thoughts," Sister Woodhouse spoke in an eerily calm voice as she inserted the needle into Cheryl's thigh. Though, with her consistent thrashing, the needle tore through her skin like a razor blade, leaving her with a bloody gash in her leg. She cried out in pain behind the filthy hand on her mouth, tears running incessantly down her cheeks._

_"Foolish girl. You're only hurting yourself by not cooperating," the old woman shook her head, making 'tsk' noises with her tongue against her teeth. Holding her leg as still as she could, she prodded her with the needle again, pressing down on the syringe to flood her veins with the tranquilizer._

_**Pure thoughts.** _

_Cheryl tried her hardest to stay conscious. But as she felt her body giving up, she thought hard about the purest things she could._

_Toni's laugh_

_Toni's smile_

_Toni's voice_

_Toni's touch_

_**Toni...** _

"Cher?" Toni asked from the doorway of their bathroom, breaking Cheryl from the painful memory she'd been stuck in. Cheryl immediately scrambled to cover herself with a towel, suddenly shy. Toni had seen her stark naked countless times by now. But she was embarrassed about it all of a sudden. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," the redhead put on her best fake smile, not sure why she bothered. Toni could always see right through it.

"Cheryl Bombshell, the girl with the self-proclaimed best ass in Riverdale, suddenly has a problem with me seeing her naked. Obviously something's up," Toni smirked, coming up behind her, running a hand up Cheryl's bare back as the taller girl held her towel together in the front. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, baby?"

Cheryl just stared at her in the mirror, wondering what to say. They hadn't talked about her time at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy in over a year. But for some unknown reason today, Cheryl decided to look over her scars in her bathroom mirror after her shower, remembering how she got each and every one. 

The scar on her thigh from the needle. Multiple marks around her wrists and ankles from being strapped down to her bed. Sometimes they would strap her down and leave her overnight. There was a dark patch of skin on each of her knees from falling over onto the dirty, sand-covered floor during what they referred to as 'physical therapy'. She had a jagged mark on her side from the loose, rusted spring in the mattress in her cell. And last but not least, a discolored bit of skin just by the edge of her left eyebrow was from when a frustrated orderly slapped her across the face, breaking her skin with his ring. She hated each and every scar and hid them as best she could whether it took makeup or extra layers of clothing. She didn't want anyone to see what had become of her once flawless skin. 

Toni knew about them. She'd been the one to patch them up the night of her rescue. Cheryl remembered how her heart fluttered when Toni had kissed so delicately over every bandage and proceeded to treat her like the most fragile piece of glass, afraid to break her if she handled her too roughly. 

Toni loved her regardless of her imperfections. 

Taking a deep breath, Cheryl dropped the towel slowly, leaving her standing bare in the bathroom, staring at her girlfriend in the mirror as she stood so close behind her. Without breaking eye contact, she reached back for Toni's hand, bringing it to the thick scar on her thigh. She guided her tanned fingers across the mark like her touch would make it disappear as if it never happened. 

Keeping her eyes on the reflection of her girlfriend's face, Cheryl reached for her other hand, placing it on the small scar that covered her side, perfectly placed between her hipbone and her ribcage. She kept her hands on top of Toni's just praying that she could fix her, though she knew that as incredible as she was, she could do no such thing. 

"Do you still think I'm beautiful, TT?" she whispered, trying to replace the painful memories associated with her scars with Toni's gentle touch. 

"I think you're perfect," the shorter girl murmured, resting her chin on Cheryl's shoulder, spreading kisses across the curve of her neck. 

"Even with all these scars?"

"Especially with your scars," Toni ran her fingertips along the discolored skin, leaning up to kiss the spot by her eyebrow, "I know they're a reminder of the hell you went through. But they're also a reminder that you came back from hell stronger than ever."

Cheryl smiled a little in the mirror, leaning back into her, keeping her hands on top of hers. Toni always knew just what to say.

"You're the strongest person I know, Cheryl Blossom. You've survived things most people only see in their nightmares and still manage to hold your head high. You're the most beautiful person I know," Toni kissed the scar at her temple again slowly, "Inside and out."

**xxx**

Toni never thought much about her parents. She tried to keep them out of her mind, because she just knew that thinking about them would send her spiraling. She'd done her crying. She went through all of eight grade crying, and she hadn't cried over them since. But after going to visit her grandfather, he'd given her a scrapbook compiled with photos, letters, a ton of little mementos that her mother had put together.

Now she found herself flipping through it over and over again, looking each page as if it were the first time. She wasn't going to cry. _She'd done her crying_. She'd made it six years without shedding a single tear for them. Because she knew that if she started, she wouldn't stop. 

She laughed a little at a picture of her and her father on her first Halloween. Giant Aviator sunglasses covered her chubby baby face with a fake mustache on her upper lip. She wasn't sure what they had intended on her costume being, but her dad looked thrilled about it, his head thrown back in laughter. She could hear his laugh now. 

**She wouldn't cry.**

"Evening, TT," Cheryl came into the room, putting her purse down on her vanity chair, "How was your visit with your grandpa? Is he excited about you going off to college?"

"It was good. He's very proud," Toni gave her a small smile, closing the scrapbook. 

"What's that?"

"Oh, just a...scrapbook he gave me. It's nothing," Toni waved a hand, holding it in her lap. 

"Can I see?" Cheryl came over to sit beside her with a smile, leaning over for a quick kiss hello.

"Sure. Just don't laugh at my baby pictures," Toni chuckled a little, though her chest feeling tight. 

"I make no promises there," she smiled, holding the book in her lap as she started to flip through it. She let out giggly 'awe's at the pictures of Toni, flipping through the book like it were a movie of her life. "Is that your mom?" she asked, pointing to one of the photos, smiling when Toni nodded, "She's beautiful. And your dad is so handsome. You look just like both of them."

Cheryl knew about the fate of Toni's parents. She'd told her a while ago with a simple shrug of her shoulders as if it were nothing. But Cheryl never brought them up again. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was an obvious sore spot. She'd learned from Sweet Pea that it had really affected Toni back in middle school. How her mother had died of a jingle jangle overdose and her father committed suicide just a week later. And to top it all off, her grandmother died in her sleep just two months later before Toni started eight grade. 

Toni had locked herself up in her room. No one heard from her that summer until school started back up. She coped by throwing herself into the serpents, doing what she had to to join and focused all her energy on the gang. It got her into quite a bit of trouble in eighth grade, but the threat of expulsion whipped her into shape, making her switch her focus to her school work. And now here she was with a full ride to one of the best schools in North Carolina. She'd come so far from her own traumas and Cheryl was so proud of her for it. 

"They'd be proud of you, you know. All three of them," Cheryl commented quietly, reaching for Toni's hand. 

"I know," the pink haired girl nodded, remaining neutral. 

"It's okay to talk about them, you know."

"I know, I just don't want to, okay?" Toni snapped involuntarily, crossing her legs as she sat on the bed, curling into herself as if it would hide her away. She could feel Cheryl's eyes on her and she wished she could just shrivel up and disappear. 

"Have you read these letters?" Cheryl's voice was gentle as she opened up the folded paper that was glued to the page, watching Toni shake her head before she started to read out loud.

_My Dear Antoinette,_

Cheryl read the little intro, looking over at Toni for any signs of protest. But she just remained curled into herself quietly. 

_I can't believe you're already starting first grade. It seems like just yesterday you were saying your first words and taking your first steps across the living room. Your daddy and I have watched you grow into a beautiful little lady, so headstrong and full of sass already. We're looking forward to all the meetings we're sure we'll have to have with your teachers in the next twelve years. You definitely have my attitude, and your father's short temper._

_I hope I'm able to keep up with this scrapbook for you. If things go right, I'll be giving it to you when you graduate high school so you can look back at, what your daddy and I are hoping is, your wonderful childhood._

Cheryl looked up from the letter again, seeing Toni's shoulders shaking. Reaching over, she rubbed her back gently, looking back down at the paper to read. 

_You're our light. What keeps us going. We look at you and we get the strength we need to make it through some days. And now with you starting a new chapter of your life, I can safely say that we've done something right with you._

_Toni, I hope that we can protect you from all the evil in this world. If we could pack up and escape the this town, we would do it in a heartbeat. But I promise you that we will do our best to protect you and to shield you from anything that threatens to take the smile off your beautiful face._

A tear slipped down Cheryl's cheek as she let Toni lean against her, shifting back against the headboard with her girlfriend sitting between her legs. 

_I love you so much Toni, the littlest love of my life._

_Keep smiling, sunshine._

_Love, Mama_

Cheryl put the book down when she finished the letter, cradling Toni in her arms as the pinkette sobbed against her chest. She tried to comfort her as best she could, but she had a feeling that Toni just needed to cry this one out. She'd held it in for so long and now six years of grief was all coming out at once. Cheryl was going to ride it out. She'd sit up with her until the sun came up if Toni wanted her to. She held her close and rocked her, whispering words of comfort in her ear as she cried deeply in her arms. Toni had always been there for her, comforting her through her own breakdowns, holding her after her nightmares. She hated that Toni was hurting. She wished she could take all her pain away with just a kiss. 

But both Cheryl and Toni knew too well that life wasn't a fairytale. Problems couldn't be fixed with magic or true love's kiss. It took the help and support of people you love to make it through life's hardships. They had each other. They needed each other. They got each other through everything that life threw at them, holding each other's hands tightly through every storm that blew over them and tried to knock them down. And both Cheryl and Toni planned on keeping it that way until the day they died.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should stop drinking before writing


	15. Cheryl and Toni's College Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my new twitter bff, you know who you are. thank you for stroking my ego.

**xxx**

Toni stared at the letter in her hand. The letter that could change everything as she knew it. Things were going just great until she checked the mail this afternoon. Under any other circumstances, she would be bouncing off the walls after receiving a letter like this. And she was, just last week.

_"Toniii!" Cheryl sing-songed as she came through the front door. Her forehead was covered in a thin sheet of sweat from her morning jog, but she couldn't care less. Her ponytail bounced with each cheerful step she took up the stairs, red hair swinging when she burst into her and Toni's bedroom._

_"Did you open yours already?" Toni threw the covers off, sitting up to move her legs over the edge of the bed as her girlfriend came practically skipping over._

_"No, of course not!" she shook her head, handing her the envelope with her name in the little window._

_"This could change everything, are you sure you're ready?" Toni asked, hesitating at the sealed paper lip._

_"Better to get it out of the way now, right?" the taller girl breathed, a bit winded from the excitement and her jog._

_Toni nodded and started to gently rip the envelope open, watching Cheryl do the same with her own. She could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears. Once their envelopes were open, the girls locked eyes, hesitating to read their respective letters._

_"Whatever they say, it's you and me, okay? We'll make it work," Toni told her reassuringly, seeing the slight fear in Cheryl's brown eyes. The redhead nodded and glanced down at her own paper, biting her lip as a huge smile threatened to take over her face. "You got in?" Toni's grinned with wide eyes, squealing when Cheryl nodded._

_"Read yours, read yours," the taller girl bounced up and down eagerly._

_Toni took a deep breath and unfolded the paper, another smile breaking out on her face at the simple phrase **'we are pleased to inform you'** in the first paragraph. "I got in," she whispered. She barely had time to look up at Cheryl before she was being tackled back onto the bed with her face smothered in kisses from her over-excited girlfriend._

_"We're going to college together, baby!" Cheryl squealed with excitement, giggling as Toni kissed her again and again_

They were so happy. It was a week later and Cheryl was still on cloud nine. She was already insisting that they started trying to compromise on dorm decor, despite the fact that graduation was still a month away. What was Toni supposed to say to her when she got home from her coffee date with Veronica?

"You'll never believe who Veronica has a crush on," Cheryl chirped when she came through the doorway of the kitchen, kissing Toni's cheek from behind as she sat on an island stool, but frowned at the solemn silence that surrounded them. "What's wrong?"

Toni was quiet, not looking up from the counter as she slid the envelope she'd received over to her. 

Cheryl glanced curiously at the envelope from the University of North Carolina in Wilmington. She knew that Toni had applied to multiple schools, as had she. But they were going to NYU together. Why was she acting this way over another college letter? She unfolded the paper and skimmed over the words.

_**Oh.** _

"A full ride? Toni, that's...this is huge," Cheryl whispered, "You should be freaking out right now."

"It's a ten hour drive from NYU," Toni leaned her chin onto her hand, "I'm not going."

"Toni, this is a _full ride_. They're literally paying for you to go to this school for four years to study photography," the redhead held the paper up firmly, "You're going."

"I know what a full ride is," she snapped.

Cheryl stood quietly in place, watching her pink-haired girlfriend. She could tell she was tense and shaken. And she knew exactly why. She'd been looking forward to going away to college with Toni all week now that it was a reality. Hell, she even dreamed about what their dorm room would look like. But this was huge for Toni and she wasn't going to let her give it up, no matter how much it hurt.

"Remember what you told me? Last week?" Cheryl pressed herself against the shorter girl's back, wrapping her arms around her waist, "It's you and me. We'll make it work." She felt Toni shaking in her arms. They'd been together for two whole years and were practically inseparable. 

"I don't wanna lose you, Cher," Toni mumbled through sniffles. 

It amazed Cheryl, actually. She was so used to everyone she loved leaving her, whether it be voluntary or not. But here she was, confident in the fact that Toni would never leave her. Maybe she would have been more worried if Toni wasn't so upset. But the serpent's rare tears just proved to her that Toni had every intention of sticking by her whether they were ten centimeters apart or ten hours. 

Moving the chair so Toni was turned away from the island counter, Cheryl hugged her tightly, her heart breaking at the feeling of her trembling even more in her arms. "You could never lose me. TT, I'm so in love with you, I don't even know what to do with myself sometimes. I'm _bored_ when you're not around. I honestly didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you," she spoke quietly, rubbing Toni's back, feeling her crying harder with each word she said, "But this is a huge opportunity for you, Toni. You're gonna take this and run with it, okay? I'm not going to let you turn this down. I won't allow it."

"Long distance stuff doesn't always work, Cher," Toni practically whimpered in her ear.

"It will for us. I don't care if I have to send you a carrier pigeon every day. We'll keep in contact, we'll visit each other. We'll see each other on holidays and over the summer. We'll make it work, TT, I promise. We're not gonna let a bit of distance ruin a great thing," Cheryl pulled back to kiss her tear-stained cheeks, despite tears streaking down her own. 

Things were going to work out. They had to.

**xxx**

"Is that the last of it?" Toni asked, placing the last box down on the floor of her dorm.

"That's all that was in the trunk besides my suitcase," Cheryl huffed, blowing loose strands of hair from her face. 

"It seemed like so much more when we were packing..." Toni held her hands on her hips, looking at the boxes and bags around the floor and on her bed. 

They had everything planned out. Toni had signed up for an early move-in day. Her roommate wouldn't arrive for another two weeks, so she planned on getting her side of the dorm set up in the few days that Cheryl would be there with her before they drove back to Riverdale, packed up, and moved Cheryl into her NYU dorm that she would be sharing with Veronica. After which, Toni would catch a plane back to North Carolina. 

"You're so lucky you get to go to school near the beach," Cheryl flopped down onto the bed that wasn't covered in boxes, her long ponytail splayed out over her head, "Speaking of which, when are we going?"

"Let me at least get a little bit unpacked first," Toni chuckled, trying to find the box with her new bed sheets, "We have three days."

"But it's the ocean, Toni!" the redhead sat up, bouncing a little on the bed, "It's a real beach, not like the one at Sweetwater River."

"Hey, don't knock that beach," she glanced over her shoulder at her eager girlfriend.

Cheryl sighed and got up to help, bending over in her tight leggings to pick up a box to help. It caught Toni's attention for sure. 

"Where do you want this stuff?" the taller girl stood up straight, turning around to face her girlfriend, only to be met with dark, lust filled eyes that made her week in the knees. 

Toni had been admittedly more on edge than usual lately. She was still upset about having to be apart from her girlfriend for four whole years. But instead of crying and moping like she had been at first, her body decided that it wanted as much of Cheryl as it could get before they were forced to separate. 

"Toni?"

The pinkette crossed the small space between them and crashed her lips against Cheryl's, making the taller girl drop whatever she was holding so she could grip longingly at Toni's loose tank top. Cheryl definitely wasn't one to complain about Toni's neediness lately. If Toni wasn't initiating it, she was doing it herself. The two couldn't get enough of each other knowing that they wouldn't get to see each other in person for a lot longer than they were used to. 

"So you'll try to have sex with me, but you won't take me to the beach?" Cheryl pouted playfully, her breathing uneven as Toni's lips trailed down to her neck. 

"You want me to stop so we can go to the beach?" the shorter girl pulled back to cock an eyebrow at her.

"...No."

Toni just smirked, leaning in to kiss her again. She peeled Cheryl's t-shirt over her head, lowering her down onto the mattress that wasn't covered in her belongings. With no bedding, the vinyl mattress was bound to be uncomfortable, but neither of the girls cared. Cheryl whimpered as Toni tugged her leggings down, trying to get the button of her denim shorts to cooperate with her fumbling fingers. It wasn't a difficult task but she was in such a hurry. 

"Eager much?" Toni chuckled, kissing the corner of her lips, already easing her hand under the waistband of Cheryl's underwear, humming at the smooth wetness under her fingertips.

"You're one to talk," Cheryl panted, finally getting the button undone and pushing the shorts down Toni's tanned legs. She wasted no time in giving Toni the same treatment she was giving her, sliding her fingers between her thighs in search of her soaked folds. 

Toni gasped when Cheryl's fingers brushed her clit. She kissed her hard again and panted against her lips as her own fingers slid easily into her, starting to pump them in time with their rhythmic breathing. 

"Fuck, Toni," Cheryl whined, her face scrunching in pleasure as she leaned up for Toni's lips again, "Harder... _please_."

The shorter girl nodded against her lips and did as she asked, working her fingers harder and faster into her. Cheryl tried her hardest to keep up, her own fingers moving into Toni as diligently as she could manage. But the serpent always had the power to make her so weak. Just the sight of Toni rocking back and forth on top of her would be enough to make her cum. Her hips bucked up into her girlfriend's touch, trying to feel more of her.

"Cum for me, baby girl," Toni whispered, breathing raggedly as she kissed her hard, her own release approaching quickly as Cheryl curled her fingers in just the right way. 

Arching her back off the sweat stained vinyl, Cheryl cried out as she came, soaking her girlfriend's fingers. She shuddered with a whimper, still flicking her wrist under the damp cotton of Toni's underwear, the heel of her palm rubbing against her throbbing clit.

"Cheryl...holy shit," Toni panted, her whole body tensing before her orgasm hit, leaving her a quivering mess as she collapsed on top of Cheryl, "Fuck, I love you."

"Promise you still will even if your roommate is hotter than me?" Cheryl pouted playfully as she tried to steady her breathing. 

"Oh please, like I could find someone hotter than the girl I've been sharing a bed with for two years," Toni rolled her eyes, loving the sound of melodic giggling from beneath her, "Besides, my roommate's a blonde and I happen to have a thing for redheads."

"So should I be worried about any redheads around here?" 

"Let me clarify, I have a thing for _one_ redhead," Toni chuckled, moving to lay beside her rather than on top of her. 

"It better be me and not Archie," Cheryl teased, tickling Toni's side gently only to have her hands swatted away.

"Please, I just had lunch, that's disgusting," Toni laughed, squirming away from her tickling fingers.

The two just laid there in silence, just enjoying each other's company while they had it. It hadn't really hit them yet how close their separation was getting. They knew, but they chose to remain blissfully unaware for now.

It would hit them soon enough, and it would hurt like hell.

**xxx**

Cheryl practically ran back to her dorm from her last class of the day. This semester, she and Toni had managed to arrange their class schedules so they both were free on Wednesday afternoons. Unfortunately, every other day besides the weekends, their schedules clashed too much to have much time to talk to each other.

Though that didn't stop them from constantly texting during the day. But Cheryl tried her hardest not to bother her too much. She knew that if Toni didn't maintain a certain GPA then she could lose her scholarship. So she looked forward to their Wednesday afternoons. Toni got out of class at 2pm, while Cheryl got out of hers at three and they were known to stay on FaceTime together until after the sun went down. 

Flopping down on her bed without even a 'hello' to Veronica, she set up her iPad to stand on its own and called Toni, waiting impatiently for her face to pop up on the screen.

_"Hey, you,"_ Toni smiled. Crazy how even through a screen smaller than a TV, the sight of her still made Cheryl's heart beat faster. 

"Hi, baby," the redhead's nose scrunched up happily like an excited child, "How was class?"

_"Interesting, actually. Next week we're going on a field trip to a nearby TV studio to see how things operate on set,"_ Toni laid back against her pillows, twirling hair around her finger. Fangs was her usual hairdresser, and without him around, the pink was starting to fade. _"What about you? How was Art History today?"_

"It was okay," Cheryl sighed, "My professor is kind of a pretentious ass."

_"Want me to come mess his face up?"_

"Could you?" she smirked at the screen, resting her chin in her hand.

"My textiles class was great, thanks for asking!" Toni heard Veronica from the background, letting out a laugh at the look on Cheryl's face. 

_"Glad to hear it, Ronnie,"_ she chuckled, waving at the raven haired girl when Cheryl turned the screen towards her. 

"I miss you," the redhead pouted after turning the screen back to her own face, "Spring break's too far away."

_"It's just another month, baby."_

"Did you get your passport?"

_"Got it the other day. I still can't believe your Nana paid for us to go on a cruise."_

"Believe it, baby," Cheryl smirked.

"Thanks for the invite," Veronica piped up from the background again.

"You've got money, buy a ticket," Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Just don't get a stateroom anywhere near ours."

"Like I wouldn't be able to hear you screaming from _anywhere_ on the ship anyways," she teased. 

Cheryl's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink while Toni pressed her lips into a thin line at Veronica's comment. "Anyways, how's that photography project going?" the redhead shook the embarrassment off and continued their previous conversation. She was trying to listen to Toni, wanting to hear what her girlfriend had decided to use as her muse for this project, but Veronica...

"Toni...oh, _daddy_ , harder!" she was panting mockingly beside her. She was never going to let Cheryl live that down. 

"Would you get out of here?!" Cheryl snapped, trying to hide the blush that returned to her cheeks as she launched a pillow in the Latina's direction. 

"Fine, but put a sock on the door or something this time. Just cause it's through a screen doesn't make it any less scarring to walk in on," Veronica got up with her laptop, leaving Cheryl alone in the dorm. 

"I love her, but she's driving me insane," Cheryl rubbed her temples, returning her attention to her girlfriend.

_"Lucky me, my roommate's always bunking with her boyfriend,"_ Toni chuckled.

"Yeah, lucky you," she laid her head down on her arms.

_"You okay, princess?"_

"I just really miss you. I know it's only been like, a semester and a half since we've been apart, but I miss having you in my bed every night and waking up with your arms around me, and just getting to cuddle with you in the morning if we didn't have anywhere to be. Why couldn't NYU have given you a full ride instead?"

_"I miss all that too, baby, trust me. And I think if NYU had given me a full ride, I would've lost it within the first month cause I'd just wanna stay in with you all the time instead of going to class,"_ she offered her a bit of a smile. 

"We made it to class in high school."

_"Yeah, but we were also sharing a house with your Nana."_

"Speaking of whom, did you get her latest snap today?"

_"Yeah, I can't believe she's still putting the moves on her physical therapist,"_ Toni laughed, remembering the photo she'd received of Nana Rose with her young, handsome PT instructor.

"I can't believe she's still using Snapchat," Cheryl giggled. 

The girls stayed on FaceTime for hours, through multiple conversations, comfortable silences, and position changes. Cheryl was currently laying on her side with hr iPad propped up and plugged in beside her as if Toni were laying right there next to her. They'd run out of things to talk about, so they just laid in silence, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. Cheryl ran her fingertip over the image of Toni's face every now and then, wishing she could feel her soft skin under her touch. 

_"Where do you see yourself when you're thirty?"_ Toni asked out of the blue.

"What?"

_"Twelve years from now when we're thirty. What do you see when you picture yourself at that age?"_

Cheryl was silent as she thought, racking her brain. She'd honestly never thought much about it. Sure, she wanted a future with Toni, but never thought too hard on the details. "I see you and I. Married, hopefully...Perhaps a baby with us or on the way..."

_"Boy or girl?"_

"Girl. And she's the perfect mix of both of us," she smiled. The visions were coming in so clearly now that she took the time to actually stop and think about it. "And she's a feisty one."

_"I see that too,"_ Toni smiled warmly, comfortably reclined against the fluffy pillows on her bed. 

"What else do you see?"

_"I dunno. I see us doing normal suburban stuff. Like, we have a routine, as boring as it sounds. But we find ways to keep things interesting,"_ the pinkette shrugged, _"And we live in a cheesy subdivision neighborhood with a porch swing and a fenced in back yard so the dog can't escape."_

"I love you, but you're crazy if you think we're getting a dog," Cheryl smiled. 

_"Oh come on, you don't want a dog?"_

"The one time I let Hot Dog into my home was enough for me."

_"He didn't mean to chew the heel off of your Louboutins, besides you had another pair just like them."_

"Still not getting a dog."

_"Not even a little one that you can carry around in a bag and dress up?"_

"Who am I, Paris Hilton?"

Toni just laughed again just as Veronica walked back into the dorm with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears.

"You can open your eyes, you colossal child," Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

"I was just taking any necessary precautions," Veronica set her bag and dead laptop down on her bed, "Don't you have class at 8 AM? It's like eleven."

_"Shit, is it really that late?"_ Toni glanced at her phone.

"How as that possible, we were only talking for like an hour," the redhead whined. Why did time with Toni always pass so quickly?

_"I gotta head to bed, Cher. And so do you. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay. I love you," she pouted, kissing her finger before pressing it briefly to the camera.

_"Love you too, baby,"_ Toni repeated her action.

"Love you too, baby!" Veronica repeated, making sure her face showed up on the screen behind Cheryl with a ridiculous grin. 

_"Talk to you later, Ronnie,"_ Toni rolled her eyes with a snort, _"Bye, gorgeous."_

"Bye," Cheryl sighed, ending the call. 

Spring break really couldn't come fast enough.

**xxx**

"Don't look so miserable, Bombshell, she's probably just busy," Veronica plopped down beside Cheryl on her bed, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"V, it's Wednesday. We've been doing this Wednesday thing since freshman year. And she's not answering any of my calls or texts. What if she's ignoring me? Or hurt or-"

"She's probably just studying, Cher," Veronica shook her head, "You know how killer midterms are. And she's gotta keep her GPA up to keep her scholarship, you know that."

"She's barely talked to me for days," Cheryl whispered.

"Give her time. Like I said, she's probably just working really hard. Look, I ordered pizza and we're gonna pig out and watch a shitty movie, okay? It'll take your mind off things."

Cheryl just laid back on her bed, curling up with the UNC teddy bear that Toni had sent her a few weeks ago. She wanted to talk to her girlfriend. They were in their junior year of college and for some reason this long distance thing was killing her more than ever before. How was it so easy starting out and now, when she should be used to it, it was so difficult?

"Pizza's downstairs, I'll be right back," she heard Veronica say as she left the room. Cheryl picked up her iPad and tried to FaceTime Toni for the third time today, only to watch a blank screen while the dial tone rang out repeatedly. A tear ran down her cheek before the _'FaceTime Unavailable'_ message even popped up. What had she done wrong?

"Pizza's here, Cher," Veronica came back into the room, looking at Cheryl's back as she faced the wall, still curled up with her bear.

"No thanks," she mumbled, keeping her back turned to the door.

"Cheryl, you're gonna want some of this pizza, trust me."

"Veronica, I said I don't want-" she sat up, turning to face her roommate. But she stopped mid-sentence when she was met with not pizza, but her girlfriend standing in the doorway with a small suitcase, "Toni?"

"Surprise, you're welcome," Veronica held her hands up, "I've been keeping this a secret for like two weeks."

Cheryl sat, stunned, staring her smirking girlfriend in the face.

"Don't just sit there, get over here and kiss her for fuck's sake," the raven haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you know how hard it was to keep this a secret from you? I want a Nicolas Sparks-esque reunion right now."

Cheryl got out of bed slowly, leaving the bear on top of the comforter as she made her way over to Toni. It was unreal, she'd seen her just a few weeks ago before school started, but these past few weeks had felt like a hundred years. It wasn't until she touched Toni's outstretched hand that she launched herself at her, arms and legs wrapping around the shorter girl possessively as Toni held her up.

"That's my cue to leave," Veronica spoke quietly with a prideful smile. 

"Thanks, Ronnie," Toni turned her head to look at her briefly as Cheryl attacked her face with kisses.

"Anything for my favorite ship," she smirked before leaving the dorm, leaving Toni and Cheryl alone.

"I missed you so much," Cheryl practically sobbed against her lips, holding tightly to the sides of her face.

"I missed you too, baby, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much. I knew if I did, I'd spill the beans about today," Toni mumbled, walking over to the bed and laying her down, unable to help the giggle she let out when Cheryl refused to untangle her limbs from around her. 

"I don't care now, you're here," the redhead sighed, still smothering her with kisses.

The brunette just nodded in confirmation, "Here til Sunday."

"What about your midterms?" 

"My professors let me take them early. Turns out kissing ass really works. And keeping ahead of the syllabus doesn't hurt either," she smirked. 

"I can't believe you're really here," Cheryl just hugged her tightly, nuzzling as close to her as she could. 

"Believe it, cutie," Toni held her close, chuckling a little at the white bear in the Carolina Blue t-shirt just inches away, "Do you actually sleep with that thing?"

"It smells like you," the redhead pouted, tucking her face into her girlfriend's neck.

"I sprayed my perfume on it before I sent it, actually," she smirked.

"Did you-"

"Bring the perfume with me cause you sucked all the smell out of the bear? Yeah."

"You're the best, TT," Cheryl smiled, leaning up to kiss her slowly, "I love you so much. Even if you were in cahoots with Veronica."

"Yeah, about that. She said she would only help me if she could be maid of honor at our wedding," Toni chuckled.

"She and Kevin are gonna have to battle it out then, cause I told him he could be man of honor last year."

"That's gonna be a mess."

"I say we just elope."

"And miss out on the steel cage match between Ronnie and Kev? No way."

Cheryl laughed, picking her head up to kiss her girlfriend again. She missed this. She missed just getting to lay with her and talk about literally anything. They could be talking about how a bill becomes a law and she would be entertained, because Toni would somehow manage to make such a boring subject enjoyable. 

Toni had been pretty lonely back at school. Her roommate was literally never around (which she actually appreciated), and she wasn't always in the mood to go out and party with her new friends. Sometimes she wished that she was back in high school, playing Cards Against Humanity with all their friends in the living room at Thistlehouse or watching Bob Ross with Nana Rose on a quiet Sunday afternoon. Things were so different now, but aside from the distance, things with her and Cheryl were the same as ever, if not better. 

Distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly think this is my fave chapter idk why


	16. Cheryl and Toni Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we jumping ahead, folks. but we're still gonna continue to bounce between timelines, but from this point on the chapters are gonna consist of segments from past, present, and future. hope you enjoy!

**xxx**

Toni rolled over in her and Cheryl's old bed, opening her eyes in the darkness to see her girlfriend still sleeping beside her. A tired smile crossed her face as she watched the redhead's nostrils flare. She missed this. She missed waking up with her. And she wanted to make the most of their two weeks of spring break together before they had to part ways and return to school. They were nearing the end of their last year of college and graduation was just around the corner. Toni couldn't believe they'd been together for six years. It somehow felt like an eternity and only a month at the same time. It felt like they'd only gotten together yesterday, but being with Cheryl made it feel like they'd been together forever.

She _wanted_ forever.

Reaching out, Toni ran a polished fingertip down the bridge of her girlfriend's nose, giggling a little when she scrunched up her face with a sleepy whimper. 

"Baby, you wanna go watch the sunrise?" she whispered, moving her hand to her cheek, feeling the warm, soft skin under her palm. Cheryl nodded, leaning into her touch without making any effort to get up. College had taken a bit of a toll on her and she hadn't exactly been the early riser she once was. She hadn't seen the sunrise in years unless she was out late enough to see the sun come up the next day. "Come on, then, cutie," Toni chuckled, leaning in to kiss her pouted lips.

Cheryl rubbed her eyes as she got up, stretching slowly before taking Toni's hand, following her out of the room. The brunette couldn't help but swoon at how cute she looked in an oversized NYU t-shirt and baggy plaid pajama pants, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she held tightly to her hand. Fuck she was so in love with her. 

Leading her up to the attic (which still freaked her out), Toni let her go up the stairs to the roof first, smiling when Cheryl kept a tight hold on her hand. Her girl had always been clingy, and she never had a problem with it. Unless she was preventing her from getting up when she had to pee. And even then she thought her girlfriend was the cutest. 

Cheryl took a seat in her regular lawn chair when they reached the roof, relaxing back with her feet up as Toni sat in the one beside her. "Never thought you would be the one waking _me_ up to watch the sunrise," she mumbled over to the shorter girl with a sleepy smile. 

"I know how much you love it. And I was already up," the brunette shrugged. 

"Why?"

"Just...couldn't sleep. Too stressed about my midterm results," she lied, twiddling her fingers together in her lap as the sky started to lighten up. 

"It's spring break, TT, we're supposed to be relaxing," Cheryl reached over for her hand again and linked their fingers together, leaving their hands dangling between the lawn chairs.

Toni watched as Cheryl turned her face towards the sky, watching her as she watched the sun slowly make its appearance over the horizon. The soft morning light illuminated her face that made Toni almost forget why she really brought her up here in the first place. 

"Hey," she squeezed her hand gently, getting her attention back, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Cheryl smiled warmly over at her, squeezing her hand back, "I love you too, TT."

Toni smiled, watching as her girlfriend turned to face the sun again. She loved the way her lips curved up into a smile as the sky turned fiery with oranges, yellows, and pinks. It was now or never. This was definitely the right time. Biting her lip, she checked that the velvety little box was in the pocket of her lounge pants before getting off her chair to sit on the edge of Cheryl's. The whole getting down on one knee thing was a bit too cheesy for her taste. "Marry me, then."

"What?" Cheryl turned to her with a chuckle. They had spent so many years joking about getting married that she had no idea that this time was serious. Plus, she honestly sometimes forgot that they weren't _already_ married. 

Toni pulled the little box from her pocket, biting her lip as she opened it and held it out to show her the ring inside. "I mean it. Fuck, Cher I'm so in love with you. And I wanna be with you forever even if we never get married. We can stay engaged til we're in our nineties for all I care. Hell you can say no right now and I'd still be fine with growing old together as just girlfriends. I mean I-"

Her rambling was cut off by Cheryl crashing her lips to hers, holding the sides of her face as she kissed her with a whole new level of passion. 

"I wanna marry you, I do," the redhead whimpered desperately against her lips, still kissing her over and over, "I love you so much, Toni."

Toni just smiled uncontrollably against her lips, pulling her into a tight hug after their lips parted, though Cheryl continued to cover any part of her she could reach with kisses. "I love you, Cheryl. So fucking much, you don't even know."

"No, I know," Cheryl giggled a little through her rush of happy tears, "Trust me, I know."

Toni kissed her again before sliding the ring onto her finger, chuckling a little at the stunned look on her face. 

"How did you-"

"Nana Rose gave it to me about a year after I moved in," Toni shrugged, watching Cheryl fiddle with the pink and red topaz gemstones on the silver band. 

Cheryl looked down at the ring, a reminiscent smile on her face. "I used to sneak into her jewelry box when I was little, and this was always my favorite. I loved the colors."

"Oh...She never mentioned that," Toni shook her head.

"Then why did she give you this one?" she asked, confused. 

"She said that this was Margie's ring, you remember her old...friend, I guess? She told me that she gave her the ring the night before Margie and her family left and that it was meant to be a reminder of how much they loved each other and all the time they'd spent together. And your Nana thought that it was really fitting for us. I thought it was crazy cause I mean...it's pink and red hearts, those are our colors. And the gemstones are-"

"Topaz," Cheryl smiled, a bit of realization dawning on her, "Wow."

"Crazy, right?"

"Yeah," the redhead was a little breathless from the shock, watching as the stones sparkled in the newly risen sun. "We're engaged, Toni," she picked her head up, biting her lip through a huge grin, "We're gonna get married, I can't believe this."

"Believe it, babe," Toni leaned over to kiss her again through her own smile, cuddling up with her in the lawn chair as the sun came up from over the horizon.

**xxx**

"Stop freaking out, Cher, you look beautiful. Regardless of what you look like, you know Toni's gonna love it," Veronica stood beside her as one of the makeup artists they'd hired for the wedding powdered Cheryl's nose.

"Seriously, you could walk down the aisle in a trash bag and she'd say it was the best you've ever looked," Kevin chimed in, sipping his champagne as he took a few pictures on his phone, only sending them out to certain people on Snapchat so Toni couldn't see. 

"I just want this to be perfect, I'm marrying the love of my life, I don't want anything to get messed up," Cheryl sat in her chair, wringing her hands together nervously. 

"Cheryl, even if you trip and fall on your face going down the aisle, you're still marrying the love of your life," Betty shrugged. 

"Not helping, like, at all," Veronica held a finger up to her as the rest of the bride squad looked the blonde incredulously. 

"Sorry."

"What Betty _means_ to say is that regardless of what happens today, you're still leaving here today with Toni's last name," Kevin smiled, "That's what matters."

"I love you guys," Cheryl smiled, "Even you, Cousin Betty."

They helped her into her dress, doing some final touch ups on her hair and makeup before Kevin snapped a picture of her and sent it to Fangs. Across the hall from their suite at The Plaza, Fangs gasped dramatically at the photo he'd received from his boyfriend. 

"What?" Toni asked, fluffing up the waves in her hair in the mirror. 

"Kevin just sent me a picture of Cheryl's final look," he stated, getting a little emotional.

"Let me see!" she ran across the messy hotel room, only to have him lock his phone and hold it out of her reach. 

"No, it's bad luck!"

"That's only if the _groom_ sees the bride before the wedding! Two brides is different," Toni reached over him, grasping for the phone. 

"I don't think that's how it works."

"How you feeling, Tiny? Getting nervous yet?" Sweet Pea asked from his spot on the bed. He cleaned up nicely and was actually feeling pretty confident in how he looked in a tux. 

"So nervous I could throw up," she sighed, giving up on trying to get Fangs's phone, "I never understood why people get so nervous before their wedding. I still don't. What the fuck am I so nervous for?"

"It's probably just excitement, not nerves. I mean, you and Red are gonna be officially married after this. You've practically been married since high school anyways, but this is making it official," Fangs explained, gasping at another snap from Kevin.

"I guess that makes sense," Toni reached for his phone again only to have him pull his hand away right on time. "I just wanna make sure everything goes right, y'know? I mean, I may not have dreamed of this big white wedding when I was a kid, but Cheryl did. I want it to be perfect for her."

"She surprisingly hasn't been a bridezilla at all over the past year," Jughead snorted from the corner.

"Well, Veronica and Kevin are the maid and man on honor, so if anyone was gonna witness her being a bridezilla, it would be them," Toni shrugged, moving back to the mirror and slipping her heels on and smiling for the picture Fangs took of her to send to Kevin.

"Oh my god, Toni looks gorgeous," Kevin gushed back in Cheryl's room, showing Veronica and Betty the picture from Fangs. 

"Holy shit, Cher, are you sure you want Toni? Cause I'll take her if you don't," the raven-haired girl gaped at the screen in front of her.

"You guys are the worst," Cheryl pouted from her chair, texting her fiancée. 

**[Cher Bear]:** Twenty more minutes, you ready?

 **[TT]:** Never been more ready for anything, baby. I can't wait to call you my wife.

 **[Cher Bear]:** You've been calling me your wife since college, TT.

 **[TT]:** Yeah, but now it'll be real. 

**[Cher Bear]:** I wish I could see you. I hate this whole 'bride can't see the bride' thing.

 **[TT]:** Me too. Fangs refuses to show me any of the pics that Kevin keeps sending.

 **[Cher Bear]:** Same here...I'll send you a selfie if you send me one.

 **[TT]:** Deal.

Cheryl smiled and held her phone up for a selfie, making a kissy face. The others thought nothing of it, since Cheryl was always taking photos of herself anyways. She sent the picture to Toni quickly, biting her lip gently when Toni's picture came through. 

**[TT]:** Fuck, Cher, you look amazing.

 **[Cher Bear]:** So do you! Our whole engagement has gone by so fast, why is time suddenly moving at a snail's pace? I wanna see you.

 **[TT]:** Fifteen more minutes, then you're all mine again.

 **[Cher Bear]:** That's too long :(

 **[TT]:** I know. I gotta go, baby, me and the boys have to head down to the hall. I love you!

 **[Cher Bear]:** Love you too, TT. So, so much.

The wedding was a complete blur. As Cheryl walked down the aisle with her small bouquet of red roses, time seemed to still around her as she locked eyes with Toni. She was in a room full of people, but the only person she could see was the woman she would soon be calling her wife. Unable to resist, she wrapped her arms around Toni when she reached the end of the aisle, holding her in a long, tight embrace in front of all their friends and family (a moment that would become one of her favorite pictures they received from the photographer). The ceremony was everything Cheryl dreamed it would be, though she broke traditional protocol when she insisted on holding Toni's hand through the whole thing. 

And finally, after vows and rings were exchanged, the two shared a kiss to seal the deal before walking out of the event hall as wives. Ready to start the rest of their life together.

**xxx**

"And I helped hold her down while Jughead carved the tattoo off her arm. Not my proudest moment, but it was still pretty badass," Toni laid on her side, her head propped up by her elbow as Cheryl laid on her back beside her, typing away on her phone.

"TT, just because she likes the sound of your voice doesn't mean you have to tell her _everything_ ," the redhead glanced down at her.

"I think you're just jealous that she likes me more than you already," the brunette teased, running her hand over Cheryl's pregnant belly. She'd been able to feel the baby move from the outside for a few weeks now, but it never ceased to both amaze her and freak her out simultaneously. 

"I just don't get how she could possibly like you better, I'm literally housing her as we speak," Cheryl rolled her eyes, struggling to sit up a little against the fluffy pillows by the padded headboard. She'd missed her comfortable bed at Thistlehouse. They'd moved back to Riverdale from New York to help take care of Nana Rose, whose health wasn't doing so well lately. 

"And looking damn good doing it," Toni smirked up at her.

Cheryl just scoffed, despite the blush that rose on her cheeks. She had a hard time feeling attractive when she didn't fit into any of her favorite clothes anymore. But Toni insisted every day that she was just as attracted to her as she'd ever been, if not more. 

"Why don't you tell her a nice story for a change? About us."

"Like what? I feel like she knows our entire history by now. I'm out of nice stories."

"I don't know."

Toni sighed and stared at the slightly moving lump under her hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, TT, anything."

"I know we already had a name picked out for her, but...I was wondering if we could change her middle name to Violet...y'know, after my mom?"

Cheryl looked down at her wife, seeing the sad sincerity in her eyes. She had actually thought about suggesting that a while ago when they were picking out names, but didn't want to risk upsetting her. She wanted it to be Toni's idea, since it was her mother. "Adeline Violet Topaz has a nice ring to it," she smiled warmly, reaching down to cover Toni's hand with her own over her stomach.

**xxx**

"Addie, look at Mama!" Toni called, holding up her camera as she tried to get the attention of her one year old.

"I think she's too distracted by the water," Cheryl giggled, keeping the baby standing by holding her chubby hands up as they walked along the edge of Sweetwater River. Turns out, their daughter loved water. She giggled more than they'd ever heard before when the small waves would come slowly up the shore, covering her feet. 

"Addie, look up here," Toni laughed, trying her hardest to get a picture of her actually looking at the camera. The little girl was far too busy staring at the water, her brown eyes widening each time the cool waves covered her feet and ankles. 

"Hey you, Mama majored in photography, she's gonna throw a fit if she can't get you to look at the camera," Cheryl crouched down beside her daughter, but tearing the toddler's attention from the river was a daunting task. "Why don't you go out a little ways and try to get a shot from in front of her?"

"The fact that I didn't think of that is embarrassing," Toni mumbled, stepping a few feet away into the water. Apparently that got Adeline's attention, since she nearly escaped Cheryl by trying to follow her out there. "Addie, look!" Toni gasped, crouching down in the water that was up to her thighs, splashing a little with her free hand. The baby let out another loud giggle, seeing the water droplets splash a few feet in front of her, making Cheryl laugh just before Toni snapped what would forever be one of her favorite photos that she'd ever taken.

**xxx**

Cheryl felt numb. She hadn't felt like this since she found out that Jason had been shot rather than faking his own death like they'd planned. Numerous people came around, offering words of comfort, but she couldn't hear them. It was like her vision had tunneled so all she could focus on was the open casket across the room. The casket where her beloved Nana Rose lay peacefully. She couldn't see her. She didn't want to. If she looked at her, it would make all of this real. She didn't want to believe that her Nana was gone. Especially after feeling so guilty for leaving her in the first place. How was she supposed to read a eulogy like this? She could barely see straight and all these people expected her to make a speech?

"Hey," a familiar hand took hold of hers, making her gasp a bit in surprise. Though she knew who it was, it didn't stop the look of relief that covered her face when she turned to face her, finding comfort in the vision of Toni standing beside her, their four year old daughter on her hip, "Someone wanted to see you."

Cheryl wiped her eyes and put on a smile for their daughter. She took her into her arms, being careful for her own swollen stomach. "Hi, baby," she sniffled, smiling as the little girl's chubby hands wiped the tears from her cheeks without a word. She may have gotten most of her physical attributes from Cheryl, but she had inherited Toni's impeccable ability to read people. Toni had always been able to see right through Cheryl since before they even got together. And while little Adeline's skill wasn't perfectly tuned, she knew that something was wrong, and that it would be better if she wasn't her usual playful self today.

"Mommy, who are all these people?" Addie looked around at the multiple heads of red hair just like her own and her mother's. 

"Most of them are our family," Cheryl explained, "Some of them are Nana Rose's friends. Some of them are Mommy and Mama's friends."

"They came to watch her sleep?" 

"Yeah," Cheryl nodded after a bit of hesitation, looking at Toni, who had her lips pressed into a tight line as she adjusted her black blazer. What were they supposed to say? They didn't want to lie to their own child, but after the childhoods they had both had, they wanted to preserve her daughter's innocence as much as possible. They'd teach her about the circle of life soon enough, but now just didn't seem like the right time. 

"I think everyone's ready to start," Toni mumbled quietly, her voice almost blending in with the quiet chatter in the room.

"Can I say good night to Nana?" Addie turned to her as she took her back into her arms, her eyes pleading with a pout that she got from her redheaded mother without a doubt. Toni looked at Cheryl, not wanting to give into the pout without her permission. The taller redhead just nodded, wiping at her eyes again. She was going to stay in the back of the room until she was needed at the front, wanting to hold onto the final moments of fantasy before reality set in.

Toni kissed her daughter's forehead and carried her up to the front of the room, biting her lip as they stood over the casket in front of them. To the preschooler, her nana was just sleeping like she did most of the time. Nothing was any different.

"Good night, Nana Rose. I love you," she smiled, leaning over in her mother's arms to kiss her nana on the cheek just she did every night. 

Toni had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She'd held it in all day, trying to stay strong for Cheryl. But the blissful ignorance in her daughter's voice was making it more difficult. Walking back up the small aisle with her, the former serpent placed a quick kiss against her wife's lips. "I'm gonna go take her back to the nursery with the other kids," she whispered gently, "I'll be right back."

Cheryl nodded with a teary smile, kissing Adeline on the head before watching Toni take her to the other room. She just wanted to get this over with. But the sooner the eulogy was read, the sooner she'd have to say her final goodbyes.

Toni took her hand gently when she had come back, "I'll be right there in front, okay?"

Cheryl nodded when she kissed her pale knuckles, walking hand in hand with her up the small aisle. Thistlehouse didn't accommodate nearly as many people as Thornhill, but they made it work. She dropped Toni's hand reluctantly when they got to the front, training her eyes on anything in the room besides that casket. She didn't want to see her. Not like this. Walking up to the podium past the portrait of her beloved nana and array of flowers, Cheryl locked eyes with Toni as the brunette sat down, her wife's soft brown eyes telling her that she could do this.

"Thank you for coming. If you could all please take your seats..." she started with a shaky voice, feeling a wave of déjà vu from Jason memorial. That hardly seemed like it was twelve years ago. She watched as everyone sat down at her request. In any other circumstance, she'd be sporting a cocky smirk over the fact that she got a whole room to do as she asked. But just removing the frown from her face was enough of a task. "As you all know, my nana, Roseanne Blossom, was a devoted wife, mother, and friend. As well as a loving grandmother...and great grandmother," Cheryl placed a hand on her swollen belly again from behind the podium.

She was only in the intro of her speech and she still had a whole page to go. How was she supposed to do this? One look at her Nana in the charcoal black casket beside her and she was overwhelmed with grief. More than she'd felt since the day of her passing. She was really gone. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to continue, but she couldn't find the words, even if they were written down on the paper in front of her. It was too much. Her brain felt fuzzy and she was met with a stabbing ache in her lower stomach, causing her to double over in pain. She didn't even hear the gasps from the guests that were scattered around the room over the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. 

"Cher, hey, look at me," Toni had rushed up, ignoring the whisperings of the sea of redheads behind her, "Tell me what's wrong, does something hurt?"

Cheryl whimpered in pain, nodding her head as she held the underside of her baby bump through her black dress. 

"Is she okay?" Veronica came up with a hand on Toni's back, her face filled with concern. 

Cheryl held tight to Toni's hand as the pain coursed through her, her face getting redder than it already was when she felt a wet warmth dripping down her thighs. 

"Shit, I think she's in labor," Toni whispered. 

"No. No, Toni it's too soon," Cheryl shook her head breathlessly, opening her eyes. She was only thirty-six weeks.

"Cher, you're water just broke, the baby's coming right now," Toni tried to help her up with Veronica's assistance.

"Toni..." the redhead panted, looking her wife in the eyes. "I can't...not today, please," she pleaded as if Toni could actually do something about it. She didn't want to be their second child's birth to forever be associated with the passing of her grandmother. She couldn't put one person in the ground and bring another one into the world on the same day, she just couldn't. 

"I know," Toni kissed her forehead gently, "I know, baby, but it's happening. We can't stop it, okay?"

Cheryl searched Toni's eyes, seeing the same sincerity that kept her feeling safe and comforted for the past twelve years. She allowed her and Veronica to escort her to the car while Toni calmly gave Veronica instructions. The priest from Nana Rose's church was to finish the service for the family, Betty and Jughead would watch Adeline, and Veronica and Sweet Pea would meet them at the hospital as soon as they could with their overnight bags. 

The ride to the hospital was miserable. Cheryl squeezed Toni's free hand tightly as she tried her hardest not to scream out in pain. She'd done this before, but this was so much more intense. Cheryl tried to breathe through the shooting pain, tears still streaming down her face from the events that had already been taking place. How was she supposed to cope with this every year on her child's birthday, knowing that it was the same day that she'd buried one of her favorite people just days after losing her? 

But by some miracle, at exactly 12:02 AM the next day, after ten hours of labor, their second baby girl was born. Her skin was a tanned shade of pink and tufts of brown hair covered her tiny head. Despite being born a month early, she was healthy. Small, but thriving. Cheryl managed to find the ability to smile when she heard her cry for the first time. The littlest Topaz already had a gift for bringing a smile to her face even during her darkest moments. And she certainly knew how to make an entrance, just like her mother.

"So now we have...one mini me, and one mini you," Toni smirked a little as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed, watching Cheryl hold their sleeping girl in her arms in the dimly lit room.

"I guess we do," the redhead smiled down at the little bundle in her arms, giggling a bit at how tightly her little hand grabbed onto her finger. "She doesn't really look like a Charlotte..."

"No? I thought you loved that name," Toni frowned, leaning over to take another look at the chubby face of their daughter.

"I do, but...I was thinking maybe we could name her after Nana Rose? Maybe call her Rosie for short?" Cheryl bit her lip gently, looking up at her for any signs of disagreement.

"You know what? I love that. And hey, Charlotte can be her middle name," Toni leaned over to kiss her wife's forehead.

"Roseanne Charlotte Topaz," the redhead tested it out on her tongue, smiling as the baby in her arms squirmed a bit with a happy coo, "I think she likes it."

"It's perfect," Toni whispered.

**xxx**

"I can't believe that's the outfit she's wearing on her first day of kindergarten."

"Cheryl, it's what she wanted to wear. And it's not that bad, she's got a great sense of style just like her Mommy," Toni smiled, commenting on their oldest daughter's chambray blouse and grey and white patterned leggings. Toni had done her hair in what _were_ neatly braided pigtails, but after chasing the girl around the house this morning, they weren't neat any longer, "She can wear a dress on picture day."

"You made sure to put the container of fruit into her lunchbox, right?" Cheryl asked, trying to remain calm as they climbed out of Toni's SUV. The former serpent refused to get a minivan, but reluctantly agreed to a sporty SUV after Rosie was born. She still had her motorcycle, of course, and Big Red was parked in the garage back at Thistlehouse, which was now their summer home. 

"I double checked her lunch box, and her backpack has a spare change of clothes and her favorite blanket just in case," Toni nodded, helping Adeline out of the back seat while Cheryl placed Rosie into the stroller.

"And you're still okay to leave work early to come with me to pick her up?"

"Cher, it's all taken care of, okay? It's gonna be fine," Toni chuckled, moving around the black SUV to kiss her gently. Adeline giggled and covered her eyes from her spot on Toni's hip. "What, are you jealous?" the brunette smirked, blowing a raspberry on her cheek and making her shriek with laughter. 

"Are you excited for your first day of kindergarten, baby?" Cheryl smiled, trying to calm herself down. She had barely ever been away from Addie for more than a couple of hours, and when she was, Toni was the one watching her if she wasn't being cared for by one of their friends at Thistlehouse. Now they were leaving her with a bunch of strangers for the day. She couldn't believe how calm her wife was being about this whole thing. This was their first baby going off to school for the first time. It seemed like only yesterday that they found out that Cheryl was pregnant. Now here they were with one child starting kindergarten and another turning one in a month.

"Yeah, Mommy," Addie smiled as Cheryl kissed her cheek, "Can we go in now?"

"We actually should head in or she's gonna be late," Toni sighed, looking at her phone, hiking the little redhead up higher on her waist as they made their way in, Cheryl pushing Rosie's stroller beside her. 

Cheryl trembled as they entered the building. It was the nicest kindergarten in the New York City suburbs. Toni and Cheryl loved everything about it, besides some of the stuck up parents. Toni could only imagine how prissy the parents in the city were. Despite the fact that both her and Cheryl's combined income gave them every right to be like those parents, Toni swore that she would never even come close.

"Do you remember where your classroom is?" Toni set the five year old down on her feet, her light up sneakers glowing with each step she took as she held her mother's hand. 

"Down that hall," she pointed, remembering from the little tour they'd gotten last week to introduce new kindergarteners to their teachers. 

"Good memory, baby," Cheryl smiled down at her mini-me. The little family walked to the classroom, Cheryl sighing inwardly at the amount of children. Addie certainly wasn't shy like she had been as a child, but what if she got made fun of for having two moms? Or for her red hair? What if-

"Cher, come on," Toni nudged her a little, going to speak with one of Addie's teachers that they'd met last week as the little girl found a cubby with her name on it, along with a picture of their family glued to pink construction paper. All the kids had been asked to bring one in during orientation the previous week. 

Cheryl could barely focus on what the teacher was saying, too busy keeping an eye on Adeline, who seemed to have already made a new friend at the coloring table. She glanced over at her wife briefly, watching her nod at everything the teacher had to say. How was she so calm and collected right now? 

"I assure you, she'll have a great time. It's going to be a fun year," the slightly older teacher smiled at them, making Cheryl take a deep breath. This was it. "Addie, why don't you come say goodbye to your mommies and we can get class started?" the woman smiled, getting the little girl's attention before she came running over, hugging her parents tightly.

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Mama, I love you," she squeaked, giggling as they each squeezed her in their arms. Pulling back, the kindergartener leaned over the stroller to give her baby sister a kiss and muttering out a goodbye to her before running back over to the coloring table, perfectly content. 

Cheryl already had tears running down her face before getting her hug, but she was full-blown crying now, being comforted by Toni as they turned the stroller around and walked out of the classroom. Toni had an arm around her, rubbing her back gently on the way to the car. She still couldn't get over how calm and collected Toni was. How was she so cool about this? 

The shorter girl helped Cheryl into the SUV before getting their youngest daughter strapped back into the car. The air around them was quiet with the exception of the redhead's sniffling. Once Rosie was securely fastened in, Toni went around and climbed back into the driver's seat, letting out the deepest breath. She clutched the steering wheel with a vise-like grip, leaning her forehead against her tightly clutched hands, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. 

"Toni?" Cheryl asked through her own tears, eyes wide and confused as ever. The brunette didn't answer. Instead she remained with her face buried against her hands on the wheel, letting out everything she'd been holding in for the past hour. Leaving her wife rather stunned. "Toni, it's okay," Cheryl couldn't help but chuckle gently through her own tears, rubbing her back, surprised how quickly the roles had been reversed. 

Toni was _**distraught**_. 

"Do you need me to drive?" she asked, biting her lip to suppress an adoring giggle through her own tears when she saw Toni just nod her head.

**xxx**


	17. Cheryl and Toni Get Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty heavily requested, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint!

**xxx**

There was _no way._

She couldn't be. 

Cheryl was not jealous of a _popsicle_. And she certainly wasn't getting turned on at her daughter's birthday party. But fuck, she couldn't take her eyes off of Toni's pink lips, wrapping around the purple ice pop as her tongue darted out to stop the grape flavored treat from melting. Fuck, she loved that mouth and she wanted it for herself. 

She watched Toni intensely from across the spacious backyard of Thistlehouse, the summer heat melting the grape popsicle even faster, making the former serpent work harder to keep it from dripping all over. Though she failed, only slightly, when some purple liquid dripped down to her fingers. Cheryl watched as Toni's eyebrows knit together in frustration as she shifted the popsicle to her other hand and sucked her fingers clean, making the redhead nearly pass out on the spot. 

**Damn her pregnancy hormones.**

"You okay, Cher? You look a little flushed," Veronica came up beside her, sipping at a frozen daiquiri from the table of 'adult treats' that she had set up herself, much to the redhead's dismay. Her dark brown eyes followed Cheryl's line of sight when she didn't answer, smirking when she saw what had Cheryl so catatonic. "Why don't you go inside, Bombshell," her hand on her back snapping Cheryl out of her trance. 

"What?"

"Go inside with your wife for a little bit, I'll take over the festivities," Veronica repeated. 

"I-I can't, we're doing cake soon."

"Addie just turned four, she won't know the difference."

"But-"

"Cheryl, you were literally drooling over Toni when I came over here. Go on before I change my mind. I'll keep my darling god daughter entertained," Veronica gave her a little shove to get her going. 

While she hated when Veronica was right, Cheryl was grateful to have such an understanding friend. Her eyes locked on the popsicle in Toni's mouth again, her cheeks tingling with the blush that crept up on them once again. She'd never admit to anyone that she was actually angry about a popsicle getting more action than her. When she approached Toni, the brunette barely had time to say a word before the popsicle was ripped from her hand and thrown down to the grass by Cheryl, who was red in the face. 

"What the hell, babe?" the shorter girl chuckled a little, confused. 

"Don't ask questions, TT," she snapped a little and made her way across the backyard and into the house, dragging Toni along behind her.

**xxx**

Why the hell did that bitch have to come here?

Toni huffed as she walked across the train tracks from Pop's, heading for Sweet Pea's trailer. The boy was like her brother, she told him just about everything. And he was going to get an earful about this. 

She tried to keep her emotions in check as the wind whipped against her face. Toni had never been the jealous type. She knew she was a knockout. She had a great personality. And not to toot her own horn, but she was great in bed. She had no reason to be jealous of anyone. 

So why did she want to rip Heather to shreds?

She knew all about her girlfriend's middle school days. How she and Heather were inseparable and had girly sleepovers every Friday night at either Thornhill or Heather's house. She knew all about Cheryl's crush on the blonde. How Heather was the one to teach Cheryl how to kiss when they were twelve. It was never a problem for Toni, knowing about her past. Because it was her past. And now the girl from the past was making an appearance in the present, and she felt threatened. 

She trusted her girlfriend. She really did. But she didn't know Heather or what her intentions were. For all she knew, she was here to get back with Cheryl. What if she was back in town for good? Toni kicked herself mentally for running out of Pop's the way she did. If she had just stayed put, she would have gotten the answers she needed. And the redhead wouldn't be left to fend for herself. 

That thought nearly made her knees buckle as she walked into the entrance of the trailer park she used to call home. She left Cheryl alone with a ghost from her past. She trusted that her girl could handle herself. She always did. But Toni had dipped out with no offer to stay for emotional support. 

With a sigh, she approached Sweet Pea's trailer, letting herself in as always.

"Tiny? Thought you were with Red at Pop's?" the taller boy looked up from his spot on the couch, following Toni with his eyes as she plopped down beside him. 

"Heather showed up," she murmured, her arms crossed tightly, defensively, against her chest. 

"Heather?"

A lightbulb went off in her brain. Sweet Pea didn't know about Heather. Cheryl didn't want anyone to know, and Toni respected that. She hadn't told a soul. 

"She's um...Cheryl's old friend from middle school," she shrugged. It wasn't her place to divulge details of her girlfriend's life, no matter how close she and Sweet Pea were. "She's back in town, apparently."

"What's wrong with that?"

How was she supposed to explain this?

"I dunno, just...Cheryl's been through a lot in recent years. Stuff that Heather doesn't know about. I just wanna protect her," she mumbled.

"So...if you're so worried about this Heather chick hurting Cheryl, then why are you here instead of with her at Pop's?"

Okay, that hurt. 

Toni searched for words. Any kind of explanation as to why she bailed. But she didn't even know why she did it. "It was...what I needed to do. I figured if I stayed there any longer I'd end up ripping her platinum blonde extensions out," her voice twisted maliciously.

"What are you jealous or something?"

"Please, " she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Well, something's gotta be up. Cause you haven't shown up here to vent in a while," Sweet Pea shrugged, turning his attention back to his video game. 

"I just don't want her to change things between me and Cher, that's all. She comes back here out of the fucking blue, and I'm supposed to not get freaked out or feel threatened. I'm supposed to just sit back and watching this stupid gorgeous girl make googly eyes at my extremely gay girlfriend and feel confident that she's not gonna try to take her away from me!" Perhaps she lost her cool for a minute.

"Whoa, calm down. You think Red's gonna let some random girl come between you?" Sweet Pea paused his game to look back over at Toni, "You know her better than I do and even I know that she'd never let that happen."

"They were...best friends, Sweets," the pinkette sighed.

"So? Did Cheryl seem excited to see her?"

"I dunno. She wasn't thrilled, I guess, but...when she heard she was back, she kind of shut down. And then when we got to Pop's, she said she wanted to talk. That was pretty much all I got before Heather showed up."

"And then you bailed."

"And then I bailed."

"Look, I dunno anything about this girl, but I think you just need some time to cool off, cause obviously you're in some kind of weird chick mood right now. Maybe you should come hang at the Wyrm tonight just to relax. Give Red some time to figure her own shit out too."

"I told her that I was covering your shift tonight, that was my excuse for leaving," Toni leaned forward to rest her elbows against her knees, holding her head in her hands. 

"I mean, if you wanna do that, you won't catch me complaining about it," he chuckled.

"You're fucking insane if you think I can handle working the bar tonight."

"Well, you're coming to hang out anyways, so let's go. Text Fangs to meet us there."

**xxx**

Cheryl never had a problem when Toni talked to boys. She was friends with almost all boys. A lot of guys saw her as an equal, like she was one of them. If Cheryl ever saw Toni talking to a boy in the halls at school, she would come over, kiss her cheek and keep on without a word. She of course, wanted to remind whatever Neanderthal Toni was speaking to that the pink haired girl was hers, in case they had forgotten.

Usually with guys, the conversation was innocent enough. Sometimes Toni would have a run in with boys like Reggie Mantle who insisted on bringing up the possibility of a threesome every time they talked to her. But most of the time after Cheryl came over and marked her territory, the boys would continue their normal conversations with Toni, proving to Cheryl that they didn't have any kind of hidden agenda. She couldn't really blame them. Toni was the easiest person to talk to. 

When Toni talked to _girls_ , on the other hand, Cheryl's inner bitch came out. She was predatory like the fierce lioness she portrayed herself as, ready to attack if necessary to a point that she didn't care how much of a bitch she had to be. If a single girl put her hands on her girlfriend, she saw red as a siren went off in her mind. 

"Looks like Toni's made a new friend," Kevin pointed out as he and Cheryl walked down the hallway towards their math class, the boy pointing a finger towards the set of lockers next to their classroom. Toni usually waited outside the class to greet Cheryl before going into the classroom next door for Spanish. 

Cheryl took one look at the tall, leggy blonde and bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to almost draw blood. The girl matched Toni perfectly with her damn flannel mesh aesthetic, a leather jacket on her shoulders like some kind of wannabe serpent. Who does this skank think she is?

Her heels clicked hard against the floor as she walked ahead of Kevin, making a direct beeline for her girlfriend. She tugged at Toni's arm and pinned her against the lockers, crashing her cherry red lips to hers, her teeth lightly sinking down into her plump lower lip possessively. She hooked her hands around the sides of her neck, her fingernails scratching the base of her scalp and tugging lightly on the baby hairs under the thick mane of pink.

Cheryl held one eye open as she kept Toni pinned against the lockers, sending a threatening glare to the girl who stood beside them. She willed the nameless girl to walk away, smirking a bit to herself when she did. She kept her lips moving against her girlfriend's even after the stranger had left, not caring about who was staring or whether Kevin was capturing the moment for his Instagram story. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell was that?" Toni panted after they parted, taking in the dark look in Cheryl's eyes. 

"You're _**mine**_ , TT," she muttered, swiping her thumb under the line of Toni's lips to wipe away some of her own smudged red lipstick, "Just making sure everyone knows."

**xxx**

If she heard the name 'Chloe' one more time she was going to lose it for sure. Not that Cheryl said it a lot, but even once seemed like too many times. Except for the one time with Heather, Toni had never been jealous of anyone in Cheryl's life. And that at least had some valid reasoning behind it, considering Cheryl and Heather had been so close years ago. But this? Chloe was Cheryl's _lab partner_. That was all. Why the hell was she so jealous?

Maybe because Chloe was always around Thistlehouse now. She and Cheryl were working together a lot since their chemistry project was worth almost half their grade. What made matters worse was that Cheryl knew that Toni was jealous. Though she told her that she had nothing to worry about, she taunted her relentlessly about it. Ever since she first introduced her to the brunette, Cheryl's been teasing her about her obvious jealousy.

But Toni was starting to figure out was that Cheryl had been making her jealous on purpose. 

Sure, it was immature and childish, but the redhead loved the attention she got when Toni got all possessive and territorial over her. She was usually affectionate with her regardless, but there was something different about the affection she got after Chloe left Thistlehouse or after Cheryl came home from studying at her house. 

"Hi, TT," she chirped, coming through their bedroom door, closing it behind her, knowing that she was about to be ravaged.

"Hey," Toni deadpanned just barely looking up from her laptop.

Unusual, but the redhead thought nothing of it, continuing with her little game. 

"Chloe said the funniest thing today, but you had to be there to get it," she smiled to herself, plopping down beside her on the bed. She positioned herself on her side, rather seductively, glancing up at her girlfriend. But her expectant smirk dropped when Toni just nodded with a nonchalant "cool". 

She perked herself back up, putting her act on. "She wore a really cute outfit too. She's so pretty," she muttered, running her fingertip along the duvet cover beneath her as she peeked up at Toni for a reaction.

"She is, you're right," the pinkette mumbled, not even fazed. 

_What the hell?_

"I might sleepover her house tomorrow night. We have a lot of work to do still," she sighed, "Maybe I'll wear my new nightie...the short lacy one..."

"Lemme know if you need help packing," Toni nodded again.

"What the hell, Toni!?" Cheryl snapped, sitting up, "You're gonna let me sleep over her house wearing that?!"

"If that's what you wanna wear, I can't stop you, babe," Toni turned to her with a straight face.

"You're not supposed to be okay with it! Why aren't you more jealous?!" the redhead whined. If she were standing, she would be stomping her feet.

"You _want_ me to be jealous?"

"Yes, because then you get all sexy and territorial over me when you are," Cheryl pouted, folding her arms.

"So what you're saying is that you were trying to make me jealous on purpose?" Toni quirked an eyebrow at her, playing oblivious. 

Cheryl bit her lip, realizing she'd been caught. "When did you figure it out?"

"Last week when you told me you loaned her my favorite hoodie that you keep stealing, even though it was still hanging up in the closet," the serpent smirked, closing her laptop and turning to face her. 

Cheryl blushed a light pink. She'd been putting up the act all week since then. 

"What I wanna know is _why_ you've been trying to make me jealous on purpose."

Cheryl huffed, "Cause you were getting all cute and pouty before and then you started getting really...rough and possessive. In a good way." The blush crept higher up her cheeks. 

"So you've been doing this for the jealousy sex?" Toni couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Maybe."

"Babe, you don't have to put on an act like that. If you want sex, you know all you've gotta do is put on those doe eyes and I'm putty in your hands," she leaned down to kiss her slowly.

"Yeah?" the redhead smiled, batting her eyelashes with the same doe eyes Toni had referenced. 

"Mmhm. So pants off, Blossom, you're mine for the night," she nodded, already peeling her own shirt over her head. 

"Such a romantic," Cheryl giggled with a roll of her eyes.

**xxx**

Cheryl was _seething_. Her blood was boiling under her skin and it wasn't because of the fact that she'd just downed her fifth vodka shot. Veronica's apartment at the Pembrooke was filled with Riverdale's upcoming Senior class. If people weren't dancing or drinking, they were making out in a corner somewhere. Something she'd rather be doing with Toni, whom she was currently not speaking to, not that she could remember why. All she knew was that they arrived to this party separately (much to everyone's surprise), and that she wanted to rip this random girl's hair out.

She didn't know who she was, she had never seen her before. But she was grinding up on Toni in a way that made Cheryl want to claw her eyes out. What made things even worse was watching Toni touch her. The fingers Cheryl knew so well were roaming around the random girl's thighs and hips. Those skilled, slender fingers belonged on _her_ body. Even worse than that, Toni looked like she was actually having fun while Cheryl sat on the couch, miserable, drunk, and alone. If she were just tipsy, she'd be on a rampage right now. But she had much more to drink than expected, and she was unfortunately a very emotional drunk. All it ever took was a few shots to flush her HBIC persona away.

Toni's ears were ringing from the loud music, but she was just tipsy enough to enjoy herself at this party. She really needed to let off some steam after this past day of petty little arguments with Cheryl. She still loved her like crazy, of course, but they'd been fighting over the dumbest things lately. 

She didn't know how she ended up in the middle of the makeshift dance floor with this girl. She didn't even know what her name was, but she was fun to dance with. But they were just dancing. Just because she and Cheryl weren't on the best terms tonight didn't mean that she was going to cheat on her or do anything reckless. 

Moving her hips to the beat of the music, Toni picked her head up from its ducked angle, immediately locking eyes with Cheryl across the room. Even through the dark and flashing party lights, she could see the familiar shine of tears in her eyes as she stared back at her. It was unmistakable, and it broke Toni's heart instantly. She broke away from the brunette and weaved through people, not taking her eyes off of her girl.

Cheryl wiped under her eyes as Toni approached her, turning her head to look away from her. Though, her inebriated body and brain were obviously not on her side tonight, since her face scrunched up with more tears, despite willing herself not to cry. Toni's heart shattered at the sight. 

"Baby, don't cry. Look at me...please," she said loud enough over the music, sitting beside the redhead, who was turned away from her. 

"No Toni, go back and dance with your new girlfriend," Cheryl slurred, shaking her head like a child. 

"I think she's moved on already," Toni snorted a little, glancing over at the brunette who was now dancing with Moose in the crowd of teenagers, "Besides, there's only one girl I wanna go home with tonight." She put her hand on Cheryl's back, tracing patterns on her skin over her tube top. She could feel her shaking as she undoubtedly cried beside her. "Come on, Cher. I know we've had a lot of dumb fights lately, but you really think I want anybody but you?"

"I don't know," the redhead mumbled. Toni could just sense the pout on her face. 

"Then it looks like I'm just gonna have to prove to you how in love with you I am to get you to believe me," she sighed dramatically.

Cheryl sniffled lightly, still not turning around, "How?"

"Gonna have to face me to find out, cutie," the pink haired girl smirked. 

It took a minute, but Cheryl finally turned around, her face streaked with tears that Toni slowly wiped away as she leaned in to kiss her pouted lips, cupping her cheeks gently. Cheryl whimpered into the kiss, bringing her hands up to wrap around the sides of Toni's neck, holding herself steady. It felt like she hadn't kissed her in so long, even though it was only yesterday that they last did. Toni pulled back slowly, though Cheryl leaned forward, chasing her as she did, keeping their lips locked in the kiss for just a moment longer. 

"You wanna get out of here?" the shorter girl murmured, brushing strands of red hair out of her girlfriend's face, smiling when she nodded eagerly and kissing her once more. She helped Cheryl up to her wobbly feet, holding her around the waist to keep her up as she used her free hand to get an Uber on her phone. Normally after any party at Veronica's, they would crash in one of the rooms around the large apartment, but Toni just wanted to be home so she could take care of her girl.

**xxx**


	18. Cheryl and Toni's Private Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all smut... *insert gif of that kid holding a cup looking awkwardly at the camera here*

**xxx**

Cheryl's eyes blinked open in the dark bedroom of Toni's trailer, her muscles still relaxed from when Toni had returned from work last night. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was only three hours ago and her girlfriend was adorably curled up beside her, the comforter tucked tightly under her arm. Cheryl looked her over, pulling the comforter tighter against her naked body. Toni always looked so peaceful when she slept.

Squirming a bit closer to her, Cheryl hummed quietly, remembering how good her girlfriend made her feel just hours ago. She could still feel the hot kisses she'd left on her inner thighs. God, Toni knew how to make her feel like her body was on fire in the best possible way. The redhead licked her lips at the memory of how hard she came with the help of the serpent's skilled fingers and tongue. She hated that she was still new to sex, because she wanted to make Toni feel just as good as she did. Cheryl oozed confidence all the time, even if she had to fake it. But with Toni, in such intimate moments, she couldn't help but shy away. 

But she didn't want to do that anymore. No matter how many times Toni told her that she didn't have to return the favor until she was ready, she knew it wasn't fair for her to constantly take and never give back. Their first time was amazing, though she didn't do much to help the pink haired girl reach her release. She wanted to, though. She wanted to be the reason that Toni's face twisted with pleasure when she came.

With an inward sigh, Cheryl slowly leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's shoulder, the comforter slipping from under her pale arm. She smirked when Toni hummed and rolled onto her back, still fast asleep. Seeing her chance, the redhead kissed down her arm, wondering if she would wake up. She didn't plan on stopping either way. She ducked her head under the comforter and left a line of soft kisses down Toni's torso, reaching the waistband of the panties she still had on. With a deep breath, she hooked her fingers under the elastic, gently tugging the material down. Toni really was a heavy sleeper. 

"Hmmm," the pinkette moaned quietly in her sleep as Cheryl ran her fingertips up the outer edge of her legs, nudging them apart easily. The taller girl's upturned lips peppered kisses around the soft, warm skin of Toni's inner thighs, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears. She'd never done this, but how hard was it to copy what Toni did to her? 

It was dark under the comforter, but she felt her way around, a confident smirk gracing her face when she ran a fingertip along the soaked line of Toni's slit. She brought the finger timidly to her lips, her head swimming at the taste. As she suspected, Toni was intoxicating, and she needed more. 

She pressed a chaste kiss to the skin at the tip of her slit, darting her tongue to flick boldly over her clit. She almost pulled away, startled, when Toni's hips jerked, but she kept on, holding her tanned thighs gently as she lapped at her again. 

"Shit, Cher," she heard Toni mumbled from above her, outside the confines of the dark comforter. 

Part of her was too embarrassed to continue. She wanted to pull back and apologize for being so _**deviant**_. But she pushed those thoughts down. Toni deserved this. Toni, the girl who loved her unconditionally and never once judged her, deserved to feel good too. And Cheryl was determined to make her feel better than anyone ever had before. She was no quitter. And she had to be the best at everything she did. 

She scratched lightly at her girlfriend's thighs as she dragged her tongue against her center, humming seductively against her. Whenever Toni did that to her, it sent a wave of vibration through her, making her toes curl. And she grinned proudly against her folds when she heard Toni whine from above her, one of her tanned legs wrapping around her shoulder to keep her close. With her lips lazily suckling at Toni's clit, Cheryl snaked her hand up, curling a finger into her. She pumped a single digit into her a few times, getting a feel of her before adding a second, curling them rhythmically up against her walls. 

"Cheryl... _fuck_ ," Toni grunted, and suddenly Cheryl was met with the cool air from the bedroom as Toni ripped the comforter away, "Baby..."

"Lay back and relax, TT," the redhead mumbled, moving her lips from her clit to her thighs as her fingers continued to slide effortlessly in and out of her. 

Toni just nodded, watching the mess of red hair between her thighs. She reached down and raked her fingers through it, revealing Cheryl's face, only slightly illuminated by the moonlight through the tattered blinds. Light brown eyes locked on dark ones as Cheryl slowly turned back to her core, wrapping her lips around her clit again as her fingers moved faster.

Toni cried out as her back arched, reaching down to link her fingers with Cheryl's free ones. She held onto them tightly as her back arched as her body lit up with pleasure again, getting closer and closer to the edge. "Cher," She whispered, panting loudly in the quiet room.

"Cum for me Toni," Cheryl whispered as confidently as she could with a hint of timidity in her voice, "I wanna feel you." 

The pink haired girl breathed heavily, her hips bucking with the pace of Cheryl's fingers. "Cheryl...oh god, fuck!" she nearly yelled through her choppy breathing, feeling her release hit hard as her mind swam with arousal. Cheryl kept her fingers moving, slower and slower until she came to a stop, pulling them out of her gently before climbing back up Toni's torso. She let the serpent pull her face to hers, a big smile on her lips as Toni kissed her hard, still panting and shaking from the aftershock. 

"Baby, that was so fucking hot," Toni mumbled breathlessly as Cheryl snuggled up with her, pulling the comforter back over them, more for their decency than to keep them warm.

"Did I make you feel good, TT?"

"You're kidding right? Cher, that was fucking incredible. _You're_ incredible," Toni kissed her, still struggling to catch her breath as her hands cupped her pale cheeks. 

"I just wanted to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel," the redhead blushed, tucking her face into the curve of her neck. She felt closer to her now than she ever thought possible. 

"Mission accomplished then, Bombshell. Cause if I make you feel like _that_ , I deserve an award or something," Toni teased, running her palm against her bare side, making Cheryl giggle and blush, feeling her cheeks heat up from her hiding place in Toni's neck.

**xxx**

Toni wiped down the bar. It really wasn't that busy. Most of the people at the Wyrm were playing pool or darts. They'd gotten their drinks for the night. She hadn't had a single customer in about twenty minutes.

She checked her phone, seeing a few texts from Cheryl, bringing a smile to her face before she even read them. 

**[Cher Bear]:** I miss you so much.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** I wish you were here, TT. I hate when you work late.

Her lips turned up at the texts, unlocking her phone so she could reply. She was about to start typing when another text from Cheryl came through, making her smile drop.

**[Cher Bear]:** Call me, it's an emergency.

"Shit," she mumbled. Going to the back, she found Sweet Pea and told him to watch the bar for her while she called Cheryl, explaining that she said it was an emergency. She could only imagine what it was. Drama seemed to follow Cheryl around.

She dialed out her number, pacing around the dish room with her phone up to her ear. 

_"TT,"_ Cheryl whimpered through the phone when she answered.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

_"I need you,"_ the redhead whined through the phone, panting as her voice dripped with obvious arousal, _"I need you so bad, Toni, please come home."_

"Cher," she sighed, "You said it was an emergency, baby."

_"This is an emergency, I'm going crazy over here."_

Toni could already hear her pouting through the phone. "I still have another two hours of work, babe, I can't leave." Cheryl practically sobbed on the other end, clearly struggling through her arousal. Toni knew how that felt, to be so worked up with no release. It was torture. "Have you been...touching yourself?" she asked, her voice low.

_"Yes, but it's not helping, I want **you**. TT, please,"_ she sounded so desperate, like she would explode if she didn't get some relief. 

"Plug in your headphones," the pink haired girl instructed, listening to Cheryl fumble around to. Glancing around the empty dish room, she moved into the storage closet, locking the door behind her, her phone still propped up to her ear. Close your eyes for me, princess," she instructed quietly. She was far away from anyone who could hear, but she didn't want to take the risk. "Are they closed?"

_"Mmhm,"_ Cheryl hummed breathily into her ear. 

"Are you wearing anything?"

_"Just one of your t-shirts."_

Toni bit her lip hard. Something about Cheryl in casual clothes like baggy t-shirts and pajama pants was such a turn on. She was sure that it was because of how sexy her girl looked when she wasn't even trying. "I want you to run your hands up and down your thighs for me, baby. I'm right there with you." Cheryl whimpered a little through the phone as she did as she was told, trying to picture her girlfriend's long, tanned fingers in place of her own as they ran up and down her inner thighs, teasing her gently. "I'm running one hand up your shirt while the other is circling your clit." If she were there, she'd be teasing the hell out of her, taking it slow. But Cheryl was worked up and Toni was still on the clock.

She could hear Cheryl's shaky breaths as she undoubtedly followed her instructions. 

"And you're _so_ wet for me, aren't you, baby girl?"

_"S-so wet, TT,"_ Cheryl mumbled, still pinching her own sensitive nipples as she toyed with her clit. 

"So wet I can slide my fingers right into you, huh?" Toni's breathing was a bit ragged. Just hearing Cheryl's desperate whimpers and moans over the phone was making her vision hazy. 

_"Yeah,"_ the redhead mewled into the phone, easing two fingers into herself as if she were a puppet on strings, being controlled by Toni's every word. 

"Tell me how you feel, baby," Toni crossed her legs tightly, the seam of her ripped black jeans hitting her in just the right way as she trapped her hand tightly between her thighs.

_"Mmm, really good,"_ she heard her mumbled lazily, her breathing a bit uneven, _"You always make me feel amazing."_

"You getting close for me?" Toni panted, dipping her fingers under the hem of her jeans. She was so worked up just from the conversation, it wouldn't take much to push herself over the edge, but she wanted to make sure Cheryl was well taken care of too. 

_"Mmhm."_

"Move your fingers faster and rub your clit, baby girl," Toni panted, working herself over, "I'm close too."

_"You are?"_ her girlfriend panted, her voice soft.

"Yeah," she nodded, even though it couldn't be seen. She moved her fingers harder and faster against her own clit, while she tried to coax Cheryl to the edge, "Fuck, I'm so close. Are you gonna cum with me, Cher?"

_"Y-yes,"_ Cheryl stammered, finding it hard to form words with her brain on its current overload. _"I'm...I'm cumming, T-Toni..."_ she panted hard, squealing through the phone as she reached her climax, moaning quietly.

Toni was pretty sure she didn't even have to touch herself to cum at the sound of Cheryl reaching her peak. Though she was sometimes shy and unsure of herself in bed, her girlfriend was still the sexiest person alive. Her body tensed as she finally found her own release, panting heavily as she tried not to drop her phone. Her muscles relaxed as she caught her breath, getting over the stars that had exploded behind her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd just gotten off on the phone with her girlfriend in the storage closet at work. She'd reached a new level of depravity. "You feel a little better?" she panted, removing her hand from her jeans. 

_"Yeah, but I still miss you,"_ she could hear the pout through the phone yet again.

"Just an hour and a half left, cutie, then I'm all yours for the rest of the weekend," she sighed.

_"Okay."_

Cheryl actually sounded sad. Normally she would pout to try to get her way, but she actually sounded upset. 

"I'll see you when I get home, baby, okay? I love you."

_"I love you too,"_ Cheryl mumbled before they both hung up. It wasn't until she didn't have her on the other end of the phone anymore that Toni realized how much she really missed her and would much rather be at home. With a sigh, she got up and stuffed her phone in her pocket, moving back out to the bar.

"Think you can survive the last hour without me?" she stood behind Sweet Pea with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess. Everything okay with Red?" he shrugged, turning back to look at her.

"Yeah, I just...miss her, that's all."

"I miss my PS4, you don't see me going home," the taller serpent rolled his eyes, laughing a little when Toni punched his shoulder before grabbing her keys.

"Thanks, Sweets, I owe you one," she smiled, darting out of the Wyrm as fast as her legs could carry her.

**xxx**

"Would you cut it out? Someone's going to see," Cheryl whispered, swatting Toni's hand away from her bare thigh. They were sitting in their usual booth in the back corner of Pop's by the window, both sitting on the same side with their backs facing the wall this time.

"No one can see, no one's even looking our way," Toni leaned over to kiss her cheek, her lips lingering and dragging down to the line of her jaw. 

Cheryl's face flushed as she glanced around the dimly lit diner. Toni's fingers were teasing the line between her thighs, coaxing them apart with minimal effort. Why did Toni always have such a power over her? 

"Just keep quiet," the pink haired girl whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"You always say that," Cheryl muttered, her eyes darting around the diner as Toni's hand slipped higher up her thigh. 

"Cause you're always making noise," she giggled breathily, her fingers reaching the short hem of her skirt, snaking underneath. Anyone around them would just see them as another couple, sharing milkshakes at Pop's, blissfully unaware of their own PDA. 

"Can you blame me?" the redhead whimpered, leaning her head against Toni's, feeling her reaching higher and higher up her skirt until she came in contact with her clothed clit, making her yelp quietly. She leaned up for her lips, kissing her slowly as her middle finger teased her throbbing bud through the damp fabric. "Toni..." she breathed out.

The shorter girl smirked against her lips, subtly moving her panties aside to run her fingers along the line of her slit. She shushed Cheryl gently when she started to whimper, using her free hand to hold her thigh in an attempt to stop her from bucking her hips up.

"TT, please take me home," she whispered, her own hands gripping the bottom of Toni's jacket. She'd only just started touching her and she already felt as if she'd float away if she didn't grab hold of something.

Toni was about to respond, when they were so rudely interrupted.

"Hey, guys! Mind if we sit with you?" Betty smiled, coming over with Jughead. Cheryl was already on edge, this was the last thing she needed. 

"Sure, go ahead," Toni gave them an over-enthusiastic smile, still circling Cheryl's clit with her middle finger under the table. 

Cheryl couldn't even keep up with the conversation around her. Betty was talking about something related to the Blue and Gold, going on and on for what felt like forever, though it was only a few minutes in reality. All the redhead could focus on was the feeling of Toni touching her and the fact that it was happening in a crowded diner. Her vision was clouding from something as simple as Toni's finger on her clit. Of all the things Toni's done to her by now, something as small as this shouldn't affect her so much. 

_"Do you wanna cum?"_ she heard a voice...wait, that was Betty's voice. 

"Excuse me?" she lifted her head and furrowed her brows, looking confusedly at the blonde.

"I said me and Juggy were going to head to The Bijou in about an hour, do you guys wanna come with us?" Betty repeated before cocking her head at Cheryl, "Are you okay? You look really out of it."

"I'm fine," she straightened up as best she could, biting her lips as Toni's fingers started to move faster. Was she trying to kill her? "We can't tonight, we have things to do at home after we leave."

"Yeah, we're gonna be _really_ busy," Toni smirked inwardly but played it cool on the outside. She could feel Cheryl throbbing under her fingertips and she knew she was nearing her peak. 

"Okay, well, our food's ready, so we'll see you guys later," Jughead shrugged obliviously, helping Betty out of the booth.

"See ya," Toni gave them a polite little wave with her free hand, turning her attention back to the girl who was slowly losing control beside her.

"You're the _worst_ ," the redhead panted slightly, dropping her forehead to her shoulder.

"I don't have to keep going if you really feel that way."

Cheryl shook her head against Toni's shoulder, starting to rock her hips up a little, her breathing getting more rapid and ragged. Toni rubbed at her clit faster, wanting her to cum so they could get the hell out of here and back to Thistlehouse. 

"TT," she whimpered, her body tensing up just before she came hard against her girlfriend's skilled fingers, trying her hardest to stay quiet. Thank goodness for the jukebox across the room and the lively chatter of the crowded diner. 

Toni slowed her movements down to a stop, unable to hide the proud smirk on her face. "I think we should get out of here," she whispered to the trembling redhead, kissing her forehead and down the bridge of her nose as she nodded in response. That was all it took for the serpent to slap a $20 bill on the table and drag Cheryl out of the booth to her motorcycle.

**xxx**

Cheryl couldn't believe she was doing this. It seemed so _tacky_ in conversation, but here she was, giving Toni a full-on strip tease via FaceTime. Being away from her girlfriend for so long had made her almost desperate. And with over five hundred miles of distance between them, they had to get creative.

 _ **I like the snake on your tattoo...**_

Lana Del Rey played softly in the dimly lit dorm room. Thankfully, Veronica was out for the night. Cheryl unbuttoned each button of her blouse slowly, giving Toni little peaks at her lacy red bra underneath while her hips swayed to the slow music. 

The girl with faded pink hair smirked on her iPad screen, watching her every move from her own bed ten hours away. Even through a small screen, Cheryl could see the glimmer of lust in her eyes. That look on Toni's face always made her weak in the knees. It was like the serpent wanted to _devour_ her. 

_**Put me onto your black motorcycle...** _

Cheryl shed her blouse, letting it drop from her shoulders as she twirled around, giving Toni a view of her back as the garment fell to the floor, her hips still moving sensually side to side. Peeking over her shoulder at the image of her girlfriend, the redhead slipped her skirt down her legs, leaving her in her red lace lingerie set and her shiny black heels. Toni couldn't see them, but Cheryl knew they made her ass look better than it already did. 

_**Let me put on a show for you, Daddy...** _

Turning back around, she moved over to her bed, making sure the iPad camera kept her in view for Toni. She laid coquettishly on her side, her head propped up on her elbow as she watched her girlfriend practically drool over her, boosting her confidence even more. "See something you like, TT?" she giggled.

_"Hell yeah I do,"_ Toni breathed, _"Don't stop on my account, baby, keep doing what you're doing."_

Cheryl's face held a sly grin as she turned her iPad so Toni could see most, if not all of her, already running her slim fingers along every inch of her pale skin. As always, she imagined that they were Toni's. She missed the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers on her skin. She would always touch her in a way that was so uniquely gentle and rough that Cheryl just could never recreate the feeling. But she never stopped trying. 

_**Let me put on a show for you, tiger...** _

Pale fingers topped with polished red nails slid along her stomach and thighs, warming herself up just like Toni would do. She could hear her girlfriend's ragged breathing through the screen and she didn't have to look to know that she was already touching herself. 

_"Fuck, baby, you're so hot,"_ Toni muttered, panting quietly, watching through her own screen as Cheryl dipped her hand under the red lace of her panties. The redhead's hand moved around under the fabric and she whimpered desperately, making Toni's jaw slack.

"Toni, you feel so good," Cheryl whined, arching her back into her own touch as she tried to trick her brain into thinking it was Toni's fingers doing all the work. But she just couldn't match the magical touch Toni had. It boosted the serpent's ego knowing that she was the only one who could make Cheryl feel like this.

_**I need you like a baby when I hold you...** _

_"Who's making you feel good, princess?"_ Toni panted, her voice husky, _"Tell me."_

"You are, Daddy," the redhead panted, not even thinking. And if Toni weren't so turned on already, she would have nearly choked on her own breath at her girlfriend springing that on her. But they were both too far gone to give it a second thought. 

_"You want Daddy to fuck you harder, baby girl?"_ Toni breathed, not even thinking before she spoke. But if Cheryl didn't mind it, then neither did she. 

And Cheryl didn't seem to mind at all.

_**Hello Heaven...** _

"Yes, Toni...oh, _daddy_ harder," the redhead's breathing was uneven as the movements of her fingers turned sloppy as she worked herself over harder and faster. She was close...so close-

"Oh shit, sorry," Veronica's voice pierced the quiet room, leaving as fast as she had come in. Cheryl barely had time to sit up and attempt to cover herself in the time she had come and gone. But she sat in stunned silence, looking over at her iPad to see Toni just as shocked as she was. Surprisingly to both of them, they'd never been caught in the act until now. 

"Oh my god," Cheryl mumbled, covering her face as her whole body turned pink with embarrassment, both from being caught by Veronica and from the realization of how she'd been talking to Toni. Not to mention, she'd gotten so close to her orgasm, her whole body was hot with the need for release.

"Shit," Toni couldn't help but laugh, making Cheryl drop her hands to pout at her. Her face was nearly as red as her hair. "Oh come on, don't be embarrassed. It's Veronica. We've walked in on her and Archie like, a million times."

"Not while she was calling him daddy," Cheryl looked away, still pouting as she wrapped herself up in a blanket. A shiver ran up her spine as the fluffy material slid across her sensitive skin.

"That we know of, anyways," Toni shrugged before sighing. 

The redhead pulled a disgusted face as she laid down, cocooned in a her blanket. The mood was definitely ruined. Toni could tell she was too embarrassed to continue, so she just dropped it like the last few minutes never happened, though she couldn't get Cheryl's little show out of her mind.

**xxx**


	19. More Angsty Moments with Cheryl and Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for oomf, my hype queen.

**xxx**

Toni rolled over in bed, her black camisole twisting against her skin as she turned to face Cheryl, her fiancée as of yesterday, who had woke her up with her talking. She was speaking quietly enough, but at eight AM on a Saturday, the softest of noises sounded loud to Toni.

"I know," she heard the redhead mutter, her voice sounded meek, "But it shouldn't matter to you..."

Confused, Toni sat up on her elbows, staring at her girlfriend's back as she wondered who she was on the phone with.

"Mother, please," she pleaded, trying to sound brave, "Please don't do this. I'm twenty-two! Even if I wasn't, you're not my legal guardian, you can't control my life anymore."

Toni's eyes widened as she reached out, grazing her fingers over Cheryl's lower back to let her know she was awake. The redhead turned around, a worried look on her face, shaking her head in response to Toni mouthing 'hang up' to her. 

"I'm happy, mother! For once in my life, I actually feel loved and appreciated! Why can't you just be happy for me? I called you in hopes that you may have changed. That you might actually be willing to put our differences aside so I can have my mother at my wedding. I'm already not going to have my father or my brother," she got up, pacing around her and Toni's old bedroom, "You're my mother, of course I want you there. But only if you're going to be supportive of my relationship!"

Toni sat up, watching Cheryl start to move around the room.

"It's not childish! We're adults, it's not like we're sixteen and going to elope," the redhead rolled her eyes, "We're graduating college soon, we already have plans to get an apartment in New York. We've been together for six years, it's not like we're rushing into this!"

The brunette crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting up on her knees as she tugged Cheryl's hand to bring her closer. Cheryl held the phone to her ear, frowning a little at Toni as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's not an embarrassment to the family, mother. I love her, that's something to be proud of...No, we're different than you and daddy. And if we ever have kids, they're going to be loved unconditionally. I don't want them growing up feeling how I did...Stop, I'm not being dramatic, I'm being serious." Tears flowed more freely down her cheeks as the conversation went on. 

Toni could just barely hear Penelope Blossom's voice as Cheryl held the phone to her ear. She hated that she was still so desperate for her mother's approval after all this time. 

"It doesn't matter if Daddy would approve or not. He was a bad man who did terrible things. And he's gone..."

Toni fiddled with the ring she'd placed on Cheryl's finger just the morning before, kissing her knuckles and palm slowly, trying to get her to smile, but no such luck. 

"Please don't use that word, " the redhead whimpered as her breath hitched in her throat, "I'm not deviant. I'm not...Yes she _does_ love me..." 

The slightest bit of uncertainty in Cheryl's voice was the last straw for Toni. The brunette could practically see all the progress Cheryl had made getting ready to crumble down like an unstable tower of bricks. She couldn't let that happen. It took over eighteen years for Cheryl to start to unlearn everything her mother had drilled into her head growing up; For her to finally accept that she wasn't any of the things her mother said she was. That she was worthy of love, and not everyone who came into her life would leave. She wouldn't let her girl start thinking that way again. 

She took the phone from her pale, trembling fingers and hung up, tossing it back towards the pillows before leaning up to take Cheryl's face in her hands. "Listen to me. Don't let her get into your head. She's trying to break you down, and you're not gonna let her get away with it, okay?" she told her seriously, "You deserve the world, Cheryl, don't let her make you think otherwise. It's you and me. We're engaged. We're gonna get married and live happily ever after like a couple of Disney princesses." 

That got her to smile a little, at least. 

"I just want her to be happy for me. Because I'm so happy with you, TT," Cheryl linked their fingers together, "It was foolish of me to think that she would change."

"No, it wasn't foolish," the brunette shook her head, "It's not foolish to have hope. And you shouldn't have to hope and wish that you'll be accepted by your own mother. I doubt she's ever gonna be okay with this, but we can't let it get in the way of us. That's what she wants."

Cheryl nodded, wiping a few stray tears from her bare cheek as she sniffled. 

"So, come back to bed. I'm not gonna let you spend the rest of spring break crying over dumb shit your mom says. She's not even worth your tears, baby," she leaned up to kiss her slowly, pulling her down with ease. 

She was prepared to make Cheryl forget all about Penelope Blossom.

**xxx**

**[TT]:** Hey, babe. I got Sweets to take my shift tonight. Wanna go catch a double feature at The Bijou?  
 **[Cher Bear]:** No thanks, TT. I'm actually gonna spend the evening with Veronica.  
 **[TT]:** Oh. Okay. I'll see you at home whenever you get back then.  
 **[Cher Bear]:** Okay.

Toni furrowed her brows down at her phone as she stood at her locker. This wasn't like Cheryl at all. She'd been acting strange for the past few days. Maybe now that they were back in school, the stress was getting to her. Maybe she was just busy. Sunday night really couldn't have been _that_ bad. Or bad at all. It was amazing for Toni. Sure, it was Cheryl's first time, but the pink-haired girl had been nothing but loving and attentive. They ended the night on good terms. The morning after, Cheryl seemed happy enough when they left for school, maybe a little embarrassed, but not upset. And every day since then, she'd been distancing herself more and more. She normally slept flush against Toni, and lately she's been sleeping with her back turned, not making any physical contact unless Toni was the one to initiate it. 

One or two nights of that had Toni curious, but now she was just plain suspicious about what was going on. Cheryl barely texted her during school over the past few days, didn't talk much at lunch (if she even showed up to the lounge), and stayed late after Vixens practice. She hardly said a word to Toni at home either.

"Veronica," Toni called out, catching up with the raven haired girl who had just walked past her, "Can you make sure Cheryl's okay when you guys hang out tonight? She's been acting kind of weird lately."

"I would, but I don't have any plans with her tonight," Veronica's perfectly even brows knit together curiously, looking down at the shorter girl.

The serpent bit her lip in confusion as they walked down the hall. "Oh. She said she was gonna spend some time with you tonight. She's been really distant lately, I'm kinda freaked out."

"She's been staying late in the gym working on Vixens routines lately. But she never mentioned anything about plans for tonight. Hope everything's all right."

"Okay...thanks, Ronnie," Toni sighed, glancing down at her phone again after waving goodbye to the taller girl. Last period just ended. If Cheryl hadn't talked to Veronica about plans for tonight by now, she probably wasn't going to. 

Leaning against the nearby lockers, Toni waited until a majority of the students had left the halls before making her way to the gym. She could hear the music bumping loudly through the heavy wooden doors already. Peeking through the narrow window, she saw her girlfriend facing away from the door, dancing around on her own, eyes closed as she focused on what was most likely a new routine. Her long, red hair blew around as she moved, her black gym pants hugging her legs tightly with each step and bend. If Toni weren't so concerned, she would be extremely turned on. 

She opened the door quietly, the noisy metal sound drowned out by the loud music as she stood back and watched her girl, holding her bag on her shoulder. The upbeat music ended with a bang as Cheryl sat on the floor with a final pose. But Toni's heart dropped when she stayed there with her shoulders slumped as her quiet cries echoed through the empty gym. If the sound of Toni's bag on the floor didn't alert Cheryl of Toni's presence, the rushed footsteps against the waxed hardwood did. But she was unmoving except for her shaking shoulders. 

"Baby. Hey. Hey, what's wrong? Look at me," the pink-haired girl sunk to her knees next to her girlfriend, reaching out for her shoulder. But Cheryl recoiled at the gentle touch, crying harder. Toni wasn't just worried at this point, she was scared. Terrified, even. "Cher..."

Without a beat, Cheryl turned, her face red from crying as she pushed the shorter girl away, shoving her shoulders roughly and banging her fists weakly against her collarbone through her leather jacket. over and over, one punch after another. Small noises of frustration escaped her painted red lips as she tried to hurt the person she loved most, expecting that if she hurt her badly enough, she would leave her alone. She waited for her to get up and walk away, never to return. 

**But Toni stayed.**

She blocked Cheryl's feeble punches gently and pulled her into a tight hug, her heart breaking at the feeling of her girlfriend's body trembling so harshly as she succumbed and melted into her arms. 

"I'm sorry," the redhead's weak voice was muffled by the thick leather of her jacket, her breathing uneven and choppy. 

"Shh," Toni ran her fingers through her hair with one hand, rubbing her back with the other. She could feel Cheryl's heavy, rapid heartbeat as she ran her palm over the vinyl 'HBIC' on her back. She was still curious as ever about why Cheryl was acting this way, but making sure her girlfriend was taken care of came before getting the answers she so desperately wanted. And she would sit there on the gymnasium floor with her for as long as she needed to.

"I-I...I-" Cheryl struggled, nearly coughing from her lack of breath.

"Cher, hey, breathe. Breathe with me," the shorter girl whispered like she had a few times before, pressing their foreheads together as she breathed deeply, trying to get Cheryl to copy her. It took a little time, as the redhead was still distraught in her arms, clinging to her like a lifeline. "Just breathe, baby, you can do it," she encouraged her gently, running a thumb softly along her damp cheek. 

Cheryl did her best, feeling Toni's warm, cinnamon scented breath on her face. Somehow, cinnamon always made her feel safe and comforted. "I h-hurt you, I'm so sorry," she clung to the lapels of Toni's jacket, her knuckles white from her tight grip. Tears still streamed down her face, and Toni worked diligently to wipe each one away. "Why are you still here?" she whispered, her tone sending a chill down Toni's spine. 

"I'm not gonna leave you alone when you're upset like this, Cher," Toni shook her head, confused. 

"No, why are you still _here_?" she repeated, her shiny eyes meeting Toni's, her voice raising slightly, "You got what you wanted and you're still here."

"I don't understand..."

"Sunday night...you got what you've been waiting for," Cheryl mumbled, pulling away from her to bring her knees up to her chest defensively, closing herself off again.

"I mean, yeah, I'd been wanting to...do that with you, baby, but I didn't mind waiting..." the serpent looked at her, confused.

"Well, now that we've done it, you can leave," the redhead whispered almost inaudibly, picking idly at the pompom on her sneaker laces, "Just like everyone else."

"You think I'm gonna up and leave you because we had sex?" Toni noted the blush on Cheryl's cheeks and the new batch of tears in her eyes, "I wouldn't do that, baby, why would you think that?"

"Nobody sticks around. Not after they get what they want from me," she whispered with the slightest shake of her head, her face scrunching up as she started to cry again. "Everybody leaves." 

"I'm not going anywhere, Cher. You can't get rid of me that easily," Toni smiled a little, brushing strands of her hair from her eyes when Cheryl looked up at her, "Sunday was incredible, but sex isn't all I'm in this for. Shit, Cher, I'm...I'm so _fucking_ in love with you, I can't even believe it sometimes. I want you for _you_ , baby. All I ask is that you're real with me." Cheryl nodded and leaned into her again, sniffling into her neck as they sat on the gym floor, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

Toni wanted names. Anybody who contributed to Cheryl feeling like this, she wanted to rip them apart limb from limb. Anybody who took advantage of her, made her feel like she was only worth something if they wanted something from her. Anybody who willingly walked away from her when she needed them. She wanted them to hurt as much as Cheryl did. But it just took one broken, whispered, "I love you," from the redhead to make Toni realize that she didn't have to get revenge on anyone. She didn't have to avenge her emotionally tattered girlfriend. 

She just needed to be the exception.

**xxx**

"Where is she?"

"Where were _you_? She was trying to call you!"

Cheryl pushed past Sweet Pea, tears rapidly falling. The emergency room hallway seemed to expand with each step she took towards it, making it seem like she would never get to the end. 

"Red, I'm talking to you!" Sweet Pea boldly caught up and grabbed her arm to stop her, "Why didn't you answer her phone call?"

"Leave me alone, Sweet Pea!" she tugged her arm away harshly, but he grabbed it again when she tried to keep moving aimlessly forward.

"No, I wanna know why I found her almost dead in the parking lot of the Wyrm, more concerned about you answering your goddamn phone than the fact that she just got jumped!" he whispered harshly, holding tightly to her elbow. "Where the _fuck_ were you? She needed you!"

Cheryl stared up at him, nearly blinded by the thick layer of tears in her eyes. She had been ignoring Toni all night. All because she had been so selfish over something so trivial.

_"Cher, come on, don't be mad. Please?" Toni sighed, pulling on her jacket as Cheryl laid in bed with her back turned, "I live here, baby, it's not like we can't cuddle and watch a movie any time."_

_"You're always working," Cheryl mumbled, looking at the opposite wall._

_"They need my help, Cher. I promise, I'll make it up to you," the serpent came around to sit on the edge of the bed. But Cheryl only rolled over so Toni was met with her back once again. "Cher, come on, are you seriously mad?"_

_**Silence.** _

_"Well...I'll be as quiet as I can when I get home. I love you," Toni smiled a little._

_"Not as much as you love your job, apparently," the redhead said quietly, keeping her back turned._

_"Wow. Seriously, Cheryl? I'm going to work for a few hours. You act like I'm suddenly going abroad for six months," she rolled her eyes, standing up to stare at the unmoving girl on the bed. After a whole minute of silence, Toni sighed and grabbed her bag, heading for the door. "Whatever, Cher, I'll see you when I get home."_

That was only about four hours ago, and it felt like such a blur. Especially with the events in between.

_Cheryl watched with a stony look on her face as her phone lit up with her favorite picture of her and Toni. The name 'TT' with a heart emoji appeared at the top of the screen as the call came in. But Cheryl just held the phone in her hands, not bothering to answer it. It was probably just her girlfriend calling to let her know she was on her way home just like every night that she worked. Toni knew damn well that Cheryl had a hard time falling asleep without her, or without any kind of notice that she was on her way. She waited until the phone stopped vibrating, going back to scrolling through her twitter feed when the incoming call screen disappeared._

_A few minutes later, a notice at the top of her screen alerted her of a new voicemail from Toni. Rolling her eyes, Cheryl clicked the notification, playing the message on speaker. It was nearly four minutes long, what the hell?_

_"Cheryl..." Toni's voice came through the phone. She sounded breathless, a few whimpers and small cries following._

_Sitting up, Cheryl listened on. The sound of Toni struggling to breathe making her heartbeat pick up speed._

_"Toni!" a male voice came from the background, followed by rapidly approaching footsteps, "Tiny, holy shit."_

_"Sh-she's not answering," Toni's voice came through again, her breathing labored through hisses and gasps of pain._

_"Fuck, Tiny, we gotta get you to the hospital," Sweet Pea sounded so concerned._

_Cheryl was frozen still, sitting up in her bed as she listened to the voicemail. It sounded like a bit of a scuffle before she heard Sweet Pea's voice again._

_"Toni, keep your fucking eyes open!" he sounded so concerned. In a way Cheryl had never heard before. Footsteps faded into the distance along with his voice yelling out for help before the voicemail ended._

Cheryl had jumped out of bed and thrown on a pair of shoes, making it to Riverdale General Hospital in record time. She was amazed that she made it without crashing, considering her clouded vision for the whole drive. Luckily there was no one else on the road at midnight. And now here she was, brain foggy and eyes flooded as Sweet Pea confronted her. She'd never seen him so angry before. And he'd especially never looked in her direction with such an expression. 

"Please just tell me where she is," she shook her head, whispering. 

The tall serpent clenched his jaw and looked away, muttering out a room number before watching the redhead in an old t-shirt and sleep shorts retreat down the hall. 

Cheryl approached the room she'd been directed to, her breath catching in her throat when she saw her girlfriend, pale and seemingly lifeless as she lay on the hospital bed. The slow, steady beat of her heart monitor was the only noise in the dimly lit room aside from Cheryl's crying. Toni's pink hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her head, no doubt tangling between her scalp and the stiff linen. 

"Are you family?" a voice behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin. She turned and faced the doctor.

"Yes, I'm um...I'm her girlfriend," Cheryl tried to compose herself for the conversation, "I should be listed as her emergency contact. Cheryl Blossom."

The doctor sifted through the paperwork on her clipboard and nodded. "Ah, yes, Ms. Blossom. I'm Dr. Carter. Why don't we talk out in the hall. She's sleeping, and she'll need a lot of rest over the next week."

"What happened?" she whispered, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. 

"Well, according to Mr. Peabody, who brought her in, she was attacked when she was leaving work," the doctor explained, "She suffered quite a bit of bruising and a relatively deep stab wound. The blade missed any critical points, but she is going to need stitches. She's quite lucky."

"Lucky?" Cheryl's chest heaved in shock, "She got stabbed and you say she's _lucky?_ "

"Considering the gang violence I've seen in my line of work, Ms. Blossom, believe me. She's lucky," the doctor insisted, "She'll need to stay here overnight and unless there are any complications, she should be fine to leave by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

"Thank you," Cheryl mumbled before the doctor walked away. She turned and stepped back towards Toni's room, her breathing ragged as she looked at the girl she loved more than anything through the window in the door.

"She left early," Sweet Pea's voice came from behind her. He sounded less angry than he had a few minutes ago. "She said she wanted to get back home to you. Something about how she let you down..."

"I just wanted to watch a movie. Something we do all the time. And I got mad because she agreed to pick up a shift," Cheryl whispered, realizing just how selfish she had been. How awful she had been to Toni. And worst of all, the fact that she never reciprocated her 'I Love You'. Instead, claiming that she loved her job more.

"Look, I don't need to know the details. All I know was that she was moping all night and we cut her loose early so she could go home. Next thing I know, she's on the ground in the parking lot, bruised and bleeding. And all she seemed to care about was the phone call she was on. And she seemed more upset over the fact that you weren't answering than anything." 

Cheryl's entire body shook the more he spoke. She felt like bile was about to rise in her throat at the very thought of Toni in trouble, alone and in pain. 

"It's all my fault," she whispered, wiping tears off her pale cheek.

"You're not the one who called her in to work, Red. And the one who told her to leave early," he shook his head, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's a fighter. Always has been. She's been through too much to let a little stab wound knock her down."

Cheryl nodded, sniffling as she watched Toni sleep from outside the room. "She told me she loved me and I gave her the cold shoulder," her quiet voice trembled, "All because she wouldn't stay home to watch a fucking movie with me."

"Nothing you can do to change that now. Only thing you can do is try to make it right," the tall serpent boy sighed, looking at his phone for a moment, "Fangs got her phone. He's gonna bring it here in the morning." Cheryl nodded again, remaining silent. "Are you gonna stay here?" 

"Of course," she sniffled.

"You gonna be okay if I head out? You'll take care of her?"

"I will, Sweets, I promise."

"I'll be back in the morning with Fangs. We'll bring you some stuff from Thistlehouse if you want."

Cheryl turned to hug him tightly, thanking him in an almost inaudible voice before kissing his cheek and letting him go. She faced her own reflection in the window again, wanting to strangle the redheaded girl staring back at her. How could she have been so stupid? 

She turned the door handle and made her way in, shutting it behind her as she made her way towards the bed, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she stared at Toni. The pink haired girl's chest rose and fell with each breath she took. If Cheryl didn't know any better, she would say she looked peaceful. Pulling up a chair, she sat down carefully, staring down at Toni's hand. Her usually tanned fingers were pale and speckled with blood, making her stomach turn. She shifted the chair closer to the hospital bed and took the frail, bloodied fingers into her own, holding on gently so she wouldn't hurt her any more than she already was. 

"I love you, too," she whispered into the quiet room, "I should have said it back." She stared at her girlfriend's sleeping face, running her thumb gently over her knuckles as she tried to control her sniffles. "The doctor said you're lucky. I almost slapped her when she said that, because how could you possibly be lucky if you're lying in this bed right now?" She watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. She was breathing. She was alive. She was still here. "I shouldn't have let you leave like that. You were just being a good friend like you always are, and I was so...greedy and childish."

Cheryl's breath was ragged in her chest as she caught a harsh glimpse of reality. 

"And I could have lost you forever," she whispered, tears falling one by one down her flushed cheeks, "You could have... _died_...while I was sitting at home, pissed off over the smallest, most trivial thing. I would never forgive myself..." She dropped her head to the linen sheets, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs as she held onto Toni's hand. "I'm so sorry, TT," she cried, "My mother's right about me. I only know how to rip love apart."

"Can you _not_ talk about Penelope Blossom when I'm sitting in a hospital bed? I'm in enough pain already," Toni's voice was quiet, but hoarse, making Cheryl's head snap up to meet her eyes. After all the events over the past few hours, the pink haired girl was actually _smiling_ at her. 

"Toni," the redhead whispered, unable to stop herself from leaning up to kiss her, holding her face in her trembling hands, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you. I should have told you before, I should have answered the phone," She rambled on between kisses to Toni's chapped lips.

"I told you you're not getting rid of me that easy, Bombshell," Toni's lips turned up into a small but warm smile, bringing a weak hand up to the redhead's tear-stained cheek, "Come up here."

"What? No, I don't want to hurt you," Cheryl shook her head, despite how much she really wanted to climb up onto the bed.

"It'll hurt me more if you don't," the shorter girl smirked, scooting over as carefully as she could, wincing through the short burst of discomfort she felt from the strain. 

Glancing at the door, Cheryl pressed her bare lips into a straight line before sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her legs up as she made sure she wasn't sitting on Toni's IV. She leaned back against the reclined bed, tucking her head into the crook of Toni's neck and wrapping her arm gently across her chest, cuddling up with her. 

"Where's your phone?" Toni asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Cheryl reached back, grabbing her phone from her purse on the nearby chair, placing it into her girlfriend's hand without question. She watched with furrowed brows as Toni unlocked the phone and pulled up the Netflix app and put on a movie before propping the phone up on her upper thighs. The redhead couldn't help but smile only slightly when she realized that her always selfless girlfriend was giving her what she'd wanted tonight: cuddles and a movie. Of course, this wasn't how Cheryl pictured it happening tonight. But Toni was there with her, and that was all that mattered to her now.

**xxx**

"I'm home!" Toni called out as she came through the front door, home early from work. The air in Thistlehouse was unsettling. She knew Nana Rose was at physical therapy with her nurse. Cheryl should have been home alone with their two week old daughter. "Cher?" she called out, hearing Adeline crying from upstairs. Climbing the staircase, she followed the heavy cries, finding the baby alone in the vintage basinet beside their bed, but no Cheryl. "Shh," she cooed, picking Adeline up into her arms, holding her close and bouncing her a bit to calm her down as she looked around for her wife.

"Cheryl?" she looked in the bathroom, in the closet, the nursery...nowhere. It wasn't normal for her to leave Adeline alone. Especially not when she was crying. She was going to search downstairs when she saw the door to the attic stairway open.

_**Shit.** _

Toni panicked as she approached the door. She knew that Cheryl hadn't been doing very well lately. Adeline's birth had taken a toll on her mentally and emotionally. The doctor called it 'postpartum depression' and it was relatively common for new mothers. But Toni was more worried for Cheryl, considering her mental health history. 

Climbing the stairs slowly, she stepped carefully through the attic, Adeline cooing calmly in her arms as she approached the doorway that lead to the roof. Going up slowly, she was almost afraid of what she would find at the top. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or terrified at the sight of Cheryl standing at the edge of the roof, her hands gently grasping the metal railing as the breeze blew through her hair. 

"Cher?" the brunette spoke quietly and carefully, not wanting to scare her. She stayed in place at the doorway, the baby swaddled in her arms as she watched her wife's every move. "Baby, what's wrong?" she stepped closer. She knew that Cheryl was in a delicate place, and as much as she wanted to ask about why their daughter was left alone, crying for god knows how long, she didn't want to make things worse for her. 

It seemed like an eternity before the redhead finally answered, though she didn't turn around.

"I took Addie to the store today," her voice was eerily calm, "We were running low on fabric softener."

Toni took another step forward, wondering where she was going with this.

"And there were these women...about our age, maybe a little older. And they were...making these comments as if I couldn't hear them..." she trailed off as a tear slipped down her cheek, "Comments about how our daughter's life is going to be hell because she has two moms...and Blossom blood."

Toni swallowed thickly, keeping a watchful eye on her wife. 

"We can't keep her, Toni," Cheryl whispered, tears obvious in her voice as she turned around to finally face her. 

_"What?"_ the brunette looked at her like she had suddenly grown three heads, "Cheryl, what are you talking about?" The doctor had told her that Cheryl might go through some lows, but she didn't think the lows would be this bad. 

"I don't want her to suffer through her life because of us...because of _me_." she shook her head, starting to cry a bit harder, "I don't know what we were thinking trying to have kids, Toni. No child is going to be free of emotional complications with Blossom running through their veins. And those... _awful_ women just reminded me about how cruel the world still is. We can't-"

"Cher, come over here," Toni commanded gently, leading her to one of the lawn chairs. The redhead hesitated, staring at her with confusion in her shiny brown eyes. But she followed, sitting in the chair across from Toni, who held Adeline out carefully. "Hold her."

Cheryl looked at the littlest love of her life, the girl she felt was dangerous to continue getting too attached to right now. Thin tufts of red hair peeked out from around the blanket she was wrapped in. That red hair was a curse. The Blossom curse. This little baby's life was already ruined. 

"Hold your daughter, Cher," Toni repeated gently, placing the sleeping baby in her arms. She watched as Cheryl so naturally cradled her, though it broke her heart to see her wife start to cry even harder as she did. "She's your baby, Cheryl...She's _our_ baby. As soon as we found out you were pregnant I made a promise to myself that I was gonna do everything in my power to give her the best life possible."

Cheryl let a few tears drop onto the pink blanket as she looked down at the bundle in her arms, her bare bottom lip trembling in fear.

"We're not gonna be perfect parents, Cher. No one is. We give it the best we've got and hope that everything works out all right in the end. We can't let whatever some close-minded people think get in the way of that. Cause yeah, unfortunately there's still some shitty people out there who are gonna try to make her think she's different or less just because she's got two moms. But that's just more reason for us to love her with everything we've got so she grows up knowing that they're wrong."

Cheryl flicked her tongue over her lips, tearing her eyes from the sleeping baby to look at the brunette.

"And as for the Blossom curse? She may have red hair but she's still half Topaz. And that cancels out the Blossom curse. I just decided," she smirked, glad to see that it got a little smile out of her wife. "She's gonna be fine, babe. We're all gonna be fine." She leaned over and kissed her forehead, nose, and down to her lips. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warm summer breeze and the sound of the mockingbirds in the surrounding trees. "Think you can come downstairs? I'll make us some dinner before Nana Rose gets home," Toni broke the silence.

Cheryl just nodded, leaning up to kiss her again before getting up with her help. Toni was right. The redhead wanted to break the seemingly endless cycle of abuse and horror in her family's history. She wanted her daughter to grow up happy and healthy, and that started with them and how they saw the world. If Cheryl walked around terrified of judgment, Adeline eventually would too. They had to teach her to be strong. And Cheryl was willing to work tirelessly on herself for the sake of their daughter.

**xxx**


	20. Cheryl and Toni on Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just writing whatever at this point. big shrug.

**xxx**

"Whose idea was this?" Cheryl huffed grumpily, her knees pulled up to her chest as she sat atop her bright red sleeping bag. Rain was beating down on their tent so hard that she was almost positive that it was going to rip through the synthetic canvas despite the extra tarp Betty had draped over the top.

"Betty's," Veronica muttered, popping a marshmallow into her mouth as she held her phone up to try to get some cell service. 

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, you act like I _knew_ it was gonna rain this hard."

"Newsflash, cousin. Even if the weather app says there's a mere ten percent chance of rain, you cancel the camping trip that no one else wanted to go on," Cheryl snapped.

"Hey, I wanted to go," Toni turned to her, looking rather insulted, "Come on, Cher, camping's fun. Didn't you ever go to summer camp?"

"You think my mother would allow me to sleep in the woods with a bunch of girls with minimal adult supervision for a whole summer?"

"...Okay, point taken," the serpent nodded after a moment of silence, sighing as she plugged her phone into her portable battery.

"Veronica stop hogging the marshmallows," Cheryl groaned, reaching for the bag, only to have the Latina hold it out of her reach. 

"No, I claimed these. I am _not_ eating cold hot dogs," Veronica held the bag away from her, though it was difficult to do anything in the small tent. They'd gotten to the camp site too late and only had time to set up one of the two they'd packed before it started to downpour, "Besides you and Toni are hogging the chocolate bars and graham crackers."

Cheryl was about to retort when their only lantern flickered. They had another one in the car, but no one was willing to go out in the rain to retrieve it. She gasped and leaned instinctively against Toni. It was only a flicker, but with the mix of thunder starting to rumble in the distance, Cheryl was starting to get freaked out. 

"We should have left when the rain started," the redhead mumbled, feeling a little better when Toni wrapped an arm around her. She hated thunderstorms. 

"Cheryl, I get that your ideal campsite is the penthouse suite of a fancy hotel, but we're already here. Might as well make the most of it."

"Excuse me, Betty, but I would be perfectly content with this little outdoor adventure if we had gotten here earlier so my girlfriend and I had our own tent."

"I'd rather share a tent with you than listen to you and Toni have sex all night," the blonde rolled her eyes. 

"Keep it up and you'll be listening to it anyways," Cheryl shot her a fake sweet smile with a cock of her head just before a clap of thunder shook the ground. Even worse, by some crazy coincidence, the lantern flickered again before burning out, leaving the girls in the dark with only the dim light of Veronica's phone. The four girls let out a short chorus of screams at the sudden noise and darkness. Cheryl shook against Toni, grasping the ends of her flannel shirt in fear. 

"Seriously, guys, maybe we should just get some sleep. Maybe the rain will at least lighten up by morning," Toni sighed, holding Cheryl closer to keep her calm. 

"Yeah, it's not like we can do much else anyways, since all our phones are dying with no service and we're trapped in this tent," Veronica nodded, already working on climbing into her sleeping bag.

Cheryl was quiet as Toni worked on getting settled beside her but wormed her way beside her before she had a chance to zip up her sleeping bag.

"You okay?" the pinkette whispered as Cheryl snuggled up beside her in the tight confines of the sleeping bag once she zipped it up.

"I wanna go home," she whispered back, nuzzling her face into Toni's neck. The heavy rain on the tent drowning out their words.

"I don't think that's gonna happen tonight, baby," Toini sighed quietly, trying to distract her from the storm with a series of soft, comforting kisses to her lips.

"Are we gonna have to listen to you two kissing all night?" Betty piped up

"Yes, it's your punishment for dragging us here," Cheryl quipped, snuggling impossibly closer to Toni.

"Bet you wish we were in a penthouse suite now, huh, B?" Veronica chuckled before putting in ear plugs and pulling her sleep mask down over her eyes. It was gonna be a long night.

**xxx**

"Cher, come onnnn," Toni whined, standing beside the reclined lawn chair where Cheryl was reading a book. They were on a week-long cruise to the Caribbean, what the hell was she reading a book for? Plus, it was spring break. The last thing Toni wanted to see was a book. And yet, Cheryl packed at least _two_ for the trip. "We're on vacation, books are for school."

"Toni, Nana bought us tickets to this cruise so we could relax, and that's what I'm doing," Cheryl looked up at her through her sunglasses.

"Tell me you're not gonna be reading this whole week. I actually wanna spend some time with you, y'know," she sighed, sitting on the chair beside her. It was only the first day of the cruise and Toni was overwhelmed with how much there was to do on the ship, she didn't even know where to start first. But Cheryl went straight for the lido deck with a vintage swim suit and a book. And they hadn't even set sail yet.

"It's only the first day, my love," Cheryl gave her a hint of a smile, "Let me just finish this chapter and we can go explore."

"Fine," she sighed, laying back on the chair, reading the ship's itinerary for the week. It felt like forever before Cheryl finally shut the book, but the redhead joined Toni in her chair, cuddling up to her as she read the brochure. 

"Anything sound good?" she asked, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

"There's clubs, trivia, movie nights, karaoke," Toni read off, "dance lessons, spas..."

"Couples massages," Cheryl pointed out.

"If you think I'm gonna let someone rub you down with oil in front of me, you're crazy."

"Even if it's a guy?"

"I'll think about it."

Cheryl smiled and laid her head back down on Toni's shoulder, reading over the brochure. "Are you gonna make me reenact that Titanic scene at any point on this trip?"

"Not the best reference to make on a boat, babe," Toni chuckled, "But if you're talking about the scene where they fuck in the backseat of somebody's car, then definitely."

"You know that's not what I meant," the redhead gently punched her with a giggle before leaning up to kiss her smirking lips. 

The horn of the ship rang out, signaling their departure from the dock and the start of their voyage to the Caribbean, making the two girls break apart.

"Tell you what, Bombshell," Toni started, pressing one more quick kiss to her lips, "You come make a fool of yourself with me at karaoke and I'll do the couple's massage. And I won't complain about whatever masseuse you end up with. Deal?"

"Deal," Cheryl shook her hand playfully before getting up, grabbing her book and holding her hand out, "Come on, TT, let's go explore."

**xxx**

"Keep that up and we're gonna have to go back to the hotel," Cheryl hummed as Toni rubbed sunscreen on her back. They were lying on the beach in The Bahamas, the sound of waves crashing behind them. So far, their honeymoon had been nothing but relaxing. Though, they didn't leave their hotel room for even a minute yesterday after they had arrived.

"You wanted me to put sun screen on you, that's all I'm doing," Toni smirked, her fingers playing around the backs of her thighs. 

"You know damn well you're doing more than that, Topaz," the redhead turned her head to face her new wife. 

"Hey, you can't last name me anymore. It's your last name too," the brunette smirked, adjusting the baseball cap on her head so the sun wasn't blinding her before moving her lotion covered hands up Cheryl's back. 

Cheryl couldn't help but smile at that little fact. She wanted 'Blossom' removed from her name. She still had the blood of the family running through her, as would any kids they might have. But if she couldn't get rid of that, she could at least get rid of the name. The reminder of all the horrid things she'd seen and experienced growing up, all because of her dreaded last name. She'd only been a Topaz for a few days, but she was already so much happier. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders the second she said 'I do'. 

Humming contently as Toni massaged the sun screen onto her shoulders, she peeked up at her from the corner of her eye, her head still rested comfortably on her arms. 

"What's on your mind, Bombshell?" Toni smirked before lying beside her, keeping her head propped up with her elbow. 

"I just...can't believe we're married, Toni," she picked her head up, "I mean, just yesterday I was calling you Cha-Cha and threatening you in the school bathroom."

"Yeah, I still don't get the Cha-Cha thing," Toni chuckled.

"You're gonna have to watch Grease with me _someday_. You can't avoid it forever," she smiled, rolling over to face her, "I mean it, though, TT. We're officially married, that's insane."

"Hasn't sunk in for me yet," Toni shrugged, leaning over to kiss her slowly, lingering on her lips with a smile, "I mean, we've been practically married for years now anyways."

"I know, but it's real now. There's paperwork," Cheryl giggled, kissing her again. 

Toni just smirked against her lips, scooting a little closer on the towel. "I'm gonna go down to the water, you coming?"

Nodding her head eagerly, Cheryl stood up with Toni's help. The brunette was surprised, considering Cheryl was never one to actually want to go swimming, or even get her feet wet for that matter. Though, she knew that multiple incidents at Sweetwater River back home in Riverdale had something to do with it. But she didn't question it as they walked hand in hand to the crystal blue ocean.

Cheryl giggled as the waves crashed against their shins, walking a bit farther into the water with Toni. She held her hand tightly, still harboring a slight fear of getting sucked under, and the brunette squeezed her hand back, letting her know it was okay, that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. 

"You wanna go out any more?" Toni asked, checking with her before stepping out more. The water was already up to their thighs, making the incoming waves splash against their hips.

"Just a little bit," the redhead nodded, taking a few more steps out, literally testing the waters. 

Toni gripped her hand tightly as they stepped out far enough for the waves to hit around their stomachs, just below their bikini tops. "You okay?" She could tell that Cheryl was reaching her limit, which was fine with her. She was proud of her for even coming into the water at all. 

"Yeah," she breathed, watching the foamy water splash around her. 

With a smirk, the brunette dipped down into the water, swiftly lifting her wife up to wrap her legs around her waist. The surrounding water making the task a bit easier than it would normally be. Cheryl let out a quiet shriek, followed by a string of giggles as Toni held her firmly against herself. The shorter girl just laughed, letting the waves crash into them as she leaned up to kiss her, hands gripping roughly at her pale thighs under the water. 

"You're ridiculous," Cheryl giggled against her lips, letting out a content hum when the kisses started to heat up and hands started to wander. "But I think...we should go back to the hotel..."

"Say no more," her wife smirked, already turning to carry her back towards the shore. She didn't know why they bothered leaving the hotel at all.

**xxx**

"Those look good on you," Toni chuckled, adjusting the black sequined Minnie Mouse ears on Cheryl's head.

"We've been over this, TT, _everything_ looks good on me," Cheryl flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "I should have known you'd pick that hat."

"You saying I don't look bomb in this?" Toni's eyebrow arched up from under her rose gold baseball cap that just so happened to have matching glittery mouse ears attached to it. 

Cheryl just rolled her eyes and kissed her fiancée chastely as they inched forward in line. It was only their second day in Orlando and neither of them wanted to leave when the week was over. They'd just graduated college and gotten engaged just a few months before, so Nana Rose had decided to pay for another trip for them as a gift. Cheryl had wanted to go abroad, somewhere romantic, but she knew how much Toni had wanted to go to Disney World. Apparently she'd been dreaming of it since she saw a commercial for it as a kid. Safe to say the former gang member hadn't stopped squealing about it since they got their confirmation in the mail. 

"Stop being so cute," Cheryl giggled as Toni scrunched her nose up excitedly as they neared the front of the line. The brunette was practically bouncing in excitement to meet Ariel. Mulan was her favorite princess, but Ariel was an extremely close second. 

"Uh, we're about to meet Princess Ariel. How are you not more excited?" Toni scoffed playfully, adjusting her backpack straps. 

She was about to answer when the cast member let them through. A few rounded corners later and Toni nearly started crying at the sight of the mermaid, immediately going in for a hug. Cheryl stood back with a smile, capturing the moment for her Instagram story so her followers could see just how adorable Toni was. The pair held a conversation as if they were the best of friends, chatting about how Toni used to have pink hair. Cheryl had to admit she was impressed with the girl playing the role. She even spoke a little bit with her about their matching hair. But that didn't stop her jealous rage from building up every time the girl ran her fingers through the ends of Toni's hair or held her hand.

The photographer took a few more pictures before Ariel hugged Toni again and signed her autograph book, blowing her a kiss as she and Cheryl left the little grotto. 

"Holy shit that was so cool," Toni laughed as they walked back out into the Florida sunshine. She was well aware that the characters weren't actually the characters, but that didn't stop her inner child from treating them like they were.

" _Mmhm_ ," Cheryl mumbled, walking a bit ahead as Toni jogged to catch up.

"What?"

"She was awfully handsy."

"Oh my god, _seriously?_ " Toni chuckled at the pout on the redhead's face.

"You did say you have a thing for redheads," Cheryl huffed, pulling out her map of the park as she walked.

"I recall saying I had a thing for _one_ redhead. Come on, Cher, you're not seriously jealous are you?"

"I'm not _jealous_ , TT, but I would appreciate it if the rest of the characters in this place would keep their hands to themselves. That includes the ones that don't talk. I know you'd marry Mickey Mouse if he asked."

"Nah, he's Minnie's man," the brunette smirked, "Besides, I'm more into Donald anyways."

Cheryl was failing at keeping the dramatic pout on her face as she stopped against a nearby wall.

"Would it make you stop pouting if I suggested we go do something that will have you _screaming?_ " she stood in front of her, leaning in seductively, "Something _rough_ and _fast?_ "

Cheryl's face flushed as her mouth became dry. "Maybe..." she whispered as Toni attached her lips to her neck.

"Good, cause our Fastpass for Space Mountain is in ten minutes," Toni pulled back suddenly, taking a stunned Cheryl's hand to drag her towards Tomorrowland.

**xxx**

"I'm so _sick_ of being pregnant," Cheryl grumbled. It was hot, Thistlehouse had terrible air conditioning, and her feet were _swollen_ , not that she could see them anyways. She was miserable. Figures she would be heavily pregnant during the hottest summer Riverdale had seen in years. Just her luck.

"We could go out by the pool," Toni suggested, sitting beside her on the couch. Not too close because it was too hot for physical contact of any kind according to her wife. 

"You seriously think you're gonna get me in a bathing suit looking like this?" the redhead looked at her incredulously. 

"I didn't say you had to wear one," she shrugged, trying to suppress her laughter. Cheryl was adorable enough when she was annoyed, but pregnant and annoyed? Toni had never seen anything cuter.

"Well, you can forget about it." Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned the small fan beside her to a higher setting. 

"Look, I know you're pissed about not getting to go on vacation with everyone else, but-"

"All our friends are in Hawaii and I'm stuck here, hot and swollen with a fetus that won't stop sitting on my bladder," she interrupted her.

"And a wife that loves you very much?" Toni offered, just earning another annoyed look from the redhead, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"That would be nice," she muttered. It stung a little, but Toni understood. She couldn't imagine being nine months pregnant. Cheryl was constantly uncomfortable and miserable lately. And with it being so hot, she refused to let her comfort her in the ways she normally would. 

"Okay. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit, then," the brunette sighed and got up from the couch, kissing her forehead briefly before leaving the living room. She hated that Cheryl was so miserable. But what could she do about it? 

She got a bit of an idea while doing the dishes, remembering the party favors they'd gotten at Betty's 25th birthday party. Scouring the cabinets, she found the two tall hurricane glasses they'd taken home from the restaurant, her idea taking flight into something more. 

Cheryl was attempting to work on her sketches for the designer she was working with. Thankfully they were still willing to work with her, despite her being away from New York. Her sketchbook was uncomfortably propped up against her baby bump as she attempted to come up with designs for the winter season. She could hear Toni moving around behind her around the house. She was curious, but didn't bother asking. Thoughts of guilt filled her brain when she remembered how mean she had been to her today...and in other recent days. She was just so miserable and being pregnant had completely thrown off her mood. 

"Cher?" 

"Yeah?" she answered gently and turned her head, her high ponytail swinging a bit.

"Think you can come upstairs?"

Cheryl bit her bare pink lip. Those stairs were her enemy right now, but Toni came over to help her up, keeping a hand on her sore lower back as she helped her up the stairs. The redhead waddled along with her wife, following her to their en suite where she was met with dim lighting and relaxing Hawaiian music.

"The bath's not warm, but it's not freezing either," the brunette explained, "I know it sucks we couldn't go to Hawaii, but this is the next best thing I could come up with." She was a little nervous, if she were honest. Every little thing could set Cheryl off lately, but she hoped that her little 'staycation' idea wasn't one of them. 

"You did all this for me? After I've been so... _wretched_ to you?" the redhead's eyes welled up as her bottom lip trembled. Mood swings.

"I don't like seeing you so miserable, baby," Toni rubbed her back over her sweat-dampened t-shirt, "I just want you to be comfortable." She wiped a tear off Cheryl's cheek, leaning up to kiss her gently when she got an actual smile out of her. 

"I love you, TT. I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately."

"I get it, Cher. I know you're uncomfortable and the heat isn't helping," Toni shook her head, helping her out of her cotton short and oversized t-shirt before assisting her into the tub.

"Still no excuse for me to treat you like I did," she mumbled, letting out a happy hum at the temperature of the water. It was perfect. 

"You can make it up to me later, Bombshell," Toni smirked, propping a rolled towel behind her neck so she could recline comfortably. Reaching back towards the sink, she grabbed one of the tall hurricane glasses of lemonade and grenadine, complete with a crazy straw and a little umbrella. "It's as Hawaiian as I could get it," she chuckled.

"It's perfect, TT, thank you," Cheryl giggled, sipping at the ice cold lemonade. She still didn't know what she did right to deserve her wife.

**xxx**

"I still can't believe you actually call this place 'Lodge Lodge'," Cheryl snorted as they entered the giant cabin. This was much better than the camping trip Betty forced them all to go on a few months ago.

"It's cute!" Veronica huffed, turning back to Sweet Pea who was helping Fangs, Kevin, and Jughead carry in everyone's bags. 

The redhead rolled her eyes, though she couldn't hide her smile. Veronica seemed to only take trips to her family's cabin when it was a couples only ordeal. This year's theme seemed to be 'Northsiders and their Serpents', considering Cheryl, Betty, Kevin, and Veronica were all currently dating members of the gang. So far this year's trip was much less awkward than last year's, and **way** better than the year before considering she wasn't even invited. Little did she know then that not being invited to the lodge would end up being one of the best things that would happen to her. 

"First thing I'm doing when we get in is napping," Toni mumbled, footsteps heavy as they approached the entrance. 

"On the contrary, _ma cherie_ , we're going in the hot tub," Cheryl piped up cheerily.

"How are you so cheery, we were up all night," Toni grimaced. 

"TMI, thanks," Jughead mumbled from behind them.

"We were packing, hobo. But good to know where your head's at," Cheryl's hair flew behind her when she looked over her shoulder. "Which reminds me, TT, we are _not_ getting the room next to theirs again this year."

"Yeah, I think it would actually be best if you guys took the first floor suite," Veronica nodded in agreement, unlocking the door.

Betty glanced around, confused. "Why?"

"Because we were all worried that your bed was going to fall through the floor last year," Kevin chuckled.

"Am I gonna regret coming up here with all of you?" Sweet Pea asked, dropping some bags in the foyer once they were inside. He had never been to the cabin before, considering Veronica was still with Archie last year. 

"Depends. Every year brings something new to Lodge Lodge," Veronica shrugged.

"Come on, TT, the hot tub awaits us," Cheryl dragged Toni along towards the stairs so they could put their bags away, though the pink haired girl dragged behind her.

"Cher, I just wanna nap, we can't do the hot tub later?" she whined as she trudged behind her up the wooden stairs, ahead of everyone else. 

"Toni, we wore our swimsuits under our clothes for a reason."

"You know what else we can do in swimsuits? Sleep."

Cheryl rolled her eyes as she turned the knob to the room they had called dibs on. Veronica obviously had claimed the master suite, but Cheryl had insisted that she and Toni get the second best room in the house. It had a private balcony that overlooked the surrounding mountains. It was pretty much the same thing as having the master suite without the fireplace and jacuzzi tub in the attached bathroom.

Toni immediately ran to belly flop onto the four poster bed, making Cheryl giggle as she sat on the edge beside her dangling legs. "Come on, I wanna get to the hot tub before the others do," the redhead smiled, pulling her sweater up over her head, revealing a the white halter top of her bikini. The red roses spotted around the material matching the deep red of the bottoms she had on under her black jeans. 

"We could always go later," Toni sat up and leaned back on her hands, watching Cheryl start to undress.

"You could always _nap_ later," she quipped after standing up, sliding the jeans down so she was in just in her bikini, hands resting impatiently on her hips. 

"What if we didn't nap _or_ go to the hot tub?" the pink haired girl smirked, reaching a hand out to take one of hers, tugging her forward until she was standing between her knees. 

"Are you really trying to seduce me out of going to the hot tub right now?" Cheryl quirked an eyebrow at her, though she couldn't hide her smile as her free hand moved up to her girlfriend's shoulder. Her red nails tapping against her black leather jacket. 

"Maybe. Is it working?" Toni shrugged as she ran her fingertips up and down her bare sides, grinning smugly as her pale skin broke out in goose bumps. 

"You might have to try a little harder," she whispered back, lifting her legs to straddle the serpent on the edge of the bed. Fortunately for Toni, Cheryl was pretty weak when it came to sex. The redhead claimed she wasn't easily coerced, but Toni's list of unusual places they've had sex proved otherwise. 

Cheryl pushed Toni's jacket off her shoulders and desperately tugged her shirt up over her head, crashing her lips to hers. Toni couldn't hide the smirk that grew on her face as Cheryl's hands came to rest on her cheeks, working her tongue against her own. 

"Toni," her breathy voice was a pitch higher than normal as Toni pulled at her hips, helping her grind down against the rough denim of her jeans. The serpent just smirked, hooking her fingers teasingly under the waistband of her red bikini bottoms, snapping it back against her skin to make her squeal. Red, polished fingers reached up towards the baby hairs at the back of Toni's neck, skillfully untying the knot of her black bikini top until the strings came down by her sides. 

"Still wanna go to the hot tub?" Toni asked low in her throat, a prominent smirk still on her face.

"Shut up," Cheryl muttered, pushing her down onto the mattress and hovering over her.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the other six guests were gathered in the living room, attempting to get the fireplace lit while Veronica set out snacks and drinks.

"I was thinking we could come up here after graduation. As charming as Lodge Lodge is in the fall and winter, it makes a fantastic summer destination. We have the pool, and there's a lake about a mile down the road," the raven haired girl smiled, setting a tray down on the mahogany coffee table.

"That's actually a great idea. We'll be out of school, so we can stay for longer than a weekend," Betty nodded, sipping at one of Veronica's jalapeño margaritas. 

Kevin was about to speak when the room filled with the infamous sound of creaking bed springs and muffled moaning from upstairs. 

"Anyone else feel like going for a walk?" Jughead cringed, already standing up.

"Yeah, a walk sounds good," Sweet Pea stood up with everyone else, a similar look on his face as he gave up on getting the fire going.

"I don't understand how they even-" Betty started before Kevin placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't know by now, there's no need for you to know at all," he pat her shoulder and grabbed his corduroy jacket, retreating the cabin with the rest of their crew.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a couple more chapters written but i think after that i'm all out of ideas, so this might be coming to an end soon :(


	21. More Fluffy Moments with Cheryl and Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love fluff and i hope you love fluff too. this chapter like all the others is dedicated to my crackhead twitter sister whomst i love the most.

**xxx**

"I have one more thing for you," Cheryl smiled, closing the front door behind her.

"Babe, you already brought me on a picnic and got me a new helmet. All I did was get you a necklace and some flowers. You're kinda makin' me look bad," Toni chuckled as she shed her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door, letting Cheryl lead her by the hand upstairs.

"I'm allowed to spoil you, TT. Besides, it's really not much."

Toni followed her to their bedroom and sat down on the bed at her command while she fished a wrapped gift out of her desk. It was wrapped in red paper with a pink bow on top, not too big, not too small. It piqued Toni's interest, wondering what Cheryl could have possibly gotten her. 

"Like I said, it's not much, but..." the redhead trailed off, handing her the gift. 

Toni locked eyes with her as she took the gift carefully from her hands, only breaking contact to look at what she was unwrapping. It was a book, spine a bit stretched out from the things that were taped and glued to the pages.

_Our First Year_ was written in neat calligraphy on the first page, followed by a swarm of memories on each one that followed. There were photos, notes, tons of little mementos that filled the book. Each page was littered with little things that were just so...them. 

"Cher..."

"I was collecting all the notes you leave in my locker," Cheryl interrupted, feeling the need to explain, "And as I started putting them all together, I realized I had so many more things saved like photos, love letters...I just wanted to put them all together to show you that every little thing means the world to me, Toni. From the shortest little note you write on a piece of scrap paper to a five page letter that you wrote after we got into a stupid fight."

Toni glanced down at the book, smiling as she ran her fingers over a pressed flower from the bouquet she'd gotten Cheryl for her birthday last summer. There were movie stubs from The Bijou, receipts from Pop's, wristbands from a concert they'd gone to. She knew that Cheryl was sentimental, but it still amazed her how thorough she was. And it amazed her even more how full the book was after only a year of dating. 

"I don't even know what to say," Toni's lips curled up into a smile as she looked down at the photo on the page she was on. She was riding on Fangs's back while Cheryl was piggy-backed on Sweet Pea at a bonfire, giant grins on all their faces. 

"You don't have to say anything," she sat beside her, "Because I'm certain you feel the same way about me that I do about you. We don't always need words. I don't even think I could put how I feel about you into words, Toni."

The pink haired girl leaned over to kiss her, closing the book in her lap and setting it aside. "I love you, Cheryl," she whispered, giggling with her as they fell back against the mattress. Her girlfriend was right. Whatever it was that she felt for her, it couldn't be put into words. As hard as she tried, she couldn't come up with what those words were. But whenever they looked at one another, they felt it. Whatever the feeling was, they felt it throughout their entire bodies. It was love, for sure, but something much stronger than that. 

"Happy anniversary, TT."

**xxx**

"Shh, don't wake her up," Cheryl hushed the girls as the three of them crept into her and Toni's bedroom. Her wife had been working every day for the past two weeks without a day off. But today was her birthday and Cheryl had already turned off her alarms. She'd already contacted her boss last week to give her a heads up that Toni wouldn't be going into work today. Not that Toni knew any of this.

Adeline climbed up on the bed as Cheryl placed her three year old sister onto the mattress, waiting for a nod of approval for them to start waking their mother up.

"Okay, go ahead," the older redhead whispered, nodding with a smile, holding a breakfast tray on her hip. The little girls were jumping on Toni before she could even blink, making the brunette wake up in a fit of laughter to match their own. 

"Happy birthday, Mama!" they repeated as they bounced on the bed.

"Can't say I was expecting this today," Toni chuckled as she sat up, kissing her two girls good morning before Cheryl brought the tray over and set it in her lap.

"Happy birthday, babe," she smirked, getting a quick kiss in as she got the tray situated on her lap, "You're all ours today." 

"What about Uncle Sippy and Aunt Ronnie?" Addie looked up at her, forgetting that it was a secret. 

"Well that _was_ gonna be another part of the surprise for today," Cheryl reached over to tickle her, Toni and Rosie laughing from where they sat. 

"Sorry, Mommy," the seven year old giggled. Toni and Cheryl thought it was still so cute that the girls called Sweet Pea their 'uncle sippy', all because Adeline couldn't fully pronounce his nickname when she was learning how to talk. And Uncle Sippy just stuck. And Sweet Pea didn't seem to mind at all. 

"When are they coming?" The brunette asked, letting Rosie take a bite of her strawberry waffle stick. 

"I've got a car arranged to pick them up from JFK at noon. They're just staying for the weekend."

"Is Veronica even okay to fly?" 

"She's only six months pregnant, she should be fine. It's a short flight anyways," Cheryl shrugged, smiling as Addie cuddled up to Toni's other side. She loved her perfect little family.

"Mommy, can we give Mama our presents now?" the smaller redhead sighed.

"We're doing presents tonight after cake and ice cream, remember?" she tried to remain firm, but she was a sucker for that little girl's pout that was apparently identical to her own. No wonder she always got her way with Toni all these years. "Okay fine, you can give her the little one from you and Rosie, but that's it until tonight."

Addie smiled and darted out of the room, coming back with a small gift wrapped in pink paper. She climbed back up on the bed and handed it to her mother, bouncing excitedly as Toni started to open it. 

"Wow, did you guys make this?" the former serpent looked down at the handmade picture frame. Pink and red painted popsicle sticks were glued together in a rectangle, covered in glitter and painted macaroni noodles. She ran her fingertip along the photo of the four of them at Rosie's birthday party last year. 

"Me and Mommy made the frame and Rosie helped paint the macaronis," the little redhead smiled proudly, giggling when Toni hugged her tight. 

"I love it so much, you know this is gonna go right up on my desk with the rest of my pictures of you guys," Toni hoisted Rosie up onto her lap after sliding the tray down her legs a bit. 

Cheryl bit her lip gently as she watched her wife and kids. She never thought that she could actually be truly happy. After the traumatic experience that was her youth, she never thought that she would make it here, perfectly content with her marriage and family. She thought this kind of thing only existed in movies. But nearly twenty years with Toni had proven to her that that seemingly fictional happily ever after was achievable.

**xxx**

Toni sighed as she sat in the waiting room of the dentist's office. They made her stay out of the room while Cheryl's wisdom teeth were removed and she'd been waiting for what felt like hours now. It killed her inside, because she knew how scared Cheryl was. Thankfully they let her stay in the room until she was asleep, holding her hand, but after that, she was left alone, reading a Highlights magazine over and over.

"Ms. Topaz, she's awake...and asking for you," the surgeon came out to retrieve her.

_**Finally.** _

Toni put the magazine down and held the strap of her bag on her shoulder, following him back to the room Cheryl was in. The redhead was completely out of it, looking around the room as a nurse kept telling her not to touch her swollen cheeks. 

"Hi, cutie," Toni held back a giggle when she saw her.

"Hi, Toni," Cheryl mumbled through her mouth full of gauze.

"You ready to go home?" she smiled when Cheryl nodded, helping her out of the chair and leading her out to Big Red after signing all the necessary paperwork. She buckled her into the passenger seat, unable to keep a straight face at the lost and loopy expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Wait, I want a kiss," she slurred, looking up at Toni with pleading eyes.

"I don't think I can kiss you right now, baby," Toni smiled sympathetically, but kissed her forehead gently.

"Why can't you give me a kiss?" her eyes welled up with tears, reaching up for her girlfriend weakly. 

"Cause the doctor said so," Toni snorted a little before going around to the driver's side, sighing at the weeping Cheryl beside her. Her heart broke for her girl, but she couldn't help but be entertained over the fact that she was only like this because of the morphine running through her veins. Pulling out her phone, she opened her camera app and started to record her delirious girlfriend. 

"Cheryl, why are you so upset?" she giggled, watching the taller girl's face turn red through her phone screen. Part of her felt like an ass for recording Cheryl when she was sad, but she needed video evidence of her being so adorable, "Talk to me, baby, what's wrong?"

"I just want kisses, and you won't kiss me cause my tongue is falling out," Cheryl sniffled, a bloody piece of gauze starting to come out of her mouth. 

"Baby, that's just gauze and it has to stay in your mouth, we'll change it out when we get home," Toni giggled, keeping her phone up to record her. Cheryl just cried in the passenger seat and Toni couldn't resist leaning in to hug her after she stopped recording, kissing her forehead over and over but it wasn't what Cheryl wanted. "I promise I'll give you all the kisses you can handle later. Okay, Princess?"

"If I'm a princess, I should get them now," she pouted, still sniffling.

"Well, I can't give you kisses now, baby," Toni pulled back, turning the car on so she could drive them home. Thistlehouse was stocked up on Jell-o, pudding, and ice cream for Cheryl and she had made sure that they had plenty of ice packs for her swollen cheeks and extra pillows on the bed to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. But at the moment, it was starting to look like Cheryl didn't care if she had to eat hard granola bars while sleeping on a piece of cardboard as long as Toni gave her the kisses she wanted. 

Cheryl sniffled and wept the whole ride home, holding Toni's hand as tight as she could from the moment they left the dentist's office until they pulled into the garage. 

"All right, come on, chipmunk cheeks, let's get you up to bed," Toni smiled, helping Cheryl out of the car and into the house. The redhead pouted as she was lead upstairs and tucked into bed. She allowed Toni to replace the gauze in her mouth, still sniffling sadly. 

"Toni?" she mumbled as her girlfriend fixed the loose bun at the top of her head. 

"Yeah, baby?"

"Just one kiss? Please?" her eyes were wide and pleading, a bit of shine still lingering from her tears. And Toni could hardly ever resist that pout. 

Leaning down, the pinkette pecked her lips her slowly, being as gentle as possible as she let Cheryl wrap her arms around her neck to hold her close. She smiled when Cheryl let out a tiny whimper of happiness against her lips, pulling back slowly, despite her protests. 

"Lay down, princess, you'll get more kisses after you take a nap," she smiled, kissing her forehead as she tucked her in.

"Aren't you gonna cuddle me?" the redhead smiled, happy now that she got her kiss. 

"That depends, are you actually gonna try to sleep?" Cheryl just nodded eagerly and reached for her like a child, pulling Toni in like a magnetic force. She climbed onto the bed and let Cheryl snuggle up to her chest, a content smile on her girlfriend's face. She had every intention of laying down with her before she had asked, but damn if her cuteness hadn't made her want to even more. She just couldn't wait for the next few days to pass so she could kiss her like she wanted.

**xxx**

Veronica smiled at two of her best friends from across the student lounge. They were in _their_ chair as always. She remembered the last time some poor freshman tried to claim the chair for herself. If it weren't for Toni holding her back, Cheryl would have probably made the poor girl cry. She wasn't sure how or when it happened, but Toni turned Cheryl _  
**soft.**  
_

Sure, she was still the stone cold bitch Veronica had always known her to be. But she was a stone cold bitch who wasn't afraid to show her softer side. Like now, for instance. Cheryl was seated sideways in Toni's lap, leaning comfortably against her while Toni rubbed her back, her chin resting on the top of Cheryl's head. It was hard to tear them apart lately, considering this time next year, they would be states apart at different colleges, only to see each other in person on breaks and over the summer. 

Over the past two years, it was hard to even imagine them apart. They were almost always together. Hell, they'd been sharing a bed every night for all this time. Even Veronica's chest hurt a bit at the thought of their separation. She couldn't even imagine how they felt. Thankfully, she was going to be Cheryl's roommate at NYU, so even if the redhead did start to have doubts or wandering eyes, she would be there to set her straight. 

"Ugh, they're seriously the cutest, it makes me wanna rip my hair out," the raven haired girl groaned silently, watching the two girls across the room share a simple kiss after exchanging quiet 'I love you's for no apparent reason. 

"I've never seen Tiny so...soft," Sweet Pea commented from beside her, sipping at his carton of chocolate milk.

"That's what I was just thinking about Cheryl," she nodded, glancing over at him only briefly before looking back at the girls. Their foreheads were pressed together gently, Toni wiping away a tear that had apparently fallen down Cheryl's cheek before kissing her again. 

"Do you think they'll make the long distance thing work?" the tall serpent turned to his girlfriend, talking through half a mouth full of sandwich. 

Veronica looked back over at the two, smiling as Toni whispered something in Cheryl's ear, making the redhead giggle quietly through her tears. There was no way they wouldn't be able to make it work. Cheryl was practically giddy around Toni. She wasn't afraid to be vulnerable, and didn't always need to hide behind her signature red lipstick. The girl had somehow changed so completely, yet remained just the same. They suited each other. Like puzzle pieces, they fit together perfectly. They were each other's person.

"Most definitely," she nodded finally, sipping at her coffee with a confident smile.

**xxx**

Cheryl moaned breathily as Toni rolled her over. Her fingers were tangled in her silky pink locks as the serpent sucked and nibbled at her neck. "Toni," she gasped when she ran her teeth against her pulse point.

They hadn't even left the house for their date. Toni had created a fairytale oasis on the roof for dinner. String lights, candles, flowers. It was perfect, and Cheryl had been so surprised. She hadn't been feeling very well on Friday night after Homecoming and it had rained on Saturday night. But Sunday night had provided them with a clear sky full of stars and a perfect crescent moon, so the girls got dressed up, had dinner, and slow danced on the roof. Toni was worried that Cheryl would think it was entirely too cheesy, but the redhead just swooned the whole night, telling her that it was all perfect. 

They ended up back in their bedroom, struggling against the strappy dresses they had on as they fumbled around on the bed. Toni's lips found Cheryl's neck after breaking off their intense, heated kisses, her hands finally getting a firm grip of the zipper against her back and easing it down. Their breathing was heavy and ragged as their hands roamed about each other's bodies. They'd gotten this far before, but they had never gone all the way. Most of the time they ended up in a heavy make out session with less clothes than when they started before one of them hit the pause button.

Toni picked her head up to look into Cheryl's eyes. All summer the redhead had been trying to get over her intimacy issues. Her encounter with Nick St. Clair had really gotten to her, and Toni knew not to push her. If anything, the pink haired girl was the one putting hitting the brakes most of the time. Not only did she not want Cheryl's first time to feel rushed and hasty, but she could read her body language like a book and could tell when she was just putting on a brave face. 

"This okay?" she searched her girlfriend's deep brown eyes for any signs of protest, bringing a hand up to stroke her flushed cheek.

Cheryl's full lips parted as she nodded slowly, reaching up to cup Toni's face in her hands and bringing her lips back down to hers. "I love you, Toni," she whispered against her lips, wiggling herself out of her red dress until the chiffon was dangling from her ankles. 

"I love you too, Cher," she whispered back, tanned fingers roaming around the pale canvas of Cheryl's exposed skin. The level of desire she felt with the redhead was unreal. She'd never wanted someone more, and with such an intensity. It made her nerves light up, making her fingers tingle at the simplest touch of Cheryl's soft skin. Getting her own dress off, she dropped it over the edge of the queen sized bed before lowering back down, her knees still on either side of Cheryl's hips. 

Cheryl's body was on fire already. Everywhere Toni touched and kissed her left a burning, yet pleasurable sensation under her skin, leaving her writhing and aching for more. She rolled her hips up, desperate for friction as she panted against the serpent's lips. Red lace got so close to black with every upward movement of her hips. "TT, please," she whimpered, her back arching up as Toni unclasped her strapless bra, sending the red lace fabric off the edge of the bed with their dresses. 

Closing her eyes, Cheryl tried her hardest to remain confident. Toni had seen her topless before, of course, they _lived_ together. But it was never in such an instance as this. She felt so vulnerable and insecure over more than just her physical appearance, all of a sudden very aware of how inexperienced she was. She wanted to make Toni happy in every way possible.

"Hey," the shorter girl got her attention with a gentle whisper, "Look at me, baby, open your eyes."

Cheryl hesitated, but did as she said, her breath catching in her throat at the dark, lustful look in her girlfriend's eyes. As dark as they were, those eyes also made her feel safe and loved. _**Comfortable**_. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Toni laid beside her, holding her close as she kissed her and mumbled out how perfect she thought she was. Feeling a boost of confidence, the redhead reached for the front clasp of the bralette, undoing it with trembling fingers and helping ease it back off her arms. Her body lit up when Toni leaned back into her, pressing her chest against hers. Only seconds of intimate skin to skin contact and Cheryl knew she would never get enough of it. It was new and exciting but also gave her the same sense of comfort that she got just from looking into Toni's eyes. 

Toni's lips left hers to travel along her jaw, down her neck and around her shoulders and collarbone, leaving no inch of her milky white skin untouched as she worked her way down. Cheryl mewled quietly, her hips rolling up again as her girlfriend's skilled fingers grazed against her nipples, sending goose bumps throughout her whole body. She was being so gentle. Cheryl knew Toni wasn't a virgin, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was this soft and thorough with everyone she'd been with or if she was the lucky one who got to see this side of her. 

"Toni," she panted as she serpent slithered her tongue against the pale pink buds, the new sensation making her eyes roll back in her head. Her back arched into her touch, whining out in pleasure as Toni's teeth grazed against her skin so delicately. Pale fingers came up to tangle in her pink hair, raking her nails through the cotton candy tinted locks. "P-please."

"I wanna hear you say you want this," Toni picked her head up after a few moments, leaning back up to kiss her, "I want to know that you want this to happen. Not cause you think I want it, not cause you just want to get it over with. I need to know that you're really ready. And if not, okay. I can wait as long as you want me to." Her hand came up to rest on her porcelain cheek, searching her eyes for the truth.

"I want this Toni, I do," the redhead nodded, kissing her again slowly, "I want _you_." She could hear Toni's heart beating against her chest, pressing her fingertips to the spot just below her collarbone to feel the steady beat for herself. Just proving further to her that Toni was real. She was real and she was here with her. 

Still laying beside her, Toni rolled Cheryl onto her back again, slowly gliding her fingers down her sides until they hooked under the red lace of her panties, easing them down carefully until they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Cheryl was practically a writhing mess, her muscles tight with nerves. Her stomach clenched tightly in anticipation when Toni teased her fingers along her thighs, coaxing her legs apart effortlessly. 

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," the pink haired girl whispered, into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as her fingers inched closer to the damp heat of Cheryl's center. 

"Please don't stop," the redhead exhaled deeply, her chest heaving as she waited for the touch she'd been craving. She panted into Toni's ear, her hands coming up to grip her shoulders tightly as she felt her slim, tan fingers on her folds, gliding through her slit with ease. The feeling of fingers on her sensitive clit had her crying out desperately, chanting Toni's name like it was the only word she knew. She focused her mind on this feeling, this moment. Toni's warm body pressed to hers, her fingers working her clit so expertly before moving inside her, tantalizingly slow. "More, _please_ ," she practically sobbed, begging as her hips arched into her touch. She felt her girlfriend nod against her neck as she added a second finger, pumping them gently and curling against her walls. 

Toni could feel Cheryl digging into her shoulder as she fingered her with slow, diligent strokes. The sound of her pleasured moans was music to her ears and she loved that she was the one who could make Cheryl Blossom whimper like that. Her fingers continued their ministrations, sliding in and out of her core to the rhythm of her heavy breathing. 

She felt a warm hand trail down the front of her body, coming to a stop at the waistband of her black lace bottoms before dipping underneath, Cheryl's trembling fingers searching around to try to give Toni the same amount of pleasure that she was currently feeling with just fingers on her throbbing clit.

"Cher," she gasped, panting as she rocked her hips on her fingers. Maybe the redhead wasn't as confident or experienced, but that didn't stop her from trying, and damn, she was a natural. Pressing her lips back to Cheryl's she dragged her tongue against hers, her lips briefly wrapping around the pink muscle as her hips kept rocking and her fingers kept moving. Her head was spinning and her breathing was short and she knew that she was already close. And judging by Cheryl's moans and tremors, she was too. "Are you getting close, baby?" she smirked a bit when the redhead eagerly nodded, "Me too. Let it go for me, princess, cum with me."

Cheryl's desperate whimpering got louder, her body shaking more and more until she came, a single tear slipping down the side of her eye and into the tangled mane of red on her pillow. " _Toni,_ " she gasped, trying to control her breathing as Toni stiffened above her, reaching her own release. She felt like her body was going to float away if it weren't for her girlfriend on top of her, keeping her grounded. But that didn't stop her from pulling her hand back to wrap her arms tightly around her neck, panting into her neck as Toni's fingers slowed to a stop inside her. 

"Holy shit," the serpent panted, kissing around her ear and temple, whatever she could reach after being pulled so close. "You're so fucking amazing, baby," she whispered, pulling back enough to reach Cheryl's lips with her own, her kisses much more gentle and comforting than they had been previously. Her warm hands slid up and down Cheryl's bare sides, trying to calm her and guide her down from her high. 

"You're the amazing one, TT," she whispered against her lips, pouring everything she had into the kisses they shared, "I'm so in love with you, sometimes I can't believe it."

"I know the feeling," Toni breathed a gentle laugh, pulling back to kiss her forehead and pull the duvet up to their shoulders, "I love you too, Cher. So, so much." 

The redhead giggled as Toni peppered her face with kisses, cuddling up to her with a yawn. She hated that they had school in the morning. She just wanted to lay in bed with her girlfriend for the rest of her life, exploring each other's bodies until they knew each other like the back of their hands.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i bother writing a chapter all about choni and their kiddos or nah? like would y'all wanna read that?


	22. Cheryl and Toni at Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently in a hotel room riding out hurricane flo. y'all pray for me i can't swim.

**xxx**

Cheryl couldn't help but let out the heartiest laugh when she saw her wife across the mall atrium. She knew about Toni's second job that she had picked up, taking pictures of kids with Santa for some extra holiday cash, but she had no idea about the outfit that came with it. Toni always left the house for her shift dressed normally, same as when she came home.

"Mama's an elf?!" Adeline looked up at her from the double stroller with wide eyes.

"She's working undercover with Santa, remember? So she can see what presents you're getting this year," Cheryl put a finger to her lips as if it were a secret. It was a little excuse they had come up just in case the Addie got sad that Toni wasn't home at night to read her a story or help at bath time. Rosie was too young to care or even notice. 

"Oh yeah," the five year old whispered, holding her own little finger up to her lips. 

Cheryl ran her fingers through the curly tufts of brown hair on Rosie's head as she slept. She definitely got her sleeping habits from Toni, considering she could fall asleep just about anywhere. Pushing the stroller forward, she got in line for pictures. It was still pretty early in the season, so the line wasn't as long as she'd expected. Toni hadn't noticed her yet, too busy jingling bells to get babies to look at the camera in front of her. The redhead couldn't help but bite her lip in amusement. Toni had her brown hair in two braids by her ears and her outfit looked like something straight out of the movie Elf. 

"Excuse me," she tapped on the shoulder of a larger man when they got closer to the front of the line. He seemed to be a manager, considering he wasn't dressed like everyone else. "That's my wife behind the camera. Do you think someone would be able to take her spot just for our photo? It's a surprise," she whispered, not wanting Toni to overhear or notice her. She smiled when the man nodded and chuckled quietly. 

They made it to the front of the line and Cheryl could barely keep a neutral look on her face, breaking out in a fit of giggles when Toni looked up and saw her. 

"Oh my god," the brunette mumbled to herself, looking down at her ridiculous outfit. 

"You look so cute," Cheryl pushed the stroller forward, reaching up to toy with the jingle bell at the tip of her wife's hat. 

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"Afraid not, my love. Especially since it's going on our Christmas card," the redhead smirked, getting the girls out of the stroller. Adeline immediately ran up to Santa, climbing into his lap as Cheryl picked the sleeping Rosie up, bringing her over to the man in red.

"Wait, what?" Toni quirked an eyebrow, seeing her manager take over the camera, "You're kidding me."

"Come on, little elf," the man dressed as Santa beckoned her over with a chortle. 

"Yeah, come on, Ma-I mean, little elf," Addie smiled, correcting herself so she didn't blow her mother's 'undercover identity'. 

Toni hid her face in her hands, embarrassed before sucking it up and going over to Santa's chair, standing on his other side behind Adeline. As ridiculous as she knew she looked, the Christmas card did turn out pretty damn cute.

However, once Sweet Pea received his in the mail, he didn't hesitate to call her and give her shit for it.

**xxx**

Toni couldn't believe she let Veronica and Sweet Pea talk her into this. Sometimes she couldn't stand her own competitive nature, or Cheryl's for that matter. Somehow the raven haired girl had convinced the two girls to compete with each other over who could deliver the most mistletoe attacks on the other in a week's time. Veronica knew that it would be a fierce competition between the two, considering they both hated losing.

"Just go, dude, do you wanna lose this thing?" Sweet Pea egged Toni on as they stood outside Cheryl's US History class.

"Gimme a minute, okay?" Toni whispered harshly at him as she rubbed her clammy hands together. Veronica insisted that they got extra points for creativity and boldness if witnesses could attest to it. And Sweet Pea was about to be her witness. 

"Just go, Tiny," he hyped her up quietly. He wanted to win this bet against Veronica.

With a deep breath, Toni burst into the classroom, running straight for Cheryl. She held the little leaf of mistletoe over them and kissed her quickly before dashing back out, much to the redhead's surprise and everyone else's in the room, leaving the Cheryl blushing over everyone staring.

"Get back to class, you two," Cheryl's teacher shooed Toni and Sweet Pea from where they stood outside the door.

"That's sixteen points for me," the pink haired girl high fived him as they made their way back to class. 

Toni wasn't the only one getting bold with her mistletoe attacks. Cheryl had surprised her in the middle of a Vixens routine during a football game, holding the small plant over their heads as she laid a firm kiss on her girlfriend's lips right there in front of the crowded bleachers. Sure, it earned them some hoots and hollers from their misogynistic classmates and some disapproving glares from parents and faculty members, but it was enough to earn Cheryl enough points to catch up with Toni.

They were tied after a week of competition. Toni had earned a last minute point at school, surprising Cheryl by her locker and leveling out the score. Veronica and Sweet Pea would just have to deal with the fact that they had tied. 

Later that Friday night, Toni rolled off of Cheryl, struggling to catch her breath while the redhead stretched out her cramped legs, a smug grin on her face. "What's...that face...for?" she panted, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I won," Cheryl chirped, pulling Toni's discarded t-shirt over her head and settling in to sleep, the proud smile still on her face.

"Huh?"

Cheryl eyed her, biting her bottom lip, swollen from intense kisses, and pointed up to the space above their heads, her little leaf of mistletoe had been skillfully tied up to the underside of the canopy. "I won," Cheryl repeated herself.

"No way, that doesn't count, the bet's already over," Toni chuckled, her chest still heaving a little as she attempted to catch her breath, "Besides, if I recall correctly, I kissed you first."

"But it's my mistletoe, TT. I won. Accept it," she leaned over to peck her lips before turning over to sleep, "Good night."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Toni gaped at her.

"No kidding here, baby. Go to sleep," Cheryl giggled.

"Cher, the bet was over," Toni remained propped up on her elbow, looking at the mess of red hair beside her.

"For Veronica and Sweet Pea it was. Did you really think I'd let this end with a tie? You must not know me at all," Cheryl turned over to face her, the smug grin still prominent, "I always win."

"You fight dirty, Blossom. Now I gotta get my revenge," the pink haired serpent leaned over to kiss along her jaw and neck, her lips moving in ways that she knew Cheryl found irresistible before reaching for the hem of her black Guns n Roses t-shirt to pull it back up over her head, turning her girlfriend's giggles into desperate whimpers and moans.

**xxx**

Cheryl had always had a problem falling asleep on Christmas Eve. Ever since she was a child, she would wait up anxiously for Santa, praying that she didn't find a lump of coal for her under the tree. She was always as well behaved as she could be, but she always worried that the constant disapproval from her mother and father would send her straight to the top of the naughty list. As she grew older, however, her sleeping troubles on Christmas Eve were the same as every other night. The young Blossom's mind always raced too much to let her get a decent night's sleep.

This year, her 28th Christmas Eve, she was too excited to sleep. She had gotten a few things for Toni. Mostly gift cards to her favorite places because the former serpent was so hard to shop for. But there was one gift that she was sure Toni would love. It was something she'd been wanting for a while now. Cheryl was close to giving it to her last night, unable to wait anymore, but she held off, wanting to make it the perfect Christmas morning gift. 

"Wake up, TT, Merry Christmas," she sang sweetly in her wife's ear. 

Toni rolled from her side to her back, stretching with a yawn before grimacing at the clock. "Cher, it's five AM. The sun's not even up yet," she whined sleepily, her eyes not even opening. Despite living in the city that never sleeps, Toni still enjoyed getting a full night's rest

"We have to go open presents," the redhead bounced on her knees like a small child.

"The presents will still be there in a few hours," Toni laid back down against her pillow. Not even Christmas morning could get her up this early.

With a sigh, Cheryl crawled over her and off the bed, kneeling on the floor so their faces were level. "Please, TT?" she pouted, batting her eyelashes before leaning in to leave soft little pecks around Toni's face.

"That's not fair," the brunette giggled, trying to push her away and hide her face, but Cheryl wasn't having any of it. 

"Sometimes life's like that, now let's go," she stood back up, tapping her foot on the floor before reaching for her wife. She hooked her hands under her armpits, groaning as Toni played a game she liked to call 'dead weight', making lifting her up harder than it should have been. "Come on, we can go back to bed afterwards. I've got cocoa waiting for you with extra marshmallows," she pouted down at her. 

"Ugh fine, but you have to let me sleep until noon at the earliest," Toni grumbled and got up, placing her feet down on the carpet and following the skipping redhead out to the living room. 

Their tree actually looked good this year now that Cheryl had allowed Toni to purchase an artificial one. The past few years of going and picking a pine tree to cut down was a nice tradition, but they always ended up with one that was way too tall for their apartment. Cheryl had always been used to larger trees, considering the houses she'd lived in previously. 

"Sit, I'll bring yours to you," the redhead smiled, sitting her down on the couch. 

It made Toni happy to see her wife so giddy. When they met, she was this brooding, melancholy girl with her walls firmly up. And now, Toni wasn't sure of the last time she'd gone a day without seeing Cheryl smile at the very least. 

Separating the gifts between the two of them, Cheryl placed all of Toni's in front of her slipper-covered feet along with her pink and black stocking. As usual, Cheryl insisted on Toni opening all hers first before she opened her own. There were the usual things that she had gotten for Toni. Clothes, gift cards, some new accessories and lingerie. And for herself from the brunette, she received the same, except Toni always managed to throw something in like a new sex toy to add to their collection, bringing a blush to Cheryl's cheeks. 

"Now that we've opened presents, can we go back to bed?" Toni folded up her new clothes neatly as she smiled. They both had good jobs and could definitely afford gifts for the other, but she still felt so spoiled by Cheryl. 

"Wait, there's...one more," the redhead held a finger up, crawling on her hands and knees to the tree, reaching all the way to the back for a small box wrapped in her favorite red paper, handing it over to Toni. She bit her lip in anticipation, suddenly feeling much more nervous than excited. 

"What's this?" the brunette's brows knit together as she ripped apart the wrapping paper.

"You have to open it to find out," she whispered.

Toni gave her a confused look as she opened the small box, Cheryl's heartbeat picking up speed with each passing second. Her breath caught in her throat when Toni peeled back the tissue paper that was folded so neatly inside the box, revealing the positive pregnancy test Cheryl had taken just a few days ago.

"What...?" Toni whispered, peering into the gift box like she couldn't believe her eyes, "Cher..."

"We're gonna be parents, Toni," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. It hadn't really felt real until those words left her mouth at that very moment. They'd been trying for what felt like forever, going multiple doctors visits and consultations, weighing their options and suffering through the heartbreak of several negative pregnancy tests. If she were being honest, Cheryl was getting ready to give up. Trying for so long was exhausting, and she was starting to think her body would never take to the in vitro. And as much as she loved the feeling of Toni's arms around her, she was sick of disappointing her, having to tell her about negative test after negative test before spending the night crying into her chest. But now it was finally happening, she had a bit of a hard time believing it was real.

Toni put the box delicately down on the couch cushion, her hands shaking as she knelt down on the floor in front of the redhead. "Really?" she asked breathlessly, cupping Cheryl's pale, damp cheeks as tears formed in her own eyes. 

"Yeah," she nodded, starting to laugh a little through her tears. 

"Oh my god," Toni did the same, laughing as tears streaked down her cheeks. She pulled Cheryl in for a kiss, mumbling how much she loved her against her lips. They'd hit so many milestones already and they were just about to start another.

**xxx**

"Babe, come on, we're gonna be late!" Toni called out as she fluffed up her hair a bit. She hated that the pink was fading. Maybe she could get Fangs to dye it again for her before she went back to North Carolina. But tonight, they had plans to meet up with their group of girlfriends at Pop's. They made special reservation requests with Pop and everything. "Cheryl!" she called again. But following the creek of the door of their en suite, her jaw went limp as she stared into the mirror. Her girlfriend was standing in the doorway, leaning against it so seductively. Her attire wasn't exactly appropriate for going out, so Toni assumed that she had other plans.

"I was thinking we could skip tonight," the redhead smirked from her spot in the doorway. She was wearing a sheer red baby doll nightie with a white fur trim along the hem and above the neckline, embellished with slim black belt just below her breasts. It was all topped off with a fluffy red Santa hat.

"We're the ones who asked Pop to save tables, babe," Toni's mouth was dry with need, despite her trying to be reasonable. 

"People are still going, TT. As long as the tables get used, who cares if we're there?" Cheryl pouted, sauntering over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Toni just smirked, her hands instinctively going to her hips over the thin fabric. "Don't you wanna see our friends?" she cooed as their faces got closer and closer.

"We have plans with them for the next two weeks. I just want to be with my girlfriend right now. Need I remind you that once winter break is over, we won't see each other again for another couple months?" Cheryl's bottom lip poked out before she started placing slow, gentle kisses against Toni's neck, trying to break her down, "Pretty please, TT?"

Toni was already close to giving in, but when Cheryl's delicate hands took her own, guiding them down to her ass, she knew that their friends were officially blown off for the night. "One of these days, I'm not gonna crack so easily," she mumbled, giving up on resisting and leaning up to kiss her. 

"Lucky me, that day's not today," Cheryl giggled, letting the brunette back her up and drop her down to the bed. Her hands cupped her girlfriend's face as she smiled against her lips, eventually helping ease her leather jacket off her shoulders.

**xxx**

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea," Cheryl mumbled, her voice trembling as they followed their small group of friends down the path to the frozen pond at Pickens Park.

"If they didn't think it was safe for people to skate on, they wouldn't rent out the skates, Red," Sweet Pea pat her back. But Cheryl just looked down at her feet, wondering if her own pristine white ice skates even fit anymore. She hadn't worn them in years, and had to dig them out of the attic. 

"Babe, we don't have to do this," Toni whispered, squeezing her hand tightly as they approached the frozen pond. She knew that around this time last winter, Cheryl had nearly drowned when she fell through the ice at Sweetwater River. While this was a much safer environment, she could understand her hesitation. 

Sitting down on a bench, Cheryl sat still, staring ahead at the pond while everyone around her put on their skates. It seemed safe enough. There were people already out on the ice. Families, teenagers, even some older couples. Sweet Pea was right, if it wasn't safe, they wouldn't let people out there. So why was she still so nervous?

"T-Toni..." she whispered, watching everyone else get up and make their way to the ice, "I don't think I can do this."

"Hey, I get it, baby, it's okay," the pink haired girl took her hand and held it in her lap, her fingertips cold due to her fingerless gloves, "We don't have to go out there."

"I don't want to keep you from having fun, TT."

"Cher, I'm not gonna let you sit up here by yourself," Toni shook her head, "I was never a big fan of ice skating anyways." She watched Cheryl's face as she remained silent. Her heart broke for the redhead, knowing she had been through so much that something as simple as ice skating with their friends was ruined for her. "I'm gonna go get us some hot cocoa, okay?" she kissed her cheek softly, offering a small smile when Cheryl gave her the slightest of nods in return, "I'll be right back."

Cheryl watched Toni go as she sat alone on the bench. She was such a burden, she knew she was. They came here to have a good time, and here she was ruining things with her apprehensions like she always did. She knew Toni understood her fear, and she was grateful for that, but it didn't make her feel any better about ruining the fun. It _did_ look like fun. She used to love coming to Pickens Park with Jason to ice skate. She looked forward to it every winter. Everyone was out on the pond laughing, having a good time. They all laughed as Betty skated backwards, trying to keep Jughead on his feet. Fangs and Sweet Pea mocking him before they both fell over themselves. Watching them fall to the ice made Cheryl flinch, wondering if it would crack and send them under. But they just laughed and got up again, continuing to circle the pond. 

"Ith really hot," Toni's lisping voice got her attention as she sat down beside her, sticking her burnt tongue out as she handed her one of the cups, "Careful."

Cheryl giggled, taking the cup from her with a quiet, "Thank you." She held it in her hands, letting it warm her fingers as she contemplated a bit more. She was at a war with herself. Part of her wondered what the harm would be in trying to go out there and give it a try, but the other part of her assumed the worst, scared that the minute she stepped out on the ice, it would crack.

"You okay?" Toni broke her from her thoughts again.

"Fine, TT," she sent her a fake smile, forgetting that after almost a year of knowing each other, Toni could see right through it. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Toni was skilled in reading people, no matter how good of an act they put on.

"You don't have to do that fake 'fine' thing with me, babe, you know that..."

The redhead stared at her on the bench, wondering what she should say. She wanted to be honest with Toni, but she didn't want to burden her with her inner tug of war. "I'm just...scared to go out there. I want to try it, but what if something happens?"

"Cher, if you wanna go out there, I'll go with you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise," Toni placed a hand comfortingly on her thigh. 

"You can't promise that, TT," she whispered.

"Well...I can promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're safe with me."

Cheryl reciprocated her reassuring smile. She'd always felt safe with Toni, even in situations when being a gang member wouldn't come handy. The shorter girl just exuded so much confidence and bravery, and the redhead knew she would feel safe even following her to hell and back.

"You'll hold my hand, right?"

"Of course. But I can't guarantee I won't take you down with me when I fall," Toni chuckled, placing her cocoa on the bench before Cheryl placed a chaste kiss of gratitude to her lips.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left :( next one will probably be posted within the next day or two.


	23. Cheryl, Toni, and their Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if this is something that anyone really wanted, but i figured some people might like cutesie little family moments. it's not my best work, but i'm hoping y'all enjoy it anyways. 
> 
> also just a bit of a warning for a quick mention of a homophobic slur in the second bit.

**xxx**

Cheryl escorted the girls through the front door, reminding them to wipe their feet as they took their jackets off. "Homework, then shower after dinner, okay?" Cheryl reminded Adeline, who just nodded as she walked away, not looking up from her iPod. That girl was eight going on sixteen lately.

"What about me?" Rosie looked up at her with her big brown eyes, her hair up in a neat bun from her ballet class. She wanted to take hip hop like her big sister, but had to wait another few years to join that class. 

"You go play until dinner time," the redhead leaned over to kiss her sweetly before the giggling four year old ran up to her room.   
With a tired sigh, Cheryl hung up her spring coat and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. It was Toni's night to cook dinner while she had brought the girls to their dance classes. She didn't smell anything. She heard a bit of a ruckus, but it didn't sound like the usual clanging of pots and pans. 

"Toni?" she approached the doorway to the kitchen, only to be blocked by her wife who had a suspicious smile on her face.

"Hey, baby," the brunette smiled nervously, her eyes darting back and forth as she completely blocked Cheryl from entering the kitchen. "How'd the girls do at dance?"

"They did fine...What's going on?" 

"Whatdya mean?"

"You're acting weird, what did you do?"

Toni was about to answer when a small bark came from behind her, making her eyes widen as she tried to fake a cough to cover it up. "Nothing, just kinda coming down with a cold or something." Even if her lie was convincing, the secret was out when a little dalmatian puppy zoomed past their feet from behind her and into the living room.

"TT, wh-"

"Dammit, I thought I locked the baby gate," Toni groaned, running after the puppy behind her while Cheryl stood, stunned, in place. 

"Antoinette Topaz, please tell me you didn't bring home a dog without telling me," the redhead turned around slowly, lingering in the living room entryway as Toni wrangled a pillow from the puppy's mouth. 

"I can explain," Toni pulled the couch pillow from the puppy, but he bowed down playfully in front of her, barking at her to give it back. 

"Oh my god!" the loud, shrill voice of their oldest daughter sounded from the top of the stairs followed by her footsteps bounding down, heading straight for the puppy on the floor, "He's so cute! Are we keeping him?" She cradled him in her arms and let him lick her face. They hadn't seen Addie smile like this in over a week since their hamster died. 

"A puppy!" Rosie's squeaky voice rang out before either of the women could answer. 

Cheryl watched the two girls cuddle and play with the little dalmatian, taking a few glances at Toni to let her know that she was upset, but she couldn't deny how happy the girls looked. They had taken the loss of their hamster surprisingly hard. Cheryl had never had a pet, there for had never lost one. She empathized with her daughters, though she couldn't really feel sad over the rodent.

"Well, I dunno, guys. I don't think Mommy wants a dog," Toni sighed dramatically, watching the kids from the opposite side of the living room from Cheryl. 

"Mommy, please can we keep him, we'll take care of him! Promise!" Addie clutched the puppy closer to her chest possessively, looking at her mother with pleading eyes that had a history of getting her what she wanted.

"Mommy," Rosie took the puppy from her sister, walking up to Cheryl with it, "Look at his face." She had a serious look on her own face as she tried to convince her. 

With a sigh, Cheryl knelt down to her level, letting her hold the puppy out to her and giggling a bit when he licked gently at her nose. "If I say yes to this," she started, "I expect you both to keep your rooms clean, take him for walks, feed him. Don't leave all the responsibility on me and Mama, like what happened with Bear." She was gentle in bringing up the hamster, knowing how hurt the girls still were. "A dog isn't a toy, it's a serious responsibility that we're all gonna share, understand?"

The girls (and Toni) nodded eagerly before Cheryl scratched behind the dalmatian's ears. He _was_ really cute. 

"Can we name him Cash? Like Johnny Cash?" Addie smiled, crawling over to where her sister and mother were sitting. Toni was glad they had raised the girls on good music. 

"Well, you got to name Bear, so maybe it's Rosie's turn to pick a name," the older redhead suggested, thankful that her oldest daughter was such a devoted older sister. They tried to make everything fair for the girls like that, and thankfully Adeline was very understanding. 

"What are you gonna name him, Rose?" the eight year old smiled.

"Pickles," Rosie giggled.

"Why Pickles?" Toni came over with a chuckle, kneeling down with the rest of her family.

"Cause I love pickles," Rosie just giggled some more. She seemed aware of the fact that it was a silly name, but she was still serious about it. 

"Looks like Pickles Topaz is our newest family member, then," Cheryl smiled as their daughters cheered, dancing around the room with their new brother.

"Go give Pickles a tour of the house and then go back to doing your homework," Toni instructed, smiling as the girls ran off, giddy over the puppy. She was a little afraid to look over at her wife, scared to see her signature icy stare. Just because she said yes doesn't mean that Toni got off easy for bringing a puppy home. 

"He's not sleeping in our bed," was all Cheryl said, knowing already that that was Toni's plan for tonight, "He's not even allowed in our bedroom."

"Oh come on, you know you're gonna be singing a different tune once you find out how much of a cuddle bug he is."

"I still can't believe you actually brought a dog home," she shook her head, still unable to keep from smiling.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my little vision is all coming together," the brunette smirked.

"What vision?"

"In college, when we were talking about what we saw for ourselves in the future," Toni reminded her of the FaceTime call that was the first of many discussions of their future and what they wanted, "I told you I saw us in a cheesy subdivision, living in a house with a porch swing and a fenced in back yard so the dog could run around."

"And I told you we weren't getting a dog," Cheryl cocked an eyebrow at her, her arms folded over her chest.

"Cher, I'm willing to bet you're gonna be thanking me a couple months from now."

"Don't count on it, Topaz."

Cheryl ended up proving Toni right not a few months down the line, but a few _days_. Only problem Toni had with Pickles was that Cheryl was too busy cuddling him in their bed to even pay attention to her.

**xxx**

"What is going on?" Toni looked around incredulously as she entered the principal's office. Cheryl was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the large wooden desk, looking back at her with a look of concern and a shrug as their eleven year old daughter sat slumped beside her, arms folded across her chest as her red hair fell in her face.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Topaz," the petite woman behind the desk stood up to shake her hand before they both sat down, "We had an issue on the playground this afternoon at recess. I have several witnesses who say they saw Adeline strike one of her classmates before tackling him to the ground."

"What?!" Toni's eyes widened before turning back to the little girl, "Addie, why would you do that?" 

The smaller redhead remained silent, slumped in her seat.

"Principal Horton, may I ask what prompted this incident? I can assure you that this isn't something that would have happened had she not been provoked," Cheryl kept her calm and crossed one leg over the other. 

"Well, we've been trying to get to the bottom of that for about an hour now, but she refuses to speak on the matter," the woman sighed, "All we know is that the boy she attacked has a black eye and a busted lip."

"Have you spoken to him about what happened?" Toni asked.

"All he says is that Adeline punched him for no reason."

"There was a reason," the younger redhead snapped from her chair, finally picking her head up as everyone else in the room turned their attention to her.

"What was the reason, sweetie? The sooner you tell us, the sooner we can sort this whole mess out," Cheryl reached for Adeline's hand, managing to untangle her arms from in front of her. 

"I don't wanna say," she whispered, shaking her head as a tear fell down her cheek. That was the ultimate tip that this was much more serious than they originally thought. Adeline wasn't a crier. She was a tough cookie just like Toni, and only cried if something really, really affected her. 

"Addie..." Cheryl said so softly, pulling the eleven year old into her lap, which only made her cry more, hiding her face in her neck as her moms rubbed her back. The principal looked on sympathetically. She knew Addie was a good kid and a wonderful student. She had presented her with multiple awards in her five years at this elementary school and this was the first instance that she'd ever had her in her office for something negative. 

Toni was curious about what was said that had caused their daughter so much pain. They hadn't seen Adeline like this since her hamster died three years ago. It had to have been something serious, especially if she was refusing to speak about it. "Why don't you wanna say, baby?" Toni rubbed her back over her t-shirt.

"C-cause it'll hurt your f-feelings," the little girl sniffled, shaking her head against Cheryl's neck.

"Don't worry about us, baby. _Your_ feelings are hurt, and we just want to know why," the older redhead cuddled her closer.

It took a few minutes of silence in the room before Addie picked her head up, sniffling as Cheryl wiped her eyes. "H-he called m-me and Rosie..." she trailed off, starting to cry a bit harder again at the memory, "H-he called us d-dyke spawn." She could feel her mother's arms tense around her and sensed the mood in the room shift dramatically, "A-and he said that we were freaks." Cheryl looked over at Toni in shock, unsure of what to say. "P-please don't be upset," the pre-teen cried.

"No, no, we're not upset. Not at you," Toni shook her head and rubbed her back some more, "We're upset that he said that to you."

"Now that we know what this boy said, I assume that he will be punished?" Cheryl let Toni take their daughter into her lap as she spoke with the principal, the mama bear in her slowly rearing its head.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Topaz, we have zero tolerance for that kind of bullying here," the woman behind the desk nodded, writing some things down, "But unfortunately, we also have a no violence polity, and Adeline will have to be punished as well."

"She was provoked, though," the redhead knit her eyebrows together, "She was defending herself and her sister."

"I'm fully aware, Mrs. Topaz. But regardless of what was said, she still got violent with him, and I cannot excuse that. Especially when she's a fifth grader, who's supposed to be setting an example for the younger children."

"May I ask what this punishment will be?" 

"Well, typically the punishment for violence, especially violence that left another child injured, is a few days of suspension. But considering the circumstances, and the fact that Adeline has a history of being a very well-behaved and devoted student, I'm willing to give a lighter punishment of a week of lunch detention."

"And what about the other kid?" Toni asked.

"I can't discuss his punishment with you, because I haven't spoken with his parents. I have a meeting with them later on this afternoon. But what I can tell you is that we want these two to work things out. They don't have to be best friends, but we will require them to talk out what happened. It's important that he knows that those kinds of remarks aren't acceptable. Same goes for Adeline with fighting. It's a talk we would like the parents to be present for."

Cheryl pressed her lips into a tight line. She hadn't felt so helpless in a while. She couldn't exactly fight the school system, and she had to admit, the principal was kind for giving Addie a lighter punishment. Even though, she didn't think she deserved a punishment at all. "Well, we look forward to hearing from you about when this meeting will take place," she sighed, standing up and slinging her purse over her shoulder, "We'll be checking both our daughters out of school for the rest of the day, thank you, Principal Horton." 

And with that, her long red hair breezed behind her as she left the office, leaving Toni sitting with Adeline in her lap across from the older woman, a stunned look on both their faces.

"What she _means_ to say is that we appreciate you being so understanding, Principal Horton," she smiled a little as she stood up, setting Addie on her feet. She was almost as tall as she was now, so carrying her was getting a little more difficult. "We'll talk about this as a family and we'll be there for the kids' meeting."

"I appreciate that Mrs. Topaz. I know this is difficult, especially with it being a first offence and so out of character for Adeline. But we'll get everything sorted. This is a safe space for your daughters and I assure you that I'm taking this very seriously."

"Thank you," Toni slung Addie's backpack over her shoulder and shook the woman's hand, before leading her daughter out of the office, already finding Cheryl at the attendance desk, signing Rosie out while the woman behind the desk called down to her second grade classroom. 

Hours later, the girls were in bed for the night while Cheryl and Toni sat, having a glass of wine on the couch, the redhead's legs draped over her wife's lap and her head tucked against her shoulder as always. 

"I can't believe he said that to her," Cheryl whispered, eyes glazed over in the dim lighting. She'd been in shock since the words left her daughter's mouth earlier this afternoon. 

"Kids are fucking crazy these days. Like, where are they learning this stuff?" Toni rolled her eyes and sipped at her wine. Cheryl stayed silent, lost in thought and Toni knew what was going through her head. Cheryl had been worried about the girls having to deal with bullying over their family situation since before Adeline even started kindergarten. "Babe, I know it sucks, but it was bound to happen at some point. I mean, she's in fifth grade. Kids are turning into little assholes at that age."

"But she's in elementary school, Toni. Imagine how much worse it will get when she goes into junior high and high school," she picked her head up to look at her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"We'll teach her how to deal with it. Even though I think it's pretty badass that her first instinct was the beat the crap out of that little punk."

"Don't tell her that, she'll end up doing it more often," Cheryl chuckled and wiped her eyes gently, "I know she puts up a hard front, but she's so sensitive and caring. Like, she didn't want to tell us what he said because she didn't want it to hurt _our_ feelings. She's such a good kid, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Hey, we can't protect her from everything. We sent her to public school so she could get properly socialized. These are all little life lessons that she has to learn. She's smart like her mommies. Rosie will go through the same stuff at some point during school. It's just something we have to learn to deal with. Cause let's face it, there's always gonna be bullies and mean kids out there. Instead of hiding our kids from them, we teach them how to deal with it the right way."

Cheryl just sighed, leaning her head back down on Toni's shoulder after nodding. She was right. She was always right, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

**xxx**

Cheryl never thought she would be jealous of _Betty and Jughead_ of all people. If only her high school self could see her now, staring longingly at her phone as she looked at the pictures that Betty had posted on her Instagram of their second child, just a couple hours old. He had a full head of fluffy black hair like Jughead's, soon to be topped with a hideous grey beanie, she had no doubt. It wasn't fair. They could have a child anytime they wanted. They didn't have to pay thousands of dollars just for the possibility of conceiving a child of their very own. They now had two children that were perfect mixes of the both of them.

Across the Thistlehouse living room, Toni was playing on the floor with Adeline, blowing raspberries on her tummy and making her shriek with laughter. Cheryl loved them more than she ever thought possible. Toni had given her the world and vice versa. They wanted for nothing and she felt like the luckiest woman alive. She wasn't ungrateful for anything she had, so why did she feel so terrible about wanting a second baby? She felt selfish. 

They both worked good jobs, but Toni was the only one who had a commute, whereas Cheryl worked from home. She felt bad enough about Toni working overtime or working short term odd jobs when they needed extra money. Not to mention Nana Rose's health was still deteriorating slowly. And sometimes it was difficult enough to take care of both her and Addie. But she still wanted a second baby so badly. 

_"Selfish,"_ her inner voice taunted her. 

"Give Mommy a kiss before we go take a nap," Toni caught her breath after laughing so much, bringing the toddler over to Cheryl. The weight of the little girl in her lap broke her from her thoughts. "You okay?" the brunette asked gently as the redhead cuddled her mini me. 

"Just thinking," Cheryl gave her a little smile, kissing Addie quickly before picking her up, letting Toni follow her upstairs to the nursery where she laid the little girl down in her crib. Thankfully Toni had tired her out and she had fallen asleep quickly before the two women migrated to their own bedroom. 

"Tell me what's wrong," Toni sighed, flopping down on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking," Cheryl shrugged, nervously toying with her engagement ring and wedding band. 

"About what?"

Cheryl stared at her, wondering what to say. How was she supposed to bring this up? It was Toni, her _person_ , she should be able to just spit it out without a problem. But this wasn't exactly light conversation, this was the suggestion of bringing a person into the world. A huge commitment. 

"Babe, c'mere," the brunette beckoned her over, smirking as she followed her instruction. Cheryl crawled up onto the bed and let Toni spoon her from behind, her tense muscles immediately relaxing as her wife rubbed the bare skin of her side under her blouse. "What's on your mind, baby?" she kissed the back of her neck gently, her fingers still so gentle on her skin.

"I've just been...thinking about possibly...having another baby," Cheryl swallowed thickly, bracing herself for a firm 'no' from Toni, but instead she was surprised to hear light chuckles from behind her.

"That's what's had you in a weird mood today?" Toni smiled at her when she turned around. 

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because it's...so selfish of me. We're already happy with Addie, and we've got our hands full with her and Nana Rose, and you having to go into the city every day for work."

"Cher, there's no harm in wanting another baby. I want another one too, but you know it takes planning and money. It's not like you're demanding another one right now, right?" Cheryl nodded. "But we can start looking into it if you're serious. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I mean, I've never wanted to have just one child. I know JayJay and I were twins, but the bond we had as siblings in general was something I want Addie to have with someone. I want her to have a person around her age who will always be there for her." Toni nodded. She was an only child, and she never knew of such a bond. Sweet Pea was the closest thing she had to a brother, but she couldn't imagine being any closer with him. "But I really only started thinking about it today after seeing Betty's new baby."

"So wait, let me get this straight, you're jealous of _Betty Cooper_?" Toni quirked an eyebrow at her in surprise. But was even more surprising was that Cheryl didn't even deny it.

"It's not fair that she and Jughead can just decide to get pregnant whenever they want to. If they want a baby, they can just make it happen. No hormone injections, no emptying their savings just to try..."

"Well hey, think of it this way. With us, any kid we have, whether we do IVF again or adopt, they're _wanted_. Not saying that Jug and Betty didn't want or plan for their kids, but all the effort we have to go through to have a kid...shit, _any_ kid we have is gonna feel important and loved like crazy. I know that I was an accident. Your mother had the audacity to tell you that Jason was the planned one, and you were the surprise. No kid of ours is gonna have to feel like they weren't wanted more than anything."

Cheryl smiled a little at Toni's words, cuddling closer and resting her forehead against hers. 

"But I think if you just started really thinking about it today, we should give it some time. In a few weeks, if you still feel the same way, we'll go see your doctor and see about trying again. Okay?" Toni leaned up to kiss her forehead.

"Okay," the redhead nodded, "You're the best, you know that? And I love you."

"I've been told, but it's always nice to hear it again," Toni smirked, bringing her gentle kisses down to her wife's lips, "Love you too, babe."

**xxx**

"Addie, don't run ahead!" Toni called their daughter back before she got too far ahead of them. She had to give props to single parents because she and Cheryl were having a hard enough time keeping their two girls and six month old puppy in check with the two of them. The girls were excited because it was Halloween night, and Pickles was just excited to be outside as always, tugging a little too hard on his leash.

"Good thing you seem to be the only ones covered in dalmatian spots," Cheryl snorted, flicking hair from her eyes. It was the girls' idea to dress up like their new puppy, Addie, Rosie, and Toni all dressed in fluffy white onesies with dalmatian spots, complete with a bit of black face paint to add a few spots to their faces. Meanwhile, Cheryl was dressed in a black dress with a faux fur coat and red high heels, going for a more modern Cruella De Vil look. Though, she didn't see the need to buy a cheesy half black, half white wig, she did make sure to do the most with her makeup and even add on some ridiculously long press on nails (which she _assured_ Toni would be removed that night after the girls went to bed).

Rosie walked between them, holding both their hands while Cheryl held her candy bucket and Toni held tight to Pickles' leash. They approached the next house and let their younger daughter run up to meet her sister at the door, joining a few other kids to get candy before they both ran back giggling. Toni had been taking a few pictures to add to one of their extensive photo albums while Cheryl was documenting everything on her Instagram story, since this was Rosie's first year actually participating in trick or treating. 

"Get some good stuff?" Toni chuckled, looking into their plastic pumpkin buckets. Thankfully they'd already been briefed on the amount of candy they were allowed to have once they got home. 

"They had gummy bears!" Addie giggled. She was so excited that she'd already filled up a quarter of her bucket and they'd only had been to a few houses. 

"Ooh, you're gonna have to make sure Mama doesn't steal those from you," Cheryl smiled, looking over at Toni with a laugh.

"I'll share," the nine year old shrugged with a smile, looking into her sister's bucket.

"Just don't share any candy with Pickles, last thing he needs is sugar," Toni chuckled before the little family kept on down the sidewalk. 

They went on for another half hour or so before Rosie started to get tired. They should have expected it, considering it was past her bedtime and they had been walking around for a while. Cheryl had her propped up on her hip, letting her lay her head down on her shoulder as they kept going for Addie. The younger redhead was determined to fill up her bucket with candy. The youngest Topaz didn't care so much about how much candy she got. She was just happy to get dressed up.

"Addie, this is the last house and then we're gonna start heading back," Toni told her as she started for the next house. Her feet were hurting and she was in sneakers. She didn't know how Cheryl was surviving in her five inch heels, especially while carrying their kindergartener. Even Pickles was getting tired.

"But, Mama-"

"No buts, we stayed out longer than last year and you've got enough candy to last you til Christmas."

Adeline just sighed, mumbling 'okay' before going up the walkway to the next house.

"Hey, you hit the jackpot, kiddo," Cheryl smiled when she came back from Patterson's door, hiking Rosie up higher on her hip, "You're gonna be the most popular kid at the candy exchange at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think we hit pretty much the whole neighborhood," Toni nodded, "Plus, who else's parents let them stay up an hour past their bedtime on a school night?"

Addie just blushed and tried to suppress a yawn, though she failed miserably. "Come on, babe, let's go home and get to bed," Toni smiled, letting Cheryl take the leash before she got Addie up for a piggy back ride, the four of them heading home. 

"Think you'll ever go trick or treating in comfortable shoes?" Toni looked over at her wife after about ten minutes of walking back to their own house. Addie had fallen asleep against her shoulder while Rosie slept on Cheryl's. 

"These are much more comfortable than the go-go boots from last year," the redhead chuckled, remembering when they dressed up as the gang from Mystery Inc last Halloween. Thankfully Addie had wanted to be Shaggy because green was her favorite color, so Cheryl, naturally, dressed up as Daphne.

"I find that hard to believe. But then again, you _did_ walk around high school in shoes just like those just about every day," the shorter woman rolled her eyes with a smile as they walked through the front door. They had to wake the girls up briefly to get their faces washed and their teeth brushed, but they let them stay in their dalmatian onesies and tucked them both into their beds.

"What kind of candy you gonna want?" Toni whispered with a smirk, ready to head downstairs to snag some of the girls' candy and lock up the house.

"Twizzlers. And bring me all the jawbreakers from Rosie's bucket," the redhead chuckled, already shedding her fluffy jacket to reveal more of the slinky black dress underneath. 

"What are the chances those press-ons are gonna be gone by the time I get back up here?" 

"Already on it," Cheryl called quietly back to her as she sauntered towards the bedroom, picking the long, red nails off her fingers.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oneeee more chapter, my dudes.


	24. Random Moments with Cheryl and Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter isn't really like the others. it doesn't follow any set theme, it's just kind of a bunch of things i wrote that either didn't fit in anywhere else, or they were written after the chapters they would have fit into were already posted. and i was determined to get this fic over 100,000 words, so i write out someone's suggestion last minute. enjoy!

**xxx**

Toni stretched awake, her arms reaching up over her head towards the canopy of the bed she knew so well. She always slept amazingly well in her and Cheryl's old Thistlehouse bed. Somehow she found it even more comfortable than their expensive memory foam mattress back in New York. Maybe it was all the memories that came with it that made it that much more comfortable. The bed was just _one_ of the reasons she always looked forward to coming to Riverdale every summer. A few months after Nana Rose died and Rosie was born, they moved back to New York, turning Thistlehouse into their summer home.

After one more good stretch, Toni glanced beside her at her peacefully sleeping wife. She remembered the days when Cheryl always looked so upset in her sleep. Beautiful, but distressed as nightmares plagued her almost every night. She still got nightmares every now and then just like everyone, but they weren't nearly as frequent. She had made her peace with a lot of things over the past few years, and they no longer haunted her at night. There were some nights when Cheryl actually slept with a smile on her face, something the redhead never thought possible. And Toni was just glad that she had been around to witness the dramatic change in her.

"How long are you planning on watching me sleep?" Cheryl mumbled with a sleepy smirk and her eyes still closed. 

"Depends, how long are you planning on _pretending_ to be asleep?" she quipped, leaning over to kiss her.

"I was waiting to see if you would try to wake me up," the redhead pouted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Toni's neck, "You know...in that one way I like..."

"What's the fun in that if you were pretending to be asleep?" she smirked, moving her kisses to her neck.

"Are you saying it's only fun if I'm unconscious?" 

"No, but it's fun to surprise you. It's nice to know that your first thought waking up is _'damn, my wife is great at eating pussy'_ ," Toni winked, laughing when Cheryl smacked her bare shoulder playfully. They may have been married for twelve years, and together for nearly twenty, but she still had the ability to make Cheryl blush like a school girl.

"So crude," she shook her head, her eyes darkening as Toni started working her lips down her body, both of them still naked from yesterday. Thankfully, Veronica and Sweet Pea were kind enough to watch the girls for the night so they could have some alone time. 

"You love it, though," Toni mumbled against her skin, working her way down under the duvet.

Cheryl didn't know how but even after being together for so long, Toni's lips still felt like fire on her skin in the best possible way. Her body lit up like a cracked glow stick with each rough or gentle kiss against her chest and stomach, her mind clouding more and more the farther down she got. "TT..." she whispered breathlessly, her back arching up when Toni spread kisses across her hips.

The brunette was tucked between her pale thighs, toned arms wrapped around them possessively as she teased her tongue along her slit. Cheryl panted heavily, already feeling her long hair start to stick to the back of her neck. She tried her hardest to stay quiet, though there was no need to. They had the large house to themselves. But being a mother had taught her to keep her voice down. Especially ever since Addie turned three and started her habit of getting out of her bed. 

"Toni, I-" she gasped, her back arching again. Apparently she was still incredibly sensitive from last night, and Toni's vibrating hums against her clit were hitting her every nerve. Her breathing picked up even more as she inched closer and closer to release. Stars started to form from behind her eyelids as she found herself just at the very edge-

"Addie, no wait!" Veronica's voice sounded from behind the heavy wooden door just before the redheaded six year old burst into the room, making Cheryl's thighs clamp shut around Toni's head before she sat up and pulled the duvet up to cover her chest.

"We're back, Mommy!" Addie chimed, "Where's Mama?"

"Um, I don't know, baby, I just woke up. Why don't you go check the play room and I'll be right down to help you look," the older redhead tried to fix up her hair, though she sent a death glare to Veronica when she came into the room just seconds behind the six year old.

"Okay," she shrugged, skipping out of the room, letting her aunt Ronnie shut the door behind her.

"A text would have been nice at the very least, Veronica," Cheryl brushed hair from her face, glancing at Toni who crawled out from under the duvet beside her, muttering about how she almost got crushed to death by her wife's thighs of steel.

"I did send a text. I sent multiple texts, actually, to avoid this kind of situation," Veronica chuckled, folding her arms across her chest. 

The two women checked their phones, finding the exact same string of texts from their friend on their lock screens.

**[Ronnie]:** On our way back.  
**[Ronnie]:** Please have clothes on.  
**[Ronnie]:** I don't want to have to have the birds and the bees talk with your daughter she's only six.  
**[Ronnie]:** We just pulled into the driveway.

"Apparently our phones were on vibrate," Cheryl pressed her lips into a straight line.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try to warn you," the raven haired woman rolled her eyes, "Why am I always the one who has the pleasure of walking in on the two of you?"

"You're just lucky, I guess," Toni smirked.

"Yeah, lucky me," Veronica chuckled before leaving the room, giving them privacy to get up and dressed.

**xxx**

"You look so cute," Toni scrunched her nose up as she kissed the tip of Cheryl's nose in front of the fake wire-rimmed glasses she was wearing. Cheryl was never really one to dress down for Halloween, but being Kelly and Yorkie from San Junipero was Toni's idea. Something she felt obligated to go along with since Toni hadn't complained _too_ much about being a Spice Girl the previous Halloween. But the redhead refused to wear that god awful striped sweater and khaki shorts, instead sporting a pink graphic tee and high-waist acid wash jeans, similar to the character's outfit at the end of the Black Mirror episode. Though her long hair was pulled up halfway to maintain a somewhat more innocent look.

"I could say the same for you," Cheryl smirked, tugging gently on the lapels of Toni's sequined purple blazer. Her hair wasn't as curly as her character's, but she had it teased up in a stereotypically 80's fashion. She was sporting more jewelry than she'd ever worn, and under the purple blazer she wore black leather leggings with a lacy black corset, complete with strappy gold high heels.

"I'm not cute, I am _bodacious_ ," Toni giggled, grabbing her small black handbag. 

Their entire crew was headed to a party in Centerville. Apparently one of their night clubs was hosting a big Halloween party this year and all their friends had decided to go. Not that Toni or Cheryl minded. It was nice to escape the familiarity of Riverdale every once in a while. 

Cheryl drove into Centerville, parking her convertible in a spot down the street from the club. Their friends should already been there waiting or just getting there themselves. Just from the looks of it, the club was no different than their own Innuendo back in Riverdale. Though, this wasn't a gay bar. With a confident smile, Cheryl took Toni's hand as they walked down the sidewalk, meeting up with their group in the line in front of the club.

"Oh my god, San Junipero?" Kevin gasped when he saw them, his fake mustache almost falling off. 

"Good guess, Magnum P.I.," Toni chuckled, keeping Cheryl close in the crowd. Not that she had to, considering Cheryl was already rather clingy this evening. 

"When are they gonna let us in, I'm freezing," Veronica huffed. Suddenly regretting dressing up as a Playboy bunny. 

"It's October, you seriously didn't bring a jacket?" Betty quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I was expecting to be dancing in the middle of a crowded club, not waiting around outside in six inch heels," Veronica bit, crossing her arms over her purple satin corset. 

"It looks like they're letting people in now," Josie commented, peeking up over the crowd as the line started to move. 

Cheryl held tightly to Toni's hand as they inched their way forward with their friends, flashing their fake IDs to the bouncer before going inside, her ears already ringing with the loud music. Some of their friends headed for the edges of the room, claiming a large round booth for everyone, some headed straight for the bar, and some went straight for the dance floor. But she was slightly too nervous to even move. She'd never been to a nightclub with Toni that wasn't Innuendo. But here in Centerville, she wasn't sure what to expect. Fangs and Kevin seemed to be fine, considering Fangs was already grinding up on Kevin in the middle of the dance floor to the beat of Rihanna's "Disturbia". 

"You mind if I go get a drink?" Toni asked over the music, still holding tightly to her hand. She knew Cheryl wasn't drinking, since she drove here. But Toni had no plans on going overboard with drinks tonight. 

"Not at all, TT," the redhead smiled, kissing her cheek gently, mumbling in her ear about how she would be over at the group's table.

Twenty minutes later, however, Toni's plan on not going overboard hadn't exactly played out, considering she was nearly sloppy drunk, just one more shot away from falling over her own feet. Cheryl thought it was cute at first, but now she was getting a little...embarrassing. 

"Toni, no," she pulled her girlfriend back to sit down. This was the second time she had to stop her from getting up on the table.

"I just wanna danceee," the tiny serpent whined, slumping down in her seat.

"Well why don't we go dance on the dance floor instead of up on the tables?" she chuckled.

"That's no fun, but fine." Toni got up, a little wobbly and dragged Cheryl by the hand to the dance floor, taking her right to the middle. She groped at her and pulled her closer, not that the redhead minded, but if Toni got any more handsy, they might get kicked out for public indecency. "Fuck, it's so hot in here," Toni panted, already shedding her purple blazer, but she did it in a way that made Cheryl sure that she was just trying to put on a show. And she would have loved it, had they not been in the middle of a crowded club. 

"Maybe we should get you some water," the redhead chuckled as Toni pulled her closer, her tan, slim fingers gripping tightly through her acid wash jeans. 

"Fuck water," Toni rolled her eyes, moving one of her hands from Cheryl's ass to circle her arm around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. The music was bumping so loudly that she almost didn't hear the hooting and hollering from random the Centerville locals around them. And they only got louder when Toni started to untuck the pale pink graphic t-shirt from Cheryl's jeans, starting to lift it up.

"Whoa, whoa," she pulled back, taking Toni's hands in her own to stop her from trying to undress her again. 

"Come on, babygirl," Toni slurred seductively, leaning up for another kiss, "Don't you want me?"

"Maybe I do...But why don't we go get you another drink first?" Cheryl smirked, leading Toni off the dance floor to the bar. She leaned over and slid the bartender some money in exchange for a line of shot glasses filled with water. It was an odd request, but he was discrete in making it happen.

"What'd you order?" Toni yelled over the music, slightly falling off the stool beside her. 

"Vodka shots. Sweets told me you couldn't take down five of them in less than a minute.

"Bullshit, he's fuckin' wrong!"

"Prove it. If you can do it, I'll drive us home and give you a special surprise..."

"Game fucking on, then," Toni turned in the stool, staring at the line of shot glasses filled with clear liquid. She took down one after the other in a solid thirty five seconds, not even noticing that it was all water. After slamming down the last one, she wiped her lips and stood up rather sloppily, reaching for her girlfriend's hands. "I win, now I get my surprise."

"Damn, TT, that was _so_ impressive," she couldn't help but giggle as she put on her act of amazement while Toni did a little victory dance.

"I'm talented in a lotta ways," she slurred, trying a little too hard to be sexy.

"Yeah? Why don't I drive us home and you can show me," the redhead pursed her lips together, trying to hold in her laughter. 

"Lead the way, Bombshell. And leave the glasses on, they're really doin' it for me," Toni slurred, already starting to stumble forward. Cheryl just laughed and shook her head headed straight for the exit. It was gonna be a long drive home.

**xxx**

Cheryl wanted so badly to ignore the alarm going off on her phone. She wanted to toss it out the tiny dorm window and stay curled up with her girlfriend forever, never to be separated. But two hours from now, they would be apart for at least a few months. And she wasn't ready. She had so much time to mentally prepare and she still wasn't ready for this.

"Wake up, babe," Toni kissed her forehead, her arms still wrapped snuggly around her body. Veronica was stirring in the bed across the small room, getting up with the sound of Cheryl's shrill alarm. "Cher, come on," Toni shook her girlfriend slightly. She knew she was awake, and she knew she was stalling the inevitable. 

"No," Cheryl shook her head, burying herself deeper into Toni's warm embrace.

"Babe, I can't afford to miss my flight," Toni chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle her nose against her temple, red hair tickling her nostrils. 

"Then don't go."

"I don't think that's an option, baby. As much as I want it to be," she sighed, whispering as Veronica got up to get dressed. Thankfully the dark haired girl was kind enough to give them a few hours of privacy last night. But the two girls hadn't let go of each other since. 

Cheryl sniffled as she reluctantly got up, dressing in just Toni's favorite hoodie and black leggings. She was too miserable to even bother looking nice, though her girlfriend thought she looked radiant either way.

It had been a short two weeks. Too short. They had driven from Riverdale down to UNC to get Toni moved into her dorm before driving back to Riverdale to pack up Cheryl's things and move her into her NYU dorm. Time passed so quickly for both the girls. They had known that they would be parting ways for months now, but it hadn't truly hit them until just recently. All they had known for the past two years was each other. And now that was all changing. 

"You two ready?" Veronica poked her head into the dorm after about a half hour. Toni had packed up everything she had brought with her, getting it all into her small suitcase and a backpack to carry onto the plane with her. 

"Is the car here?" Cheryl turned to her, her bare face flushed as she kept tears at bay. 

"Should be here any minute. I'll meet you guys downstairs," the Latina gave her a slight smile before closing the door again. 

Cheryl bit her lip, turning back to her girlfriend. Toni just gave her the same small, sympathetic smile, resting a hand on her flushed cheek. 

"We should head down," the pink haired girl sighed, grabbing her suitcase.

"I can't do this, TT," the redhead whispered, shaking her head as more tears sprung to her eyes. 

"Baby, we have to do this," Toni stroked her cheek gently. She was about to speak again when both their phones dinged with the same text. 

**[Ronnie]:** Car's here.

"Come on," Toni sighed, leading Cheryl out of the dorm by the hand. 

Cheryl was quiet the whole ride, just laying against Toni's chest in the backseat of the town car that Veronica had called for. She wanted to tell the car to turn around, go anywhere but the airport. With every passing minute, she felt her chest get heavier. She hoped, _prayed_ that there would be traffic. Enough of it to at least make the time pass more slowly. But even with steady New York traffic, the ride to JFK felt entirely too short. And they had arrived before Cheryl even had the chance to speak a word.

It took everything she had to exit the car. She wanted to stay in the back seat and pout. Give everyone around her the cold shoulder for ripping her love away from her like this. But she couldn't bear the idea of letting Toni leave without a goodbye. But what was she going to say? She stayed quiet and attached to her girlfriend as she got checked in for her flight, following her around like a lost puppy. Even whimpering at times as she tried to keep her sniffles under control. 

"Cher...look at me," Toni stopped by a wall in front of the security checkpoint, pulling Cheryl to stand in front of her, "Look at me, baby, please." Cheryl kept looking down at her feet, her tears starting to drip down to the tiled floor as she shook her head. "Why won't you look at me?" Toni's heart was breaking as she tried to keep her own tears from falling.

"Because if I look at you, then this is will all become real," Cheryl whispered, shaking her head again as she continued to glance down at her feet. 

"It's already real, baby. I know it sucks, but this is gonna be good for us, I know it is," the serpent hooked a finger under her girlfriend's pale chin, tilting her head up until their eyes finally locked, "I'm so in love with you, Cher. Nothing's gonna change that, ever. And this isn't goodbye, okay? It's just...'see you later'."

"Please don't go, Toni," she whispered, bigger, heavier tears falling from her eyes as she pleaded with her. This wasn't fair. She hated this. She hated herself. When Toni's acceptance letter to UNC came in the mail, she was the one who told her that everything would be fine. A full ride was a big deal. And as much as she didn't want her to leave, she was still so proud of Toni for achieving something like that. But they'd spent the last two years growing closer than Cheryl ever thought possible. How was she supposed to be apart from her for such a long time? 

"I have to go, baby girl," Toni pulled her into a tight hug, holding her tightly as she sobbed against her neck, "We're gonna get through this, you and me. I promise. We're gonna come out of this stronger just like we do with everything." Cheryl clutched at Toni's t-shirt with a vise grip, her body trembling against her. "I've gotta go. I love you, okay? So much, sometimes I can't even believe it," Toni pulled back, kissing her tear stained cheeks.

"I love you too," the redhead whispered, still trembling, her hands dropping limply to her sides as Toni pulled back enough to walk away, headed for the security entrance, wheeling her small suitcase behind her. "TT..." she whispered, body and voice shaking as she watched her go. "Toni, _wait_!" she called, running forward on her wobbly legs, catching up with the pink haired girl just as she turned around and crashing her lips against hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and allowed herself to be pulled closer by her hips. She could taste Toni's salty tears mixed with her own on her lips, whimpering as she pulled her impossibly closer. She wanted to soak her in, get as much of her as she could. She would have to make this moment last until the next time she saw her. 

"I love you so much, TT," she whimpered breathlessly into the desperate kisses, not caring if anyone was looking at them. 

"I love you too, Cher. I'll call you as soon as I land, okay? I'll spend all night on the phone with you if you want," Toni smiled a bit, pulling back to chuckle a bit through her tears as she wiped her cheeks.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," Toni linked their pinkies together in a childish pact that they both took so seriously, leaning in for one last kiss, savoring the taste of Cheryl's cherry lip balm, "See you later, baby."

Cheryl nodded, feeling cold when their hands parted again. She watched Toni go once again, this time letting her get past the first checkpoint. Staying in place, she watched the retreating pink hair until she couldn't see her anymore, tears starting to fall freely again as she hugged herself tightly. She relished the scent of her girlfriend in the stitches of the hoodie, pulling the hood up before slowly making her way out of the airport and back to the car where Veronica was waiting. 

"Surprised you didn't drag Toni back with you," Veronica attempted a joke when she got back into the car. But Cheryl just gave her a slight smile before leaning her head against the window, plugging in her headphones for the ride back to their dorm. It was a good thing that classes didn't start for another few days, because she had a feeling she wouldn't be leaving her bed for a while.

She was in the process of closing her eyes, wanting to lose herself in the music when her ringtone went off with a request from Toni for FaceTime. She nearly dropped her phone in her eager attempt to answer it, a smile breaking out on her face when she finally did, seeing her girlfriend's face on the small screen. 

_"Just wanted to make sure you got to the car okay,"_ Toni smiled, making Cheryl laugh despite the tears on her face. Distance may be separating them for a few years, but Toni would always be with her.

**xxx**

Toni walked into the lounge of the hotel, her head held high and confident. Guys and girls turned their heads when she walked in, boosting her confidence even more as she flicked a strand of wavy brown hair over her shoulder. Her short black skirt hugged her ass tightly as she sauntered into the darkened room, dark eyes scanning the room for the bar. Following the illuminated neon signs, she made her way over, high heels clicking against the hardwood floor, immediately drawn to a lady in red.

"Can I get another rum and cherry coke, please?" a melodic voice asked the bartender from the stool beside the one she chose. 

"Make that two," Toni chimed, smirking at the ginger in the tight red dress beside her. She'd never seen anyone so gorgeous in her life. Her dress hugged her body in all the right places and her red hair cascaded down her back in silky waves that she just wanted to run her fingers through. "Hi," she held her hand out confidently, looking the redhead up and down before the bartender brought their drinks over, "Toni Topaz."

"Cheryl," she blushed, brushing hair behind her ear, shaking her hand, "Blossom."

"Name like a flower and dressed like a rose. Intriguing," she rested her elbow on the bar to prop her chin up, watching the woman in front of her blush again, "Your friends ditch you or something?"

"I'm actually here for a wedding this weekend, but I didn't feel like going bar hopping with everyone else," Cheryl shrugged, stirring the maraschino cherries around in her drink with the straw.

"So you're here alone?" the brunette quirked a finely shaped brow at her and smirked when she nodded, "Lucky me, then."

"What brings you here, Toni Topaz?" 

"Boring night with no one to hang out with. Figured I'd come here and try to find some company."

"And I just so happened to be the one you stumbled upon?"

"What can I say? All the red drew me in," she shrugged, sipping at her own drink, "I can find someone else if you want."

"Like you could find anyone better," Cheryl grinned slyly in her direction.

"Cocky, I like that," Toni scoffed through a smile, making the redhead laugh. She moved her stool a bit closer so their knees were touching. "Confident, beautiful...anything else I can tick off my dream girl checklist?" she asked, running her fingers along Cheryl's forearm, watching the goose bumps rise on her skin. 

"Depends on what you're looking for," she whispered, looking down at Toni's polished fingernails against her pale arm. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as well as the woman's eyes burning on her skin. Suddenly no one else in the bar mattered as a haze surrounded herself and the beautiful woman beside her. 

"Maybe we should go upstairs to figure out the rest," Toni said just loud enough to hear over the music as she placed a $20 bill under her barely touched glass, taking the desperately nodding redhead by the hand, leading her out of the lounge and into the lobby.

"You have a room here?" Cheryl asked, seeming rather breathless already as they practically pranced through the extravagant lobby towards the elevators. 

"No, when I said upstairs, I meant the roof," the brunette rolled her eyes, laughing when she lightly punched her arm as they waited for the elevator. 

"Shut up," Cheryl smirked, a blush coming to her cheeks again. She wasn't this type of person. The type to go randomly flitting off with a stranger for a one night stand. But she'd been good and careful all her life, and she was ready to finally be wild. And there was something about this Toni that made her want to try anything. 

The elevator doors opened in front of them. Empty. _**Perfect**_. They entered innocently enough, holding hands as Toni pressed the button for the tenth floor. But as soon as the doors were closed, Cheryl was pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around Toni's waist and her tongue gliding roughly against hers. She whimpered quietly as Toni pressed her harder against the wall, her perfect tanned fingers gripping tightly to her ass and thighs. Her own fingers were entwined together at the back of her neck, holding her in place. As much as Cheryl wanted to believe it was a fight for dominance, she knew that she was on the losing end already.

"You're a pretty naughty girl, aren't you? Jumping at the chance to fuck the first person to approach you in a bar?" Toni hummed, whispering against her lips as the elevator continued its journey up to her floor.

"Who said you were the first?" the redhead mumbled against her lips, smirking at how rough she got with her after her comment. Primal and territorial like she was jealous of anyone who could have potentially approached her first. 

Toni had just started leaving fiery kisses against her neck when the elevator dinged again, signaling their arrival to the tenth floor. She dropped Cheryl to her feet and guided her out of the elevator by her waist, leading her to her room. Her fingers were nimble in trailing down the redhead's waist, landing on her ass through the thick red silk of her dress. _**Possessive**_. Cheryl Blossom was _hers_. Pinning the redhead to the wooden door of her room, she crashed her lips to hers again, letting Cheryl wrap her arms around her neck again. Their kisses were heated and rough as Toni fumbled around for her room key. It was a daunting task, considering one of her hands was busy scrunching up the back of Cheryl's dress. 

"Toni," the taller woman panted as she suckled at her pulse point, "No marks."

The brunette just nodded against her neck, blindly getting the door unlocked and opened, stumbling inside with Cheryl still pressed tightly against her. "On the bed, Blossom," she commanded in a low, gruff voice, shedding her leather jacket as she watched her climb up onto the king sized bed. She nearly lost her breath when she splayed herself out on the mattress, posing like a Playboy model against the comforter.

"What are you gonna do now that you've got me up to your room?" her red lips turned up into a devilish grin as she traced patterns onto the soft surface beneath her. 

"Why would I spoil a perfectly good surprise?" Toni shed her dress slowly, dropping it to the floor before she climbed up onto the bed dressed in just her lacy black lingerie. Cheryl smiled and rolled onto her back, letting the brunette hover over her, bringing their lips together again. They were a match made in heaven, she knew it for a fact.

Toni's hands traveled from her cheeks and down her sides, hiking up the short red dress before snaking her fingers under the hem, surprised that she was met with nothing but skin. "You always go commando, Blossom?" she picked her head up and cocked an eyebrow at her, biting her lip as a blush came across her pale skin.

"Maybe I was just anticipating someone whisking me up to their room for the night," she responded confidently despite her blushing.

"Careful what you wish for, gorgeous," Toni ran her fingertips against her slit, gliding them easily through the slick arousal that quickly coated them, "Cause you might be walking sideways tomorrow morning."

Cheryl panted heavily, her head thrown back against the comforter as Toni teased her. She would creep closer and closer to her clit and then start back at the bottom of her slit again. It was torture and it had only just begun. She reached up and tugged gently at the brunette's hair. She'd wanted this from the moment she set eyes on Toni. How dare this stunning woman just waltz into her life and make her lose all control? 

Her eyes rolled back in her head as two slim fingers entered her slowly and the pad of Toni's thumb met with her throbbing clit. "Fuck," she mumbled, gripping tighter at her hair as she felt her start to slither her way down her body, leaving behind a burning trail of kisses along her skin and over her dress until she was nestled between her thighs. "Toni, please-"

The brunette left slow, lazy kisses around her thighs, still pumping and curling her fingers so expertly. Cheryl was ready to scream in frustration every time she made her way up her thighs only to go back down or switch across again, teasing the hell out of her. "Jesus, Toni just-" she cut herself off with a cry when the brunette sucked hard on her clit, taking her by surprise. She relished the feeling of the woman's tongue lapping at the sensitive bud while her fingers slid in and out of her with ease. "Holy shit," she panted, her hips arching up as she gripped tightly at her hair. 

She propped herself up on her elbows, raking Toni's hair back from her face so she could see her, watching her provide the pleasure she craved. Her brown eyes locked on hers, making her head spin as Toni's gaze put her under a spell. She couldn't look away. She was the helpless mouse, hypnotized by the snake, giving in to being devoured. And devour her, Toni did. She alternated between sucking harshly at the bundle of nerves and lapping her tongue against it with diligent strokes, her fingers still working her over. Cheryl was a panting, whimpering mess above her, constantly having to brush her own hair back from her sweaty forehead. 

"Fuck, Toni, I-I'm gonna-" she said breathily, her body shaking with want before Toni pulled away completely, much to her dismay, "W-what?" She was silenced by a kiss, flavored with her own arousal, Toni's hands working the zipper of her dress and easing it down her body. Meanwhile, Cheryl's trembling fingers managed to remove Toni's bra and tug her panties down while they continued their feverish kisses. 

The redhead grasped desperately for Toni, reaching for anything she could get her hands on until her hands found her waist, pulling her down against her again. Her fingers traveled along her soft, tan skin until they reached her soaked folds, toying with her clit so teasingly like Toni had done to her. She smirked when Toni gasped, running the side of her index finger tantalizingly along her slit, not giving her any satisfaction just yet. "One thing you should know about me, Topaz," she whispered confidently, "I get what I want. Always."

"Yeah?" Toni panted, rocking her hips to get more friction from her fingers, "And what is it you want, princess?"

Cheryl just stared into her lidded brown eyes and pushed her back against the pillows, crawling up her body until she her knees were placed on either side of her head. Lowering herself down, she moaned loudly, throwing her head back as Toni gripped hard onto her thighs, even tugging her down further against her mouth as she ate her out with vigor. She'd never done this before, exhibited such dominant behavior in the bedroom, but tonight was apparently about trying new things. 

"Fuck, that feels good," she panted, reaching behind her to run her fingers through Toni's slit again. She started to finger her slowly, catching onto the same rhythm at which the brunette's tongue was moving against her. The room heated up the longer they went on, creating a thin sheet of sweat on both their bodies. The redhead couldn't even be bothered to care about the hair sticking to the back of her neck when Toni's tongue was working magic on her. Her fingers moved faster behind her while her free hand tangled in the brunette's hair.

"You getting close?" Toni pulled away only briefly, smirking up at her in a way that Cheryl thought would make her cum on the spot. 

"Yeah," she whimpered, staring down at her. She may have been on top, but here she was wordlessly searching for permission in Toni's eyes. Their brown eyes locked intensely as Cheryl held out, trying to keep control until Toni told her to lose herself. 

The brunette started to see spots as her stomach clenched. Her muscles tensed up and her hips bucked up against Cheryl's diligent fingers. She was so close. Humming against her, she nodded up at the redhead, giving her the permission she was waiting for and smirking when she felt her shaking above her. She held tight to her ass as her lips and tongue kept up their tireless work, moaning as she met her own release. 

" _TT_ ," Cheryl whispered through her heavy breathing, her body tensing and shaking as she came. Their hips rocked into each other's touches as they rode out their intense orgasms, finally slumping down beside each other after their seemingly eternal descent back down to earth. 

"Fuck, that was so hot," Toni panted as Cheryl laid beside her, just as breathless as she was. 

"That was amazing," the redhead nodded, laying spent against the pillows.

Toni leaned over and kissed her hard, lingering on her lips for a few moments before leaning over the edge of the bed for her small handbag, fishing through it. "Okay, put it back on, I don't even wanna know how many people tried to hit on you before I came downstairs," she chuckled, sliding the pink and red engagement ring back onto her pale finger.

Cheryl just giggled and kissed her again, pulling her in closer as she pulled the comforter over the both of them. "I can't believe that was one of your fantasies," she shook her head, still giggling.

"Shut up, you fucking loved it," Toni rolled her eyes.

"I admit to nothing."

"If you say so," Toni yawned a little, nuzzling into her neck sleepily. 

"Get some sleep, TT. Everyone is gonna be here early in the morning," Cheryl ran a gentle hand down her back, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 

"Do we have to hang out with them before the rehearsal dinner?" the brunette pouted.

"They're all coming all the way here for our wedding, Toni, I think spending time with them is the least we can do."

"Remind me to tell Veronica to keep her hands to herself tomorrow night. Just cause I won't be in the same room as you doesn't mean she can put the moves on you," she huffed, making Cheryl laugh.

"I can't help where her hands go when she sleeps."

"I can't believe someone else gets to spoon my fiancée the night before our wedding."

"One night only, TT, and then I'm yours every other night for the rest of our lives," Cheryl smiled, kissing her gently, "Now sleep, I don't need you being cranky tomorrow."

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! this has really been so much fun to write and i'm glad i did. thank you so much to everyone who left kind reviews and suggestions! for my first choni fic, i'd say that it's been a success! and it really means a lot to me that you guys liked it! especially since i wasn't very confident getting started. i've got something new in mind and hopefully my brain cooperates enough for me to get it started. and you can find me on twitter @choniblopaz1 if you ever wanna say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and review if you want!


End file.
